Escape
by DaedraWarrior
Summary: Lily is a normal college student until Trevor Philips bursts into her life and kidnaps her. Now she is an unknown place with a psychopath and two of his associates, and must find a way to escape.
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of the mirror. My brown hair was all over the place, dark bags under my eyes, and every bit of me spelled "mess." I looked terrible after a long night of studying and deciding that sleep wasn't needed for the busy day that was ahead of me. I've made some bad decisions and that was one of them. I looked at the time, 8:50 a.m. I needed to leave now. I quickly got dressed; black shirt, skinny jeans and a hoodie. I grabbed my bookbag and headed out the door. As I walked to campus, I felt last night's missed sleep catch up to me; I could fall asleep walking. As I continued my walk, I thought about my day; going to work on some homework at the library, head to English class, do more work and then head to computers. I would end my day at 5:15. I had a very long day ahead of me, especially with no sleep. I contemplated skipping the first class, but decided against it; might be bad to skip a day when presentations are happening. I found myself at an intersection and waited for the light to change.

 _I need to start on homework that's due tomorrow._ I thought to myself. The light changed and I started to walk across. Suddenly I heard a blaring car horn, I looked up and saw a red truck, attempting to turn right across the crosswalk I was on. The only issue was that, this car was at a short distance from me, and was coming in fast, I sprinted across the rest of the crosswalk and watched the truck race off. I quickly tried to look at the license plate.

 _Betty 32._ I thought about calling the cops, but decided against it. Maybe I read the license plate wrong; usually I don't, but with the speed I might have missed it. I thought more about the situation to myself as I continued to walk.

 _Couldn't have been an emergency. Hospital is the other way… All of the hospitals are the other way, along with the police and fire station. He could be late to work, but seriously? Trying to run over a pedestrian is not the way to go._ I looked up again to see that I was getting read to cross another stress; I had to cross this one twice to get to the bus. I quickly looked both ways and crossed. As I grew closer to the busses, I heard something that I usually didn't this early in the morning; there was a crowd of people around the bus doors. As I grew closer, their attention remained on the bus driver who was standing on the steps of the bus.

"What's going on?" I asked a fellow student who was also waiting with the crowd.

"Not sure actually. Just got here myself." I thanked the student. Well I had to get going ,but it's strange that all of these people would be waiting here; talking to the bus driver. We all clearly needed to get on. I decided I couldn't wait, there were other buses I could get on if I go to the Main stop. I walked around the crowd until I hit another sidewalk to continue my trip.

 _What on earth could be happening? They usually leave around right now, but they're still here. Too bad I'm too busy to figure out what's going on._ I walked through different terrain and crowds of people to get to the Main stop. As usual around this time it's decently empty. Not many people are on because they should already be in class spare a few. I check the time: 9:20. I was definitely not on schedule but this was going to have to do. I turned my head in the direction of where the bus should be coming and as I did, a huge blue and white bus was heading my way. It had an extension to accommodate more students, but when it turned it was almost like a snake with a dragging back end. As the bus approached, I thought back to why the other buses weren't moving. As quickly as the thought came to me, I forgot it. The bus had stopped in front of me and it was my time to hope on. Hopefully the day would go better.

I had been working in the library for about 2 and a half hours; 12:05. I needed to leave for class soon. I stood up and started to clean up my work station when I heard a commotion from outside of the work area. There were yells and suddenly a bustle of students were running into the area. I was curious as to what was going on, and as I looked around at the scared look on their faces, I slowly was beginning to realize what was happening. Someone in the library had a gun. There were no shots yet, just yelling that boomed an echoed throughout the building.

I hid under the desk, and another student joined me. I quietly asked,

"What's going on?" He looked at me, wide-eyed and terrified out of his mind. He clearly was trying not to cry as he responded,

"Some psychos came in and started shouting at people while point guns at everyone. I'm not sure why, everything is just crazy. They keep yelling things and I don't know what the **fuck** is going to happen." I grabbed his hand.

"It's going to be okay." I tried to say in a comforting voice. "We'll figure this out." I tried to smile and as he gripped my hand, he was only able to form a weak smile that didn't look confident. He gripped my hand so tight that I thought it was going to break off. It didn't matter though, if I got out of this alive, then I would be happy that at least I had someone to comfort me, even though it was clearly the other way around.

 _Remain calm. Think of a solution._ I looked around the room. We were trapped in this small area, while there were rooms everywhere, many of them were locked and many were refusing to open the door as others tried to quietly plee for them to open it. The door in the back of the room that was usually open, just happened to be closed today. We could take our chances at going through there and then heading out the back way, but it seemed unlikely as we only continued to hear one person yelling, and there were others with him. I didn't know how many, so who knows when they would wrap around to this area around the back and attack us. There wasn't much room for us to get out, our only choice was to sit and wait this out. Deep in thought, I jumped back into reality as I realized the shouting was becoming clearer.

 _Today was supposed to be a normal day._

"Where the **fuck** are you?!" I heard one of the shooter's yell, that was closer to a scream. I could hear the student next to me whimper and squeeze my hand tighter.

"Where the **fuck** are you? You better get the fuck out here until I shoot up everyone in the motherfucking library." He yelled louder. The student next to me was terrified, his breathing was becoming quicker and quicker. He was going to pass out if he continued to breathe like that. I squeezed his hand back to get his attention.

" _Deep and slow breaths. Deep. And slow breaths._ " He nodded like he had heard me, but he seemed too terrified to calm his breathing. As the voice got closer, I closed my eyes. I didn't want my last moments to be my killer's face. I heard footsteps, loud and booming searching the room. I heard them stop in front of us.

" **Oh. There you are.** " The voice was deep and menacing. My eyes remained closed. The next few moments felt as if time had been slowed down. Then I heard the shot.

It was deafening. The ringing in my ears were so painful, that it took me a moment to realize, that the hand that had been squeezing mine to death, was slowly losing grip. I chose to slowly open my eyes, when nothing happened after the shot. There was the bright light of the room, and then everything came into view. The student who I had been next to, had a bullet in his forehead. I touched my face, and realized that there was blood on it. The shock was keeping me from feeling the blood that had been splattered everywhere. His eyes and mouth were wide open. I was slow to let go of his hand and then felt a stare. I turned towards the shooter.

An older man, maybe 40s, could be missed as 50s was standing in front of me. He was balding, had a 5 o'clock shadow, eyes bugged out and looked incredibly angry. His eyes remained locked on me.

 _This is where I die._ I thought to myself. He pointed the gun at me, and I closed my eyes. I felt his stare. The ringing in my ears was slowly going away.

"Stand up." I flinched at his words. Maybe I didn't hear him correctly.

"I _said,_ stand the fuck up. Don't make me repeat myself." His raised his voice. I quickly opened my eyes and struggled to stand up. When I did, I was shaking like a leaf. A gun was in my face, and the glare of a man who had just murdered a person. I thought my knees might buckle, when suddenly the man grabbed my arm. His grip tightened quickly.

"You're coming with me." I felt as almost my heart leapt into my throat. I felt my feet start to drag as he moved at a quick pace, dragging me along with him.

" **Fucking** walk and let's go! Move!" I let him drag me. I was too scared to move, frozen and yet he was power housing through the entire place.

"R! W! Get over here! Now!" His yell rang through my ears, it sounded close to the gunshot.

"How the fuck do we get out of here without getting shot by the cops?" I flinched again. He was turned towards me. He squeezed my arm harder. I winced at the pain.

"How the **fuck** do we get out of here?! A backway!" I thought about the quickest way out. The backdoor near the end of the library that was connected with the back parking lot was it.

"T...T…To your right." I stuttered. I was too nervous and scared to even think straight, let alone talk smoothly.

"Thank you very much. Let's fucking go!" The other two caught up, one wearing a clown mask and the other wearing a unicorn head. I wish I could say it was prank, but with everything that had just happened, it clearly wasn't. They turned to go to the door, and I stayed where I was. The guy hold my arm stopped as well. He yanked it and said,

"What do you think your doing? You're coming with me." I shook my head and tried to speak but no words came out.

"Oh no, you're my ticket out if things go to shit. So let's go." He went back to dragging me. I was scared out of my mind. He and I were the last ones to walk out the door after his companions went through. I could hear the sirens and the police at the front of the library as we ran through the parking lot to a red truck. As I was pushed down in front of the front seat under the passenger compartment, it hit me that this truck was familiar and why the buses weren't running.

 _Betty 32._ Before I could think of anything else, I felt the shock and adrenaline quickly wear off, and I felt tired. This man had planned this; whatever reason he had to kill that guy, he had planned a distraction to do it. My eyes slowly closed, I couldn't think straight anymore and then suddenly I couldn't see anything at all.


	2. In an Unknown Place

I couldn't open my eyes. They felt heavy and I could feel the exhaustion of the day on my body. I shifted slightly; I didn't feel the movement or the uncomfortableness of the truck, nor did I hear the booming voice of my kidnapper. Maybe I dreamed everything? I could tell my glasses weren't on my face, I didn't feel the normal uncomfortable frames scraping my face that usually happened when I fell asleep with them on. I shifted a bit more and attempted to open my eyes again. As I did, everything was beyond blurry- this was expected though.

"Miss?" I heard a voice that didn't sound very familiar. _Miss?_ The voice was weak, almost a whisper. Clearly a male's but whose?

"Miss? Are you alright?" I blinked and squinted to see who was speaking to me.

"Give her, her fucking glasses you idiot." I flinched. I realized it was the booming voice of the kidnapper. I suddenly saw the familiar blurry frames of my glasses, which I quickly took from the unknown person's hand and put them on my face. I wasn't home, and from the looks of the room I was in, farthest thing from it. In front of me were actually two men, not just one. One with dreads, piercing and wearing oversized jersey and shorts- the other was an older looking man with glasses, fisherman's hat, and he was wearing a knee brace His clothes were rather normal. But to the right of them, sitting on a chair was none other than the kidnapper. He carried the same menacing look that he had when he took me from the library. He looked beyond furious and I wasn't sure why. I sat up from what I found out to be a couch. It was decently comfy, but boy was it nasty looking. I wanted to stand up, but the look on the kidnapper's face was one that made me rethink any other movement and actions I wanted to take.

His glare was bearing a hole into my head, he was terrifying.

"We were gonna just ditch you on the road, but leaving a poor defensive woman out in the middle of nowhere isn't something I normally do." I winced at his words. I could've woken up in the middle of nowhere, with no water, and probably around some dangerous animals. I tried to keep looking at his face, but he was too scary to actually keep looking at. I was trying not to panic, but it was difficult as he continued to talk,

"So, I decided to just take you with us."

"Trevor, I was the one who decided that." The one with the dreads spoke up. He had somewhat of a lisp and the tone was not accusing, but rather childish.

"Shut the fuck up Wade. I am the president of our little company, and final decisions are made by me; so **I** made the final decision to take her with us." Each word was said with aggression and with a hiss. So the main kidnapper would have just ditched me. With the way the conversation was going, I wouldn't mind right now just dying out in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what these guys, or from the way this _Trevor_ holds himself, he will do to me. My knee started to bounce from nervousness. How was I going to get myself out of this situation? I couldn't just run, that wouldn't work in any form or way.

"Now." His focus was back on me. "What's your name?" I was scared. I wasn't sure what was going to come out of my mouth, but it didn't seem like it was going to be coherent.

"L-L-Lily."

"Lily." The sound of my name upon his lips made me disgusted. I've never felt so sick when someone said my name. The way he said it was full of meanings. It felt wrong.

"Well, you can't just be a freeloader, so we're going to have to find something for you to do around here." _Not much of a freeloader if I'm here against my will._ He sat on the chair thinking, maybe he already had something in mind and he was acting dramatic. The way he looked up as if to pretend he was thinking, he clearly already knew what he wanted me to do. He was going to start speaking when I turned my head to the floor. I was going to wait for the verdict of my fate, when I saw something else that terrified me. Cockroaches. I immediately leapt up from the couch and screamed.

"OH my-!" I yelled as I jumped onto the kitchen counter that Trevor was sitting next to. The cockroach crawled around a bit and then stopped. The one man who I didn't know the name of, slammed his boot on the disgusting creature. As he kept his foot down on it, smooshing it about, he and the other two turned towards me. I was sitting on the counter, knees to my chest, feet on the counter, and I was eyeing the guy's boot. I wasn't sure if more were going to come out or if the one and only was dead. But I wasn't going to take chances, I stayed where I was. I quickly glanced at the others before I looked down again; they were all wide-eyed and confused.

"How did ya get on the counter so fast?" Wade asked lisping every word, still sounding curious like a child.

"Yeah, that was… fast…" Trevor commented, almost questioning. The other guy stood there, boot still on the roach. I could feel their stares. The one guy attempted to move his foot, but I ended up scooting a little bit down the counter, quickly grabbing whatever I could, which ended up being an empty beer bottle. He quickly pressed it back down. I had the bottle raised. I looked at the boot, back at the guy's face and then back at the boot. If I was going to die today, I was taking that _fucking_ roach with me.

"Uh… Ron. You might want to keep your foot down, before she ends up throwing that bottle at chu." Wade said cautiously. Trevor looked between the two of us; _Ron_ and I seemed to be on face off. I was a little too focused to tell them I was going to use the bottle for the roach, but sure, they want to think the other thing too, that's fine.

After what felt like an eternity, Trevor was the one to break the silence.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's just calm down. Let's check to see if the fucking thing's dead." He clearly was humoring me, or making fun of me. Ron slowly moved his boot. I held the bottle's neck, bottom up, ready to throw it at the roach. As he moved his boot, everyone tensed up. As soon as the boot was away from the roach it was evident that the roach was very much dead. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I quickly glanced around the room. _Are there any more?_

"See? Everything is alright." Trevor's voice was trying to sound comforting, but it just came out as condescending. I realized that around him, I'd have to be careful with my choice of words,

"Yes, but you never know where more are hiding." _Clean your goddamn living space._

"Do you want to get off the counter now?" Trevor questioned. I became aware of where I was again. I quickly hopped off and looked around the ground, my hand was still gripping the neck of the bottle. I was scared more bugs were going to come up. I looked around the room this time, for what it is, from the looks of it, it was a trailer. There was garbage, rotten food, and grossness everywhere. This was a disgusting living space.

I felt someone's stare on me: I turned quickly to see Trevor eyeing me again. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to say anything but if I could it would be: Clean up your freaking house.

"You look like you want to say something," Trevor's booming voice rang through my ears, I nodded, "so say it."

I hesitated for a moment, _man I hope this doesn't come out wrong_ ,

"Clean up your house." It came out pretty much like a whisper. He kept his eyes on me and then shifted them around his room.

"Excuse me?" He clearly sounded offended. "I'll have you know, that Ron cleans this place pretty well."

"Well apparently, he isn't doing a good enough job." I pointed out. I gestured around the room. Still sounding offended, he retorted,

"Oh? So, you think you can do better?" I hesitate. _I have to be careful in what I say, this guy seems like a landmine._

"Yes. I think I can." I looked up at him, eyes aimed towards his forehead. I still felt the fear in trying to look at him in the eyes. I then quickly changed focus back to the roach, when as I did, the roach's leg twitched. With the glass bottle still in hand, I raised it up and chucked it at the bug. The bottle flew a short ways before making contact with the bug and crashing on the floor. Bits of glass flew in different directions, my focus remained on the bug. A few seconds passed by, I suddenly was aware of what I just did. I quickly looked up and glanced at the people in the room. Trevor seemed taken back a bit, and Ron and Wade seemed to be a lot farther from the bug than I remembered.

I tightened up, maybe I made a mistake by acting out this impulsive gesture. _Welp._ Silence crept into the room, when Trevor suddenly broke it,

"Well," I could feel his stare on me. "Look who made a mess in my home. Guess now, you can prove that you can do better than Ron." From the way he was speaking, I was sure there was a smirk plastered on his face. I cringed at the thought of what else could be in this trailer. From the looks of it, it spelled trash, mold and other disgusting things that I would rather not think about at this moment.

"Get to it."

The room that was once a disaster was finally clean; after six hours of straight cleaning and kicking out Trevor and his companions; the garbage was gone; bug replant was sprayed and everything was sparkling clean. It felt more comfortable in here, but I was a still a prisoner of this psychopath, so not too comfortable.

Midway through the cleaning, I decided to brave the fridge. It was instant regret; it was full of mold as well as food that could not be identified in any way When I had emptied out the fridge, Trevor made a fuss about how _now_ we didn't have any food. I replied, that if he wanted to eat, that he should go out and buy groceries so I could cook. Upon being asked what kind of groceries, I had to think about it for a while. What could this guy buy?

"Maybe a bit of everything?" I had weakly said to him.

"What does that even mean? A bit of everything?" He was mocking me.

"Well… y-y-you don't have much of anything here."

"Whose fault do you think that is, huh?" He retorted. A chill ran down my spine, was I not careful in what I had said? His focus was on me, it was almost as if he was a hawk, staring down on his prey. I was scared to say anything else. I could tell his patience was wearing thin, as he kept switching between leaning against the counter and standing up straight. Yet, I didn't know what to say. Clearly having no patience left, Trevor broke the silence.

"Come on Wade. Let's go pick up 'a little bit of everything,'" He aggressively did air quotes as he moved to leave the room, "So fucking indecisive." The last comment was made as he slammed the door, not willing to hold it and wait for Wade, who rushed to follow him. Trevor yelled again, with the thin walls of the trailer, it was very clear,

"Ron! You better watch her, so don't leave the fucking trailer!"

I leaned against the counter. _It's been about 3 hours._ _This would probably mean that there is distance between here and a grocery store._ I knew I was in the desert, I had seen a part of the outside, but I couldn't pinpoint where I was just off of the sand or the gas station that was in front of the trailer. Ron sat quietly in his chair, I could tell he was staring at me, even though I was leaning against the counter looking at the front door. I sighed deeply, and turned towards Ron. I didn't want to make conversation with this person, but it might be best if I tried to figure out something about them. _But what would I say?_

Before I could answer the question, the door suddenly slammed open. Trevor walked in, arms and hands full of bags. Wade slowly trailed in after him, with just as many. As they placed them down, I tried to count them. _That's almost 15 bags._ I looked in Trevor's direction; confused was an understatement.

"There you go." Trevor's voice sounded matter-of-fact. "After all that hard work, I think I deserve this meal you were talking about." I blinked; I didn't even know what was in the bags.

I started rummaging through, _what in the world did he buy?_

"So," Trevor interrupted my train of thought, "What are we having?" He shot me a toothy grin as I turned towards him, focused on his mouth. From the looks of the bags; the different types of meat, the very limited vegetables and fruits, dairy products, and simple baking ingredients, there wasn't much that I could make that would really 'wow' a person. Trevor, though, didn't seem like a picky eater.

 _Welp. Here goes something._


	3. Straight to Business

I laid on my back on the couch, staring into the ceiling. My head against a pillow, lightly covered with a sheet and I was finally able to think about the last day and a half. It had been a long two days, so much had happened; I was kidnapped, cleaning up and cooking for a psychopath, and still haven't discovered anything of substance to start making plans to escape. I then thought back farther, the student who was next to me. His life ended so quickly and I'm sure, that the fear that's going through my mind, is nowhere near what he felt in the moment. I thought back to when I first opened my eyes after the shot; the blood that had splattered everywhere. I touched my face. It felt strange. I sat up, and felt my fingers with my thumb. It was dry and flaky; through the hectic events of today and even through cleaning, there was still dried blood on my face. I suddenly felt queasy.

Another thought passed through my mind, one that I didn't think of. If there was blood on my face, then there should be blood on my jacket. I slowly lead my right hand to my left shoulder. The jacket felt rough in certain areas and soft in others. His blood had been on my face and jacket for the last day and a half; my mind began to race. I could feel the tears that were threatening to flow out, my vision began to blur. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted from the sound of Trevor shifting in the bedroom. I carefully turned my back to the bedroom door. If he came out, I didn't want him or any others to see my cry.

My body curled in more, my hand remained on my left shoulder, slowly gripping it tighter and tighter. I slowly tilted towards the back of the couch, my shoulder making contact as I leaned into it. I could no longer keep the tears back. They gently fell as I tried to keep myself from sobbing loudly. My knees were up to my chest, and my hand continued to grip my shoulder. As I sat on the couch, losing myself, and I thought,

 _Please. Just let me have this one moment of weakness and no one see it._

I stood in the trailer's shower, still and letting the water come down unto me. I was exhausted. I was so distressed last night, that I didn't sleep. Around 4 in the morning, a cell phone went off. I heard Trevor's drowsy and grumpy voice answer and while most of it was incomprehensible on his part, I could hear him get up and get dressed. He opened his door roughly, and he turned to see me on the couch. I was sitting on the couch normally, lost in my own thoughts.

"Hey." I turned towards him, his voice felt like it was commanding my attention. I still couldn't look at him in the eye, so I looked at his cheek bones.

"I have to head out, and will be right back. You seem smart enough not to run… but just in case… Ron! Get over here now!"

"Coming Trevor!" I heard Ron's raspy and weak voice from outside of the trailer and the sound of someone running towards it. Ron, not out of breath but seemingly and rightfully panicked, entered the trailer.

"You need to watch our little Lily, make sure she doesn't go anywhere, or take any trips."

"Of course Trevor. I'll be here." Ron replied somewhat confident.

"Of course you will. If you're not, I'll rip your fucking arm off!" Trevor pushed past Ron and made his way out of the trailer. Ron and I made eye contact. Ron was clearly shaken by Trevor's threat, but none of us made a point to comment. Ron quickly looked around the room and sat in a chair. My focus followed him, until he sat down, and then I changed my gaze towards the door of the trailer. Ron's stare was burning a hole in my head. The silence began to worry me; I didn't know what he was thinking or if he was going to do anything. I looked towards the bathroom. I still had the blood on my face, and I needed a shower. I looked back up at him, and slowly stood up. He maintained eye contact, and stood up with me. I moved slowly and carefully; he quickly moved past me, breaking eye contact and headed towards the door. He stood in front of the door, waiting for my next move. I slowly made my way to the bathroom. As I entered, I closed the door gently.

Coming back in from my thoughts, I quickly turned the water off. _I need to focus on getting out of here._ I'm not sure how long I had been standing there, but I could hear weak little knocks on the bathroom door. There was no voice to go with it and I wasn't going to answer. Upon getting out, I realized that there was no towel for me to use and I had no other clothes to wear than the ones that I wore on the day I was taken. I looked at my old clothes in disgust. I certainly wasn't going to wear the bloodied hoodie, and the other clothes, I had been wearing for two days now. I guess I could just suck it up, but the thought of wearing old and sweaty clothes made my skin crawl. I certainly couldn't go and get new clothes. The tiny knocking persisted. I glanced at the door and then returned my focus back to the garments lying on the floor. I could wear them again, but I was definitely ditching the hoodie; wearing something covered in someone else's blood would be too much. As I made this decision, I heard the tiny knocks again. I turned towards the door, those knocks were becoming a bother. I moved to stand in front of it. Maybe due to exhaustion, I decided to reply to those knocks. I raised my hand up, pointing my finger to the door, curling it a bit as it was about to make contact and rapidly tapped my finger against it to mimic the knocking. I stopped after a few seconds, and I heard no further knocks after mine.

I turned my back to the door, _I need to get dressed._

I stood in the doorway of Trevor's room. In the limited time that he spent in it, it was back to being a disaster, almost as if a tornado ran through it. I looked over my shoulder, Ron sat silently on one of the chairs next to the front door. My focus returned to the room. _Well I got nothing else to do._ I walked in a bit more and started to pick up the garments scattered across the floor. _Even multiple washes wouldn't take those out,_ I thought to myself as I eyed one of the shirts with a large dark stain. I held up one of the shirts in front of me; it was large and revolting. I tossed it to the side to start a pile. I looked around the room, it was cramped, a large bed, with little room to move around in. I looked behind the door; not surprisingly next to a dresser, were more clothes hiding behinding it. _How did he make a mess this quickly?_ I gently closed the door to get more space. I squatted down, had started to sort the pile when suddenly I heard the door creek open and felt it bump against my back. I stood up slowly, moving at the same pace around the door, just in time to see Ron sitting back down in the chair.

 _Okay?_ I moved back behind the door, gently closed it and returned to the work pace that I had set. I was moving swiftly through it, when suddenly the door bumped me again. This time I didn't bother to stand up, I placed my hand on the door and pushed it, letting momentum take it the rest of the way to close quietly. I paused for a short while so that I could see the door shut and then returned to my work. It wasn't long after that the door suddenly opened with something fierce, hitting me in the back pretty hard. I fell forward, onto my hands and knees. I looked over my shoulder, and furrowed my eyebrows. _This guy._ As I shifted my weight to the left side, I lifted my leg and kicked the door shut. It slammed shut, echoing throughout the small room I was in. I could hear Ron's footsteps, I quickly struggled to get up and out of the way of the door, as it burst open again, hitting the wall and shaking a bit on its hinges. Just as quickly as it smacked the wall, I grabbed the midsection of the door and with all of my might, slammed in back into place; shutting it with a bang. I moved back again. _What's this guy going to do?_ I heard his footsteps again. There was some silence before the door was kicked in again, but this time, the hinges gave and the door fell towards me. I raised my arms to protect my face, quickly stepping to the side towards the bed to move out of the away, as the door crashed to floor.

I slowly lowered my arms, looking at the destruction and then looked towards Ron. His focus remained on the door, then slowly raised his head to meet my gaze. We stood in silence and shock for a short while, until we heard the loud booming voice of Trevor,

"The fuck did you do?!" I could hear his booming steps and then Ron was suddenly pushed to the side. Trevor stood dazed and confused as he examined the room. The door was laying on the floor, splinters of wood scattered across the ground the laundry that lay on it, and then there was me. Frightened of the consequences that would come with this, I tried to move in between the bed and wall so that I was out of the way; I could feel his eyes following me.

"Ron! Answer me! What the fuck did you do?!" I looked at the floor. I could see him turn around to face Ron.

"W-w-well T-"

"Quit stuttering and fucking answer me! Why the fuck is my door on the floor?!" Trevor turned towards me. I could feel him glaring at me. I could hear him also moving from the doorway towards the wardrobe so as to face us both. Ron moved quickly into the doorway. I looked at Ron and then at Trevor's forehead.

"Well? Who the fuck did this?!" As quickly and loudly as he said it, I raised my arm and pointed my finger at Ron. I stole a glance at Ron, only to see that he was pointing his finger at me. I furrowed my brow in anger, _this guy has the gull to blame me?_

"Fucking children, seriously."

I sat on the couch watching Ron attempt to fix the broken bedroom door. After being kicked out of the room, so that the door could be fixed, I was exiled to the couch. After some time, Ron seemed to have fixed the door. Trevor opened and closed it, to make sure that it didn't fall off, and did a short nod of approval.

"Now sit the fuck down." Trevor's anger was still there and Ron was quick to follow directions. He sat down next to me. Trevor moved to stand in front of us; like a parent in front of two misbehaving children, his anger sent a chill down my spine. I kept my head down, focusing on Trevor's boots.

"Both of you, fucking look at me." I raised my head and look at Trevor's forehead again. I quickly stole a glance at Ron, who looked just as scared as I was. Neither of us spoke as Trevor went on this rant on how he couldn't leave us alone because we were breaking shit and we were acting like children as we were pointing fingers at each other; he was working himself up. He had at first been leaning against the counter but began to move more erratically as he continued to speak; pacing back and forth of the length of the couch. His voice would peak in volume, causing me to flinch and shrink more and more into myself.

"I… am going to ask one...more...time. Who broke... the door?" His breathing was deep, and he looked like he was trying not to get angry or yell at us, but it clearly wasn't working. He had stopped pacing, so that he could stare us down.

Ron and I looked at each, wide-eyed and scared, I once again, pointed my finger at Ron. Ron looked at me and then back at Trevor,

"Yeah, I broke it T, but she wouldn't leave the door open!" Trevor looked at him confused.

"Why would she need to leave the door open in my room Ron? No one can get out of there! What the fuck was she doing in there?"

"C-c-c-cleaning, bu-"

"So she was doing, what she was supposed to be fucking doing!"

"But T-"

"Shut up Ron or I'll break your fucking leg." Trevor stood up and rubbed his temples as if he was getting a headache from the situation. I looked at Ron, who looked helpless and lost.

Suddenly the front door slammed open, and Wade walked in. He seemed to observe the situation quickly and nervously spoke,

"Uh… Trevor. I got some stuff about that thing we were talking about." Trevor turned towards Wade, and turned back to us,

"Now, children. When I get back, you two better be the best of friends. If not, well, there will be hell to pay." He sounded like he was attempting to sound playful, but the threat was very real. He had begun to move to Wade, insulting him and pushing him out the door. The door slammed shut, and after a few moments of silence, I turned towards Ron. He and I were face to face, his brows were furrowed in anger, and mine slowly did the same. We were glaring at each other, making no effort to even speak as his actions, of trying to throw me under the bus, spoke louder than anything he could even attempt to say to alleviate the current situation.

 _This means war._


	4. The War

I stood shocked behind the counter in the kitchen. Eyes-wide, mouth left hanging open as I stared at the scene that was in front of me. There sat Ron, who was grabbing his knee, in tremendous pain, rocking back and forth as he tried not to whimper. Behind him, sat the reason of his misery. A broken metal chair; as Ron had gone to sit down, the left-most chair leg decided to give, bend inwards and break, throwing Ron face and knee forward into the ground. He was slow to react, being only able to protect his face as his arms extended outward, but not his already injured knee, which took the brunt of it. I slowly leaned forward, my forehead making contact and resting on my forearm. The corners of my mouth began to twitch. I took a deep breath; as I exhaled, it came out shaky.

 _That went better than I thought it would._

After Ron's betrayal, he and I had sat glaring at each other. I stood up first; I had better things to do, than look at this traitor. I moved to clean up the counter that Trevor had been leaning on and touching. He was such a disgusting individual, everything he touched, I felt needed to be sanitized. I walked towards the cabinet under the sink; opening it, and grabbing the sanitizing spray. As I was still bent over, spray bottle in hand, I heard something fall and following sounds of clinking and rustling. I quickly stood up straight and turned around on my heels. I looked down; the trash-can had fallen onto its side, empty bottles, cans and some paper trash had fallen out all over the floor of the trailer. I slowly raised my head and looked at Ron. Ron was staring at me. Both of our brows furrowed, we were back to glaring at each other. _Rude._

I placed the spray bottle on the counter, and moved to clean up the trash. Now I had to wash the floor again. As I started cleaning up the mess, it was very evident that Ron kicked it over, and from the glare, he clearly wanted me to know that. The trash can and trash were back in their normal places. I then turned back to my spray bottle, that counter was begging to be cleaned. I had it in my hands, when I heard something fall again. I turned around quickly, my eyes searching for the trash can. I blinked. _Where was the trashcan?_ I put the spray bottle down again and moved to look around the counter. As I did, the trashcan was on its side again, its contents on the floor. I glanced at Ron, this time, he didn't make eye-contact instead kept his focus on the ground in front of him.

I tried not to sigh loudly as I went in to clean the trash. As I set it back up, contents safely inside, I quickly looked around the room. My head quickly turned towards the end of the kitchen area, towards the front door. Still holding on to the trashcan, I picked it up and slowly moved to the front door. I couldn't put it directly right next to it, as the counter extended to the door, but I could put it as close as I could to it. I placed the trashcan near the end of the counter. I turned towards Ron, we made eye contact; if he kicks this thing over again, I was going to put him through a world of hurt. I grabbed my spray bottle, and move towards the other counter that was in front of the couch, never breaking eye contact with Ron. I was going to make sure he didn't get up and if he did, well, I had a spray bottle. As I finished cleaning the counter, Trevor busted through the door,

"Ron! I'm here now, so go home!" Trevor's words were a bit slurred, and he looked a bit, wobbly. He had a beer bottle in hand, and I could smell him from where I stood, he was clearly intoxicated. Ron stood up to leave, making his way to the front door, as Trevor was making his way to his bedroom. As Trevor had his back turn, Ron opened the front door, he quickly raised his left leg and kicked over the trashcan again. Its contents crashing onto the floor as he slammed the door behind him. _That mother-_

The next morning, Trevor and Ron were having a conversation at the table. I was busy moving the breakfast dishes, when I turned towards them. They were criminals, making plans for crime and other illegal actions, killing, robbing, and who else knows what. They were crazy, and yet here I was, stuck with them. I watched as Trevor grabbed his coffee mug, and extend his arm outward- he was asking for a refill. I grabbed the coffee pot, and quickly moved towards him. As I poured the coffee, careful as to not spill, Ron mimicked Trevor's movements; grabbed his coffee cup and raised it towards me. I finished pouring Trevor's coffee, and moved to fill Ron's. I tipped the coffee pot over slowly and then quickly jerked it back to its original position. As I did so, the smallest of splashes of coffee came out, going into Ron's cup. I turned and walked away. When I turned to return back to my dishes, I glanced at Ron who had attempted to take a sip from his coffee, only to be slowly disappointed and contort his face into a disgusted and sad look at the realization that there was little to no coffee within his mug.

I smiled to myself as I started to wash dishes. I could hear Trevor scold Ron for not paying attention, probably thinking a little too much about his coffee. I started humming quietly to myself; playing innocent just in case Ron would try to throw me under the bus for that too. _That's what you get._

The next day, Trevor had requested a large meal. I guess when he left the other day, he had been successful in something and wanted to celebrate. I knew it was to applaud his own efforts, because he certainly wasn't going to tell Wade _he_ did a "good job." In the end, it turned out to be a mess. He had gotten drunk, threw dishes, mumbled and yelled strings of words that were so slurred I had no idea what he was saying. He kept ordering me around, I ended up making so much food because he kept telling me to make more and more; I actually ran out of plates. Late into the evening, he decided he was going to celebrate some more, so he left out to the bar.

I stood in the kitchen and looked around- the entire place was covered in dirty dishes, and trash. _Better clean this up before he gets back._ I thought to myself. I looked at the sink, it was full of dirty pots and pans- _I'll start there._

It was 11:30 p.m when I started and by the time I had finished the amass of dishes and cleaned up the broken glass and beer bottles, it was into the next day; 3:30 a.m. I felt tired, I looked towards the bathroom. Trevor had give me a large bag of old clothes from god knows where; I washed them and some fit and others obviously didn't, but at least I could kind of change into new clothes. I turned my head towards Ron. Since Trevor had left, Ron had been sitting at the front door, making sure he could watch me since the pile of dishes was blocking his original view from the table. I went inside the bathroom to change, gently closing the door behind me. I didn't want to spend too much time in there, I didn't know when Trevor was going to come back and I certainly didn't want him to barge in. I washed my face and brushed back my hair was my fingers. I needed to figure out how to get out of here; I haven't had any chance to figure anything out.

I sighed, turned around and opened the bathroom door. I had been looking down at the floor when I opened it, and I was greeted by a single, chipped, white plate. I looked curiously at it, and slowly raised my eyes. To my surprise, there were plates, pots and pans all over the floor, counter-tops and other pieces of furniture. I looked around shocked and confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't just trap myself in the bathroom with any army of dishes. I looked towards Ron, who was still sitting on the chair at the front door. He wasn't looking at me, rather he was looking at his phone. I leaned out and looked towards the bedroom. Door was open, and Trevor clearly wasn't there.

I looked back at Ron, clearly agitated. _Bastard._ I looked at the dishes again, not only was I surrounded, but Ron had surrounded himself. To make matters worse, none of the dishes were actually in clean spots, they were all in the worst of places. Most of the plates were on the floor, the table hadn't been fully cleaned and yet there were plates on there too, with some pots under it. There was a single pan on the dusty, dirty TV, and if I was right, there would be some stuffed behind the counter. Not only would I have to put it all away, but I'd have to re-clean them, all of them. _This dude was asking for it._

The next morning, I was cooking Trevor and Ron's breakfast. I looked towards them, they were once again chatting at the table. I wasn't sure what they were talking about either, the frying was too loud and they were talking in almost hushed tones so that I couldn't hear. Ron's little prank last night, had kept me up quite a while; by the time I fell asleep, Trevor was waking me right back up to make him food. I looked towards Ron; time to raise his blood pressure. I moved the food in the pan to plates, and quickly moved to serve them. I placed the plates down and moved back to grab the coffee. Ron nor Trevor enjoyed sugar in their coffee, but I was sure Ron would enjoy something a little different today. I served their coffee and then returned to the kitchen to do dishes. I slowed my work, looking up to watch Ron. He raised his mug to his lips, I watched more intently.

He took a sip, eyes on Trevor, but as quickly as the liquid passed his lips, his face contorted into a disgusted look. He looked down at his coffee with a confused look and then back at Trevor who continued to talk to him. Ron nodded as Trevor spoke and looked back at me. I quickly shifted my eyes down and started working again. Ron placed his coffee on the table, and shifted closer to Trevor to focus.

"Hey, you gonna drink your coffee?" Ron jumped at the question, confused he asked,

"What?" Trevor obviously irritated repeated,

"Are you going to drink your coffee? Lily made that for you, are you just going to waste it? I bought that coffee." Ron's eyes shifted quickly, looking at the coffee and Trevor,

"Um…. It tastes a little funny." Ron replied a little slow, as if thinking carefully of what to say.

"I don't give a shit, drink the coffee. If you don't, I'm going to shove the mug down your fucking throat." Ron quickly grabbed the mug and chugged it. He very quickly looked sick, he swallowed the liquid and then gagged loudly. He looked like he was trying to hold it back, but he failed and gagged again. Trevor looked at him confused,

"What. The fuck is wrong with you?" Ron tried to answer, but the only thing that came out was another gag. He ran for the trash can and hurled. I turned towards the sink and started washing dishes, trying to not grin. I glanced back at Ron, who continued to hurl into the trash can, Trevor who was confused, and the empty salt shaker that was on the counter.

 _That's for the stunt you pulled last night_ , I thought to myself.

Trevor ended up staying with me the whole day, looking at me curiously as I began to make dinner. Ron was suddenly sick and while Trevor inspected the coffee mug, it seemed as if there was no evidence as to pointing to why Ron got sick. Trevor had interrogated me about it after Ron ran off, but I told him that I _might_ have accidently put in the wrong thing. Trevor pointed out that Ron didn't like sugar in his coffee, but I shrugged it off, attempting to remain calm, not stutter, and replied that I thought he could use a little picker upper. Trevor nodded, and turned his attention towards the TV. _That's right, accidents happened all the time_. I tried to focus on cleaning the stove, but the blaring TV shows were distracting. I couldn't turn the TV on, and I couldn't figure out any of the programs on there; none seemed familiar. _I've already figured out that I'm in a different state, but which state?_ I looked back at the TV, none of them were giving me any hints and Trevor kept it on things that couldn't relate back to location.

Ron suddenly busted in,

"I'm good now Trevor, we-we can get back to work." Trevor looked at Ron annoyed,

"Took you long enough, but unfortunately for you, I chose to take Wade with me this time. I need a more reliable meat shield." As if being cued, at the sound of his name, Wade walked in,

"I'm here Trevor!"

"Took you long enough you little shit. Ron, if you leave her unattended I'm going to shit down your neck!" The last bit was yelled through the door as it was being slammed shut. Ron winced at his words, _seemed like a bad way to go._ Ron looked at me, it wasn't a normal look of fear that usually followed Trevor's words, but immediate accusation. We glared at each other, brows furrowed. He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. I had been messing with this guy, and now I was going to find out what he was really capable was; this has been a series of bad decisions on my part. He then moved quickly, I moved out of the way. He apparently wasn't heading towards me, but towards the sink. He picked up the rags, and the dish soap and turned around. I looked at him confused while he glared at me. He then moved towards the couch, above them were cabinets; he opened one, and shoved all of the items in his hand inside. I was at first taken back at what he had done, but then it clicked. I couldn't reach that high. He then started grabbing other things; my hairbrush, Trevor had 'bought' somewhere, and my toothbrush. He grabbed some of the clean clothes I had chosen to keep and started shoving them in the cabinets. I stood mystified, unsure as to how to react. I certainly couldn't reach it, and I didn't trust standing on the chairs.

When he finished shoving most of my things in the cabinet, we stared at each other again.

 _This motherfucker._

The next day was spent trying to get my things out of the cabinets. It was exhausting and a little stressful. As Trevor was still gone with Wade, Ron was watching me. Sometimes he would pick things up and put them in a different cabinets while I was still removing things from other cabinets. _This guy._ I looked at him annoyed, while he looked at me with a blank expression. He clearly was pushing all the right buttons to make me mad, but I had to keep reminding myself, that lashing out would be a terrible decision. I couldn't yell at him or physically fight; both I would probably lose and from the way he holds himself, he clearly had a gun. I needed to make sure that nothing ever escalated to that point.

I kept things in my arms instead of trying to put them down. He couldn't take them from me, but as I held them, I had to think as to where to keep them. I had been keeping most things in the bag, and on the sink in the bathroom, but obviously they couldn't be alone with Ron. I sighed, it might actually be a better idea to keep them in the cabinets, even if I have to stand on shaky chairs. I put them neatly back into the cabinet. I carefully got down from the chair. It had been shaky getting up and down from it, thankfully it didn't break as I stood on it. I then turned my attention to the TV.

Having been up on the chair, pulling things out of cabinets, I saw that the TV, at a certain angle, looked really dirty. _I'll quickly clean that up._ I moved to the kitchen and grabbed cleaning supplies. Armed with a spray bottle and a rag, I walked towards the TV. As I began to clean it, the sounds of Trevor coming home could be heard. Ron quickly grabbed the chair he had been sitting on, near the front door, and swiftly moved to where I was standing. It was the spot he usually sat in. He placed the chair down, and turned around to see, Trevor opening the door. He began to lower himself down on to the chair; I snaked my foot around one of the legs of the chair and pulled it towards me. Ron who had been focused on greeting Trevor, lowered himself, realizing too late that the chair wasn't there. He fell back quickly, head hitting the seat of the chair and his body landing onto the floor with a thud. I continued to clean the TV. The next sounds I heard, were Trevor's menacing laugh. I felt a shiver down my spine, but I didn't hear the sudden stop and scolding that usually followed, instead Trevor continued to laugh and ignore Ron's pain as he sat on the floor in disbelief.

It was the afternoon of the next day, Trevor was out for a 'quick errand' as he put it, and Ron was stuck watching me again, as I cleaned the floor. I had to continuously clean it; when Trevor and Ron ate, they left crumbs and other food debris all over the place, a cockroach's favorite thing. I swept up the remains of breakfast, and sighed. It was getting exhausting cleaning up after the two and one didn't even live there. If only I could figure something out, so that I could make adequate plans of getting out of here. My thoughts were suddenly broken as I saw a black shadow race across the floor. My heart leapt into my throat. The shadow stopped moving.

In the middle of the dining area, between the counter and the tv, was a large cockroach. I panicked. I gasped, and jumped onto the counter. I held my broom towards the creature, trying to use as it as a threat for the bug, but it clearly didn't care. It moved swiftly towards me and the counter. I tried to move farther back, but I fell onto empty space and my foot slipped from under me.I dropped the broom as I fell backwards towards the floor. I crash landed, back and head first. I felt a sharp pain as I fell and I swiftly stood up and looked around. The cockroach had crawled onto the counter. I looked at it and then made a panic glance at Ron.

He leaned back in his chair, relaxed. He took a quick look at the bug, and then back at me, and then shrugged his shoulders.

 _This MOTHER-_ My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door slamming open and Trevor walking in.. My arms were up against my chest, trying to protect myself, I was wide-eyed as I quickly turned towards him, only to see him turned towards me.

"What the fuck is going on?" He angrily asked. I quickly pointed to the cockroach, my finger quivering. I attempted to speak but what came out were fragmented and frantic words and noises that made no sense. He quickly took out his gun, my hands raced to reach my ears in time as he aimed and shot at the cockroach on the counter. The booming sound of the gun scared me, as I had tried to cover my ears. My ears rang, I looked towards Trevor who was now turned towards Ron. Ron was standing up now, hands in a defensive position, fear in his eyes and face; Trevor was yelling him, but I couldn't hear anything. As the ringing quieted, the next thing I heard was the soft booming of Trevor's voice. It got louder and louder as the ringing went away, but it was obvious that Trevor was saying less than nice things to Ron about this incident. My thoughts went back to Trevor. He saved me. He didn't even hesitate to take out something that I truly feared and didn't even mock me for it. _Wow, this guy saved me. I owe- wait a second. This is the same guy who kidnapped me, I owe him nothing. What was I thinking? This psychotic dude can shove it._

I looked towards the counter. The bug that once stood there, was gone; rather only a bullet hole remained and pieces of it on the counter. It had exploded all over the counter from the impact. My eye twitched,

 _Now I have to clean the counter, and it's still technically on the counter. Nothing changed!_

I stood on a chair, looking through my cupboard. It seemed like I was going to needed to do laundry soon. I frowned at the thought; Trevor's washer and dryer were disgusting, and I had found no way to clean either of them. Trevor and Ron were standing outside, in front of the front door talking. I started to step down from the chair, when it suddenly shifted below me. I quickly caught myself using the cabinet, and steadied the chair. I took a deep breath. _That would have hurt._ I moved the chair back and forth. It was clearly uneven, and I was pretty sure it was going to give out any day.

I was more careful stepping down this time. As my feet touched the floor, an idea came to me. I turned around, Ron and Trevor were still talking outside. I quickly looked back at the chair, grabbed it and flipped it. It was rusted on one of the legs, breaking down slowly over time. I grabbed the leg and started attempting to bend it back and forth. It moved roughly, and it was difficult to try and weaken it. I put all my strength to bend it down, when it moved quickly and uncomfortably. I gently moved it forward, and put the chair back up right. I stood back up, I could hear Trevor and Ron still outside. I moved to the kitchen and grabbed a cloth, I needed to make it look like I've been working. As I was wetting the cloth, Ron came back in. His sudden entrance made me jump, and I quickly looked towards him, turning my head as I did so.

Ron and I glared at each other, as he moved towards the back of the trailer. _So Trevor's coming back in_. I thought to myself. He then moved towards the chair as I moved towards a counter to clean it. I glanced at Ron, he was about to sit in the chair. _Concentrate on working._ I turned my focus to the counter, and started scrubbing it. I held my breath as he lowered himself.

He was sitting in the chair fully now, but for some reason nothing happened. I stood up right and curiously looked at it. _Maybe I didn't do as much as I thought I did._ I started scrubbing the counter again. I heard the screech against the ground as the chair was scooted forward, but it was then followed by a sudden thud. That's all it needed to it to break.

-Present-

My head was still resting on my lower arm, as I tried to keep from laughing. I suddenly heard the door slam open. I heard Trevor's voice,

"Where the fuck is Ron?" I couldn't contain myself and busted out laughing. The confused tone in his voice was what set me off, and I couldn't feel myself stopping anytime soon. I held my sides, I was trying to make myself stop from laughing, but with the current situation it was a little hard.

"I'm right here Trevor." It was the pained voice of Ron. It set me off more, I was laughing harder than I had since I got here, and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"What. the. Fuck. is going on?" Trevor asked, seriousness and anger in his voice. Although I could feel the familiar fear I usually did, I still couldn't stop my laughing.

 _Well, this is embarrassing._


	5. A Trip to the Hospital

Trevor looked like a parent scolding a child. Ron lied in the hospital bed waiting to be seen by a doctor, while Trevor was sitting next to me on a chair in the hospital room.

After Ron's accident, he was in a lot more pain that I thought he would be. He had messed up his already injured knee and as soon as I stopped laughing, Ron begged Trevor to take him to a hospital. At first Trevor angrily paced back and forth and then said,

"Fine, but you fucking owe me." Ron looked a bit relieved but the signs of being hurt were still there. Trevor looked at me and then at Wade. I guess he realized that he couldn't leave me here by myself and he couldn't trust Wade to stay with me, because he made a frustrated expression and exaggerated sigh. He suddenly turned towards me,

"Here's how this is going to work: you are going to come with us-can't risk you running for it." I winced at his word; this was something to be expected. He clearly was smarter than the other two by a long shot and knew the repercussions of leaving me alone. It still was frustrating that I couldn't get him to drop his guard down. I was too scared to talk to him still and building trust seemed like it might have its own consequences. I felt like I was caught in an endless trap where my choices would result in more consequences than rewards.

"Okay, here's the plan." Trevor started, "Lily, we are going to blindfold you. When we get to the hospital, we'll have to take it off so people don't look at ya funny, but when we do; you better keep your head down. Don't look at anything but the ground."

At the end of this idea, he took a large step towards me. He stood, looming over me, I nervously looked down at his boots. I could tell he was looking down at me. I suddenly felt a rough hand grab my chin and yank it up. I was forced to look straight into his eyes- his face full of scars and little nicks here and there, but no doubt the face of someone who was psychotic.

"If you even try to warn someone or run, you'll be in for a world of pain. Do you understand me?" His voice was low like a growl, deep and menacing. I could barely form the words of a reply,

"Y-y-yes." It came out shaky. He released my chin and I let my eyes drop to the ground again. I wanted to cry. I was trembling and I couldn't stop.

"Well, then let's fuckin' go. We've already wasted enough time."

Back at the hospital, Ron and the doctor were going over his X-rays. His knee looked mighty fucked up; seems like he was going to have to take it easy for a while. Trevor looked obviously irritated.

As the doctor walked out to get discharge paperwork, Trevor looked between the two of us.

"So who wants to tell me, what's been going on over the last week?" Ron and I looked at each other, panicked. Who could explain the passive-aggressive war we just had? The next question was, which one of us? I could barely talk to him and Ron was certainly going

to get more than hurt. Neither of us knew how Trevor was going to react.

"Well one of you better start talking." Each word was said through the grit of his teeth. He was clearly trying not to cause a scene, but our silence seemed to be angering him more and more, Ron tried to speak first.

"W-w-well ya-ya see T… w-we wer-were…"

"Quit fucking stuttering and just fucking tell me, before I fuck up your other knee."

"You said to become friends T! So we were just playin' around." The last bit came out quiet but still audible. I was actually surprised that he didn't throw me under the bus again.

"I don't think friends, hurt other friends. And are you stupid? Do you think I'm stupid? Our company does not work within the means of the law, and here you are, fighting with her, getting hurt and landing in the hospital. Are you trying to get us caught? You are supposed to be CEO of our company and yet here you are, acting like Wade. So my only question to both of you is: did you fucking learn anything? " Trevor's voice kept getting louder and louder, to the point where he was almost yelling. He had stood up between his words, he looked between the two of us,

"We…" He pointed to both of us with both of his hands, "are going to have a little chat, when we get back to the trailer." He quickly sat down, and the doctor walked back in.

"Alright, here are you pain medications, you'll also get a crutch and another brace at the pharmacy counter, and you are good to go." The doctor smiled weakly. He was smart enough to know something was off, but was trying to play it cool. Maybe he could hear Trevor raise his voice, but either ways, Trevor's presence alone was intimidating. All three of us stood up, Ron limped out of the door first, and Trevor and I followed.

As we walked out the room, my eyes shifted quickly to the left and right. To my right was Trevor, standing ever so calmly and terrifyingly. To my left, were more hospital rooms, with name tags for each person and room numbers. I still wasn't seeing any identifying place, but from the looks of this tiny hospital and what the ground outside looked like; I wasn't so sure that I would be able to identify where I was even if I was told the name.

You would think that they'd have a map or the state name at least somewhere in this hospital. I thought to myself. I looked back at the ground, Trevor's and my footsteps were in sync. He was walking my pace, I'm sure that was a precaution as well.

I suddenly heard the voice of the pharmacist,

"How can I help you today?" As Ron spoke to him, and obtained his items, I felt a small squeeze on my right arm. It was Trevor.

"Stop looking around." Even as he whispered, it still felt threatening. No doubt in my mind that it wasn't. My focus remained glued to the floor. We were already in trouble enough, and if I wasn't careful, I was just going to dig myself a deeper hole.

How am I going to get out of here?

Back at the trailer, Ron and I were in the familiar situation of he and I being scolded on the couch.

"We are supposed to be lying low, you two fucking around, does not equal LAYING LOW!" He had been lecturing us for about an hour now, and he was just working himself up more and more. He'd been going on and on about how Ron needed to be more careful and not let me get to him, and he yelled at me for distracting Ron. He clearly was putting a cage over me. I could slowly feel the walls coming in.

"Alright Ron, you need to fuck off. Go back to your trailer, and think about what you did. You're fucking useless to me right now." Ron sheepishly stood up, and started walking out on his crutches. Trevor took one loud stomping step towards him, as if to intimidate him, and Ron jumped back, arms up in a defensive position and fell backwards.

"Get up and GET THE FUCK OUT!" Trevor yelled at the top of his lungs. Ron struggled to grab his crutches and do a limply jog to the door and quickly get out. Trevor turned towards me,

"I'm pretty sure you've figured out that I'm not like those other two and I'm not going to let you do whatever you want like Ron. You clearly need to be put into your place." I felt my heart drop, but was this guy going to do? Was he going to hurt me? Kill me? Or worst? I started to panic, my heart quickened and I was trying to breathe. Suddenly a long dirty finger was in my face,

"But, I'm a nice guy. I'll give you one more chance. One more chance for you not to fuck up. But after that, I'll really fuckin' hurt you." His voice was terrifying, he clearly meant business. I nodded quickly, terrified. I needed to be careful. I can't believe I let myself be distracted by that idiot, while I never forgot that I was at his mercy, I had lost myself in my petty revenge and forgot how important Ron was to Trevor. I had already guess from the way that they looked that they were in an illegal business, and that maybe they used their own product, but that seems to be in terms of information that I know. Whatever Trevor does when he leaves, I have no idea, and I'm not sure I would want to find out.

I watched as he walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. He quickly popped of the cap and took a long drink. He looked at me, and then extended his arm out with beer in hand,

"Want one?" I shook my head, he might have more mental problems than the normal basket case. Threatening and then offering something to someone who you kidnapped, seemed very… unnatural; although maybe I shouldn't complain too much, who knows what this guy is capable of.

Trevor grabbed the TV remote and turned it. He began to switch through channels, and as I was deep in thought, I realized that he had stopped on a news channel. I quickly tuned in to what they were saying.

"This other guy runs out the shop and pushes me over and says something like 'You forget thousands of things every day. You make sure this is one of 'em, that was pretty scary."

"Back to you in the studio." I quickly searched the screen for the name of the news team; Weazel News. I've never heard of them, that doesn't really help. Local team maybe? I focused in again; they started talking about the city. There's a city? Where am I? I suddenly heard the name of the city and the state. Los Santos, San Andreas. But from what I could capture from outside, I wasn't in a city, so then I must be on an outskirt town, nearby maybe. At least now I knew where I was; I was one state over from where I was from. I tried to think back, did I know someone in Los Santos? How long from here to there? I was deep in thought when I heard the front door gently closed. I quickly looked up. I was suddenly by myself in the trailer. I stood up and looked towards the bathroom and the bedroom; both were empty. I turned around, maybe he was sitting at the table and was just messing with me. I looked at the table and then the TV; no one was here. I moved towards the front door, only for it to suddenly open, and Wade to be pushed through.

"Wade! Stay there and watch her; or I'll rip your fucking arms off!" I looked at Wade, he smiled and said,

"Hi Lily, whatcha doin? Watching TV?"

"Uh-" I hadn't expected him to talk to me, Ron certainly doesn't. I also didn't know how to reply to that.

"Not, uh, really." It came out weakly, but I wasn't really sure what to say to him.

"Well, I guess I'm watching you for a while. How's Ron?"

"Good, I think. He's, uh, in some pain."

"Yeah I got the run-down. Trevor was saying that you guys were fighting or something like that. He threw around the word stupid for the both of you quite a lot." Oh well, that's nice. Wade continued to talk,

"Well you don't looked stupid to me." I weakly smiled and replied,

"Uh, thanks. Where's Trevor going?" He looked at me surprised,

"I have no idea, but whatever Trevor is going to do, I'm pretty sure it's important. That's how he made it sound." Wade started to swing his arms back and forth, and then started to clap his hands. I wasn't sure what to say at this point, or what he was expecting me to say. It was very much out of character that Trevor would suddenly leave, he was usually smarter than that. Why did he suddenly leave? I looked back at the TV, it was blaring some awful advertisement. Was it something on the news? I wasn't sure what the news was actually about, maybe a crime? If it was, was he tied to the crime they were talking about? Maybe he was going to get caught? Well whatever the case, maybe this would give me some leeway, if he can stay distracted long enough, maybe I can get out of here. I looked back at Wade, who seemed entertained by the TV ads. I could probably trick or get away from Wade, but I was unsure of what he was capable of. I also didn't know if he was told to shoot me if I got even close to that door.

I guess I have to sit here and wait to see what happens.


	6. Feeling like an Intermission

*Quick note: Thank you to the person who told me that something was wrong with the chapters I posted!

* * *

"And then Trevor came and helped me out! So anyways, tell me about you!"

"Huh?" I looked at Wade, dazed and confused. Wade had been talking for the last three non-stop about himself, meeting Trevor and what he thinks of Trevor. I knew something was fishy about their association with each other. To sum it up, Wade was into drugs. He and a few friends were heading to some type of event. Trevor acted as a dealer and, from what I could tell, while Wade could not, was that Trevor got rid of Wade's friends so that he could trap Wade here. He started talking about other things, but it seemed very uninteresting, so I kind of zoned out and started thinking of how to get out of here.  
"Sorry, I zoned out a little, what did you ask me?" I blinked a few times, trying to refocus on Wade.

"Where are ya from? Tell me about yourself!" Wade was like a child, he had used so much drugs that he had the mentality of a child. Now here he was asking me where I was from and about myself.

"There isn't much to tell. I'm from where you and your friends picked me up, and I'm a college student there." That's right, keep it simple. He doesn't need to know so much about me.

"And that you cook real well."

"That's true, thank you."

"And you cleaned up this pig sty."

"That I did too." I kept giving quick answers, best that he knew as little as possible about me. Wade seemed like the type who didn't give up when it came to conversation though.

"How about we play 20 questions? I feel like I don't know anything about you." How about no. I sighed, and replied,

"Sure, why not?" It came out exasperated.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" I thought for a bit, was there a point to lying about that?

"Purple." I do like purple.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"I like dogs." Yeah, I guess that's true. The questions he asked were simple enough, it seemed more like questions you find on a personality test,

"Alright, where are you from?" It was the 15th question, and of all the questions that he asked me, I didn't want to answer that one. I had already been asked that and I wasn't too sure how much of what I was already saying to him, that he was going to relay back to Trevor.

"From somewhere."

"I don't think that counts as an answer. You're supposed to say something like Liberty City, Los Santos, Sandy Shores…"

"Sandy Shores?" Of all the names, that one, wasn't familiar. The other two were neighboring cities within the area; was that another neighboring city?

"Yeah, Sandy Shores. That's where you are. Didn't cha…. Oh." It suddenly clicked that he messed up; that out of all the things he could have said, he said the one thing that told me where I was.

Sandy Shores, San Andreas. That's where I am.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Maybe Wade was just thinking of what to say next, choosing his words carefully.

"Well...if you wouldn't mind not telling...Trevor." The last bit came out high pitched and nervous.

"Don't worry, I won't. We'll just keep this between us." I weakly smiled at him. Of course I wouldn't want Trevor to know that I knew where I was. There are many problems with that; for one, there was a high possibility that might put me in a more isolated place, worst than this. And for two, he actually might kill me or torture me. The main thing that I was sure of, is that in the end of Trevor finding out, Wade would disappear.

Wade weakly smiled back, and the awkward silence crept back in. We sat in silence until Wade spoke again,

"Hey, I still have five questions to ask you!" I turned to look at him.

"Okay, well then ask away." I said this exasperated, but honestly, what else was I gonna do? Not even sure when Trevor was coming back.

"Okay...hmmmmm...What haven't I asked you yet? Well you didn't answer the last question, but that's fine. Ummmm…" Wade, deep in thought, started to slap his hands against his knees, alternating evenly between the two.

"Oh I got it! What do you think of Trevor?" I grew wide-eyed. What did I really think of Trevor? Well I think of a lot of things, mostly negative, but what am I going to say to Wade?

"Well I don't know much about him," Keep calm, and just come up with an excuse. "So, I don't actually have an opinion on him." I put on the fakest smile I could make. I think he's a psycho, who, while a drug addict, is incredibly intelligent. He drives me crazy with the orders that he gives me.. He's also an absolute disgusting pig. Yeah, my opinion on him was already made, it wasn't the greatest, but Wade didn't need to know that.

"Oh I guess that makes sense. He's very busy and you guys have barely gotten to talk. Well, next question!" I continued to face him, what kind of question was going to come out of his mouth now?

"What do you think of Ron?" Oh that fucker. I've got a lot to say about what I think of Ron, but what should I say?

"How about I ask you a question?" I asked as I plastered another fake smile on my face. Wade seemed taken back,

"Oh… uh okay sure. I don't think this game works this way, but alright."

"What does Ron think of me?" Oh I got this motherfucker in a corner. Wade looked a bit perplexed, at first he started stuttering and then he replied clearly,

"W-w-well, Ron….Ron, I don't think likes you very much. He was pretty upset about his knee, which he keeps telling us was your fault, but these chairs are pretty old and were bound break at any...moment."

"I see," Yeah, right back at you Ron. Still throwing me under the bus you bastard. I looked down at the chair I was sitting on. It wasn't new, in fact, I was pretty sure it was stolen from a neighbor or something. The chair was a lawn chair, had some minor holes, but still sat upright. I wouldn't be surprised if most of what was in the trailer was stolen. Hell, the trailer was probably stolen too. Trevor sure was resourceful. I sighed. How am I going to get away?

I looked towards Wade. As I did, a question suddenly popped into my head.

"What does Trevor think of me?" We stared at each other. Wade turned away and looked towards the front door.

"What Trevor thinks about you?" Wade looked nervous, scared almost. Probably because whatever Trevor has told him, he's supposed to keep between he and Trevor. Wade sat in thought, I'm not sure for how long. Wade suddenly spoke,

"Well-" Wade was suddenly cut off by a loud yell,

"WADE! LILY!" We quickly looked at each other and jumped out of our chairs. It was clearly Ron's voice, but why would he be yelling for us? I couldn't hear anything else he was saying as the loud screeches from several vehicles drowned out all other noises. There were too many vehicles for it to just be Trevor. We heard the vehicles abruptly come to a stop, followed by people yelling and muffled stomping up to the trailer. I didn't recognize any of the voices to be Trevor's. Ron's voice had a sense of urgency in it. Could it be the police? There were no sirens though. I ran to the door. My hand went straight for the handle, but before I could grasp and turn it, Wade's left hand slammed against the door. He was preventing me from opening it. There's no point in fighting, I know he has a weapon. I felt his right hand grab my shoulder and shove me away from the door. His right hand shot towards the lock. As soon as he locked it there was a loud bang against it. If it were police, they would be identifying themselves. The yelling grew louder and the banging more frequent. I started retreating slowly towards the bathroom. Whoever they are, they are not the police. I wasn't sure what to do or where to go. I felt a large hand grab my arm and pull me to the right. I found myself in Trevor's bedroom, up against the closet, watching Wade slam and lock the bedroom. My eyes were searching for a way out. They made contact with the window to the right. There was a sudden gunshot that pulled my attention back to the door. I could hear banging, loud booming voices, the breaking of dishes and the moving of furniture. I felt myself freeze up again as the bedroom door started to shake. Wade moved back towards me and stopped when his back hit the closet. I looked back at the window, that space seemed too small to crawl out of, and if I do get out, where do I go? Where will Wade go?

How are we going to get out of this?


	7. A Long Day

Wade and I stood next to each other as unknown forces broke into Trevor's trailer. The bedroom door was still shaking, and it would only be a matter of time before they kicked it in. I looked to my right. I could try to get through the small window, but if I got stuck, I wouldn't know what to do. I crept towards the window. The crashing and yelling continued in the next room. I slowly opened the window. It is too small for me to fit. I turned around and faced the bed. Even if I hid under there or anywhere else in this room, they would be quick to find me. I looked at Wade. He looked scared and unsure.

"Wade. What should we do?" I spoke quietly. Wade looked at me and shrugged. Come on man. My eyes raced around the room for an answer. They stopped at a TV on top of an end table. I looked at the small window. If the whole window is broken, it would leave more room for us to get through.

"Wade, throw the tv into the window."

"What?" He turned towards me confused. While he was looking at me, every now and then he would glance at the door that continue to shake.

"I need you to throw the tv through the window. It'll give us more room to get out." Wade nodded but seemed unsure.

"Okay. Okay." He seemed to be talking to himself, almost reassuring himself as he walked to the end table. He quickly picked up the tv, pulled it back and then tossed it straight into the window. With all of the commotion in the next room, I'm sure they couldn't have heard the window breaking. The missing window, glass and part of the frame, made for enough room for both of us to hop out. I approached the window. The shaking turned into banging. I could feel my breath and body tremble. The parts of the frame that were left had small shards of glass sticking out. This is going to hurt, but I need to get out of here quickly. I started to go through the hole. The bright sun blinded me, but I quickly adjusted. I looked to my left, I saw a large number of motorcycles sitting outside of the fence of Trevor's trailer. I didn't see another trailer that way, and in front of me was the gas station. Where had Ron's voice come from? I quickly looked to my right, I saw the edge of another trailer. Maybe there? I looked down. I could feel shards of glass going into my hand. My arms were struggling to hold me up. There was some distance between the ground and where I was coming out of the window. My breathing was somewhat under control, but thinking about hitting the ground from this height or at all, made it uneven. I pulled myself out some more, but there was nowhere to grab to completely pull myself out.. Unexpectedly I felt someone grab my feet. I panicked, thinking I was going to get pulled into the room, but instead, I was pushed more out and I fell out the window. I fell onto my back, head towards the road as I landed. Pain shot up my spine from my tailbone. Don't think about it. I struggled to turn myself over and get back up. The pain is getting worst. I heard someone fall beside me. I looked to my right. Wade was crouched next me. He grabbed my arm and started to drag me on my feet as I attempted to stand up. I kept tripping on the rocks and over my feet as we headed to the other trailer. As it came more into view, I saw Ron, standing on his porch talking on the phone. He quickly said something and then hung up.

"Wade! Lily! Hurry up!" He whispered loudly. I'm trying. We got to his fence, Wade was quick to boost me up and put me over. The pain became mind numbing. I was unable to catch myself as I went over the fence and fell onto the ground. I felt the sun's rays on me as I tried to stand. I felt Wade pull on my arm again as we ran into Ron's trailer. I fell in, and sat up against the wall as Ron closed the door and Wade watched from the window. This was all too crazy. There was still pain in my back, my breathing was heavy from the short run and stressful environment, and my anxiety was through the roof. I was on auto-pilot for most of it, I couldn't stop to think too much about things, so I had let my body move on its own. I looked in Ron and Wade's direction. They were standing in front of a window, looking towards Trevor's trailer that was being probably being destroyed. My breathing started to slow, a wave of relief came over me. My attention turned towards an empty wall. I closed my eyes. The relief I felt wasn't that of real safety. These two were also my kidnappers, and all they did was move me from one location to another, due to the risk of losing their prisoner. Overall it's better to be stuck with the kidnapper that you know, than another who you don't. I can't even imagine what these guys would have done to me. Trevor's done nothing to hurt me, all he does is boss me around and scare the crap out of me. Ron just gets on my freaking nerves and Wade is the most harmless yet still dangerous of the bunch. Maybe they are the same as Trevor, maybe their worst, but I wasn't taking the chance to find out.

I relaxed against Ron's trailer wall. I could still hear the noises from Trevor's trailer. They are doing a number on that trailer. Will there be a trailer left if they keep doing what they're doing? I could feel the adrenaline leave my body, I started to relax a bit more. My eyes felt heavy. I could feel my shoulders start to slouch. I could still hear Ron's and Wade's voices, but I couldn't make out any of the words that they were saying.

Unexpectedly I was suddenly shaken awake. My eyes shot open to see that it was Ron.

"Please don't sleep on the floor. I'll get yelled at if you do that." Ron's voice sounded exasperated and tired. It almost sounded like he was blaming me for something.

"Sounds like a personal problem." I retorted. I was tired and I don't even think I could move at this point. I looked at Wade who continued to look out the window. I returned my attention to Ron who looked more irritated than usual. I sighed loudly,

"Fine, where can I go?" I started to stand up. My legs felt weak.

"You can sleep on the couch." Ron replied. He sounded so disgusted. Whatever, I'm tired.

I looked at his couch. It had a red and yellow plaid pattern on it. It was covered in holes and patches. There were tears all over the edges, a spring hanging out on the bottom left, and it was ridden with stains that I didn't want to try and identify. I would consider this a couch that has seen some shit. I probably would be better off sleeping on the floor rather than sleeping on this thing. I could see some of the displacement of some of the stuffing in a lot of the areas on the seat and back. Yeah, I wasn't sleeping on this couch. I turned to Ron,

"Can I-"

"No. Sleep on the couch." He interrupted me. Rude. I turned back to the couch. It looked like it was begging me for mercy. Please don't sit on me. I'm broken. Sorry Mr. Couch. I sat down on it slowly. I could feel the uncomfortable lumps, the sound of some springs being pressed down in the seat and where some of the stuffing was completely lost. I really don't want to sleep on this thing! Just sitting on this thing makes me uncomfortable. I attempted to move my legs to lay down, but as I did, I felt the constant shift of fluff, and the uncomfortable lumps. I quickly sat straight up. I'll just lean back. I pressed my back against the couch. It felt a bit more comfortable than the seat, but it wasn't by much. I'll just have to sleep like this. I could feel myself drifting off. I felt relaxed, the tension in my shoulders leaving, and my eyes unable to open. It didn't matter how uncomfortable the couch was or how terrifying the situation was. What mattered was, I could now sleep.

I hope they're gone by the time I wake up.

"Wake up!" I jumped awake to the sound of Ron yelling at me. My eyes shot open, and in front of me was Ron with his arms crossed. He looked angry, and I wasn't sure at what.

"I'm going to check out T's trailer. Hopefully the Lost aren't there." He moved away from me, turning towards his front door.

"Who are the Lost?" I asked. That's an interesting name.

"They're a gang of bikers, real bad apples there." Wade replied. I blinked. Biker gangs? What had Trevor done to make them mad? Steal stuff? Is that who the chairs belonged to? I stood up quickly. This is my chance to see the surrounding area of the trailers.

"I'll come with you." Ron looked at me nervously. As he was still on crutches, he probably wouldn't be able to stop me if I ran. I looked and gestured towards Wade.

"Wade can come with us." I just need to see the outside. Ron looking unsure turned his attention to Wade.

"Wade. Grab her arm. We'll take her with us." Finally! I get to look outside! Wade took hold of my arm. The amount of pressure he was putting on my arm wasn't too much, but I was sure that if I tried to run, he could easily break it. Ron, moving slowly on his crutches, walked out his trailer first. Wade and I slowly followed behind. With Ron leading the way, I looked around the bright desert. The sun blinded me as I walked out. As I adjusted to the outside, my surroundings came into view. There was a fence around Ron's house spare one area that was used to get in and out. The fence was a mix match of chain and wood, with the neighbors on the left having wooden fences and the fence bordering Trevor's trailer having chain. Looking at Trevor's trailer from the outside was strange. It wasn't anything special. There was a ton of trash around, wooden porch, and cacti. As we approached from the front, about to enter the small fence enclosure onto Trevor's property, I focused more on the general area. To my far right was a four way, but if you continued straight, it went up hill. To my left were more trailers and mobile homes. They looked like cookie cutouts with all of the trash, debris and cacti in their yards. As we approached the front door, I noticed that there would be no need to open it for Ron. It had been forced open, and the door was only hanging of the bottom hinge against the wall of the trailer. We walked into the trailer slowly. The trailer was completely destroyed. Broken dishes, trash everywhere, the table was tipped over and missing a leg, and the chairs were broken. The whole place was a disaster but the trailer was still standing and didn't have any more holes than it already did when I got here. Wade let go of my arm as we walked further into the trailer. I was practically trapped behind the counter with the TV, as Wade and Ron stood in the other part of the room. Ron suddenly walked out quickly and I heard him speak,

"Come quick boss! They were here to you! Here… for you!"

"Who was here?" I could hear Trevor's boom voice. I was still facing the door when Ron tried to quickly walk in with his crutches. I watched Wade backup towards the bedroom so that he was out of Trevor's way. As Trevor was walking in, I started moving towards the bathroom. It was almost we were giving him room to view his destroyed apartment.

"Them bikers. After you…. You know…" Ron sounded nervous as he hinted towards something I didn't know. He kept switching his attention from me to Trevor. Trevor walked towards his dining room.

"And they damaged my stuff, huh? They smash up my home. Damage my soul. Look at this." He reached down and picked up a plastic statue that he had. I always had kept it on the counter in the farthest corner, because it kind of creeped me out.

"This meant more to me than Johnny K. meant to anyone. And they smashed it. Those pathetic, midlife crisis, hog riding, shaven-headed, fruity leather chap-wearing fucking assholes!" Who was Johnny K? From the way Ron made it sound, it was definitely Trevor's fault. The way Trevor had been talking about his home and items seemed exasperated. He gave off this feeling, from his voice and the way he was acting, that he didn't care about any of this stuff. Trevor placed the statue onto the counter. It's only in two pieces, some super glue can put it back together. At this point I was standing next to Ron, watching this scene play out. Trevor didn't look like he was angry at them, in fact he was treating it as a minor inconvenience.

"They're assholes, Trevor. They are, they're chap-wearing assholes." Gosh. Ron is such a sheep. I felt someone's gaze on me. Trevor had suddenly fell silent, and I could just feel that it was him staring me. Was he going to tell me to clean it up? I crossed my arms across my chest. I felt vulnerable and scared. What if he blamed me or hit me because of what they did? I heard someone move closer, and I braced myself for an impact.

"Ron. Wade." His voice sounded deep, as if some anger was stirring inside him, The air in the room sudden felt still. It was as if time had stopped and everything was waiting for Trevor to continue.

"Why...Why is there blood... on Lily's shirt?" I froze completely. The sound of his voice was menacing. I could tell very quickly, either he was trying to work himself up, or the shock of seeing blood on my shirt was. I could hear Wade try to stammer out an answer, and that Ron took no chance to reply. I felt two large, rough hands grab my wrists, and pull them away from me. I took a chance to look in Trevors direction. He was inspecting my hands. Dry blood had crusted my palms, and fresh blood had been smeared all over my hands and wrists. I had forgotten that when climbing out the window, blades of glass had stabbed my hand. It's also possible that I might still have some embedded in my hand. I was curious about his facial expression. Was he laughing at me? I decided to take the chance to look. I mean the worst would be that he would laugh, or he could look at it nonchalantly. Instead the face that I saw was one of pure rage. He looked like he was in a trance. He had a blank face of boiling anger, he was trembling. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was gritting his teeth in a hard frown.

"Where else are you hurt?" The sound of his voice made me jump out of my thoughts. I tried to talk, but I was too scared. He looked like he could go off at any time. My mouth was left open, and only sounds, that should have been words, came out.

"She...She fell out a window. So… her back might be hurt too." Wade was the one to speak for me. He sounded nervous and cautious about what he was saying. But as he had finished saying it, I was spun around and pushed up against the trailer wall. My face just a few centimeters from it. I could feel Trevor holding both my wrists with one hand against my back, and other lifting up the back of my shirt. The movement suddenly stopped. I could feel his knuckles digging into my back. I had forgotten about the pain, but with Trevor moving my shirt, it came back. I felt the sting and throbbing pain from the fall. It was if I had been stabbed. Unexpectedly, I felt his hand move lower. I started to panic, where was that hand going? I felt it around the area that was injured, and I felt a strong tug on my capris. They didn't get tugged off, or even pulled down far. Just enough for Trevor to, I guess, access my injuries. I was shaking. What if he goes further? What if he tells Ron and Wade to leave and does something to me? I couldn't over power him. He clearly had the upper hand.

I felt the hand squeeze and release my wrists. I heard him move away as I pulled my shirt down and my capris back their original place. I turned around, my arms were crossed over my chest, my hands gripping just below my shoulders. I was looking at Trevor's boots.

"Wade. Let's go. We have work to do." I could hear him talk through his teeth. He clearly was trying not to yell.

"Oh and Ron. Please make sure you patch her up. I don't want my maid working with injured hands, or an injured back." That last part, I could tell he was trying not to yell. Yet, he was clearly very, very angry. As Trevor left, Ron and I faced each other. Ron had this panicked look on his face, and I'm sure mine was of discomfort.

"Well," Ron started to speak. He had been ordered to help me, which I'm sure he was going to dislike immensely. "Sit down on the couch, we'll get the glass out of your hands first."

Please just let this day end.

Ron grabbed the first aid kit that had been in one of the cabinets. He had placed his crutches down to grab it, but he didn't pick them up when he got the first aid kit, so he just simply limped over to me. He sat down next to me and opened up the kit. There were all kinds of things in it. It had tons of gauze, antibiotic, pain pills, bandaids and more. I shouldn't be too surprised too. Ron and Trevor seemed like danger magnets. Ron pulled out a pair of tweezers and a small cup. He turned towards me more, and took my left hand. He looked quickly for any pieces of glass left over. He found one small piece close to my thumb. As he pulled it out, I flinched back. It was a sharp prick that with the rest of the wound, was more painful that it should have been. Ron then moved over to my right hand. For some reason there was a lot more glass in that one. Six pieces came out of my hand. They ranged in sizes and some weren't even embedded in the skin. After putting the glass in the cup, Ron quickly stood up, and walked towards the bathroom. I heard him pick something up and then limp back to me. In his hand was a bucket. Antiseptic time. I had to brace myself for this one. I was in a lot of pain and the antibiotic was just going worsen it. Over all, it would be for the better, but the initial pain is going to feel awful. Ron led my hands to be over the bucket. He opened a bottle of, what was not hydrogen peroxide but rather, alcohol.

"Whoa whoa whoa." I said panicked. "You got any other antiseptic?" Ron looked at me perplexed.

"No. Now don't move your hands."

"I'd rather get an infection." Ron looked at me with an irritated look.

"Okay, well we can't do that. Trevor will get mad at me. He'll blame me for not being able to clean your hands, and you fighting me." Ron had a point there, but… that didn't sound like it was really my problem.

"Well, what else you got in there?"

"This is the only antiseptic I got. So, deal with it."

"Really? Out of that huge kit, you got nothing?"

"Just hold still." Ron quickly poured the alcohol onto my hands. It burned like crazy. I tried not to move too much, but the pain was overwhelming. I could feel tears form in the corner of my eyes. AHHHHHHH. I was biting my lip, trying not complain about the pain, but it was getting harder as Ron poured more on.

"You don't need that much!" My words came out strained.

"Yes I do! Your hands could get really infected."

"It's not even that bad, you're probably doing this to get back at me." Ron looked a bit taken back by my accusation.

"No I'm not, I'm trying to help." Ron poured more alcohol onto my hands. He had a firm grip on my fingers with just the one hand.

"Lies." It came out pained.

"Says the one who started that whole mess." Bastard throwing me under the bus. Again.

"No it wasn't. That was all you!" We narrowed our eyes at each other, glaring, furrowing our brows. As we were glaring at each other, Ron made the move to pour more alcohol onto my hands. Mother-!

"You're the one who broke the door and blamed it on me!"

"You're the one who kept closing the door!"

"I was working behind it!" Ron poured more alcohol onto my hands.

"Quit that! That hurts!" I tried to stop him, but he had a firm grip. My hands felt numb and tingly. I started to struggle more.

"Let go."

"Quit doing that. You're going to make me spill the antiseptic." He quickly let go of my hands so as to not make a mess, but the damage had been done. My hands hurt so bad and upon pulling back, my right hand ran right into the alcohol. It fell onto the trailer floor, pouring out in large amounts.

"Look what you've done!" Ron yelled at me.

"Well hurry and pick it up!" I yelled back.

"I can't reach it!"

"I can't feel my hands!" Our bickering when back and forth. All the while, the rest of the alcohol emptied unto the floor. Then we started yelling about that.

"You should have just picked it up! You had time!" I yelled at him. My hands still stung, the pain made it hard to clench my fists.

"You could've picked it up! You can move better than I can!"

"I have no feeling in my hands!" My hands started to throb. While the overall pain was fading away, there was discomfort taking its place.

"Just hurry up and pick it up." Ron sounded almost desperate and tired. Fine. I moved off the couch carefully and bent down towards the bottle. I couldn't exactly close my hands around it, so I pressed both palms against it, holding it at a weird angle. I carried it back to Ron, and offered it back.

"Here. Take it."

"Well, it's empty. Just throw it away." I am going to kill him. Irritated, I tossed it into his lap. Apparently there was still some left, as it sprayed droplets on the couch and all over him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" He attempted to catch the bottle, but in the end it fell back on the ground next to him. He looked back at me angry.

"Our trash can is broken."

"That does not mean you throw it at me!"

"Our trash can is broken." Ron groaned in frustration. I kept looking at him. He looked at the bottle, and then back at me. He noticed my staring.

"What?" I looked around, turned back to him and whispered,

"Our trash can is broken."

"You know what-?!"

"What?" Ron was suddenly cut off by the deep voice of Trevor. I sat straight up and turned towards the voice. I looked him over. He was covered in blood and smelled of smoke. His jeans looked more torn than before and his shirt was covered in dark stains. He was currently leaning on the doorway, one arm resting on his side, and the other above him.

"What were you going to say Ron?" With the tone of voice Trevor had, he clearly was not in the mood this kind of stuff.

"Ummm… You know what, we need to work on your back but we are out of antiseptic." Trevor used his arm to push himself upright and walk into the room. He raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"How are we out again? I thought I told you to restock and- why is the floor wet?" Trevor stopped walking. He looked down at the large puddle of alcohol.

"There was an accident T."

"Why did you pick it up?" Ron froze up at the question. "Lily certainly can't pick it up. She's injured." Ron looked like he was in a cold sweat.

"Well my leg-" Ron was cut off by Trevor again.

"Do you want me to fucking break it?" Ron tensed up.

"N-n-no T. I don't want you to break my leg."

"Then don't waste my fucking shit." Trevor turned towards me. He looked at my hands and then questioned me,

"Is your back already done?" His voice took a softer tone. He was still terrifying though. I shook my head.

"Well can't do it, if we don't have any alcohol. Wade! Wade!" A nervous came from outside,

"Yes Trevor?"

"Take Ron here and go to the store. I need more alcohol for my wounds and Lily's."

"Okay T."

"And HURRY THE FUCK UP!" He made an intimidating move towards Ron who was moving in Wade's direction. They both practically ran out of the trailer. Trevor looked in my direction again.

"He didn't even finish up with your hands? Fucking useless." I winced at his words. They weren't meant for me, but they still seemed like it. Trevor sat down next to me and grabbed a wad of gauze out the kit. He unwrapped a piece of it and started wrapping my hands up. I felt like I was going to turn into a mummy with all of the gauze he was using on my hands. It felt tight, like it was cutting off circulation.

"Alright turn around." A stroke of fear ran through me. "I need to see your back again." I began to tremble again. I didn't want him to touch me again, but it felt like in this situation, I wasn't going to have any choice.

I turned around slowly. My legs and back hurt, but I'd rather they hurt than Trevor touch my back. I started to slowly my shirt. The main problem was that, I didn't know how big the injury on my back actually was. With that being said, I didn't know how high my shirt needed to go. Hopefully not too high. I stopped midway on my back. This feels like a safe place to stop. I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt and lift it higher. It was past the bottom of my bra, but just about ¾ up my back. I felt his uncomfortable gaze on my back. I suddenly felt a gentle but still painful touch of his fingertips on me. I winced in pain as his fingertips glided across my back, all over the injury.

"No one's going to hurt you like this again." Time froze. He said it in a gentle voice. One that could be almost described as caring.

I could feel him gently press his whole hand on my back. I jumped a little at the pain. I heard him shuffle closer and I suddenly felt a very much unwelcomed pressure on my shoulder.

"I'll keep you safe. I promise." I felt the color drain from my face. It's only been 2 weeks and he's already treating me like his possession. And that was terrifying. I gripped the seat of the couch.

He suddenly sat up, kept his hand on my shirt, and moved away. I had been facing and focusing on the wall, but I turned my attention to the door. Wade and Ron suddenly walked in.

"Here you go to T. I got you four bottles." Ron had an awkward smile on his face.

"Took you long enough. If you would've taken any longer, I'd have ripped your arms off. Now give me the alcohol." Trevor began to work on my back. There was a lot of pain with the alcohol touching whatever the wound was on my back. I just kept gripping the couch tighter and tighter. By the end of it, I was looking more like a mummy. He hadn't done too bad of a job, but it certainly wasn't anything to be desired. It felt tight and a bit uncomfortable. The words and how he said them kept repeating themselves in my mind. I put my shirt down and turned towards the other three. Ron was working on Trevor's right arm, but Trevor was also working on his left, while Wade was trying to focus on his legs. Wade looked a little beat up himself, but nothing compared to Trevor. He had gotten 'scratched' by some bullets that were shot at him. It seemed like a normal occurance for them.

I hope I can get out of here soon.


	8. The Pain of the Situation

The next morning, Ron and Wade were up early to remove the damaged furniture. It was my job to pick up the trash around the trailer. Trevor had gone out, stating that he was going to be 'right back' with more furniture. Ron and Wade's first task was to remove the table that had fallen over and lost a leg. The leg had been ripped off and thrown through one of the windows. Bits and pieces of glass remained in the frame and a few pieces had fallen inside. I stood closer to Trevor's bedroom door so as to stay out of the way. With Ron leading the way, they were trying to bring it outside. Unfortunately, one of the remaining legs snagged on a counter, causing Wade to trip and accidently drop the table. Ron still held onto one side, but he was unable to keep it up right and dropped the table, causing it to fall to the right. As it did, it hit the seat and the back of the couch. The entire back fell forward onto the table, locking it in place. Wade who had fallen face first into the floor was now trapped under the table. The space between the couch and counter was small, and just happened to be the perfect size for the table to get jammed. Ron attempted to lift the table back upright, but the back of the couch had its full weight on the table making it impossible to move. With the table legs up in the air, it looked like a distressed turtle on its shell.

"Oops. I'm got stuck." Wade's notice of his predicament almost made me laugh. He sounded confused at how he got there and what he did wrong. He had a blank look on his face.

"Well, crawl out and help me get it unstuck. You need to be more careful. It's stuff like this that's going to slow us down and Trevor's gonna yell at us." Wade quickly crawled out.

"Don't know what you're worried about. You ain't the one who's gonna get punched." _So those aren't empty threats. He actually hurts them._ It made me think back to his previous threat. He probably wouldn't hesitate to hurt me if I attempted escape or exerted any other suspicious behavior. Wade, now standing, stared at the table with Ron. I guess they were deciding on how to get the table unstuck.

"Well maybe if we…" As Ron was trying to talk and move the table at the same time, it became apparent that the table was lodged in place. The back of the couch could be taken off, but it seemed a little too heavy for just one person to lift.

"How about you help a little?" I jumped a little. The tone was condescending. I looked at Ron, who was now facing me. It took me back a little bit. _Was he talking to me?_ My eyes shifted to the left and right.

"Listen, Trevor's going to be here any minute and while you won't face his wrath, we will. So how about instead of just standing there you help out?" I stood up a little straighter. I didn't care much for Ron, but seeing Trevor get angry, I didn't trust him not to act out towards me. I walked towards the table. There wasn't any room for me to walk around or above it. _Alright let's do this._ As I began to bend down, I felt a pang of pain shoot through my back. I winced and continued until I was on my knees. I gritted my teeth as I crawled under the table. The pain was akin to being stabbed repeatedly by knives in my back. As I reached the other side, I heard Ron's exasperated voice,

"Can you hurry it up?" In a huff, I quickly got up and started to grasp the fabric of the couch. The pain lingered as I looked at Wade, as if giving a cue, and we both lifted the back into its rightful position. At the same time, Ron was pushing down the end of the table that was stuck under the counter. As the table was being raised up, Wade and I quickly grabbed the rising end of the table. When it was finally back at its originally moving position, Wade and Ron took over and rolled it outside. I stood alone in the trailer. I looked towards the couch. _Well. There that goes._ The back was somewhat in place. It was crooked and clearly not going to go back on without a fight.

Sure the main area looked like a disaster, but worst than that was the bedroom. Trevor's mattress had been shot at, and ripped apart; the door was on the floor, Trevor's wardrobe had fallen forward, and clothes had been thrown everywhere. The clothes themselves were also destroyed. Some were completely ripped apart while others were strewn across the floor.

I sighed. This was going to take some time to clean. The pain in my back began to wane. I wanted to get back to cleaning, but it would be tough. The injuries I sustained were going to continue to bother me. I pondered on what action to take. _I'm going to continue working._ Ron won't do a good enough job, and it is _my_ job to clean this up.

I began to bend down again. I needed to do this. I grit my teeth harder. The pain in my back shot right up my spine. I have got to get through this. My hand opened and reached for what were the remains of a shirt. I started to bend my knees, maybe that would ease the pain in my back. As I did, I began to notice my legs were beginning to shake. They began to ache as I continued my mission. The pain remained constant, my hands began to tremble. It was almost too much to bear. _I got this. I got this. I_ _ **fucking**_ _got this._ My hand closed around the cotton material. I could still feel where the shards of glass entered my hand. I lifted my hand, feeling sore in not just my legs, but now in my arms. I took quick deep breaths. Just have to ignore the pain, I've got a job to do. I retrieved one piece of cloth, only a bajillion more to go.

As I remained in my position, waiting for the pain to die down, I heard the front door slam open.

"Ron! Wade! What the fuck?! You didn't finish removing everything yet?" Trevor's yelling made me jump a little where I was crouched. As I did, I felt the soreness in my legs. Maybe I should sit down. I wasn't paying too much attention to Trevor and the other two. I could hear Trevor chewing them out for being slow and Ron or Wade trying to argue back and make excuses. I was still. I wasn't fairing much better than the other two, actually you could argue that I was slower. I awaited my turn for Trevor's bickering. I continued to feel my legs sting from soreness. My arms still aching from just picking up a shirt. My back still felt as if it was being stabbed. If anything, the pain was only getting worse as I remained crouched, attempting to pick up a second shirt. I heard footsteps, and the front door slamming close again. I took a deep breath, and began to reach for the next piece.

As soon as my hand made contact, I heard the door slam again. Following the slam, was a large thump. The ground shook a little, and the vibrations ran through my feet and into my legs. I took another breath, and tried to mentally prepare myself again.

Out of nowhere, I felt a large hand on my waist and an arm force itself under my knees. I no longer felt the floor, only the sensation of being raised up. The left side of my head hit against a chest, strong and built like a brick wall. Confused, I looked up to see it was Trevor. While there was still pain, more now, I felt a chill run up my spine. Being so close to his face was even more terrifying. I could see the scars on his eyebrow, his tattoo that ran along his neck and this look on his face, that could make even the most dangerous person stop. His eyebrows weren't furrowed, rather his features had softened, and the look in his eyes was that of a gentle stare and what could be described as being concerned. I was staring at him, wide-eyed and afraid. I wasn't sure what he was planning, and from the look on his face, I couldn't even attempt to guess. I suddenly heard his voice. It came out quiet like a whisper, gentle and almost attempting to be comforting.

"Please bear with the pain a little longer." I was taken back by the tone. _Was he putting me out of my misery like one does with an injured horse?_ He turned around quickly, my eyes remained on him. I was too scared to see where he was taking me. He didn't move too far, and as quickly as I was picked up, the distance grew between us. I hadn't realized until he had completely set me down, that my arms had been gripping the shirt close to my chest, in a defensive position. I slowly began to relax. My shoulders were so tense, that they were close to touching my face. They ached from how hard I tried to curl myself up into a ball when he held me. It took me a few moments to register what I was sitting on. It was a recliner, but boy was it ugly. Slightly rough around the edges I heard Trevor boast to Ron and Wade. It had a few tears, but the yellow urine color of the fabric was almost nauseating. Oddly, very comfortable though. The pain began to wane as I continued to sit on it. As I turned my attention back to the men, I realized it was actually only Trevor. He was standing in front of the space where the couch used to be. I was so absorbed by the yellow recliner, I hadn't realized that Wade and Ron had removed it. Trevor turned towards me. I wasn't too far from him in the first place, but it seemed like he rushed to me. He crouched down, I tried to focus on something else, but I had already made eye contact. The more I looked at his face, the more I realized what kind of person he was. There were scars all over, and blemishes kissing his left cheek. His eyes were dark, but the look they were giving me were not as harsh as they usually were, rather the creases around his eyes were relaxed. The tension and anger usually seen in them and the rest of his face were nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if he had changed into a different person.

"There's a lot of work to be done, so maybe you should sit down and relax. I can tell that you're in a lot of pain. So, with that being said," He stood up suddenly, towering over me. My eyes followed him up. "Take a few days off. I don't want your injuries getting worse, and at the pace you're going, it may take us a couple of years to clean this place." He had his hands on his hips, his tone was matter-of-fact, but it also had a hint of being concerned. He turned his head towards the front door.

"Took you too long enough. Hurry the fuck up." I turned my head. Ron was coming through the front door, leading something in.

"Okay T." His voice sounded strained. As Ron continued to come in, I saw that the object he was holding was a large frame, with a futon. Trevor stepped closer to me, Wade finally made his way in, with the end of the frame. It was going to be a tight fit, with the cupboards, counter and the fridge in the way.

"This futon will be your new bed, beeeeecaaaaauuuusssse," He extended the last word, moved quickly over to the futon, and pushed it down hard enough that Ron and Wade were forced to drop it. It fell straight down with a thud, and Trevor went towards the end that Wade was at, pushed him to the side, and grabbed the top frame. Moving it forward and back, caused it to relax and come out flat. "Ta-da!" Trevor sounded so pleased with himself.

"It's a little tight in here, but, in the evenings, we move this out in the kitchen area; open it up and in the morning fold it back up and put it where the couch was. Aren't I genius?"

I wanted to laugh. He actually had thought about me. And for a second, I felt like I was going to smile at the thought. But as quick as the thought came, it was hit by the reality of the situation. He was trying to get me comfortable for something. He was trying to get me to drop my guard and let him in. I was pretty sure what his endgame was.

 _Complete control over me._


	9. 3 Days of Trevor: The Reason

The next morning when I awoke, I did not find myself in comfort. The futon was comfortable, almost felt like sleeping on a cloud. This was overshadowed by the feeling of something on my face. It felt ticklish as it made its way up my face. I froze. If there is a cockroach on my face, they better hope Ron's at the front door, because I was going to bust through it with full force and not care of the consequences. It moved slowly. If I was quick enough, maybe I could swipe it off and get up at the same time. I needed to time this right. I was laying on my right side, so I'll only have my left hand available to do the deed. I imagined myself scrubbing my hands vigiorously with steel wool. _Just rip it off like a band-aid._ I took a deep breathe to mentally prepare myself. I moved my left hand, slowly, carefully. Before I could take any other action, I heard a deep voice,

"It's okay. It's just me." While one usually would find comfort that what was on their face was actually someone's hand and not a bug, I did not. _Why...Why is Trevor touching my face?_ My eyes shot open, and while everything was blurry, there was clearly someone sitting next to me, looking down at me. I quickly grabbed my glasses and put them on my face, at the same time I was sitting up. I was achy, and my back was giving me the most amount of pain. I winced as I stared at Trevor. He was sitting so close to me, that as my vision became more and more clear, I found out how close our faces were. I could see the reflection of me in his eyes. His entire body seemed very relaxed, almost as if he had completely let his guard down. With how close our faces were, I thought he could hear my racing heartbeat and the fear that ran through me. I was also being suffocated by his body odor. He smelled just god awful, and just that alone made me want to move away.. I was frozen in place. His hand had fallen when I sat up, and I sat there contemplating my next move, he returned his hand to my face. Caressing it, he used one of his fingers to move a strand of hair away from my face.

"Are you hungry?" Trevor's voice continued to be quiet and gentle like. My mind tried to focus on his question. I was about to say yes, but thought about what he was capable of cooking. When I cleaned out the fridge when I first got here there were some unsavory things that he attempted to convince were still edible but I for one knew they were not. I shook my head. His cooking is something that I don't trust more than him. I looked at his facial features again. They were rough, but they seemed softer today. The look he was giving me, was one I certainly did not trust. _I changed my mind, I don't trust his food, and I don't trust him all the same._ His facial expression changed. It took on more features that seemed concerned,

"You should eat. Proper meals will help you heal faster." _I'm sure that's true, but it's strange coming from him._ Before I could say anything, I heard the unsure and nervous voice of Ron,

"Here ya go T. I got what you asked for." I looked towards Ron's direction. Ron was carrying several bags in both arms, with one particular bag in his left hand. His left arm was extended out, with the bag gently rocking back and forth in his grip. Trevor snatched the bag, facial expressions and tone changed.

"Took you long enough, now put that food down, and go make us some coffee. Go!" As he barked orders to Ron, who went towards the closest counter to him, Trevor turned to me. Facial expressions and tone reverted back.

"Okay, so we got lots of different stuff in here." Trevor began to take out different wrapped foods. An egg mcmuffin, hash browns, pancakes, sausage, and bacon popped out of the bag. He displayed each one, took a bite of the pancakes and bacon. Trevor was telling me how good they taste and that I should dig in. At first I was unsure if I should or not take something. Would he have a sudden personality switch if I grabbed something he wanted? I looked at Ron. My mind was made up as soon as I saw his facial expression. He had a frown etched on his face, his brows were furrowed and he was staring directly at me. I felt one of my eyes twitch. _He is just the biggest baby._ I looked at the food. _Come here hashbrown._ I picked up the warm hash brown. Making direct eye-contact with Ron, who remained focus on me, I lifted the food to my mouth and took a big bite. _NOM NOM NOM._ He seemed taken back at first, but we remained staring angrily at each other. I could still hear Trevor, who seemed happy that I was eating something.

"The fuck you lookin' at?" My attention quickly shifted to Trevor. Everything had changed again as he stared Ron down. I looked back at Ron who was also shifting his gaze between Trevor and I.

"I asked you a fuckin' question. What the fuck are you lookin' at?" Ron began to stutter out an answer,

"U-um… I-I jus-"

"Jus-jus-jus-just shut the fuck up Ron and stop staring at Lily. You're probably creeping her out." I wanted to laugh at that statement. Trevor scared me more than Ron did, if anything Ron just annoyed the crap out of me. I no longer felt fear when around Ron. Maybe because we did all that stuff to each other, or maybe because I know that if anyone is going to do anything to me, it's going to be Trevor.

"Okay T. Sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Lily." I perked right up. I changed my attention from Trevor to Ron, who stood speechless in front of the coffee. His mouth was hanging open, sounds would come out, but nothing I could understand. He slowly changed his gaze to only focus on me. As we stared at each other, it became very apparent that he didn't want to apologize. I couldn't help but smirk, as he closed his mouth, and thought about what to say next. I think he was waiting for me to save him. _Oh you are going to suffer motherfucker. Go ahead and apologize. I'll wait._ I took another bite of the hashbrown. _I am a very patient person. Take your time. I'll wait._ Ron remained silent, clearly conflicted on apologizing to me.

"Well, we're waiting Ronald. How about you just apologize to your _friend_? We don't want to make her uncomfortable with her stay here." I quickly turned my attention to Trevor. He made it sound like I was over someone's house willingly. I could promise anyone, that I was not. Ron remained silent with a distressed look on his face. His eyes looking down at his feet. At this point, I was positive it was going to be like pulling teeth to get Ron to apologize. As I was about to say something to better the situation, I was interrupted by Trevor.

"Ron." He sounded dark and menacing. "If you're not going to apologize, I'm going to have to do something that will make you apologize. You don't want me to do that do you Ron?"

"No T. I don't." Ron quickly replied. Trevor stood up and walked towards Ron.

"Well then. It shouldn't be too hard for you to apologize." As much as I wanted Ron's pride to hurt, I didn't want to see anyone to get physically hurt. Scaring him was one thing, but having him get punched, or kicked was too much even for me. It was clear that I didn't like him, but I sometimes think back to what happened in the hospital room. Ron had spoken up when Trevor interrogated us when I couldn't even stutter out an answer. I was sure then that Trevor would have hurt me. I guess it was my turn to speak up,

"He's...He's just upset because I ate the hash brown." Trevor turned on his heels to face me. The look on his face was that of bewilderment and confusion. I had never really spoken a full sentence to Trevor since I got here. Wade and I spoke. Ron and I argued. But Trevor, I hadn't said a peep, and this was my moment to do so. With how he was currently acting with me, this would probably be my best chance. I was technically sticking my neck out for Ron. Trevor was angry. I could hear it in his tone of voice, see it in his stance, and yet when he turned around; he was a completely different person. Trevor's stance was suddenly relaxed, and the look he gave me was of slight confusion. I was nervous for him to suddenly yell or lash out at me for saying something, but the next words out of his mouth threw me off.

"Upset...over a hash brown?" His voice mirrored his facial expression.

"Ron had told me one of his favorite foods is hash browns, and as friends," That last word hung on me. It felt gross saying that in relation to Ron. "I just wanted to tease him a bit." I'm sure the smile that was on my face was uneasy, and crooked. It was painfully obvious I was lying, and that I was uncomfortable in the situation. I was terrified. I could feel myself shaking.

"Oh, so, just friendly teasing." At this point, Trevor kept switching his attention between Ron and I, as he walked backwards to his spot on the futon. As he sat down, I moved my legs to the edge of the futon, pushed myself forward and braced myself for my feet touching the floor. Everything still hurt, I was just hoping after sleeping on something so comfortable it would feel better. I was **wrong**. As soon as my feet made contact, I felt a rush of pain shoot into my legs. I winced, trying hard to hide the fact that I was in pain. I turned my head towards the other two. Trevor was sitting far closer to me than he originally was, and Ron was back to nervously relaxing next to the counter with the coffee machine.

"I didn't know your favorite food was hash browns." Trevor's voice had a curious tone to it, almost as if it was searching for a lie.

"Yeah. I really like hash browns." Ron didn't sound too confident in his answer. _Come on man. If you're going to follow a lie, you have to follow it all the way._ "I like how… crunchy they usually are. Potatoes are really good." _He sounds like a five year old talking to a parent._ As Ron continued to blunder, I felt something tickle my fingers. _Oh god. This time it's going to be a cockroach isn't it?_ I carefully looked down. To my surprise, it was once again Trevor. Trevor's fingertips were barely touching mine. My left eye twitched. What was this guy trying to do? I didn't want to wait to find out. I moved my hands that were resting flat on each side of me to my lap, intertwining my fingers. I tried to make it look natural so that he wouldn't try to grab my hand or something.

"Alright Ron. I get it, I get it. You really like hash browns. Now how about you move the futon back? We got things to do today and Lily's back must hurt from sittin' up too long without the back rest. So get to it." I put my hands back at my sides, on the futon, to push myself up. I did so slowly and carefully. My arms were decently sore, and my back throbbed as I stood up fully. I moved towards Trevor's bedroom door. I had to get out of the way so that Ron could fix the futon and move it. I was pretty sure that like last time, Trevor wasn't going to help, and we were just going to watch Ron struggle to move it. All the stars did not align for Ron. Oddly, I'm surprised a few did every now and then, but today, they were all kinds of messed up. As Ron went to approach the futon at a different angle, and Trevor was moving towards the front door to get out of the way; Trevor stuck his foot in line of Ron. Ron tripped over Trevor's foot, falling face first, not into the middle of the futon, but rather the frame's edge. His face made contact with the frame, and then he fell to his left side, where his head hit the ground. I covered my mouth with my hands. For whatever reason, Trevor decided to do that, I would never know. But for the life of me, I couldn't control myself and immediately attempted to hide the fact that I was laughing. I tried to cough in order to compose myself. But in all attempts to do this, I started laughing out loud. I felt bad at first, because it looked like Ron was in a lot of pain. At the same time though, I felt like he deserved it. I was left standing there, tears in my eyes, my arms wrapped around my stomach as I continued to laugh in pain, and Trevor, who remained silent.

 _I think I'm going to enjoy my downtime. To a point._


	10. 3 Days of Trevor: Being Babied

When I awoke the next morning, I once again did not find myself in comfort. At first, I thought I had slept on my left hand, and it had fallen asleep to the point where it couldn't move until I got up. I had slept on my right side though, so I was a bit perplexed as to why it was numb. I put my glasses on my face using my available, and was about to sit up, until I noticed a figure sitting next to me. At first it made me jump, and as my vision cleared, I realized it was Trevor again. This time not looking at me though. He was staring at the wall, looking as if he was in a completely different space. My left leg was making contact with his back, and it was then that I realized why I couldn't move my left hand. Our fingers were intertwined and he had a death grip on my hand. While he wasn't digging his fingertips too hard into it, I certainly couldn't move it freely the way that I wanted to. Our hands rested on my left leg.

"Your hand is just as soft as I imagined it." I jumped at the sound of his voice. It was incredibly quiet, and gentle, but still contained a somewhat menacing tone that made me freeze in place. His thumb was mindlessly caressing my own. I tried to use my right arm and hand to sit up, but the pain I felt in my right arm, made me fall back into my original position. I guess from small fall, it bounced the futon, and brought Trevor back to earth. He quickly turned towards me like a deer in headlights. Eyes wide, and his grip on my hand remained the same amount of pressure. We made eye contact. His face looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days, which wouldn't surprise me since he's doing the most creepy things when I wake up. He blinked, and slowly released my hand.

"Ah, you're awake. Would you like breakfast?" Still taken back, I nodded my head. Yesterday, while not a lecture, he still told me I should be eating proper meals. Today I felt like he would yell at me or tell me something in a condescending tone. He continued to stare at me, but at this time his eyes were relaxed.

"How about…. Bacon and eggs?" I nodded again. Trevor's eyes lit up and a grin was on his face.

"Alright well let's make some breakfast!" He clapped his hands together, as I sat up and got off the futon. Even though I was still sore, and pain shot through a lot of different places, I guessed it was my time to get back to work.

"What are you doin'?" The question came out of nowhere. I turned towards him.

"No, no, no. I'm makin' it. You just sit down and rest." _What?_ He walked over to me, gently grabbed my shoulders and walked me over to the recliner. He gently pushed me into it and spoke again,

"There. Get comfy. I am going to make you the best breakfast!" His smile still made me uneasy. _I know you can't cook!_ Trevor picked up the back of the futon and locked it in place. He was way quicker than Ron puts it back. It took him a matter of minutes, maybe three, but Ron takes about fifteen. Watching Trevor cook was also a journey. He man-handled the eggs and broke a few before they even got into the pan. When he grabbed the bacon, they were too long for the pan. He tried to tear them in half with hands, and he ended up dropping some on the floor. It was just one big mess. As he fried everything in the pan, it quickly became apparent that he as burning everything. The whole room started to smell like smoke and I could hear him cursing at the egg. I watched him move the pan to a plate on the counter, pour everything onto it and happily walk to me. He placed a fork in my hand and the plate into my lap. Looking at the food, I have never seen a sadder egg. The egg white was burned, and the yoke was completely cooked. The bacon were so crispy, that upon picking one up, it just crumbled by my touch. I looked up at Trevor's face. He had a big smile on his face, hands on his hips, clearly showing how proud he was. I weakly smiled,

"Thank you." I was not a fan of burnt food, but in this case I was going to have to fake it. Hard. I raised the fork, clearly shaking and nervous about the different flavors that were about to hit my tongue. _Please don't gag._

"Here, give that to me. Your hands are still very weak." I returned my focus to Trevor, who grabbed the plate and fork from my grasp and started breaking food apart.

"I guess that hash brown was easier to grab. Here we go." He held up the fork, and with bits of egg and bacon, started leading it to my mouth. I didn't want to open my mouth. I was sure it was going to taste horrible. I opened my mouth slowly, begging something to happen.

My prayers were answered when Ron and Wade busted through the front door.

"Hi Trevor! Hi Lily!" Wade joyfully greeted us. Trevor glared at both of them, as he placed the fork on the plate and then unto my lap. He stood up, towering over me, menacingly.

"Hello Wade. Ron. Did you do the thing?" Wade suddenly looked sheepish.

"Yes… and no…" Trevor's voice became deeper, angrier.

"What the fuck. Is that supposed to mean. I gave you something to do, so go fucking do it."

"Well Trevor-"

"Don't give me fucking excuses. I told you to get something done so GO FUCKING GET IT DONE!" Trevor's booming voice shook the room. Wade quickly ran out of the trailer, leaving Ron slightly shaken. Ron took on a defensive position, as if he was readying to also run out of the room. The warm plate remained on my legs. Parts of it still felt hot, so I had to keep alternating the plate on each leg.

"Well, T. I'm going to work on the radio today."

"You do that." Trevor said it quietly, but it still came out sarcastic and mean. He quickly turned back to me and clapped his hands together.

"Well, what shall we do today?" He looked down at the plate. "Seems like you're not too hungry, so I'll take that." He quickly grabbed the plate and threw it, food and all, into the sink. My eye twitched. _Are you freaking serious? Guess that'll be my job to clean up later._

"Oh, I have a great idea." He walked over to me, practically skipping the whole way, and picked me up. He had no problem lifting me or moving me. It was if I was a feather. Trevor walked over to the couch and set me down.

"We. Are going to watch TV." As Trevor moved his left arm away from my arm, I felt it trail to the middle of my back and then suddenly stop. It felt like he was trying to hold me up, although I was sure that I could sit up on my own just fine. It wasn't until I realized where I was on the futon, that I knew what was going on. I was in the middle of it, with just enough room for Trevor to get comfy right behind me. Back against the fridge, and pulling me closer to him, the discomfort set in. He was acting as if we had known each other for years. The way he had me snuggled into his chest, his arm trailing down my side, hand relaxed at my waist. It was an all too clear picture that spelled discomfort.

"Alright. Let's see what's on." Trevor started flipping through the channels with the remote. He stayed on each channel for only a few seconds and then moved on. I wasn't actually sure myself what was on. I looked towards the table. Ron sat focused on the radio. He was fiddling with the inside contents. I looked back at the TV. Trevor was still flipping through channels. I looked back towards Ron. Him fiddling with the radio was far more interesting than the TV, and it was slowly taking away the discomfort. I knew that the stress in my shoulders was very obvious. I was nervous he was going to point it out, but as Trevor continued to flip through channels, he never did. Trevor suddenly stopped on a news channel. I wasn't too sure what it was saying, because as soon as I tried to focus in, I heard Trevor's voice.

"Your legs looks uncomfortable, let me fix that." I watched Trevor's arm go under my legs, my head remained on his chest, but now my legs were crossed over his. I sat in confusion as his hand, that previously held the remote, relaxed onto my lower shin. My mind began racing. What was this guy thinking? I'm his prisoner, and now he's cozying up to me. _This is all too strange and uncomfortable._

The front door suddenly slammed open. I looked towards the door to see Wade, seemingly nervous.

"I did… the thing Trevor." His words came out weakly, as if fearing punishment. I looked up at Trevor, who was still looking at the TV.

"We just got comfy. Wait a second Wade."

"But Trevo-"

"Wade. Did. You not. Just hear. What I fucking said? We just got comfy. Wait a fucking bit." Wade sheepishly turned away. I felt Trevor's touch move from my shin, to my arm. He began rubbing it, up and down.

"Sorry if my yelling scared you. Sometimes I have to yell at him, because he don't listen." All I could do was nod in fear. _I can barely register what the hell is going on, and here he apologizing to me. I don't know how to feel about any of this._

Trevor suddenly groaned.

"Ugh, I guess I'll go." He gently sat me back up. His face was so close to mine, I could feel him breathing. I felt a chill run down my spine. I decided to focus on the radio in Ron's hands.

I felt something rough on my forehead. At first I thought it was his hand, but as I shifted my eyes to look in his direction, I saw that it was him kissing my forehead. My blood ran cold. There was so much fear in my body, I could feel myself start to tremble. He moved away, and stood straight up. Trevor turned towards Ron, and pointed his finger at him.

"Stop fiddling with the radio and watch Lily. You better be nice to her."

"You got it T." He sounded confident, but deep down, I knew he was dreading it.

"Let's go Wade." Wade and Trevor walked out the trailer, with the door gently closing behind them. I rested the side of my head against the back of the futon. _That was stressful._ I looked up towards Ron. His face, looking at his radio, was contorted in disgust. _I'm guess that's aimed at me._ A few seconds later, we made eye contact. His face slowly grew in the normal glare that I knew. His and my brows furrowed. We sat in silence for a while with the TV blaring in the background.

"I don't know what Trevor sees in you." _Funny story, I don't know either._

"I don't know what Trevor sees in you." I retorted back. _I'm a prisoner! How am I the only one who remembers that?!_ Ron's mouth was open, as if he was going to say something. He slowly closed it and then went back to glaring at me.

"Well, just so you know; Trevor trusts me far more than he'll ever trust you." _Good, I don't want his trust._

"You sure about that? You get stuck babysitting someone you hate quite a lot while Wade is out with him doing the hard work. You sure he's not just getting ready to replace you?" Ron looked taken back.

"I'll have you know, that we've been best friends for a number of years now! And he knows I'm more responsible than Wade."

"Really? That's what you've been telling yourself? I'll have you know, you and Wade are pretty much the same person. Except for the fact, you have a fucked up knee."

"That was your fault! It wouldn't be like this, if you hadn't sabotaged the chair!"

"You started it! Throwing me under the bus, when everything was clearly your fault!"

"You put salt in my coffee!"

"You put all the clean dishes on the floor!"

"You moved my chair and made me fall down!"

"You let a cockroach on the counter and didn't do anything about it!"

"Well at least I'm not a hostage!" _Wait. What?_ It was my turn to be taken back. _How is he not a hostage?_

"Wait. How are you not a hostage?"

"What?" We both looked at each other in confusion. Brows furrowed, not in anger, but in thought. _Trevor treats him like dirt. How is he not a hostage?_

The silence carried on for what seemed like forever, until Ron found the courage to speak again.

"Ho-Hostage? I'm not a hostage. I'm here on my own free will. I'm hiding. Away from the big man. I'm an independent thinker. Trevor saved me from a life that was surrounded by the lies and fakes. I am in debt to Trevor." I sat with my arms crossed and my mouth slightly ajared. _This guy is way too far gone._

The front door slammed open, making me jump in my seat. I turned my head to the door and saw Trevor stride in. He made his way to me. I moved over slightly to the right. He looked oddly exhausted for only being gone… I looked towards the clock. 2 hours?! That's how long we were arguing? He sat down, back against the futon, shoulders relaxed. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. With the exhale, it seemed like he was slowly melting into the seat. I was still very close to him. I could smell smoke. _Wait smoke?_ He usually smelled of body odor or alcohol. He smelt like someone who just walked through a forest fire. His eyes were closed as I was studying his face. There was a small cut on cheek, fresh and still bleeding a little bit. I looked at his chest. His white shirt, now stained with black marks and more holes. His arms had all kinds of marks. One rather large one, that had seeped into his sleeve and began trailing down his arm. _He's injured._ I looked towards Ron. He looked like he wanted to say something about his arm. _Karma's a bitch._ I looked back at Trevor, eyes still closed.

"Trevor." I started. "You're injured. We should fix you up." Trevor's eyes opened slightly. His focus was on me. His eyes closed again.

"Ron." I hear Ron quickly get up in his chair in excitement.

"Yeah T?"

"Give Lily the med kit." I could feel Ron's world and I made eye contact. He was trying not to glare at me, but I could tell he was boiling. I put a fake smile on my face as my hand found its way to Trevor's shoulder. I gently touched it.

"It would be nice, if you could do that for me Ron." I could tell Ron was gritting his teeth as he walked to the cupboard, grabbed the med kit and held out for me to grab. I grabbed it, gripping on tightly, but I could tell it was going to be a tug-of-war. He was helding on just as tight. It slowly pulled back and forth between the two of us, before I yanked it towards me. _What a baby._ I opened it. _First things first; that shirt has got to go. It's in the way._

"Trevor. I need you to take your shirt off. I can't get to the cut like this." He groaned slightly and slowly took off his shirt. The cut on his arm wasn't too bad, but he had bruises pretty much everywhere. It looked like someone took a bat to him. _Maybe Ron should be the one babying him._ I cleaned and dressed the wound carefully. I didn't know if he was in a lot of pain, he certainly didn't say anything. He just looked seriously tired. I turned towards Ron who was back at working on his radio. _Maybe just one more time._

"Trevor." I could feel Ron's eyes on me. "You should lay down. You looked exhausted." Trevor slightly opened his eyes. I shifted over to the right side of the futon and patted my lap. I smiled. _Gotta make this convincing._ He groaned, shifted a bit and finally decided to lay down. His head was in my lap, mostly on my right leg.

I looked down at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, which might be true because twice now I've caught him watching over me in my sleep. I turned to look at Ron's expression. He was sending me a death stare. I smirked. _That's what you get._ There was suddenly loud pop and a spark. Both coming from the radio. The screwdriver that occupied his right hand was suddenly behind him, somersaulting behind the table. Ron quickly dropped the radio onto the floor. Upon impact, the battery in the radio suddenly exploded. Bits and pieces of the radio were all over the place. Ron stood horrified, staring at the remaining pieces of radio. I kept changing my focus from Ron, to the radio bits and Trevor. I was trying so hard not to laugh. It was made worse as Trevor began snoring. I covered my mouth, trying to compose myself. Ron sat down, his face leaning on his hand, pouting.

 _Me- 1. Ron-0._


	11. 3 Days of Trevor: The Final Day

I woke up. For once, someone wasn't staring at me, or holding my hand. In fact, it was way worse. I felt pressure at my back and around my waist. I put my glasses on and looked around. I wasn't sitting up, like I was when I fallen asleep. Rather I was lying down on my side, with Trevor holding me in a death grip. _Oh god, this escalated quickly._ I started to try and wiggle my way out. I could feel his arms slowly loosen their grip. I continued to shift and turn. I needed him to let go. As I shifted out, I had to prepare my knees and hands to catch myself. I wasn't going to get out of this by sitting up. I rolled out, my knees and hands making a quiet thud against the floor. I quickly stood up. My hands still stung. It had only been 4 days and yet they still hurt. My back felt much better. No stress, no pings of pain. I sat down at the dining room table. Trevor gently snored on the futon.

I sat down at the dining room table. As I just got comfortable, Wade busted through the door, and Trevor quickly sat up.

"What the fuck?! Why are you waking me up so early?"

"It's 12:30." _Huh?_ Both Trevor and I looked at the clock. I don't think either of us have ever slept that late. Usually I'm early to rise and Trevor was doing his work. I turned my focus back at Wade. _That's curious._

"Go get my coffee and Ron. I got shit to do today." Trevor yawned loudly as Wade quickly walked out of the trailer. I turned towards Trevor, as he stopped yawning and stared back at me.

"Hey. What's up with your hands?" I blinked. I looked down. The bandages were all kinds of messed up. _The consequences of wiggling my way out of that mess._

"Come on, we gotta fix your bandages." I stood up and walked towards him. He quickly grabbed the med kit and sat down as I did onto the futon. He removed my bandages and I saw my palms for the first time in a while. They were all scratched up still. They hurt and felt sore. As he gently touched my palm, my fingers would twitch in pain, and at certain points I would jump a little. He cleaned them, and redressed them quickly.

"Ah, we still have the ones on your back." I had forgotten about the patches. I had gotten a few deep cuts here and there on my back. So instead of wrapping my whole back, we just put little bundles of gauze onto the wounds. I also had to take off my shirt for that mess and the only thought on my mind was the biggest no thank you. _I'd rather suffer._ I started moving backwards, maybe if I moved away, he'd take the hint.

"No. Get back here." He grabbed at me, he took hold of my shirt with a tight grip. I grabbed his hand and tried to remove it, but he was a lot stronger than me. Ron suddenly busted through the door,

"Trevor! I got your….coffee." _Aw shit._ I looked towards Ron, whose eyes were wide. I could tell the gears in his head were turning and the confusion in his face probably were full of assumptions that couldn't be cleared up.

"Uhhhh…." My voice came out strained and raspy. Trevor quickly let go of my shirt and I pulled it back down.

"Not now." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me off the futon towards his room. "We have to do something first." _Stop giving him the wrONG IDEA._

I was pushed in, hitting the bed frame, as Trevor closed the door quickly behind him.

"Take it off, or I'll take it off." The tone of voice was deep. I shivered at the thought. I turned around and quickly took of my shirt and bra. I crossed my arms, across my chest, hands clinging to my shoulders.

"No. Not there." _What?_ I felt strong hands on my waist. I was pulled and dragged to the center of the bed. I flew forward a bit, barely catching myself with my hands. I sat back up and covered myself again. Trevor started peeling off the old bandages. I winced on the third one. It stung a bit as the tape clung to my skin.

"Sorry." I could feel his fingertips gently touch where my skin had probably turned red. With all of the old bandages off, I heard his voice again,

"Only a couple need to be put back on." I nodded. I justed wanted him to stop touching me. I curled more inward. I braced myself. I felt his hands on my upper arms right below my shoulders. The color drained from my face. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. I felt a small kiss on my neck. I began to shake. Please tell me this wasn't going where I think it was going.

"No one's ever going to touch you ever again." My blood ran cold.

"I'm going to keep you close. Keep you safe." A kiss on my left shoulder. A shiver ran down my spine.

"I have plans that deal with leaving my trailer for a while." A kiss on my right shoulder. I gripped my shoulders tighter.

"And I'm taking you with me." He kissed the square of my back. I attempted to control my heavy breathing.

"I'll make sure, everyone knows you're mine. And that you are not to be touched." I suddenly felt very sharp pain in my shoulder. I gasped. I didn't want to look, but I did anyways. He was biting into it, sucking on it. I tried to focus on the pain I was causing on my shoulders, but I just kept going back to what he was doing. I couldn't focus on anything else. I was trembling terribly. I know I promised myself a single moment of weakness, but the fear that ran through me in this moment, was too much to bear. I let go of a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding. But that deep breath was like a dam breaking. My breathing quickened, and was shaky. Tears were forming and falling. I began sobbing. I was trying to control my breathing by taking deep breaths but each time, all I could do was cough and practically gag. The pressure and pain from my shoulder immediately went away and I felt myself in Trevor's arms. My face was pushed up against his chest.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He kept apologizing as he kept me in this tight embrace. After a few moments, I think he realized that I didn't want to be touched. He let go immediately, moved backwards and stated,

"That...That… this is wrong. You… You don't want to be touched right now." He turned, made a beeline for the door and stopped as he held it midway open.

"You can have this room for the night. Just…just sleep. I won't come in. I promise." He said it sadly. Quietly. But it was still no excuse for what had just happened. It felt gross being in this room. On this bed. I pulled off the blanket, the sheet, and the pillows, leaving a bare mattress. I curled into a ball. Tears continued to stream down my face. I need to get out of here. I want to get out of here.

It had been a long three days. The stress of the event, being injured and Trevor getting closer and closer, far more than I would have liked. With the added bits of Ron wanting to argue with me, it just felt like more stress. The choices I made the previous night, definitely showed the consequences. I'll have to watch what I say and do. I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can do to change my current situation with Trevor. But tomorrow. That's going to be a different story. I needed to be ready for what lies ahead.

 _All the way in Los Santos._


	12. Head to the Big City

The next morning, I awoke curled up on Trevor's bed. By his word, he didn't come in. His sheets and blanket were still in a pile on the floor where I had torn them off and everything else seemed to be in the exact same place. I suddenly heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Lily?" The voice belonged to Trevor. It sounded uneasy, and a bit shaky, two words I don't think would go together with Trevor. I cleared my throat and answered,

"Yes?"

"Umm… breakfast is… ready." Why does he sound so hesitant? He's usually confident, even if he makes a mistake or change his mind. It felt so out of place for him to sound like that.

"O-Okay. I'll be out in a second." I tried to sound more confident. I didn't want him to think that what he did was alright, or that I was forgiving him, but I also didn't want to anger him by giving him the silent treatment. Out of all the things that I thought about last night, that was one I was solid on. I can't anger him, that's akin to stepping on broken glass. I crawled to the edge of the bed and hopping off. Everything felt heavy, I'm sure I still looked terrible from crying all night. I grasped the door knob with my hand. I could feel myself shaking. I felt very nervous to go outside and see Trevor. As I began to slowly turn the door knob, I heard a loud crash in the next room.

"Fuck!" I quickly turned the handle and busted into the next room. Trevor stood in the middle of it, wearing oven mitts and glass handles. Not the casserole dish itself, just the handles. The dish was on the floor, along with what seemed to be potatoes, sausage and something else that I could identify. I stood in shock as I looked over the mess one more time. Glass strewn across the floor. My foot set down very close to some pieces of glass. Trevor stood in the middle of this mess, his face had a hint of embarrassment, but it was mostly anger. His arms were at his sides now, still clutching the glass handles. He looked at me, then back at the mess. Ron, who I just noticed stood behind him, was looking at the mess in dismay.

"Well, not everyone move at once." Trevor spoke with thick sarcasm. Ron looked taken back, and I began looking for the broom. Trevor began to move away from the mess,

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Trevor and Ron had their attention on me. I could feel the anxiety build up, being the center of attention was uncomfortable.

"Don't move anymore than you have to, you'll just drag glass everywhere." I attempted to put confidence in my words. They both stared at me, almost as if they wanted to burn a hole through my skull. Trevor remained still and then turned his head towards Ron.

"Alright, I'm not allowed to move, so hurry and clean this shit up." Ron jumped back a little upon hearing the command.

"Of course, right away T." Ron looked unsure at first where to step. He hesitantly gestured in directions towards Trevor and I, but he couldn't find an empty space to move around. My eyes quickly searched for where the broom was; right next to the front door. I was trapped in the bedroom. The glass stopped at the door, shards surrounding the entire area. Ron was trapped behind Trevor, also surrounded. I looked at Ron whose attention was also on the broom. _So how are we going to do this?_ I certainly couldn't walk across, I had no socks or shoes on. Trevor barely gave me sandals with the argument that I don't have anywhere to go, so I don't need any shoes. Ron could walk across, but there's still too much glass. While deep in thought, I heard the door open and a childish voice,

"Hey- oh wow. That's a lot of glass." I looked back towards the door. Wade stood in the doorway, eyes wide open in surprise over the large amount of glass that was across the floor. I heard Trevor's voice,

"Yeah, it is. So how about you grab that broom and starting cleaning it up?" From the tone of his voice, it was obvious he was treating Wade like an idiot. Although, it would be nice for Wade to just get to it.

"Sure Trevor, but ya'lls the ones who made the mess, so what's stopping one of y'all from doin it?" As if commanded and possessed we all answered.

"I'm trapped behind Trevor."

"I have no socks or shoes on."

"I was told not to move. Who the fuck cares, just clean the mess." Wade grabbed the broom, and begun to sweep up the glass towards the sink in the kitchen. Wade though, was moving, like a slug. He wouldn't do a full sweep, but rather a large number of smaller ones.

Five minutes had passed and he hadn't even reached Trevor, who was definitely closer to Wade than I. I could also tell that Trevor was getting rather in patient. He still had the glass handles in each hand, and began whistle and hum impatiently.

"Any time now Wade."

"Sorry Trevor, there's a lot of glass." I watched Trevor's hands grip the glass handles tightly. I began to worry he was going to cut his hands and get blood on the floor. I turned towards Wade. He was trying to sweep faster, but I guess he was worried about doing a bad job and missing small pieces of glass.

"Wade." Trevor's voice became deep, and it was harboring a deep rage that I knew that as soon as Wade answered, Trevor would go off.

"How about you hand me the broom Wade? I can sweep faster." Wade stopped sweeping, and looked up at me. I quickly checked on Trevor, who also focused his attention on me. I smiled and said,

"I'm pretty good at sweeping. So you can just hand the broom to me." I held my left hand out. Wade extended the broom handle, and as it touched my palm, slowly coming into my grasp, Trevor spoke again,

"What about your hands?" I was pulling the broom towards me, settling it down onto the floor. My hands felt sore, still a small amount of pain, but not too badly.

"It's not too bad." _Gotta try hard not to stutter._ "I got this." I began to sweep glass to the right. I felt my left hand cramp. _Gotta play it cool._ I continued to sweep quickly, running straight into Trevor. I looked up at him, the broom being the only thing between us.

"Oh, my savior. I'm free now." I was taken back by his comment. I quickly looked back down, and began to sweep around his foot, pushing it away from him. I moved to the left of him, while he moved forward towards the bedroom. I pushed the glass away from Ron, but as I looked up to look at his face, I felt a tinge of irritation rush over me. His face was contorted as if he was saying how unhappy he was at how close I was to him, or at what Trevor had said to me. I began to move slowly. He face moved from disgust to frustration,

"Lily, we have things to do. Can you hurry up?" I looked up, trying to look innocent,

"Sorry Ron. My hand cramped." Ron groaned in frustration.

"How about being more fucking patient? Her hand cramped and I didn't hear you ask Wade or Lily for the broom." Ron suddenly looked sheepish, almost curling in on himself.

"Sorry Tre-"

"Don't fucking apologize to me. You're being rude to Lily, so apologize to her." Ron looked at me. The look on his face was that of uncertainty, completely unsure as to what to do, although he certainly didn't want to apologize.

"So-Sorry Lily." I plastered a fake smile on my face,

"Apology accepted. Sorry my hand cramped and I have to move slow." My movement started slowly drastically. _OH NO ~ my hand is cramping more._ The look of irritation on Ron's face was growing into frustration. He was acting as if he had the patience to wait for me, no matter how slow I was, but at the same time, it seemed like he was going to break down. Ron sighed loudly.

"Here, let me take over for you. If your hands are still sore, then this probably isn't helping." Ron spoke to me as if he was trying to help, but I could tell from his tone, that he clearly was impatient and pretending to care for Trevor.

"Ah, how kind of you, but maybe I should be doing more work around here. You've been working so hard." I continued to smile, watching his hands twitch as if he was going to forcibly take the broom. I begun to sweep a little faster then. My hand was feeling better. _I think I've made him suffer enough_.

With the glass in the trash can, Trevor sat next to me on the futon, and Wade and Ron sat at the table. It was a strange silence. Trevor seemed to be deep in thought about something while Wade and Ron watched him intensely as if they were awaiting orders. It seemed like they knew he would do this. Trevor suddenly clapped his hands together and stood up,

"So here's the plan. We are going to Los Santos." _All of us._ I looked towards Wade and Ron's direction. Wade and Ron seemed slightly surprised.

"All of us?" Ron asked.

"Not you. Me, Wade and Lily. You'll stay here and find us work so we can make money. And you can be the one to clean up my shit. Make sure no bugs get in here." Ron's stature fell as if he was incredibly disappointed that he wasn't able to come along.

"But boss, why Lily?!" Ron had his back straight and was pointing at me. His face had an expression of frustration and anger. I furrowed my brows. _Maybe it's because you're still injured?_

"I don't think she's capable in helping you with anything but cleaning Trevor." _Maybe it's because you just freaking suck._ "Isn't she still just a hostage?!" I blinked. _That's a very good point. Why am I going with?_

"Ron, how can you say that about our guest? She's here to be comfortable, not be tortured." _Oh really? I couldn't tell the difference._ "Anyways, Ron. You are still injured, and you're the CEO of this company so it should be a great honor that you get to do a lot of important work while I'm away." Trevor turned towards me.

"I don't know how long I'll need to be gone, and I don't want my CEO and my guest hurting each other while I'm away. She's also injured, so just to make sure she doesn't hurt herself further, she's going to come with me. Now is there anything else you want to bitch about, or am I going to have to convince you?" Trevor raised a closed fist to Ron's face. His knuckles popped as he did. Ron visibly winced and weakly said,

"No boss. No convincing needed here." Ron put his opened hands up as if he was surrendering. Clearly an argument he wasn't going to win. I sat still on the futon. That's right, he told me yesterday I was going to go with him. I don't know why I'm acting so surprised, I really shouldn't. I had already guessed that he was going to go to Los Santos. If I was going to go with him, I was positive that, with how much he was protecting me and how clingy he has already shown himself to be, he wasn't going to take me somewhere seriously dangerous. I did think a little bit with what happened, that he would have changed his mind. But he made a good point. All Ron and I would do is fight, and with his injury, it definitely would make an easy escape.

I looked towards Trevor's direction. He was staring at the tv. He's definitely smarter than he gives off sometimes. He figured out that Ron and I were fighting rather than playing around and being friendly. He's probably also figured out that I'm the one who put Ron in the hospital. With how smart he is, I'm wondering if what he was doing last night was just to scare me and put me back in my place. I'm sure he wasn't completely blind to me messing with Ron last night, but also at the same time, he seemed serious, genuine. I couldn't read this guy at all. He was like a rock. Strong, tough and you couldn't tell what he was thinking by just looking at him. Trevor was the most unpredictable person I'd ever come across and I wasn't sure yet how to deal with that.

"Do I have something on my face?" I quickly blinked and was brought back to reality. I realized that I had been staring at Trevor for quite a while.

"Uhhh. No. I was thinking about where we are going." _Gotta play a little dumb._

"Wade." Trevor's voice was booming. "Where are we going?"

"Uhhhh- my cousin's apartment." Wade seemed a bit unsure as to what to say. It seemed like he was censoring it.

"Which is where?" I asked raising one of my eye brows. I wonder if they will tell me.

"The final destination is all that matters." Trevor stated this firmly. It clearly was a sign for me not to ask too many questions. I'm going to have to accept that for now.

"Now," Trevor stood up and clapped his hands. He stood in front of all three of us. "Let's get ready, shall we?"

 _Oh boy. I'm so excited._

 _This is by far tHE DUMBEST PLAN._ I sat in the passenger seat of the bodhi. I would like to think it was sunny outside, as I could feel the sun's rays on my legs and arms, but I unfortunately couldn't tell over all because of Trevor's stupid idea. He clearly still didn't want me to know where we were going. He said it was going to be a "surprise," but I 100% do not believe that. It was one of the more obvious lies that he's told. Their great idea, as in Ron and Trevor's, was to paint a visor of a helmet, that I'm pretty sure belonged to a now dead guy, and put it on my head so I wouldn't know where we were going. Ron, of course, was the first to argue over how they were going to cover my visor so naturally. Trevor thought about it for a while, and state they could use a helmet. Ron said I could just look through the visor and shouldn't be trusted to just not look up. Trevor seemed to agree with that thought. _But this whole thing is just freaking ridiculous! How do I look any more UNNATURAL?! I have a freaking helmet on my head, in a TRUCK. I take back everything I just fucking said about Trevor. Unpredictable? Yes. A huge motherfucking yes. Smart? That's 50/50 right fucking now._

"You ready to go?" I heard Trevor's voice, and a hand pat my leg. The sudden contact made my jump a little. I nodded. The helmet felt heavy on my head. It is true though. I can't see a damn thing.

"I'm ready too!" I could hear Wade cheerfully say in the back.

"We just have to make a quick stop and then we are good to go." Trevor didn't say it in the same tone of his question, rather it was dark. Something dark was lurking in that statement. It sent chills down my spine. Could they be ready to get rid of and bury me. Trevor started the bodhi. As he did, I felt something wet hit my knee. _Oh god, what was that? Did a bird just poop on me?_ I was about to try and peek, but it quickly became apparent that it was raining. Small drops were hitting my leg, but they soon grew in size and I could feel my clothes soak up the water like a sponge. I shivered a bit at the chill. I clutched both of my shoulders, trying to keep my body warm. I felt the movement of the bodhi. I needed to focus. I attempted to relax my body. I needed to feel how it moved and turned, but with the rain and wind, it was making it incredibly difficult to concentrate on the direction my body was moving in. I could definitely tell that Trevor was speeding. I could hear honking horns of other cars, and Wade commenting on Trevor's driving. For a quick second, it felt as if we were under a bridge, as the rain suddenly stopped hitting me. I could tell from some slight movements that we were following a long somewhat curved road, but it was difficult to tell with my shivers if we took hard rights or lefts. That was until the last turn. He took a hard left, and my shoulder came in contact with the door. The bodhi came to a sudden stop, and I fell forward a bit.

" _Shhhh._ " I jumped. Trevor was so close to my ear. I could feel his breath, and his voice was sending more shivers down my spine than the rain was.

" _I'm going to be right back, but you need to keep your head down and be quiet._ " I had no idea what was going on, but it most certainly did not sound good. The rain was coming down harder. The thunder was booming louder and louder. I felt Trevor's warm hand on my thigh. But as quick as I felt it, it was suddenly gone. A chill took over the spot quickly and I couldn't hear anything but the rain and thunder. During the time that Trevor was gone, Wade and I didn't speak. Whatever Trevor was doing, it certainly wasn't good. After what seemed like an eternity, the sounds of loud explosions and deprise hitting the ground shot through the entire area. It made me jump, and I started to panic. What the hell is this fucker doin'?!

"Alright time-to-gooo." I could suddenly heard Trevor's voice again. I was breathing a little hard at the suddenly jumpscare of the explosions. I felt the bodhi quickly go backwards, as my back slammed into the seat, and then forward as I was suddenly thrusted in the same direction.

He was driving a lot faster than he was before. I could feel us make a suddenly turn to the right, but not too hard to throw me out of the seat. Trevor was silent as he drove, as was Wade. _Why are we acting like NOTHING HAPPENED?!_ I started bouncing my leg nervously. Whatever happened of course has to be Trevor's doing. No question about it, he must have blown up a building, but from the echoes and _other_ sounds, it might have been two. I wasn't going to start asking questions though.

As we continued driving, Wade suddenly broke the silence.

"Wow, this guy we going to Los Santos for must have really pissed you off." _Wade's cousin Floyd?_

"Wade. Shut up." Trevor's voice was deep, and menacing. It was clearly a threat.

"I mean, Trevor, you said yous wasn't going to leave for no reason. Cl-"

"Wade! What the fuck did I say?!"

"Not to talk bout stuff aroun-"

"Exactly Wade! And what the fuck are you doing right now?"

"Tal-talking bout stuff in f-"

"Wade. When I say shut the fuck up, you shut the fuck up. Do you got that?!"

"Yes Trevor."

"Do ya? Cause you're still fuckin' talking!" Wade suddenly fell silent. I felt on edge. Trevor was clearly trying to hide the fact that the reason he was leaving was to kill or do whatever the hell to someone. The silence fell in again. The rain slowly stopped, a few drops would hit here and there, but I didn't know for sure. From the way my body felt pressure to lay back meant we were going up hill. I still couldn't tell which direction we had started in or the direction we had gone. I did know that Trevor was a rather violent driver. Distressed honks from other drivers continued to echo even after we passed them. It made me think Trevor wasn't even driving on the right side of the road. After more time passed, Trevor came to a sudden halt. _We make it yet?_ We had been sitting for so long, I wasn't exactly sure where we were. I heard Trevor sigh loudly.

"Wade. Stay here." I didn't hear Wade reply, but I heard Trevor get out of the vehicle. _What the fuck is going on?_ I suddenly hear another door open. A strong arm grabbed my own and I was dragged out. I tried to walk, but without being able to see where I was going or even what the ground looked like, I just kept tripping on rocks and my own feet. Finally I was forced to come to a halt. I stood completely still. What was Trevor doing?

"Close your eyes." _Huh?_ I closed my eyes. I already couldn't see but whatever. I felt the weight of the helmet gone and the wind hit my face. I didn't realize how hot it was in that helmet until Trevor took it off.

"Okay open." I slowly opened my eyes. I blinked a few times so that my eyes could adjust. There were lights, some were stationary, others were moving. There were buildings of ranging heights and widths. Everything seemed to glitter and glow. My eyes were wide at the site. With the wind, everything felt so unreal.

"I heard that seeing the city like this was considered romantic." I stood up straight and looked towards my right. Trevor stood next to me, looking out into the distance. He also felt sort of distant, as if he was looking for someone or something. His eyes were moving quickly over the city, as if he was scanning every corner and section for it. I looked back at the city. It was so bright. There were still people moving about, each with their own lives, and stories. The scenery was breathtaking. But I had to stop myself, take a step back from getting to absorbed. This person was still my kidnapper. I am still this person's hostage. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned back to my right and saw Trevor, who now longer was staring in the city with that distant look, but rather looking at me. The look in his eyes were something I couldn't describe. They didn't hold the malice they usually did rather it wasn't something that I couldn't exactly put my finger on.

"Lily." The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. I didn't know how to feel about it. The tone was soft, as if it was trying to envelope me in velvet. It was deep, but it felt as if there was no mal-intent. I tried to take a step back. _He's clearly trying to manipulate me._

"Uh… Yeah Trevor?" I sounded awkward, unsure. I was trying to not give away how nervous I was or how much anxiety was building inside of me. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. Everything happened so quickly, I almost didn't register what was happening. I was caught up in a tight embrace. He was certainly much taller than me, so it was almost an awkward hug. His arms were parallel with my shoulder blades, and his hands were slightly draped to the middle of my back. My face had been pushed against his chest. The smell of smoke, and body odor stung my nose. It almost made me want to push away. When he spoke, it felt as if time had stopped.

"I'm still sorry about last night." He started. "I had a lot going on my mind, and I just lost myself. I'm kind of going through some stuff." _Where is this conversation going?_ He continued,

"You're like a breath of fresh air. You're not clingy like Ron or dumb like Wade. You're smarter than what you bring on." _Oh shit._ "Yet, you don't try to manipulate me and you certainly haven't tried to killed me." _Okay, what are we talking about?_ "I don't know what it is about you, but I don't want to let you go." _Oh FUCK._ My heart began to race. What was he going to say next? He gently pushed me away. His hands on both my shoulders. One of them found its way to my chin. I was frozen in place. I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt my chin get slightly pulled towards him. His face drew closer. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. I could feel his breath. Our faces were only inches apart.

There was a sudden loud honk of a horn. It scared me so bad and pulled me from the current situation that I actually jumped back a bit away from Trevor. I turned to look at the bodhi. Wade, for some reason, was in the driver's seat. He was rubbing the back of his head and looking at us.

"Trevor! The nice policeman said we need to move or our vehicle gonna get towed! Sorry I fell...on the...horn."

"Fucking Wade. Alright fine! I'll fucking move it." Trevor quickly turned towards me,

"Come on. Let's go." He grabbed my hand. It a tight yet gentle grip, leading me back to the bodhi. My mind was a bit fogged from the events. _Did Wade do that on purpose? What would have happened if that horn hadn't gone off?_ I was back in the bodhi. Helmet was back on, and while the bodhi began to move again, a large hand was still holding mine.

 _This is going to be a problem._


	13. Meeting New People

Trevor continued to hold my hand throughout the rest of the drive. His hand was way larger than mine, rougher. While our fingers weren't intertwined, every now and then I could feel him try and force his fingers between mine. I just kept mine closed, which just made it seem like I was squeezing his hand tighter. _What an awkward situation_. As Trevor continued to drive, Wade spoke up,

"Are we nearly there yet?"

"No Wade." Trevor's irritated voice rang through my ears.

"Are we nearly nearly there yet?"

"You keep this up, you're not getting there at all." I coughed a bit in an attempt as to not laugh. It was kind of funny, Trevor sounding like a parent. Ditching Wade on the road was something Trevor would do.

"Well can you tell me a story?"

"No. Wade." Trevor's voice was getting deeper and angry. He squeezed my hand tightly. I could tell he was trying to not go off on him. Or kill him, I wasn't sure, because my fingers felt like they were going to break. I winced at the pain. His hand grew tighter and tighter. I quickly led my other hand to his and gently patted it. I let my hand linger on the top of his until his death grip relaxed. I moved my hand back to my side. My other hand throbbed in pain from Trevor squeezing my hand so hard. After what felt like 30 minutes or an hour of silence, Wade exclaimed,

"Oh! Oh! We're near Floyd's house. I seen it on Eyefind Maps. I'll give you directions." _I hope he's not going to mind if we bust in. Maybe Wade called ahead of time._

"Now go straight on here." Wade continued, "Now keep going." From the way things felt, it seemed like Trevor was speeding. Trevor continued to hold my hand, every now and then using his thumb to caress my hand.

"So, now, here's like a right." Wade seemed a little clumsy and confused with directions.

"Just straight over this one." I could feel Trevor give my hand a little squeeze.

"This is the place. I think it is at least." Wade sounding unsure did not surprise me, but Trevor also didn't question it. I felt a hard turn, and then we completely stopped.

"Wade." I heard Trevor's deep voice, and then I saw a small light. I'm guessing Wade was told to take off the helmet. I could feel my hair fall back into place after being lifted up, and a breeze cool down my face. That helmet was hot. I felt Trevor let go of my hand and then open up his door. I quickly turned to open mine. It was going to be so nice to stand on my own. I closed the door behind me, stretching my legs and hearing a few joints pop. Although standing on my own was a nice thought, it was quickly broken by Trevor coming quickly next to me and placing his hand on my waist. He gripped my side and started leading me to stairs. Wade was already ahead of us, shouting,

"Floyd! Floyd!" There was no answer to his shouting though.

"It's up here Trevor!" We begun to walk up the steps. I guess he realized holding my side wasn't going to work so he traded that out for my hand. He clutched it close to him like one does to a child. _That's a weird thought._ I was brought back to reality as Wade could be heard talking to someone through a door.

"Floyd. It's me Wade."

"Who?" The voice was muffled by the door.

"Me. Wade. Your cousin." Wade replied loudly.

"Who?" I could feel a wave of frustration go through Trevor as he dragged me past Wade, to Floyd's door and he kicked it in. The door flew open, and a man wearing sweats a hoodie was on the floor.

"Your cousin!" Trevor yelled. I jumped back a bit as my ears began to ring. Sometimes he sounded just like a banshee. "Fuck!" He dragged me into the apartment, with Wade following close behind.

"He's come to visit you, you rude fuck." Wade was practically running into me, as we closely followed Trevor. Trevor wasn't in a good mood. Clearly. So better not lag behind and anger him more.

"Now get up off the floor and fix me a fucking drink." Floyd tried to get up quickly as Trevor spoke.

"Oh, you. Wade, I heard you was off smoking meth somewhere." Floyd closed the door to his apartment. Trevor led me to a pair of couches and made me sit down, with him closely next to me. He let go of my hand.

"Not somewhere, here. He's going to smoke meth here." Trevor said in a matter-of-fact tone. _Meth? That's explains everyone's behavior actually. Wade's childness, Ron being on edge and Trevor being so violent. All high on the same substance. Man this sucks._

"Give me a fucking lighter." _Oh please don't._ Trevor looked towards Wade, who had begun to search his pockets for whatever Trevor was going to need for this. I began to shift in my spot. I didn't want to be here for this. My knee began to bounce. I stared at the coffee table. The anxiety began to build up. I felt a large hand on my bouncing knee and pressure for my foot to remain still and flat on the ground.

"You can't smoke here." Floyd said nervously.

"Okay." Trevor said almost sounding sarcastic.

"This is my girlfriend's place. She's at a business conference. You can't smoke here and you can't stay here." Floyd was trying to sound confident, but Trevor let out a sigh as he relaxed on the couch, and hand still clutching my knee. _He must be trying very hard not to go off._

"How's it goin' cousin? It's been a while." Wade asked, as if to attempt a change in subject.

"Yeah, I ain't seen you since you was caught in Evelyn's bed."

"That was never proved." Wade spoke hesitantly as if to hide something. _Evelyn? No idea who that is. Wade never mentioned her._

"You gotta go. All three of ya. My girlfriend, she'd kill me if she knew I had guests." _What a polite way to say intruders._

"Not much of a girlfriend if she don't like your family." Trevor stated plainly. _That's true. Who cares if he has guests? What if his family comes over? What then? I hate to admit it, but Trevor is weirdly right. But then again Wade is a meth head and Floyd knows this so who's to say that Floyd isn't trying to protect himself?_ "Now would you get me a fucking drink? I'm not going to ask you again." Trevor questioned. He was beginning to sound more and more irritated, and the grip on my knee was getting tighter and tighter. Trevor seemed like he was close to punching this person's lights out. Floyd gave in and began to walk to his fridge, when he suddenly stopped and turned in Trevor's and my direction,

"Wait, I ain't go no booze."

"Then you go out and fucking get me something." Trevor let go of my knee suddenly and stood up. He took a large step towards them. "You go too." He motioned to Wade. Both men winced and started to head towards the door. Trevor came and sat back down next to me. I heard the front door slam. Now it was just Trevor and I in this strange place. _Now I know how Trevor got his trailer. Just fuckin' commandeered it._ I looked at Trevor who I realized was now staring back at me.

"I ain't gonna smoke around you. So no need to get nervous." He patted my knee again. He continued speaking,

"Just so you know, I'm going to go and do some work, so you're going to stay here with Wade and Floyd. I would also like to ask that you behave around them." He squeezed my knee. I winced at the pain He then moved in front of me, crouched, still grabbing my knee and his hand had me pinned against the back of the couch. His face was so close to mine, I could smell his breath, which was revolting.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Understand?" The expression on his face showed little anger as it seemed to be dominated by worry. _I'm still very wary of Wade. I'm not sure what he's capable of._ We stared into each other's eyes. I could see my reflection in his. His eyes were a lot darker than I thought they would be. They almost were a chocolate color, but with the light reflecting off, it also seemed like there was a hint of gold. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, I almost thought he could hear it. I nodded quickly, hoping he wouldn't grow impatient with me.

"Good. Good." He said both of these quietly and then leaned forward. I panicked for a minute until he raised up a little, looming over me now, and pressed his lips to my forehead. He lingered there for what felt like an eternity and then he moved away. He crouched in front of me, he almost was at eye level with how tall he was, and held both of my hands in both of his. He rubbed my hands with his thumbs.

"Sorry if I scared you earlier." He brought both of my hands together and to his lips. He kissed each one.

"I just have to show them who's boss so they don't try to hurt us." He took a deep breath. My hands were still near his face. He opened both of my hands and placed both on his face. It was almost like I was cupping his face. _UHHHHHH._ I wasn't sure what to do in this situation, or if there was anything I could actually do.

"First thing tomorrow, I'll be out here. So…" There was a short pause. "So please don't go anywhere." The look in his eyes and his tone of voice threw me off balance. _He's practically begging me to stay put._ I wasn't sure what to say. No matter what, I'm going to be digging myself a hole. While I might have a higher chance of getting out of this place and back home quicker if I just walk out the front door, I don't know who Trevor knows, his resources, how dangerous Wade is or what's going to happen if I do leave. I do know, from Wade having to give directions, Trevor might not know this section of LS. That might be in my favor, but... I'm going to stay put, not for his sake but for mine. It'll best not to touch Trevor's limits here.

"O-okay. I won't." I kept looking at his face. A look of relief crossed his face and he sighed.

"Good. Good." His hands were still over mine, pressed against his face. He closed his eyes and placed his forehead on my legs. He moved my hands from his face to the back of his head, as if he wanted me to do something. I wasn't exactly sure what though. _What the fuck is going on?_

The front door suddenly opened and Trevor quickly stood up. Floyd and Wade came in with a few bags.

"We didn't know what kind you wanted sir." Floyd's nervous voice hit my ears. I heard Trevor quickly walk over to them.

"Gimme that." I didn't want to see what Trevor was doing. If he gets drunk, would he do something to me? He did all that back there sober, so I don't think I want to stay in this room if he starts drinking. I got the courage to stand up and turn towards the group. Trevor was inspecting the bags while Wade and Floyd stood nervously watching him.

"I'm… I'm getting tired." I said nervously. All three people turned towards me.

"Where do you want to put me?" _I guess that's the best way to put it._

"Uhhh. Well…" Floyd started, but Trevor interrupted.

"I see there are two bedrooms, why don't you pick one, I'll pick the other and Wade and his cousin, will get the couches."

"Sir, I can't have you kickin' me out of my own bed, and the other is Debra's!" Floyd was far more confident and braver than I was.

"I'm okay with the couches." I said quietly.

"No!" Trevor stated loudly. "But thank you for pointing that out Floyd." Trevor turned around, grabbed me by the wrist and pushed me towards a small bedroom. It had a queen size bed, and female items all over the place. _Debra's. I'm guessing._

"You'll stay here." Trevor patted my shoulders. "I'll stay in the other, and Floyd if you have such a problem with it, you can stay with me." The way Trevor stated it, was creepy. He had this deep growl, and it almost sounded sexual. Floyd stepped backwards to make some distance between him and Trevor.

"No I'm okay with staying on the couch. Sir." He was trying to sound brave.

"Good. Now go the fuck to sleep. All of you." Trevor was still standing next to me. I felt him caress my arm and heard him whisper, "Good night Lily." Trevor's hand left my arm and I watched him walk to the next room. I walked into Debra's room and shut the door. That bed did look comfy, but I decided I was going to sleep on the floor. Floyd was already in enough trouble with Trevor. I grabbed a pillow and lied down on the floor. It wasn't too uncomfortable but definitely better than the trailer. It was cooler inside too, so I didn't want to ruin that with putting a blanket or sheet on me. I felt my eyes get heavy and then sleep take over.

I was gently woken up by a large hand rubbing my face.

"Hey." Trevor's voice was quiet, and soft. I almost thought I was in a nightmare with how close he was to me.

"What are you doing on the floor?" _Oh gosh, what do I say? I have to think of something quick._

"The bed was too soft." _Oh yeah, cause that sounds like a GOOD LIE._

"Huh?" He sounded just as confused as I did in my head.

"I got used to sleeping on your futan." I nervously laughed. _PLAY IT COOL._

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." He seemed to accept the answer. Trevor had a small smile on his face. He removed his hand from my face and stood up. I quickly stood up with him.

"I'm heading out now. I'll be right back." I looked at him. The look on his face was hard to describe; it almost seemed like he didn't want to leave.

"Drive safe." I had no idea what to say, but for some reason that came out of my mouth. _I hope you crash..._ The smile on his face turned into a grin.

"I'm an amazing driver I'll have you know." He jabbed his thumb into his chest. He puffed out his chest and put a hand on his hip. He looked so confident, but also really funny. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Seeing him like that, was just odd. He and I walked out of Debra's room, to see Floyd and Wade sitting at the couches. Floyd nervously holding a coffee mug and Wade happily drinking out a glass with a straw. Trevor quickly walked to the kitchen, and then came back around the corner to me. In his hand was a similar glass to Wade's with a nice pink straw. Trevor placed it in my hands, and then said,

"I'm heading out, if any of you leave this apartment, I'm going to ring your necks, do you fucking understand?" Floyd and Wade looked a bit shaken.

"Yes Trevor." Wade sounded like a child.

"Yes sir." Floyd said nervously. Trevor looked at me, and I nodded quickly. Trevor then walked towards the door, opened it and then slammed it loudly. I slowly walked to the couch and sat myself down. _Great, now we're all trapped._ I looked at Wade who was happily sucking on the straw and what looked like orange juice and then at Floyd who looked emotionless and tired at his mug. He seemed like a nice guy, trying to stand up to Trevor was definitely something else.

"Sorry, we're barging in on your life like this." I said it quietly. Floyd looked at me. He sighed deeply and then said,

"Do you know when you're leaving?" I shook my head.

"No I'm sorry. I'm not the one in charge." I smiled weakly. I wish I could comfort him a bit more, but even in my own position, I couldn't do anything. I'm just a hostage.

"Wade, what is up with this Trevor fellow? Where did you meet him?" Wade stopped drinking his juice.

"Oh, Trevor gave me and some friends meth." Wade listed off some friends names. I wasn't paying too much attention to the story, as I had already it heard it. After a few minutes of Wade talking, I tuned back into Floyd's voice.

"You do realize how dangerous he is?" Floyd sounded angry. I don't blame him.

"Yeah, but that's all meth dealers." _Oh good, dealing and using. Best combination._

"Trevor is super dangerous! I can't believe you brought him here! He's practically taken over my home!" _He's practically taken over my life._

"He ain't that bad!" Wade argued back.

"What are you talking about?! He's absolutely horrible!" Floyd placed the mug on his coffee table and stood up quickly. He towered over Wade a little bit. Wade stood up too. He looked upset.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He's my friend! He helped me after my friends abandoned me!"

"How do you know he isn't the reason your friends are gone?!" _Wow. Drama._ I began to drink my juice. _Yay. Orange juice._ I tuned back into the argument.

"Wade, I want you to convince your friend to leave!"

"What? I can't do...that." Wade went into a defensive position, as if he was going to roll into a small ball. He looked nervous. I watched Floyd suddenly turn towards me.

"Why don't you do it? Can't you talk to him?" _What? Me?_ I stopped sucking on the straw.

"I'm just as much as a hostage as you are. I'm not here by free will. In fact, out of the two of us, I think you have more freedom."

"What do you mean?" Floyd seemed genuinely confused even though I technically spelled it out for him.

"I… was kidnapped. And now I'm stuck with him." It was the first time I had really said that sentence out loud. Saying it though, choked me up a bit. I put my juice down and turned away. I could feel tears forming, and I was trying to stop them. _No no no no no. I had my moments of weakness. I don't want them to see my tears._ I felt a hand on my shoulders.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"Well, we just met." I wiped the small tears away from my eyes and then turned around. Wade had sat back down, silent. Floyd stood, hand still on my shoulder. He gave me a weak smile. And I gave one back. He definitely was nicer than Wade and Ron. Trevor doesn't count. Floyd removed his hand and sat back down.

"Let's change the subject shall we?" I coughed. "Floyd, tell me about yourself." Even if for a few hours, I wanted to ignore the previous statement.

"Me? Oh uhhh…" Floyd was nervous at first but he went ahead and told me just about everything. I guess since we were stuck in a scary situation, it must have felt as if he had to tell someone. It hadn't even been a day and yet Floyd and I seemed to have clicked. He seemed friendly, kind and understanding. Hours passed as we talked to each other, his life, his job, problems he has. He truly was just a normal person.

"What about yourself?" I stopped. Could I really talk about myself?

"It's hard to say." I quickly glanced at Wade, who was busy filling up his glass with more juice. Floyd also looked towards Wade. I guess he realized that I was trying to keep it hidden from Wade and Trevor; knowing Wade would tell Trevor on anything I said probably.

"That's alright. I understand you probably come from a very different background from my own." Floyd laughed.

"Yeah definitely."

I smiled. Floyd was a genuinely kind person and way different from Wade. Wade was kind of nice, but extremely dangerous. Floyd just seemed like a gentle human being, harmless comparative to the men who were in my current life. Wade also seemed to mellow out around Floyd; I guess his aura was just calming.

"I quite frankly admire you Lily. That Trevor fellow is terrifying."

"Trevor can be, but he's a good guy!" Wade stated quickly. Floyd and I both looked at Wade. Trevor was in no way a good guy.

"No Wade. You're confused. Trevor is a big scary guy." I laughed a bit at the statement. Yeah, he is a big scary guy, but it was strange hearing it from someone else. Wade talks so highly of Trevor and Ron worships the ground Trevor walks on.

"Yeah Wade. Trevor is kind of scary." I awkwardly laughed.

"You guys, just don't know him well enough. He's a good guy! He took me in!" Wade argued back. It was going to be difficult to change his mind, if that was even an option.

"Wade. You don't know what you're talking about." Floyd shot back. With the atmosphere in the room, I decided it was time a change in subject.

"Floyd, who is the woman on that wall?" I pointed towards the dining room wall. On it, was a framed picture of a woman wearing glasses and in a business suit.

"Hmm? Oh that's Debra. She and I are getting married. Which is why I was so adamant in you guys leavin', but-" Floyd turned back to me. "I can tell that you're totally fine Lily! I wouldn't mind having you as a guest." I laughed and smiled warmly,

"Thanks Floyd! That's very nice of you to say."

"Oh? What was?" My heart jumped into my throat. I slowly turned my head to the familiar deep voice that was behind me. There stood Trevor, leaning against the wall, looking in our direction. It strangely felt as if he was staring mostly at me.

"Come on, I want in on this fun conversation." He said this as he moved towards us. His voice was deep and had a hint of anger. I could tell he was trying not to yell, but it wouldn't be long until he actually did. Both Floyd and Wade stuttered to answer. Trevor didn't seem to have the patience to wait for them, as he turned to me and spoke.

"Listen Lily. You're being relocated. I need you to be in a place that's a bit safer from these two." _I'd be safer if I was away from you._ I stood up slowly. Guess I'm going on a journey. As I stood up and walked in Trevor's direction, Floyd spoke,

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's fuckin' wrong. I don't think you're in a position to make decisions, so why don't you just sit down and shut the fuck up." Trevor grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door. Trevor stopped for a hot minute so that I could slip on my sandals, but as soon as they were on, he became a speed demon; dragging me out of the condo at high speed. Every so often I would trip on the steps, attempting to not fall forward into Trevor. When we reached the bottom, he continued to drag me towards the bodhi. He led me to the passenger side, opened the door, and suddenly picked me up. And as quickly as he picked me up, he set me down on the passenger seat, and slammed the door. He was walking at such a fast pace, that I did not see him move from my side to the driver side of the bodhi. He quickly got in next to me, slammed the door, and started the vehicle. As he began to drive forward, he moved his right hand that had been clutching the steering wheel to me left thigh, and gripped tightly. His grip was similar to that when he was holding my hand and as we continued to drive there was no end to him letting go.

"We're on our way to somewhere real safe." He spoke out of nowhere. I looked at him and thought my definition of safe or his definition of safe? He continued,

"We're going to a buddy of mine. Good guy, nice family. Well, I'm not sure about the family, they seemed to have changed for the worst." _I wonder if this buddy of his considers him to be a friend too. Nah, no way. He must have forced them like Ron and Wade._ As we continued to drive, Trevor's hand changed from a death grip to roughly rubbing my thigh. I could feel the calluses on his hand scratching my leg. I sat still, unsure of what to do, let alone how to get him to stop. My entire focus was on his actions that I did not realized we were at our destination.

"Here we are! Let's go say hello." He gave my leg a hard pat, and then he proceeded to exit the vehicle. I went to reach for the handle to exit the vehicle, but the door suddenly opened and I looked up to see Trevor.

"It'll be difficult for you to get out of the truck with sandals." He said as he picked me up again and carried me out of the truck. I didn't realize until he put me down this time, that he had been holding me very tightly against him. I could feel his hand imprinting onto my knee and side. As he put me down and let go of me, I thought his grip would loosen but probably because of the pain, it felt consistent throughout. He grabbed my hand again, intertwining our fingers and resuming his death grip and started dragging me to the large house. Looking at the house and trying not to focus on Trevor, I could tell it was an expensive home. The outside was white with a tannish outlining. The roof was that of a yellowish brown color that, in my opinion, was not very attractive. The topiary around the establishment seemed to be well maintained, with clean cut grass and freshly trimmed hedges. Trevor dragged me up the few steps there were to the front door.

"Oh." He suddenly stopped and pushed me back. "Gotta be polite this time." He turned towards me and had a goofy smile on his face. I was taken back by that. _I had no idea he was even capable of smiling like that._ He turned back around, and raised his fist. Before he could even knock, the door opened. In my view was a man, shorter than Trevor but still taller than me, wearing a grey suit, a yellow and blue striped tie and a blue collared shirt. He kind of reminded me of a mobster from an era I couldn't put my finger on.

"Hey Mikey. How've you been? Listen I have a favor to ask." Michael look disgusted with Trevor.

"I just saw you Trevor. The fuck do you want?" From Michael's tone of voice, I was right. There's no way Trevor could have made a friend without forcing them against their will.

"Don't be rude to my guest. Listen," He pulled me by the hand forward. He still held on to my hand, but this time I was standing side by side with him. "I need you to watch her." He pulled me in front of him. He let go of my hand and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Who the fuck is this? A hostage?" _You do not know how right you are._

"No! She ain't a hostage, she's my… maid. I need you to watch her while I go do some business here in LS. You can put her to work if you need to." Trevor gently pushed me forward and I can hear him walk away. I turned around and watched Trevor, flash me a toothy grin, wave and then drive away. As I stood on Michael's doorstep, I turned back around to face him. The look on his face almost made me bust out laughing. His left eye was twitching like crazy, and he had this irritated look on his face that compared to Trevor's wasn't as scary. His mouth was agape as if words that were meant to stop Trevor from leaving were supposed to come out, but didn't find the strength to argue. Michael, with a defeated look on his face, turned towards me.

"Maid? You look like a hostage."

"And you look like a 1980s mobster." I replied sarcastically. _Ah-ha that's the era._ "But you'd be right in your assumption, I am a hostage." My voice came out flat.

"Well. That sucks."

"Thanks! I know." I stated in thick sarcasm. _I know my situation sucks. Thanks for reminding me._

"Well come on in." Michael sighed as he spoke. It sounded exasperated. As I walked in I replied,

"Not going to just let me go? You seem like a sensible person." I paused as I took my first steps in, "Hey, do you want me to take my sandals off first?"

"Hmmm?" He looked down at my feet. "Nah, you're fine kid." I walked in a bit further and watched Michael walk in completely and shut his front door. We stared at each other.

"Sorry I can't particularly help you in this problem."

"Because?" I was very interested to hear the reasoning behind this.

"Trevor is like hell walking on Earth. If I let you go- I have no idea what the fuck he would do. And I have a family to look after so." _Yeah I got that first part. But that's true, he's got his own life and looking at Ron and Wade- they are definitely people who have suffered from the hell of Trevor._

"That makes sense I guess."

"Although, with that being said- I'm not going stop you if you walk out that door. I mean, don't do it right now, because if Trevor finds out, we all know how that's going to end. I'm just saying that if later, you know, middle of the night, you walk out," Michael put his hands up in surrender, "I could or could not wake up to stop you." I laughed. _I like this guy._

"Anyways, have you eaten anything yet?" Michael asked. I had to think about it. I haven't eaten in quite a while.

"No, I haven't."

"Good. The wife just cooked something up." Michael said as he led me to another section of the house.

"Just hope she's okay with a surprise guest." Michael sounded very worried.

 _I have a feeling I'm going to like it here and hate it here._


	14. Some New Type of People

I sat at a round dining room table. Four other people sat with me. Michael, Trevor's supposed friend; Johnny, Michael's son; Tracy, Michael's daughter and; Amanda, Michael's wife, who was sending me daggers with her eyes. In front of me on the table was a steak and salad dinner. It looked delicious and I wanted to dig in, but having a woman staring at me with such disdain makes it difficult to eat.

"Manda. You keep staring at her and she'll never eat." Michael broke the silence.

"Oh I'm sorry. I can't help it when Trevor leaves one of his whores here." What?! He does this often? Also, ex-fucking-cuse you.

"She's not a whore! She's Trevor's hostage or some shit like that." Michael put another piece of meat in his mouth. Amanda looked at Michael angrily,

"Oh because that's so much better. A hostage. And what happens if we let her go?" Michael shrugged and finishing another piece of meat before speaking,

"I mean he could kill her, kill her family, kill me, kill my family. And the last time I checked, you are a part of my family. I mean, she doesn't seem like a bad person." Michael turned to me. "So far."

"You just met her!" Amanda shot back.

"Yeah dad! If she knows Uncle Trevor then she might be worst than you think!" Tracy spoke out. Uncle? Michael is Trevor's brother? Or Amanda's brother? Can't believe this is what Trevor's family looks like? They're the wrong amount of weird. Also what's up these random assumptions?

"Ever since that psychotic pal of yours turned up, you've become an even bigger asshole!" Amanda glared at Michael who put his fork and knife down. He looked like he was going to throw punches or yell.

"Thank you. Your support in my difficult times means the world to me." Michael sounded a bit sarcastic. Amanda gasped as if in shock,

"I've supported you. I left everything to come here with you and still that crazy bastard turns up. And he's left this whore or whoever the fuck she is, here! In our home!" Michael put his hand up,

"I'll handle it."

"How?" Amanda had her arms crossed. She was standing now, trying to be in Michael's line of sight.

"I don't know!" Michael yelled back.

"You know what? Just keep him away from me and the children, you lowlife, whore-mongering asswipe." Amanda grabbed her plate and silverware and walked off. Tracy and Jimmy looked awkwardly at each other, and then followed suit of their mother. Michael angrily clenched his fists and said,

"Shit." Michael began to lean his head in one of his hands, the other remained clenched. This is a clusterfuck of a situation. I remained seated, food still untouched. I started staring at it. Amanda's yelling was not as scary as Trevor's, there was still discomfort, most of it could be seen in the eyes and shifty movements of their children though. Tracy, who donned blonde hair in a high pony-tail, wearing yoga capris and a tank-top, and Jimmy, who a bit on the heavier side, bore a large oversized jersey and jean pants. They sort of looked their parents, but not too much. Tracy, I could tell looked more like her father, and Jimmy of his mother.

"Hey kid." Michael's voice brought me back. "Don't worry about her. She doesn't know what the fuck she's talking about. She's always been like that." I nodded in understanding. I didn't know both sides of this story, but either ways, it looks like both are going through an extremely tough time. I could hear Amanda slam a door.

"Why don't you dig in? You haven't touched your food." I picked up the silverware. After their intense argument, the silverware felt heavy. Even though it isn't by choice, I felt awful for being there. Man, this sucks. I began to eat the steak. It had been tenderized and seasoned well, but there seemed to be something missing. The salad was good too, but it felt too plain. Something felt empty about this meal and I couldn't put my finger on it. Michael sighed loudly.

"I'm not hungry anymore." He pushed his plate away. Michael looked sadly down at his half eaten steak and non-touched salad. He continued to stare as I attempted to shove more food down my throat. I ate about half of the food, until I noticed Michael was watching me eat. I finished what was in my mouth and then placed my silverware on the plate. We made eye contact,

"Sorry, you can keep eating." Michael apologized.

"Nah I'm good." I replied. I waved my hand. It's already too awkward to keep eating. Michael stood up, grabbed his plate, and then reached for mine. I quickly stood up and grabbed it.

"I can take it." I smiled and held the plate with both hands. He chuckled,

"Alright, then follow me." He moved away from the table and started walking towards a doorway. I followed his lead into somewhat larger area, the kitchen. The first thing that I noticed was the island in the middle of it. There were two chairs in front of it, and on top the countertop was fruit, and some papers. It looked like grey marble, and somewhat looked like it hadn't really been used. The rest of the kitchen was nice, to say the least. Everything was white, and had tons of counter space. The refrigerator was twice the size of Trevor's, actually this whole kitchen could be the size of the entire trailer. The stove top was also in perfect condition with hanging utensils on the side. I was immensely jealous at the style, and size of this kitchen. Compared to my own, well, this one was certainly 10 times better. I continued to follow Michael to the sink, where I placed my dish on the counter. While it still had food on it, I was unsure where to place it or what to do with it.

"Just leave it there. Someone else will clean it up." I heard Michael say.

"Are you sure? I pretty much just clean for Trevor, so I don't mind if you put me to work."

"Yeah, you probably have you hands full with the messes that he makes." I laughed at that statement.

"Yeah he is a complete pig. Ah, but don't tell him I told you that."

"I don't have to, everyone pretty much knows it. I'm surprised you've been able to survive. How long have you guys been.. You know?" Michael leaned up against one of the counters. I scoffed,

"It's been about two months since he took me." Michael's eyes widened.

"What? Are you serious? Have you tried to escape?" It was my turn to be surprised. Didn't he know him well enough?

"No, I haven't. The consequences of escaping seemed to outway the pros. I don't know what resources he has at his disposal. He's a lot smarter than he likes to put on, and I'm pretty sure if I made an attempt to leave, death would be the least of my worries." I sat at the island. Man, I want of these.

"Well, at least you're thinking about it in a smart way. I know a lot of people who would just jump at the chance in a very dumb way," Michael paused for a second, looked away and then looked back at me. "But, when the time comes, let me know. I'll help you get away from him." I blinked rapidly in confusion. I was in disbelief. I didn't think someone who was associated with Trevor would actually help me.

"Th-thank you." I stuttered. I was in shock, please don't let this guy be a fraud.

"Don't mention it. I've cleaned up after him for a very long time, and now that he's busted into my life again, I won't be surprised if I have to do that until I die." I smiled and then stopped to think.

"Wait…" Michael and I made eye contact. "What do you mean by busted into your life again?" Michael was taken back.

"Oh did he not tell you? After ten years. Ten years, of not seeing him and being around his psychotic behavior, he shows up. YESTERDAY, fucking barges into my home, takes me on a joyride to find my daughter, and embarrassing the ever living hell out of some scumbag, lowlife piece of a shit of a tv show host. AND NOW, he's fucking dropped you off at my doorstep, so this has been a nice fucking reunion with my psychotic best friend!" Michael stopped and took a deep breath. He had been pacing as he had said this. "Even though, it's barely been a day, not even; this fucker has the gull to muck my life up again, and my family fuckin' hates me. Fuck, I am stressed." He quickly walked to the other chair and sat down. He put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. Michael sat quietly, just inhaling and exhaling deeply. Guess he worked himself up. Don't blame him though, Trevor seems to be breaking into people's lives as a weekend activity.

"Michael." I called out to him. He looked up at me, hands still covering most of his face, but we were making direct eye contact. "I understand what you're going through with Trevor walking back into your life after 10 years of being away from him, that's a huge disruption on your life. I understand you feel alienated and trapped as if this is all of your fault, which I'm not sure whether it is or not. Could just be bad luck, ticking off fate, but either ways, you should talk to your family about this. They might not understand the full situation because you've never sat down with them and set this whole thing out. I can tell your wife, Amanda, is upset because she feels like her and the children's lives are endangered and she's validated to feel that way. Especially if she's gone through this before and fears of it only getting increasingly worse. I think the best thing for you to do, is to talk to your family; think of options, listen to what they have to say and give them space. They want to feel like they are validated in your life and I'm sure they're terrified to lose you. Because from the way things seem, Trevor is someone who flips your whole world upside down and then some. I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, and you're validated to feel that way, but you should understand that others are validated to feel the differently or the same as you in this current situation of stress." I took a deep breath. Man, I haven't talked that much in a freaking WHILE. I continued to look at Michael, who had uncovered his face, and was deep in thought. Hopefully he was thinking about what I had said, but no-one can be absolutely sure with people.

"What if...What if they don't want to hear me out? What if they don't believe me?" Michael questioned. He sounded lost.

"It's a chance you're going to have to take. Your family are all different people; individuals with their own ideas, values and thoughts. You can't force your ideas, values, thoughts or emotions onto them. Let them know that you'll be there for them when they are ready, even if they never are. Let them know that whether they do or not, won't affect how you view them or act around them; there shouldn't be any consequences or backlash for this type of decision. If they don't believe you, maybe it's time to reevaluate your life and improve upon yourself as a person. It's possible that they don't see you as a different person, rather the same, continuously telling them the same excuses, things and lies. It makes it difficult to believe someone when all they do is lie and back-stab you. Not saying that you do that, don't know you that well. But I'm just saying, that if they don't believe you, maybe you should start making obvious and permanent changes to yourself so that not only do you continue to have the support of your family, but feel better about yourself. You can't love people until you love yourself." I took another breath. Man, I am talking a lot today, fuckin' forgot how to breathe. Michael stood up straight, maintaining eye contact and nodded.

"I think I'm going to do that. Thanks kid, I've never given such helpful advice. I mean I'm seeing a therapist, and I haven't received advice like that." Michael chuckled a bit.

"Maybe he's a bad therapist?" Michael and I laughed.

"Maybe." We looked at each other again.

"Hey," Michael started. "Do you like old movies?"

I think I like this guy. A lot more than Trevor.


	15. Lazlow

I sat a few couch cushions away from Michael, in his rather lavish living room watching some old film. It didn't really interest me considering that I had seen it already and it was super cheesy. Every now and then I would look at Michael who was staring intently at the large screen. I snuck some glances around the living room. It had large paintings of Amanda and other family members. It had a huge projection screen that I felt myself get a little jealous of. The couch itself was very comfortable, absolutely superior to the couch and futon I was sleeping on at Trevor's.

"Daddy!" Tracy's voice rang through the entire house. "Jimmy is being a complete jerk!" Tracy came stomping into the middle of the living room, stopping right in front of Michael. Michael's face twisted in irritation.

"What he say to you this time?" Michael's irritation came out in his voice. It seemed as if this happened a lot.

"He called me a bitch! And he's talking shit behind my back!" Michael sighed. It sounded exasperated.

"Jimmy!" Michael's voice boomed and echoed against the walls of the large home. After a few minutes of no response, Michael yelled again,

"Jimmy!" Michael's anger became more apparent in his yelling. "Little shit." Michael said quietly as he walked out of the living. I remained seated, watching Michael walk up the stairs. I then turned my focus to the other person in the room. Tracy continued to stand in the middle room, facing the direction Michael had left in. She seemed quite taller, or at least taller than me. She had her blonde hair in a bun, wore jean capris and a crop top that had roses on it. She seemed like the stereotypical valley girl, shouldn't be too surprised considering I was in the land of the valley girl. Los Santos was known for a lot of things, and that was one of them.

While I was focused on Tracy, I heard the voices of Michael and Jimmy from upstairs. It got louder and louder, I was almost able to decipher what they were saying. I began to look at the ceiling. It seemed like the noise was directly above me. As quickly as the yelling started, it ended and someone's stomping could be heard, leaving the room and coming down the stairs. After a few moments, Michael walked back into the living, and said,

"Sorry you had to heard that Lily. Jimmy doesn't seem to know how to respect his sister." He walked past Tracy and patted her shoulder, "Let me know if he says anything else to you pumpkin."

"Thank you daddy." Tracy said sweetly. It was almost sickly sweet. Tracy walked off, presumably back up stairs. I stared blankly at the wall. It almost felt normal, being here, around this family. Sure they had their problems, a hefty amount of them at that, but even though they were in a fight earlier, they all still seemed to communicate and weirdly get along. Another thought crossed my mind, but before I could jump into it, my thoughts were broken up by the sound of Tracy's voice returning to the room,

"Hey Lily." I turned towards her. She stood in the open doorway, arms crossed over her chest. "Do you have any other clothes?" I looked down at my clothing. An old stained tank top. _It's not mine._ Jean capris with some holes here and there. _Also not mine._ And sandals, that could probably fall apart at any moment if they wanted to. _Definitely not mine._ I shook my head quickly in response. Trevor didn't leave me with anything, he certainly didn't let me bring anything.

"Well, those are super grody, so come with me. We'll get you changed." Her tone, I could tell, was trying to remain superior to mine, but there was a hint of sincerity. I stood up, and looked at Michael, who nodded and stated,

"You girls have fun." He turned back to the tv and hit play for the movie. I turned back towards Tracy, who seemed to already be halfway up the stairs. I quickly followed after her. Her room was kind of nice. It had cute stuffed animals, nice bedspread and among other things that screamed 'this room belongs to a girl.' There was a strong perfume smell that seemed to suffocate me even before I was in the room. Tracy started opening drawers and her closet. She grabbed some clothes, and handed them to me and pushed me into the bathroom.

"Try those on! We have to see if they fit." She commanded and then shut the bathroom door. I stood shocked for a short bit before she yelled,

"We don't have all day!" I jumped a little bit, and started to get changed. She had given me jean short-shorts, which didn't seem all too uncomfortable. The top she had given me was a thin tank top, although the straps were about three fingers wide. It had roses covering it, with a pastel green in the background. I walked out of the bathroom, just as she was coming out of her bedroom holding more clothes. She looked at me, from head to toe, and then said,

"Those looked great on you! You look hot! Let's try these on you too." She excitedly handed me more and then pushed me back into the bathroom.

"I want to see each outfit. I've already organized it so just come out when you're ready!" _What is this a fashion show?_ I shook my head as if to get rid of the thought. She was being kind enough to give me clothes. I could at least do this for her, since she's going out of her way to do this. I tried on the next outfit. It was a faded pair of jean capris. The tops that came with it was a black v-neck sweater and a collared red plaid shirt. I quickly put them on. She was definitely taller than me. The capris came down to the middle of my shin and the sleeves of the sweater seemed to almost completely cover my fingers, they were just barely peeking out. As I walked out, she jumped up and down and said,

"I knew those would look good on you! Try on the next ones!" I turned around and walked back into the bathroom. I took of the outfit and started to reach for the next one. A long pair of purple skinny jeans, and a blue flowy top with pink water lilies. The top's neck was incredibly wide, half of it was hanging off my shoulder, while the other was completely covered. _Don't know if this is right._ I walked out of the bathroom unsure if I was actually wearing a shirt wrong. Tracy's eyes lit up, and she stared at me for a while because she said,

"Girl you look super sexy! Uncle T needs to take care of you more!" I shivered at the thought. _Nah, I'm good. He can keep doing what he's doing… Actually you know what, he could tone it down. In fact, go back to being gone for a few days and just leave me with Ron. at least that dumb bastard doesn't make me uncomfortable._ Tracy started jumping up and down,

"Try on the last one!" I nodded and turned back around. "I know this one is going to looked great!" I hadn't actually looked at the last outfit. I did feel immediate regret when I saw it. It was a soft baby blue sundress with spaghetti straps. It was comfortable, but it definitely hugged my hips a bit, and showed off more of my body than I would usually like. I walked out of the bathroom again. Tracy stood up, and before she could say anything, a deep and familiar voice could be heard down the hallway,

"Wow." It was long, drawn out; almost groaned. A shiver ran down my spine. I turned my head to see Trevor. He was leaning his shoulder against the wall, hands in his pockets as he looked at me, eyes shifting from head to toe. I felt exposed. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Hey Uncle T! Doesn't Lily look gorgeous?! I'm giving her some of my clothes since you didn't give her any!" Tracy was holding both of my shoulders, turning me, making me face Trevor. Trevor kept looked up and down my body, before speaking,

"Well that was very kind of you. She looks very...beautiful." The way he said anything sent a chill down my spine. _Why did he have to come back now? What shitty timing._ Tracy suddenly let go of my shoulders and started to walk back to her room,

"I have just the thing to make this better! Hold on!" I tried to follow her, but was stopped with the idea that I would have to pass Trevor to get to Tracy's room. I looked at his boots. They didn't seem to more, nor did Trevor's gaze that seemed to be locked onto me. I heard Tracy come back out of her room.

"Look up at me." She said with excitement. I looked up, in her hands seemed to be some type of bandana. "Take off your glasses." I carefully pulled them off my face and closed my eyes. _Can't see anything anyway._ I felt her move my hair, and tie something very tightly around my head.

"Okay! All done." I put my glasses back on and opened my eyes. Tracy's face came into view. "OMG, you look so freaking gorgeous!" She jumped up and down and then grabbed my shoulders, pushing me in front of her, and a little closer to Trevor.

"What do you think? Am I genius or what?" Trevor's face said it all. I was the only one who couldn't see what she had done to my hair, but I was sure Trevor was pleased. He had greatly softened his features, his eyes were relaxed, half lidded, lips parted slightly as if he was taking the sight of me in and ingraining it into his memory.

"Tracy!" Michael's voice could be heard from downstairs. "Come down here real quick!" Tracy groaned before easily and quickly passing Trevor. Trevor's eyes didn't change their focus. He blinked, and my heart stopped as he moved forward. I was frozen in place, wanting to move backwards or to the side, but I couldn't find the courage to. He was suddenly standing in front of me, towering over me. I looked down at his feet. I felt his large hand touch mine, his fingers glided up my arm, giving me goosebumps. As they reached my shoulder, I felt the tips of his fingers turn, going over the straps and touch back down onto my clavicle. His fingers began to trail up neck, and under my chin, hooking on and having me look up at him. We made eye contact. His face was so much closer to mine than what it should have been. I could feel his breath on my face. His other arm suddenly wrapped itself around my waist, and he crashed his lips into mine. I didn't know how to process the situation. My arms were frozen at my side. My whole body felt so heavy. I could feel his tongue, separating my lips and forcing it into my mouth. My legs were shaking as he removed his hand from chin and moved it to the back of my head, grabbing a handful of my hair, and pulling me closer into this kiss. He moved his head to deepen the kiss. His tongue explored my mouth, moving over my own tongue. I tried to find the will to push him away, or at least make him stop, but everything felt like jelly. His rough lips moved away from mine. Our bodies remained pressed together even as he moved his head away to look at me again. At the sound of someone walking back up the steps, he let me go and moved away.

"Lily! Uncle T!" Tracy came up the stairs, a wide smile on her face. "My mom is like going to be home soon, so my dad was wondering if you two want to go out and eat." Trevor turned around, it was almost as if he was two different people.

"Finally the cheap bastard is going to feed us! Let's go!" Tracy swifty walked towards me, grabbed my hand, and began to drag me behind her,

"Come on! My pops is going to get us food!" She said gleefully. I practically tripped on each step as she pulled me towards the front of the house. Michael stood in front of the main door, looking at his watch. As he looked at me, he said,

"Hey you cleaned up nice. Ready to go?" I nodded weakly, still shaky from what just happened. I jumped as Trevor's voice could be heard right behind me,

"Let's hurry up before I decide to eat you Mikey." Michael ignored the comment, opened and walked out the front door. Tracy and I followed behind, while Trevor kept stepping on my heels. He was so close I could feel my skin crawl.

 _Please let nothing else happen._

"So Trevor, what did you do today?" Michael asked in a condescending tone. I almost didn't blame him, after he practically dumped me on Michael's doorstep for the day.

"Work. What's it to ya?" Trevor retorted.

"Just making conversation." Michael said in a sarcastic tone. Tracy and I sat quietly. We had a rather quiet drive; Michael driving, Trevor in the passenger seat and Tracy and I in the back. Michael had stopped at a decent looking diner. Trevor had complained about the place, but upon sitting down, noticed there was a menu for milkshakes. He had excitedly told me that there was 101 flavors, and if he wanted to give Michael a run for his money, he would have to order all of them. We were now waiting for our food, sitting in a booth, mostly in silence. Tracy and Michael sat on one side, and Trevor and I on the opposite side. Trevor, I knew wasn't going to want to talk. He was too busy tightly gripping my thigh. My hand was trying to move it, but every time I tried to remove his hand, or bounce my knee, his grip would get tighter as if warning or threatening me. Tracy and I looked at each. She gave me a toothy grin and then replied,

"So…. Where are you from Lily?" _Is she going to be like Wade?_ My eyes snuck a glance at Trevor who also seemed to have done the same thing. As we made eye contact, I quickly shifted my focus back to Tracy and replied,

"I'm uhh-" Trevor gripped my thigh harder. I looked at Trevor for an answer. He wanted to threaten me so he got to answer. _You come up with something and I'll just follow._

"She's actually from out of state." _Oh? So we aren't lying?_ "She's looking into transferring to the university here." _Ah, we are._

"Oh? You're in university?" Michael questioned. I nodded.

"I took some time off to find… my place in the world." I replied. I plastered a small fake smile on my face. Trevor's grip eased up a bit.

"How old are you Lily?" Tracy asked. Her head rested on her hands.

"I'm 27." Everyone suddenly went quiet. I looked around at everyone's face. They all seemed shocked.

"You look so young! How do you do it?" Tracy asked in shocked. "I thought you were early twenties!" I shrugged my shoulders. I don't have an answer for that question.

"Well, I'm glad we're the same age." Tracy said giggling. Trevor's grip had completely evaporated. I still felt his hand on me, but it seemed like it was just resting there.

"You look like you could be just out of high school." Michael chuckled. I smiled,

"I've never really looked my age, so I get why you're shocked."

"Well at least when you hit your 40s you're going to look like you're in your twenties." I laughed. _Man do I hear that a lot._ I felt Trevor move his hand away.

"Mikey. Lemme talk to you real quick. In private." Michael had a confused look on his face and replied,

"Okay?" They both stood up and walked away to a corner of the diner.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Tracy asked. Without breaking focus, I replied,

"Who knows. They're weird." _Trevor doesn't even fit the word weird. There must be a different word that fits him._ Tracy lightly laughed and replied

"That's kind of an understatement." I scoffed. _I know, I'm trying to find a word that fits Trevor._

"Ugh, where is our food?" Tracy complained. _Settle down, I'm trying to think of a negative word for weird for Trevor._ As I was focused on figuring out the word to describe Trevor, a voice suddenly rang through my ears. One that I didn't recognize. I didn't even comprehend the words because I was so deep in thought. As I looked up at the figure standing next to the table, the word popped into my head. The figure practically leaning all over the table had greasy hair in a slick back ponytail, a gross and uncomfortable smile, sleezy is definitely a word to go with him and a stench that could match Trevor's, was staring at me.

 _Freakish._

"Excuse me?" I asked in a confused tone. I'm sure he said something to me, but I have no idea.

"Oh sorry, I guess my presence threw your off." _Egotistical. Also like Trevor._ I quickly changed my attention from the man to Tracy who looked at me just as confused.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Both he and Tracy looked dejected as I asked.

"Come on, everyone knows me." He said, almost in a begging tone. _Whiny. Is this a mini Trevor?_ I shrugged. Honestly have never seen this dude in my life.

"This is Lazlow, he's the host of my favorite show; Fame or Shame?" _Fame or Shame?_ I shook my head.

"Sorry I've never heard of it."

"Ah well, let me tell you," Lazlow bragged, "I am a huge celebrity. Just about everybody in Los Santos knows my name. You must be from somewhere else if you don't know my name. I make the big bucks, got interviews, widely popular." His hands were outward, he was moving them around as if he was trying to describe with his hands how 'amazing' he was. I just sat, still in wild confusion as he continued to talk,

"Anyways, are you single? I would love to get to know you. Trust me, it's a huge honor for you to meet me." Lazlow began to sit down in the booth next to me. I quickly moved my back against the wall, trying to get away from him, even though he was getting into the booth.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Tracy demanded.

"I'm getting to know my new friend, so how about you get out of here? I'm busy." Tracy gasped as Lazlow reached out to grab my hand.

"Wow, you're gorgeous. Are you a model?" Lazlow asked, touching my hand. His fingers felt dirty, I moved my hand away. I clutched my hand to my chest,

"Can you back off?" I tried to sound angry instead of scared.

"Aw, come on don't be like that! I'm just trying to get to know you!" His arm was now pressed against the back of the seat and was making its way to me. I couldn't move any further back.

"Well I don't want to know you, so please leave us alone." I stated, I tried to sound confident. He used the table and the back of the seat to move closer, trapping me completely in the booth.

"Come on! I'm a great guy! I'm a celebrity! Don't you know what that means?" I looked towards Tracy for assistance, but I found myself shocked and surprised that she had completely disappeared. _Whaaaat?_ I looked back at Lazlow who continued to speak. "What I'm trying to say here, is that if you give me something I can make your life way better. Cars, shoes, purses, houses, anything!" I cringed. His arm was now touching my back, so close I wanted to gag at his horrid body odor.

"How does that sound?" He inquired. Before I could speak, I heard a deep, growling voice that said,

"Sounds good. Where do I sign up?" The space that was between Lazlow and I grew quickly. Trevor had grabbed him back the neck and was hauling him out of the booth. He let go of Lazlow, who stumbled a bit to face him. His face was full of fear but before he could even come up with an excuse or something witty, Trevor raised his fist, and decked him. Lazlow fell backwards, hitting the ground with a loud thud. The whole room fell silent. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. I let it out, and took a deep breath. A wave of relief came over me. Michael broke the silence.

"Man, he's out cold. I forgot how hard you can punch." Trevor rolled his shoulders and replied,

"They're harder if I hate your guts." Michael laughed,

"I'll have to remind myself not to get in your way."

"That would be best." Trevor replied nonchalantly. I shifted my focus to each one of them.

"OMG, are you okay?" Tracy was half sitting, half standing in the booth. I nodded, still shaking. "I'm sorry I left you! I had to get help!" She looked like she was going to burst into tears. I sat up quickly, and it suddenly turned into me comforting her.

"It's fine! Thank you for getting help. I had no idea what that creep was going to do if you hadn't!" She had a small smile on her face, but her eyes were glazed over, as if she was trying hard not to be upset. I smiled back.

 _For real, what timing._

Trevor and I had separated from Michael and Tracy. Tracy had given me a long hug before saying,

"I can't wait for us to hang out again! And maybe not get harassed by some loser." I chuckled,

"Yeah, that would be nice." I smiled.

"Don't forget these!" She handed me a tote bag of the clothes.

"Thanks Tracy." She waved and walked back into her house, while Michael and Trevor parted ways. Trevor stood next to me. As the front doors of the De Santa home closed, I felt Trevor's hand close around mine and take me to the bodhi. Every time he touched me, it felt like it was reminding me of how much of a hostage I really am. I had almost forgotten with some of today's events, but seeing Trevor, brought everything back.

Trevor gently opened my door, and I hopped in. He quickly walked to the driver's side and got in. As we drove away from Michael's home, I felt a part of me that needed to say something. He had helped me out. But I'm sure that's what kidnapper's do for their hostages when they are about to lose their hostages. _Should I say something?_ As we drove through the streets of Los Santos, I thought more and more of the conflict in me about saying something about what happened. Thanking him might cause more problems, but at the same time, it was due. He might actually say something, or the situation might get worse if I don't. I looked up. Floyd's apartment was almost in sight. I decided to say something.

"Trevor." Trevor had just parked the bodhi. We were making eye contact.

"Yeah?" Trevor coughed. It seemed like he was trying to change his tone of voice.

"Thank you." Trevor scoffed.

"It's no problem. Being the knight in shining armor is just me being me, every day all day. No need to thank me." He winked. I laughed. For some reason, hearing him call himself a knight in shining armor was just so wrong, but just so funny. The way that he said it was funny too. I had no idea what had come over, but I couldn't stop laughing. I sat in the bodhi, clutching my stomach in pain, unable to breath, tears running down my face as I laughed. Trevor sat in shock. But another wave hit me. The prospect that something bad could have happened with this strange person who had started to harass me, and that I had just thanked Trevor. My laughing turned into sobs, and more tears just flowed out. I covered my face, trying to hide from the embarrassment. I shouldn't stop shaking as more tears and sobs came out. I heard Trevor's door close. Out of confusion, I looked around. He suddenly opened my door and dragged me out. _Is he going to hurt me?_ I began to struggle but then he pulled me closer. It was a tight embrace. He had one hand pushing my head into his chest, stroking it gently and the other was crossed against my back, pulling me closer into him. My arms remained slack against my sides.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promised you that. Remember?" He gave me a gentle kiss on the head, and continued to hold me. My body began to relax. I knew for a fact I wasn't going to be able to get out of the hug, so instead of struggling I'll just conserve energy. The cold wind in my face helped me calm down, the hug though, was doing nothing for me. It felt like a heavy weight was crushing me. I felt Trevor ease up a bit. He pulled me away from him, and his thumbs wiped some of the stray tears off my face.

"That fucker ever comes near you again, I'll give him hell okay? You're safe with me." I shuddered. _Safe?_ The look on Trevor's face was difficult to comprehend. They looked concerned, worried, stressed, and angry, yet his features were softened, and gentle. His hands cupped my face.

"I'm going to protect you okay?" I didn't know how to respond. He slowly moved forward, gently pressing his lips against mine, and then slowly moving back.

"Come on we have things to do." He took my hand, and gently led me to the stairs.

 _Strange. From this angle, he looks embarrassed._


	16. Fucking What

As we neared the top, Trevor suddenly stopped. He quickly turned around, and reached out. I tried to move slightly back, unsure of what he was going to do, but his grip grew slightly tighter. He reached his hand up, and removed the bandana around my head. He pulled it towards my back, and I could feel my hair fall slightly back into place. Still holding onto the bandana and moving the hand away from me, he said,

"You can only wear this when it's you and me." He quickly turned around, stuffed the bandana into his pocket and took the last few steps to the door. _Whaaaat the fuck just happened?_ I was being practically dragged in as I was in deep confusion. As we walked in, I heard Floyd's voice, and smelled something so terrible I thought I was going to throw up.

"I can't believe you done this!" Floyd came into view, standing confident and defiant to Trevor. Trevor pushed past him, dragging me along. _Trevor's not going to say anything?_ Trevor squeezed my hand. I heard Floyd's voice again,

"All of you need to leave now!" Floyd's voice attempted to be booming, but it didn't seem to work. Wade sat on the couch, nervous, and weirdly clean. Before I left, he had been caked in dirt, so much so that his skin seemed to be a completely different color; now his cream colored skin was more pronounced as if he had actually bathed. Trevor quickly sat down on a different couch, making me sit next to him, a little too closely. Our legs were touching, and when he had first pulled me down, my leg almost went over his.

"Are you listening to me? I'm going to call the police." Trevor's death grip on my hand became so tight, I felt the loss of circulation.

"You're going to do what?" Trevor's voice was low, deep and menacing. I felt a shiver run down my spine. I shook in fear and I wasn't the only one. Floyd, also visibly shaken, attempted to repeat himself, but Wade quickly stood up and placed himself between Trevor and his cousin.

"Floyd's going to calm down and we are going to forget this whole thing happened."

"No I am not!" Floyd yelled. "You're planning a robbery on my work place, you broke Debra!" His pointed a long finger to the wall behind me. Looking back, I saw the large painting of Debra, cracked and leaning up against the wall. I would be angry too if someone broke into my place and destroyed my things. I was brought to the present situation as Trevor squeezed my hand again. "And you've kidnapped someone! You're holding her hostage!" Trevor suddenly stood up. The entire room changed. It had already been tensed upon walking in, but it just got a lot worse with Trevor fully engaged in the conversation.

"What are you saying now?" His voice sounded like he was trying to hold back the hell he was going to unleash unto Floyd. Floyd suddenly backed up. I had a lump in my throat and my leg began to bounce. This whole situation was just rotten and things were about to get worse. Trevor took a long step towards Floyd and Wade. Wade had his arms in front of him, waiting for Trevor to make a move.

"I-I-I'm sayin' that there are some complications with you staying here." Floyd stuttered out. _That's certainly a nice way to say get the fuck out._

"Oh is that what you're saying? Well, how about this? YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don't want to hear another fucking peep out of your mouth about us staying here. Do you fucking understand me? Or else I'm going to rip your motherfucking throat out." Trevor had raised his fist, almost ready to deck Floyd and Wade for that fact, as he was the meat shield. His booming voice echoed throughout the apartment. I quickly stood up, walked past Trevor, and stood between Wade, Floyd and Trevor. I put one hand on Wade's shoulder and the other on Trevor's, gently pushing them away from one another.

"Now let's just take a deep breath and step back." I said in between breaths. _If I say the wrong thing, that fist might be in my face._ Trevor took a step back, and Wade practically ran into Floyd, who moved back as quickly as positive. I stood in front of Wade, hands up in defense in front of me.

"I'm sure that Floyd's just stressed about having guests over unexpectedly. He's got his whole life and job to think about and we came out of nowhere." I took a step closer to Trevor. I attempted to put my hands on his shoulders, but the height difference was a problem. I placed both of my hands on his clavicles. _Good enough._ "So how about we relax? Give Floyd sometime to relax and prepare himself for us?" The smile on my face I'm sure was a nervous one, unsure and practically forced in order to dissolve the current situation. I attempted to pat his shoulders, but at this point I was practically on my tippy toes to just make eye contact. The anger in Trevor's face quickly dissipated and he nodded aggressively.

"Good good." I continued. "Floyd." I turned around to face both him and Wade. "Why don't you and Wade take a quick walk to calm down? I think some nice cold air and space would make this situation a whole lot better." I put my hands together in front of me, practically begging him to leave so that Trevor could cool down himself. Floyd nodded and stuttered out a reply,

"Goo-Good idea. We'll do just that." Wade nodded and they both turned towards the door.

"How about you two make it a long walk?" Trevor suddenly spoke from behind me. He was still seated on the couch, one leg crossed over the other.

"We-We'll do just that. Sir." Floyd said. The last bit came out so weak, that it was almost painful to hear. As they closed the door behind them, I took a deep breath. _If that had escalated anymore, there wouldn't be just trouble from Trevor. The cops probably would have been called and… FUCK. I just didn't want to Trevor to hit Floyd and here I am! WORRIED ABOUT THE COPS. THAT'S WHO I FUCKIN' NEED._ As I stood, rubbing my forehead, awaiting an oncoming headache from my stupidity, I heard Trevor's voice behind me.

"Hey. Come sit over here." I turned on my heels. Trevor's legs were now resting side by side one another. He patted the space next to him. I slowly walked over. I sat down carefully, far from him. He must have disliked that, because he started shifting closer to me, practically sitting on me in the process. He forced his hand and arm behind me, hugging my waist and pulled me into him. My shoulders were up, tense; clearly I was uncomfortable. Apparently Trevor was illiterate to those signs, because he just shifted himself quite a bit before finally getting comfortable.

"There we go." He hummed, quite pleased with himself. _Ugh, I can't catch a break._ His hand laid across my left thigh, fingertips touching my right thigh. Silence crept back in, and although nothing was actually happening, my heart was beating in my chest so loudly I was sure that everyone within five miles could hear it. Trevor broke the silence with a question,

"Why did you step in?" I looked up at Trevor. Our faces were so close, I could feel him breathing on my face.

"Wha-What do you mean?" I inquired. _I'm pretty sure I know what he means, but let's see what he says anyways._

"Why did you step in between us? You didn't have to do that. I had the situation under control." _Wait...What? Did he think I was helping him? Is this a situation where I should be truthful? Should I lie?_

"Uhhh.. I felt like it would have been a bad idea to punch Floyd. I mean things were escalating very quickly, and I felt like it would have gotten a whole lot worse if it would have gotten physical." _I mean that's true. It feels like a lie, but it's true._ Trevor looked forward, towards the wall, nodded as if everything was crystal clear to him and then looked back down at me. The eye contact we made, made me fidget in my spot. It was my turn to look forward, except I didn't plan on looking back at him. My leg began to bounce. My hands were in my lap. _I'm just going to concentrate on something else._ The fabric of the dress I was wearing was soft. My knees were a bit cold. The stench of something awful was still in the air. I could feel his gaze still on me, and out of desperation to kill the silence I spoke,

"Hey, uhh… Does it smell like something died in here?" My poor attempt to smile probably looked strained.

"Oh… Well, Wade had a little accident at Floyd's workplace." _Was it really an accident though? If it involves you, is it ever an accident?_ "Which is why, I told Floyd we needed to go straight to the union representative and report it. Wade had been injured in the line of duty, and honestly I don't think he's ever going to smell normal again. Whatever normal is, mind you." _Sounds exaggerated._ I looked up at him, taking the chance that maybe he was looking away. _WHAT FUCKIN' LUCK._ As I looked up, Trevor was looking down at me. His stare bore into me, almost as if he stared at me any longer it might burn a hole into me. I felt like he was undressing me with his eyes. I quickly tried to look back at the wall, but Trevor's hand caught my face mid-turn, and forced me to look at him.

"Why do you keep lookin' away?" His voice was low. It almost came out like a laugh. It had a certain ring to it that I couldn't exactly place, but the first thought that popped into my head was that he was trying to seduce me.

"Oh… uh.. You know." The uncertainty in my voice came out, practically shaking as I said it.

"I don't know, so why don't you tell me?" He practically hummed as he spoke, speaking almost in a whisper like he only wanted me to hear it, even though we were the only ones in the room.

"Ummm…" I put my hands on his chest, pushing against him to create some distance. It didn't work as he was seemingly like a rock. He pulled me closer. His eyes, half-lidded, were staring into my own. I shift my legs a bit, trying to pull away.

"Le-Let's just take a step back. You're really close." I said, forcing a small laugh out of me. He suddenly jerked me closer to him.

"That's because I want to be." His voice sent chills down my spine and I shivered. His right hand, which had been rest on my thigh, moved to the end of the dress, went underneath, and grabbed my upper thigh. I yelped in pain and pushed harder against him. _Why am I noT STRONG ENOUGH FOR THIS TYPE OF SHIT?_ Pushing against him, only caused him to pull me closer.

"Hey, there's no need to get shy all of a sudden." The smile on his face was almost a smirk, and it certainly didn't suit him. His hand was incredibly rough and as he started to caress my thigh, it felt like he was using sandpaper. I cringed in pain and pushed harder against his chest. It didn't seem like it was working though.

"I'm not shy, just wanting to get… umm… some space." He pulled back, confused.

"Ah, probably because of that whole Lazlow thing right?" He questioned.

"Yeah. He made me feel really uncomfortable, and I kind of… can't stop thinking about it." _Well, that's a bit of a lie, but let's see where this gets me._ Trevor suddenly froze. Even as I tried to move a bit away, it felt like he was stiff like a board. I couldn't exactly move away as much as I'd like, but as some distance came between us, he quickly let go my head and grabbed my left knee, pulling my legs over his. His face was so close to my own. The tips of our noses were touching.

"Oh yeah. I knew I forgot something." His voice came out gruff, almost like a growl. His facial expression changed. What were once softened features were now harsh, defined. He was definitely angry.

"Where did that fucker touch you?" _Oh shit. What? I wasn't paying attention._

"What?" I looked in his eyes, surprised and confused. _What's goin' on?_

"Where did that fucker touch you?" He demanded, raising his voice. The hand that was on my thigh, was now on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. His eyes were full of anger, like he could explode at any moment.

"Uhhhh…." _What do I say?_ "I mean he just touched my hand and shoulder. Him trapping me in the booth is what really scared me though." I forced a light chuckle out. His eyes looked at me, questioning what I had said.

"Is that so?"

"Ye-yeah." As soon as those words escaped my lips, a loud sigh of relief came out of his. He brought his head down unto my chest. He moved both of his hands so that they were tightly wrapped around the middle of my back. I was able to move my hands away from being crushed, but now I had nowhere to put them. They were raised in the air, above both Trevor and I. I looked down at Trevor who seemed to be snuggling into my chest. He was balding, grey hair here and there, spots speckled his head, more than likely from drug use. His ears also looked like they had been sunburned once or twice, dead skin still clinging on to the helix. His forehead was littered with scars, he probably doesn't even know where he got them. Looking at him from this angle made me think he was a child, clinging onto something or someone tried to steal from him, but the reality was, he was an adult. An older man of maybe 40s, 50s. Whenever I thought of his age, it made me cringe. He's an adult, and while most times he acted like he was, there were times like this, or when he begged me to not leave and to stay put, that made him seem so small. It felt like he was trying to make himself out to be something he was not; putting on a facade around me as if to paint himself like the good guy. Kissing me not once, but twice in order to try and convince me that he wasn't someone who didn't kidnap me months ago. Protecting me from Lazlow, was probably like him marking me as his territory. It made me disgusted with him and his current actions. I began to move, struggling to crawl out from under him. He felt me struggle and let me go. As he sat up and I shifted around to get comfortable again, I looked at his face. It was tired, like someone who had worked a hard day. _Not so sure about that, but I wouldn't really know._ It also looked like there was still the relief when he sighed on it. I sighed. _I can't wait to get out of here. When I do, I'm going to take a nice break and just become a hermit._ I imagined myself in a small cave, surrounded by pillows and blankets, wrapped in a soft comforter, playing games or watching television. I groaned. My headache came back like something fierce. I held my forehead in my left hand. It was a stabbing pain that did not want to go away. I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder.

"You okay?" I turned to see Trevor, looking at me, a heavily concerned look on his face. I shook my head.

"After today's events, I feel like my head is going to explode." I gently laughed. _Gotta make myself feel better somehow._ I groaned louder,

"Ahhhhhh. My head hurts." I held my forehead with both hands now. I heard Trevor get up. _Please tell me he's getting medication._ I heard drawers open and close, water turning on and off. _I'm a great guesser._

"Here." Trevor said gently. He stood in front of me now, holding some pills in his hands and a small glass of water. _Gimme gimme gimme._

"Thanks." I put the pills in my mouth and drank some of the water. After swallowing, I tasted something absolutely horrid.

"Blegh! What the hell are those pills? They taste terrible!" I chugged the water. _Holy crap, these are god awful_.

"I don't know, lemme check." Trevor said nonchalantly. He walked away, back to the kitchen. I felt my tongue start to tingle. _Oh am I allergic?_ The taste lingered in my mouth. I smacked my lips.

"That was the most disgusting thing I've ever put in my mouth." _That's a lie._ My vision began to blur, I blinked rapidly to clear my vision.

"Hydro-Hydrocodone." I heard Trevor's voice behind me.

"Whaaaat?" I turned towards him. He stood in the kitchen, leaning on a counter, looking down at the bottle.

"How many did you give me? Lemme think. I put three in my mouth I think."

"What are you saying over there?" Trevor questioned. His pitch got higher on some of the words.

"You gave me sooooo many. Why you do that?"

"Uh-"

"Don't say anything. I already know the answer." I could feel my head pulsating.

"Wow I feel like garbage. Garbo." I giggled. I could hear Trevor sit down next to me.

"Okay I may have made a mistake." Trevor stated.

"Nah, you think? Fuck dude, this suuuuucks." My words were coming out slurred. I could barely keep it together.

"Okay, time for bed." Trevor moved towards me, but I put my hands up and started to try and swat him away.

"No. You can't tell me what to do. I'm in charge. Me. Me." I continued to swat him away, while he attempted to grab my hands.

"Yeah, okay if you say so. But chill out, stop." Trevor struggled to grab my hands, every now and then, one would make contact with his arm, making a weak slapping noise.

"Stahp trying to touch me. Stahp. Stahp. Stahp." Trevor huffed in irritation. I heard him sit back down next to me.

"The assault is over. I have won." I stated. I put my arms in the air.

"Sure. Sure."

"Sure, sure yourself." I slurred as I attempted to remain upright. My head felt foggy, and I was rocking back and forth.

"Wow, I can not seem to balance myself. I'm like a fucked up totem pole or somethin'." I looked at Trevor, who looked at me wide-eyed and confused.

"Huh?"

"Ya know." I made a 90 degree angle with arm, wiggling my arm back and forth, almost in a waving motion. "Totem pole. Ya know." Trevor blinked in confusion and then replied,

"Okay you do you."

"I'm gonna." I snapped my fingers and made finger guns toward him. There was a hint of disgust in his face. "Don't hate the finger guns. Pew pew pew." Trevor's face remained confused. Shaking his head, he replied,

"Oookay." I nodded aggressively.

"Do-do-dodododo-dodo." I hummed and patted my hands on my knees. "Do you know that song?"

"What?"

"Do you know that song? You gotta."

"I gotta what?"

"You gotta know the name of the song. Man, you gotta keep up with the conversation."

"Is there even a conversation to keep up with?"

"Yes. This one." I pointed downward at the floor. "Hopefully my point has been made with this gesture." I placed my hand back on my knee. "Ahhhhh, my head hurts." I held my head in my hands. "Everything hurts." Trevor sat in silence. "Maybe he doesn't know what to say."

"What?" Trevor coughed. I turned towards him. He had one eyebrow raised, looking down at me. I furrowed my brow.

"Hey." My voice had a hint of irritation.

"What?" Trevor seemed to be eager for what was going to come out of my mouth.

"No regrets. Why you so tall?" Taken back, Trevor looked at the wall and then back at me.

"Excuse me?"

"You always have to look down, maybe you should just, I don't know be shorter or something. I hate looking up at you. You're like towering over me and just casting a shadow like a tree. Or something. Or something." Trevor's jaw had dropped, mouth hanging open as if ready to say something.

"If you're gonna say something say it. You always got something to say." I said, pointing a finger at him. I kept my finger up and looked down at his hand. It was resting on his leg. I reached over, picked up his hand, forced a finger to also point out and poked his finger with my own.

"Boop." I laughed. "Boop, boop boop." I repeated. I continued to poke his finger.

"Aw man, this is boring now." I gently put his hand back, patted it and then began to pat my knees again. I looked at the wall. "That wall's boring." I turned my head and looked towards the bedrooms. "Aw man. Bed sounds nice, but I don't wanna." I stopped patting my knees. I looked at my feet. I then looked at Trevor's feet.

"What size shoe do you wear?" Trevor looked at his feet and then at mine,

"11." My eyes got wide.

"Whhhhaaat? That's huge! I wear like a six or seven." I looked down at my toes sadly. "Why are you all so small?" I wiggled my toes against the sandal.

"I think they look kind of cute with how small they are." Trevor stated. I looked at him, looked back at my feet, and furrowed my brow again. "They're like little sausages." I heard Trevor start to laugh and then cough to make himself stop.

"Sorry." He said. I looked at him. I could feel my eyelids trying to close. He looked super blurry. I rubbed my eyes.

"Aw man, it's hard to see." I heard Trevor shift. Maybe he was uncomfortable. I kept my eyes closed, as I lower my hands. I opened them slowly. They felt so heavy. Trevor came into view, but he was so much closer than what he used to be.

"Oh hey, did you teleport? Or did I teleport? You're so much closer than I thought you were." My vision blurred again, I couldn't see his facial expression or features. I closed my eyes. My eyes hurt. I suddenly felt something rough and hot on my lips. My eyes felt like they were sewn shut with how heavy they were, I couldn't open them. I raised my hands, closing them in front of me, trying to feel what was there. My hands came in contact with something squishy and rough. I pushed away. I forced my eyes to open. I was cupping Trevor's face, my thumbs caressing his cheek bones.

"Why you keep doin' that?" Trevor's facial expression changed to something solemn.

"Well-"

"You kidnapped me, and now you're kissin' me. Why?" Trevor bit his lip in thought. I spoke before he could.

"I wonder what you're thinking about." Trevor, wide-eyed, spoke,

"I'm thinking about you. I'm thinking about how to get you to like me." Trevor removed my hands from his face and began to rub my knuckles with his thumbs.

"Big hands. But I'm your hostage, so I'm sure it makes sense for me not to like you." Trevor looked down at our hands.

"Well, I want you to like me anyways, because I. Like. You." I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Whoa, you like me?" He looked at me curiously. I blinked vigorously. I quickly spoke,

"Said the wrong thing. Lemme restart. If you like me, why do you keep me here? Seems backwards." I was trying hard to focus on what I was saying.

"Because everyone else with a choice leaves." That hit me hard. I didn't expect that answer and was taken back.

"Wow. That's deep." Trevor had a weak smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's a word for it." Trevor replied quietly.

"Maaaaybe, you should start with not kidnapping someone. I get it, it's hard to find someone who you haven't taken from their life, but hear meee out. You're kind of dependent on other people. You like to know that someone is going to be hoome waiting for you when you walk through the door. That's coooo, I'm the same way. But life still goes on. Time can't stop when you walk into your trailer. I'm trapped here as much as I was there, and to put it plainly, my life is stillllll going on. My classes didn't stop. My family didn't just leave. Everyone and everything is still moving perpetually forward, whether I'm on that boat or not. You're a scary dude, who has to put on a strong, tough front so that others don't take advantage of your sensitivity during particular situations. But at the same time, maybe you should start ooout a litttttle bit on the softer side like you are right now with people that you know you want to get to know on a more personal level." I yawned. My hands were still being held and caressed by Trevor's. "Ya know?" My smile felt lopsided because of how tired I was. I saw Trevor nod.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me right now?" Trevor's voice was unsure. With no hesitation I replied,

"Nah. You've got enough stuff in yo life. Might as well as be real wit cha." I leaned my head and shoulder against the back of the couch. "So coooomfy." I didn't know my eyes had closed until I actually had to open them again.

"Alright. You need to go to sleep." Trevor let go of my hands.

"Lemme sleep here. So comfy." Trevor had tried to grab my shoulder, but I shrugged him off. Trevor sighed and said,

"Okay then. I'll just stay up to tell Floyd and Wade to be quiet when they come in."

"Mmmhmmm." I murmured. After a few moments, I felt myself drift off into sleep and a small gentle kiss on my forehead.

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of a coffee maker. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light coming into the room. I was laying down, staring at the wall. I had a soft comforter on top of me, and a comfy pillow under my head. Trevor must have put it there last night. I yawned louded, sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning sunshine." I turned my head towards the kitchen to see Trevor, pouring a cup of coffee. _Sunshine?_

"Good morning." I responded, nodding as I did. Trevor put the coffee pot down, reached beside it to reveal another coffee cup. He walked over to me and placed the second one down in front of me.

"Oh, uh thank you." I didn't grab it. _It looks hot._ I moved my legs, so that my feet were resting on the floor. I rubbed my eyes. Everything still felt like crap, but at least my headache was gone.

"How do you feel?"

"Hmmm?" I responded looking at him. He was seated neatly on the other couch, drinking his coffee in large gulps. After swallowing he asked again,

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh. Much better than yesterday. Thank you." Saying thank you was a decision I made at the last second. For some reason, it seemed like it was expected.

"Yesterday. Sure sure.." Trevor said before chugging the rest of his coffee. _Huh? Trevor was being weirdly nice… and calm. Suspicious._ A thought suddenly crossed my mind.

"Thank you." Trevor turned towards me. "For the pillow and blanket." Trevor nodded and smiled.

"It's no problem. Didn't want you to get cold." The look on his face was odd, like he was withholding information from me. I looked at him curiously. Something was off.

I suddenly heard the front door open. I turned my head to see Floyd walking in. For some reason he looked shocked.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay!" _Huuhhh?_

"Um… yeah. Just needed a good night's rest." I smiled, hoping it would reassure him.

"A night? More like 3!" I frozen. My eyes widened. I slowly turned my heads towards Trevor. He was looking down at his hands, twiddling his thumbs. I turned back to Floyd.

"3...what?" I blinked in bewilderment. _You have to be fucking kidding me._

"You've been asleep for like 3 days." _What?_

 _FUCKING WHAT?_


	17. It's Been A While

I took in a deep breath through my nose. I held it, and then released it slowly, before speaking again,

"Are you serious?" Floyd nodded. I groaned and then stuffed my face into my hands. _Three motherfucking days just gone._

"I mean, you were really tired." Trevor said in a matter-of-fact tone. I raised my head, and looked at him,

"You drugged me!" I furrowed my brow at him.

"I simply gave you too...much. If it means anything to you, I did regret it." My eye twitched. Floyd replaced my coffee with water. I took a sip. I turned towards Floyd.

"What did I miss?" I inquired. I began to pat my knees. I looked back at Trevor and then at Floyd. Floyd stood quiet, fidgeting where he stood, while Trevor began to whistle and pat his knees. I raised in my arms in question, "Anybody going to tell me what the hell happened for the three days I was out?" I looked between the both of them. Floyd looked at the floor and Trevor just kind of ignored me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into the couch in defeat. _Guess I'll have no idea._ I heard the front door open and shut, and a childish voice speak,

"Oh Lily! You're finally awake. That was one long nap you took." I looked at Wade, who strutted in, and stopped next to Floyd.

"Yes. Yes it was." I said in a disapproving tone. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Well… anyways." Trevor said as he stood up. He turned towards me, and shot me a toothy grin,

"We are going out today."

"We are?" Wade questioned, excitement in his voice.

"Not you. Me and Lily. We got things to do." He clapped his hands together. "Chop, chop." I groaned and slowly stood up. As I did, I realized that my legs were not ready to support the weight of the rest of my body. My knees hurt like freaking crazy. I attempted to take a step forward, away from the couch, but my legs were not doing their job and I fell forward. I had been falling in Floyd's direction, but as fast as I was falling, Floyd was pushed out of the way and Trevor caught me. He helped me back up, lifting me easily as if I was some rag doll. He then gently set me back down, still holding onto my hips so that I could steady myself. I grabbed his wrists and pushed away. I stood still for a few moments; Floyd stood still, waiting for my next move, arms were half extended out as if to help catch me if I went down again.

"Okay, okay." I said while exhaling. I carefully let go of Trevor's wrists. My legs wobbled as I tried to keep still. I took a deep breath and steadied myself as much as I could. I was standing like normal for a short while, until a mix of an aching and stabbing pain shot through my knees. I quickly sat down and rubbed both of my legs. _Fuck this in particular._

"Okay, well we are on a tight schedule so," Trevor scooped me into his arms, "Let's go." His left arm was supporting my back and his right arm was under my legs; he carried me to the door, which Wade opened, and followed us out. As we were leaving I could still hear Floyd's quiet stuttered protests. Trevor walked down the steps quickly, Wade following just as fast behind us. As we approached the bodhi, Wade ran in front and opened the passenger door. Trevor carefully placed me on the seat, and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Now, Wade. Stay here and be good. Or I'll kill you and your fucking cousin. Understand?" Trevor pointed a long finger towards him, as he walked around the front of the bodhi and entered the driver's seat. Wade winced back slightly and replied,

"Yes Trevor." Fear could be heard in Wade's voice. Trevor quickly started the vehicle and I was suddenly thrown back and then forward as Trevor put it in reverse and then into drive.

As we drove through Los Santos, we sat in silence for quite a while, which was good because I was trying to soak in the environment as much as I could. The building placement, which buildings were there, and the road names. I tried not to shift my head too much, I didn't want too make it obvious. Trevor broke the silence after a short while.

"Did you mean what you said the other night?" _What I said the other night? What did I say the other night?_ I quickly turned to look at him. He was deeply focused on the road.

"What do you mean?" I inquired.

"About being real with me? About not taking advantage of me?" _What the fUCK DID I SAY THE OTHER NIGHT?!_

"Ummmm… Why would I take advantage of you?" I tried not to sound too confused. _Yeah, I don't see any fuckin' benefit in that. That seems like a bad time._

"Most people would. I'm a very sensitive guy and people would want to take advantage of that to get away from me or manipulate me or hurt me." _Sensitive? Broken - yes. Sensitive, that might be stretching the truth waaaay too far._ I looked at him curiously.

"I wouldn't and won't take advantage of you. Right now, I don't remember what I said the other night, but I wouldn't lie to you. Whatever I said, I meant it." I felt a ping of regret rush through my body. I felt like I shouldn't have said that. I had been trying to be careful up until now but something was making me falter.

"Are you taking advantage of me right now?" I could hear the hurt and fear in his voice, and the familiar feel of those words. I could tell he had asked me that before. I shifted my eyes from the windshield back to the Trevor.

"No." It was clear, blunt, confident. Everything I needed that word to be. He suddenly slammed on the break. I flew forward and then slammed my back into the seat. A shot of pain ran through my spine. _That didn't feel good._ I looked at him. His face was blank, I couldn't read him at all. I felt scared at what he might do. He took a deep breath and then suddenly started driving. _What the fuck just happened?_ My eyes darted between the road and Trevor. I had no idea what he was thinking and a part of me really didn't want to know. We didn't drive for too much longer after that. Trevor pulled up to Michael's house and stopped the bodhi. He didn't say anything, he got out and slammed on the front door, while I stayed put.

 _What are we doing now?_


	18. Sometime InBetween

Two weeks had passed since Trevor left me on Michael's doorstep. Michael had been surprised at first but then stated that maybe it was better that it was him babysitting me rather than Trevor. I couldn't argue with that. Michael was nicer and didn't seem like an asshole, although his family stated otherwise. I really enjoyed talking and hanging out with him; he reminded me of my own father. Upon walking in, his family had up and left, angry, upset and scared for him. So in this rather large home was himself and me. Every morning I got up early and made breakfast for us. While this would seem like an opportunity to leave, I didn't want anything to happen to Michael, so I decided that this wouldn't be the right time to make a move. Every day had been a little bit different since I got here, in a good way of course. The first day I was here, he was so pissed off. He said fuck it, and we went and saw a movie. An older film, and really the only ones in the theatre; so all we did was talk about it while eat popcorn. Near the end, there was incredibly cheesy part that was done terribly, so we ended up throwing a little bit of popcorn at the screen. The next day we went out for milkshakes at an old diner and just talked. He laughed at my three day coma, but immediately felt a little bad about it. I didn't feel so trapped, but at the same time, at the end of the day, I was still a prisoner. I was just being babysat by someone who clearly doesn't care what Trevor thinks. He was only thinking of the overall consequences of angering Trevor, which is fine, I did understand where he was coming from. Even though Michael was taking me out to different places every day such as golfing, tennis, and even the beach where we sat and watched people. We also went bike riding and fishing but I never forgot what the bottom line was; I still couldn't leave to my home, to my family. All of this was just a distraction.

I had been standing at the counter, one particular morning, holding a cup of tea. I gently placed it on the counter. _Everything always seems to be the same; it's never the right time for getting away. There's always someone in charge. In this case, it was Michael, his family or Floyd. Trevor is taking advantage of my nature and using it to make sure I don't leave._ I took another sip of my tea. The last thing I wanted was someone to get hurt because I was careless. Michael was with me at all times, as if at any moment I would attempt to make a break for it. Trevor, before leaving, told him not to be scared to threaten me. Michael had approached me on the subject but it was very casual, and I didn't feel scared when he told me there were consequences if I fucked up.

I heard Michael walk down from the second floor. I had the food on the table already; a generic breakfast of eggs on toast and a bit of bacon. There wasn't much in the house as it was, but that was fine. I'll work with what I got.

"Morning kid." Michael walked to one of the plates.

"Morning Michael." I smiled. It _almost_ felt normal.

"Hey, today I got some people coming over; associates of Trevor and I. We have some things to do." He sounded hesitant at the last part.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure if Trevor has something planned for you to be somewhere or whatever. I don't give a fuck." He started to eat. I looked down at my cup. I stood quietly.

"What time?" I inquired. Michael finished chewing his food and then stated,

"In a few minutes. Fuckers woke me up with the goddamn call." As soon as he finished his sentence, there was loud pounding at the front door.

"Hey Mikey! Open your goddamn door." Michael groaned, threw his fork down on to his plate which made a loud ting. He stood up and made his way to the front door. I remained in the kitchen. I heard several voices, only Trevor's being the loudest and most recognizable. Michael was the first the walk back into the kitchen, followed by a young black man, and Trevor. While everyone else got comfortable around the island, Trevor walked over to me.

"Gentlemen, please wait one moment while I speak to my...maid." Trevor gently motioned for me to follow him, I quickly followed him into the living room area. As we stood in the middle, Trevor got close to me, and whispered,

"Imma need you to stay in here. We gotta make some plans for something. So just be good, sit down, relax and don't do anything." He grasped my right shoulders, and squeezed it gently. I nodded. He gently turned me around and pushed me to the farthest seat in the living room.

"Now get comfy. I'll be right back." He quickly turned around and as he walked around the corner I heard him say,

"Now we can start."


	19. A Really Stupid Freaking Plan

Two hours later and I was still sitting in the same chair, not doing anything in particular. I couldn't hear them anyways. There had been two more people to enter the house, I wasn't able to get a good look at them, but I'm sure they were able to get a good look at me. Every now and then I could hear Trevor raise his voice, but what he was saying didn't make sense; I couldn't piece the conversation together. Whatever they were doing was important until I heard Trevor yell something loud and clear.

"Don't you DARE even fucking look at her! Do you fuckin' understand me?" I heard someone's voice reply, but I was unsure what it was. I heard Trevor's voice get low again, unable to decipher what he was saying, I went back to relaxing in the chair. _I wonder if they're talking about me, or someone else._ A few moments later, Trevor came walking up the steps into the living room. I remained seated. He crouched down when he got in front of me. He was so tall that we were almost at eye level.

"Alright so, we...are going to need you to do a thing." He said everything so quietly. I continued to stare at him. He shifted his eyes from mine to my feet. "I hate to say this, but we are going to use you as bait. Don't you worry though, we are going to make sure you're not hurt in anyway." I froze. _I'm bait? For what?_ I gulped. I could feel my anxiety surge through my body on full power. My leg began to bounce as Trevor continued. "You aren't going to be doing anything too dangerous, we just need you to sit somewhere that would be considered dangerous." _Was he trying to convince me?_ "So, just follow me and I'll introduce you to everyone." I stood up, and followed Trevor into the next room.

The two men who I had not gotten a good look at, sat at the far end of the table. One looked somewhat young, tall and thin, and the other was a little bit on the heavier side compared to the other, and seemed to be the same age as Michael. Trevor pushed me into a chair next to Michael and stood behind me, a hand remained in the middle of my back.

"How about you introduce her Trevor? I don't think she knows everyone in the room." The tall man said with a condescending look on Trevor's face contorted into pure anger. In order, he spoke and pointed to each person.

"Lily, you know Michael. This is Franklin, Dave Norton and Steve Haines." _Those last two names sound familiar._ It suddenly clicked where they were from. Dave Norton, an FIB agent from an incident in North Yankton who "killed" Michael, who had told me he was a bank robber; and then Steve Haines, FIB agent and someone who I had seen on TV before. _What are these people doing around here? What do they have to do with Trevor? Is it because of the kidnapping?_

"Good. See how easy that was." Steve replied. God he sounded as bad in person as he did on TV. "Listen," He said, focusing on me. "We already know about your and Mr. Phillips' arrangement. So we'll just cut to the chase." _Is that we're gonna call it? An arrangement?_ "We're going to need you to act as bait for us until a particular group show themselves and we can take them out. If anything goes wrong, you're pretty much on your own." _This guy knows that he's in complete control of the situation, but why does he act like I'm a part of Trevor's little group? That doesn't make sense._ I could feel Trevor's hand start to grip my shirt. "All of you other people have only one objective and that's to keep one particular man alive; it doesn't matter if he's holding a knife to her throat, you need to capture him and bring him to the drop off point. Capeesh?"

"Why put the kid at risk? Why not hire one of your own for it?"

"Would you rather we put your actual family at risk? No one else in our department knows about this particular mission due to its… classification. Also we need someone who looks small and harmless, which she matches the description. If you guys fuck this up, the consequences are going to be astronomical so be prepared?" Steve and Dave stood up and began to walk past us, which Steven's voice echoing,

"We'll call you amigos." Trevor's grip now was practically pulling my shirt into my neck while Franklin and Michael remained silent around the table. I shifted in my seat. _What did Trevor say to them? Do they actually know? Why aren't they helping?_ I was so confused I didn't feel Trevor's grip release and move from behind me to in front of me. Trevor's voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey." I looked up and around. Everyone's eyes were on me. "We're not going to let anything happen to you, okay?" Trevor sounded concern, weirdly it also sounded sincere.

"You've got nothing to worry about, we're going to be very close by. Trevor, is a very good sniper, so if need be, he can take out the unwanted targets and we can get the guy we want." Michael assured me. The look on my face probably said I wasn't too convinced as Franklin spoke up.

"Yo, we got you. I have no fuckin' clue what that mother fucker got planned, or what he thinkin' but we got your back." Franklin's words seemed oddly more reassuring than Trevor's. I nodded hesitantly. I wasn't fully on board this boat.

* * *

From what I gather, the whole plan was stupid. The whole fucking thing. In fact, I'd like to argue that it's not a plan at all! I was to dress up what they considered really cute, or at least eye-catching, and then to pretend to wait for someone at a bus stop or something. I stood at the bus stop, in a blue sundress decorated with sunflowers, unhappy and pretending to look concerned. I didn't really even know where I was, they had distracted me with their complaining and shoving me in the middle of Michael's car, so I couldn't see anything. My frustration grew as I had been standing there for an hour. _Can't we just get this shit over with?_ I sat down on the metal bus stop seat. It was a bit cold at first, but with the heat of the day, I didn't quite mind it. I sighed deeply. The sandals I was wearing were beginning to hurt my feet. I thought back to when Michael and the others were debriefing me. They had said the target was an middle-age white man, long brown hair, a bit on the heavier side, and that he, more than likely not, would be wearing large baggy clothing. Not many people would fit that description in this neighborhood they said, but from all of the other people, I was actually surprised that there wasn't. Most of the people there seemed to all fall into the same line of categories. Young, looking for trouble, and drugged out their minds. They all seemed to have a bit of, what I call, chub in the stomach region. As people continued to walk past the stop and other places on the street, it seemed like I was the only one not moving; like I was out of place. I think anyone in a five mile radius could tell that this was clearly a set up. I looked at the watch on my wrist and frowned. Michael had put it on so that after a certain amount of time, they would just call it quits and pull me out. 20 minutes passed and still nothing happened. _They must be fuckin' with me._ With the bored look on my face, I gave up looking concerned until I heard a man's voice beside me.

"'Ey. Whatchu doin' here?" I perked up and looked towards the voice. There stood a man, tall, dark-skinned, short haired, looking down at me curiously.

"I'm waiting on a friend." I said.

"Well, I noticed you been waitin' here for awhile."

"Yeah that I have." I nodded.

"So, it looks like yo bitch ass friend ditched you." My eye twitched. _You know what, no matter what the situation looked like at this point, it felt like I was getting ditched._ It felt like a test as to whether or not I would make a run for it. The only thing stopping me was the fact that Trevor had a sniper rifle, and we both knew he wasn't going to fuck around with that thing.

"Yeah it feels like it, but I'm pretty sure they're going to be here any minute." I said sounding irritated. I wanted this dude to leave me alone.

"Nah gurl. I think you got dissed. But I totally could give you a ride if you interested." My eye twitched more. _This guy is trying to come off as polite, but I feeling there is some malintent if I were to say yes._

"No thank you. I'd like to wait for my friend here." I tried to sound polite, but it was irritating that I had been waiting here for so long and nothing had happened.

"Aw, come on. Ain't nobody comin' to pick you up! Hey. I'm just try-"

"Lamar!" I suddenly heard Franklin's voice. I turned to see Franklin practically jogging to where we were. "Dawg, I been lookin for you!" Lamar looked down at his phone.

"I didn't get anythin' from ya."

"I've been looking for you physically! Let's go!"

"What? I'm busy!"

"Don't give a fuck, we got things to do." Franklin grabbed Lamar by the arm and dragged him away. Lamar began to complain, but Franklin started saying something incomprehensible and he stopped talking. They walked out of view, and I was left at the bus stop. I sighed deeply. _This is so stupid._

"Hey." _Oh jesus fuck._ I turned towards the voice and saw man they were looking for. I wish I could say it was just him, but there was about five or six other people behind him.

"Oh." I stood up and walked to the edge of the bus stop, pretending that maybe I was sitting in his seat.

"I'm talking to you." I looked at him. He was definitely taller than I thought he would be, but with the height came his weight. He was so much bigger than I was, he probably could knock me out in one punch. His long hair looked greasy, like it hadn't been washed in weeks, maybe even months. Everything about him was putrid and he had this strange smell to him that made me want to gag. I had to try and keep a straight face.

"Is it because I'm standing at the bus stop? I can move to a different bus stop." He put one of his hands up as if to stop me. I could see thick clumps of dirt under his fingernails. He was more disgusting than Trevor and that was saying something.

"It's got nothing to do with the bus stop. It's got to do with you." I stood still. "Just wondering why a pretty thing like you is standing out at this bus stop." _This guy is smart. He probably knows this is a trap._

"Just waiting for a friend."

"I heard you say that to the other guy." _How long has this guy been watching me?_ "But that doesn't answer the question as to why your friend would have you meet here, or why of all places you would meet here." _Okay, just gotta play this cool._ I folded my arms across my chest.

"My friend's an idiot and can't tell directions worth crap. This particular street is in conjunction with two main streets the run parallel to each other, so if my idiot friend takes a wrong turn, no matter what, they're going to run down this street due to the amount of traffic. With this particular bus stop, it's in perfect line of sight for those who are waiting for the tram to pass and those who want to turn either left or right. No matter what, my directionally-challenged friend is going to find this road." I stated confidently. _I may have not have noticed much, but I've been here long enough to notice the main roads. This excuse is going to have to do._ The man looked down at me and narrowed his eyes.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here." _Keep going._

"I have another friend in the area, but they unfortunately don't have another vehicle." _What's going on with Michael and Trevor? They wanna make a move or what? I can't keep lying through my teeth._ The man glared at me. He took a step closer. I stood my ground. _If I take a step back, I'll look like I'm intimidated. If I stand my ground, maybe it'll give more time to Michael and Trevor to do their freaking job. Guess I'll be taking a lot of chances today._

"I know that you're lying to me." He was incredibly close right now. I was looking up at him through the top of my glasses. My back was up against the post of the bus stop, so even if I wanted to, I wasn't going anywhere fast. _Anytime now assholes._ "You wanna know what I do to people who lie to me?" He pressed his disgusting hand up against my face. I heard a loud gunshot out of nowhere. It echoed throughout the neighborhood. And before I could react, everyone had run off. The man directly behind the target fell to the ground, blood pooling out of his head when he did. The target grabbed me by the throat and dragged me around the bus stop while the other man scattered. I was trying to make him let go by clawing at his hand, but he held up a gun to my head.

"Don't move. If you do, I'll shoot your fucking brains out." I needed to act fast. After the first bullet, it became a firefight. I couldn't tell what was going on because of the speed of everything else. The firing ceased after a few moments when I heard a quiet voice coming from the target. He replied,

"Get rid of him." _He has a headset on._

"Let her go." I heard Michael's voice. Michael and Franklin stood at two different angles ready to shoot the target.

"Don't move any closer. I'm not scared to kill this woman. Although it would be waste." I heard the click of his gun. _He could fire that at any time._ I had to think of how to get out of this. His arm was across my clavicle, keeping me in place, while his continued to hold up the gun to my head. I had a plan.

"Hey." Both of them had their attention on me. The man's grip tightened around my neck and the gun was pressed up against my head. "Can you keep a secret?" The man loosened just a bit on confusion. I moved my arm up, shoved my elbow straight into his throat. He gagged, weakening his grip on and position of the gun. I grabbed his hand with the gun and shoved it downward, aiming at his knee, because of his reaction time, he ended up shooting himself. He yelled out in pain and crumpled to the ground. He fell with his hand up, attempting to keep his grip on the gun. I slammed my foot onto his wrist, breaking his grip. I grabbed the gun, aimed it at him and started to walk backwards towards Franklin and Michael. Franklin and Michael ran past me. Franklin went up to the target and knocked him out with the butt of his gun, and Michael stopped his bleeding. There was the loud screech of tires and suddenly a white van was in front of us. Through the passenger Lamar yelled,

"Get in! The 5-O are comin'!" Franklin and Michael picked up the target who was out cold. I put the safety on the gun and ran after them. As we climbed into the back of the van, Franklin grabbed the gun out of my hand and handed it to Michael. The target was slumped against the front, and I was sitting across from Franklin and Michael. I could feel the movement of the van speeding across the street. I was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. I looked at Franklin and Michael who were staring at me, just as tired.

"Please." Their full attention was on me. "Don't tell Trevor." They both nodded.

"We got your back kid." Michael said. Franklin nodded in agreement. I suddenly felt all the rush dissipate from my body and be replaced with exhaustion. I saw Michael carefully stand up, and make his way to me. He sat next to me. He groaned as his set himself down and relaxed. He patted his shoulder.

"You look like you're going to crash. I'll be a lot more comfy than the van." I smiled weakly, and then leaned on his shoulder. As soon as I closed my eyes, a small thought passed through my head.

 _I sure do get knocked out by my anxiety a lot._


	20. Milkshakes

I woke up on Tracy's bed. My first concern was where everyone was, but I immediately was answered by the yelling that was occuring downstairs. I quickly jumped out of bed, and quietly opened the door. I crept to the top of the steps, the yelling still incomprehensible. I slowly started walking down, getting all the way to the bottom before I could finally hear what people were saying. It was mostly Trevor and Michael.

"Well maybe if you had been more careful maybe she wouldn't have been put into that situation!" Trevor was practically screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Well maybe if you had been more careful, maybe you could have helped us more! You were the one not being careful and got caught!" Michael yelled back. Franklin's voice could also be heard,

"Ya'll need to chill. Okay there was nothing we could do. She's safe, we got the guy. Who the fuck cares if Michael accidently shot him in the leg? They wanted him, getting shot in the leg doesn't make him any less valuable." I decided that I needed to say something, usually I didn't in times like this but Michael didn't deserved to be yelled at. I walked over where I thought they were yelling, the living room. I walked up the steps and said,

"The target already suspected something when he was talking to me." All three became silent and turned to me.

"What?" Michael asked.

"When he was first talking to me, he said that he already knew I was lying to him and that something was up. I don't think it would have mattered." I stated it blankly. Trevor made some sort of frustrated noise before pacing back and forth. Michael approached me and placed a hand on my shoulder,

"How you feel kid?"

"Much better. Thanks." I smiled. Trevor stopped pacing and turned to Michael and I.

"I should've…" He paced back and force a few times, while pointing a long finger towards the both of us. "I should've beaten the fucking shit out of that motherfucker for what he did to you. I should've… ohhh… I should've done terrible things to him but no, we had to turn him into those fuckin' government people."

"T, you need to chill out. She's okay." Franklin reasoned. He put his hands out, as if to tell everyone to stop.

"I...am...chill." Trevor forced out. He took a deep breath and then quickly left the living room. There was door slam a few moments after. Michael patted my shoulder, looked at Franklin and then at me before speaking.

"Let's go out." I was confused at first, but then looked at Franklin who then replied,

"Sure sounds good. What were you thinking?" I looked at both of them and quickly answered.

"Milkshakes."

"Uhhh… well, I thoug-" Franklin tried to interject.

"MILKSHAKES." Franklin and Michael looked at each. Michael laughed and replied,

"Milkshakes it is."

 _Milkshakes!_

* * *

I happily waited in one of the diner booth for the milkshakes we had ordered. Franklin seemed upset or at the very least confused about what had happened in terms of this decision. Franklin and Michael spoke lightly on the way to the diner, although I couldn't exactly figure out what they were talking about. The diner we were sitting in was a bit dirty and old, as if the rare customer wasn't enough to keep the establishment clean. I thought back to the events of the day. _I wonder if they will tell Trevor, it would be majorly inconvenient. I can only imagine what he would think or do._ Michael broke me out of my thoughts,

"Lemme ask you something Lily." I looked at him curiously.

"Sure." I replied.

"Where did you learn to do that?" _I should infer he means the self-defense but he might be referring to something else?_

"To do what?"

"The self-defense." Michael stated plainly. I coughed.

"Well. I am a person who has to work at night or come home from class later in the evening, so I decided that early on, I was going to protect myself." My voice came out with a matter-of-fact tone. To me it was pretty obvious why someone with my stature would want to get self-defense lessons, but to others it might not always be so clear. Michael nodded silently, while Franklin shifted in his seat before asking,

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" I looked at both Michael and Franklin, shifting my eyes back and forth between them. Michael spoke before I could answer,

"We aren't going to tell Trevor anything. If anything, we will help you get out of this." I perked up. _So he is going to keep to his word to help me._ I looked at Franklin who agreed. "All we need is for you is to keep us out of the loop of what you're going to do and to make the first move." That is actually a good idea. _It was the only way that would actually guarantee everyone's safety._ "Even though we aren't technically kidnapped, anyone who is Trevor's "friend" is definitely being held hostage." Franklin laughed and nodded.

"Wouldn't argue with that." Franklin commented. I thought about it for a quick moment. I'd agree with that too. I mean looking at Ron and Wade, they are perfect examples of that. I spoke quietly,

"I know how to shoot a gun." Franklin and Michael got quiet. Both of their expressions became solemn.

"Why haven't you made a move yet?" Franklin asked. I looked at both of them again before looking down at the greasy table.

"It always feels like the wrong time. Like someone is always in danger if I were to leave. Where Trevor is hiding me at when I'm not at Michael's, we essentially intruded in on his life. I know Trevor won't hesitate to kill him. I also know that even though Trevor considers Michael a friend, the way he treats his other so called friend or associates, he won't hesitate to kill him, his family or them." I took a deep breath. "So every time, I think it might be a good time, someone is always being threatened. His associates, I wouldn't care so much for, but they're just as dangerous as he is. So when I'm over at his place, I have no opportunity as I am constantly being watched by some bastard with a gun."

"But with what you know in terms of defense, you could have left when you are out at his place." Michael stated, it had the tone of a question. Probably questioning my motives.

"I didn't know where I was. I knew it was a desert because it was hot and the sand from Trevor's and his associate's shoes and belongings. And although I probably could have taken off, getting lost and dying in the desert is not on my list of things to do. There's also the issue of the amount of resources Trevor has. I don't know who he knows, so if the neighbors or local shop owners see me walk off, I don't know if they'll say something if he comes looking. I don't know if he has people staking out the house, so that if I even open the door he will know. His associates are also always watching me and trying to distract me with stupid shit." I took another deep breath out of irritation. "Every time I think I learn something new about Trevor, he does something completely different. There is no solid schedule for him, and it's hard to predict any of his actions. Like for all I know, he could be sitting in, listening in on this conversation." I scoffed. As I continued, I rubbed my temples, a small headache forming. "I'm just waiting for the right moment, but I also feel like if I wait too long, I'm going to miss my chance completely."

"What do you mean?" Michael questioned. Michael and Franklin looked concerned.

"I can tell Trevor is trying, or maybe unintentionally with his mental state, to manipulate me. I almost feel like the consequences will be worse the longer I stay. Either he makes me stay with the fear that he'll hurt me or someone I know or love, or I make myself stay for my own health and others. He's so unpredictable. I don't know what he'll do, what he wants, what he does. I can't seem to predict or estimate anything when he's involved because he's purposely confusing me. He says one thing, and does another. I'm taking more time than I want to, but I have to be careful. It's the only way I'll get out of this alive." Franklin was looking at the table, deep in thought. Michael was looking at me and nodded, as if understanding.

"I get what you're saying," Franklin said, focus still on the table. "If you make the wrong move, then you're pretty much done for. This isn't something that you'll get a second chance in. One chance and that's it." I nodded.

"I have to time everything perfectly, making sure that whatever I do, I get the upper hand. Unfortunately, Trevor is way smarter than I thought I was, so I've been having a really hard time trying to figure out how to get the upper hand on him." I drummed my fingers on the table. _His sensitivity is definitely something I don't want to fuck with. It seems to be his weakest point, but also his most dangerous. I think that will have the worst consequences if I attempt to use it._ Usually you would want to use your kidnapper's greatest weakness, but all in all, with the current situation and person I'm dealing with, I'm going to have to ignore it. You should have the "do or die trying" mindset, but I have a feeling that Trevor wouldn't kill me so easily. He would probably torture me, or have others torture me; giving me a slow painful death for "abusing" a weakness of his. It wasn't something I was willing to try with even full confidence.

"Well seems like you have still a lot to think about. I would agree that you shouldn't fuck with Trevor's sensitive side. I've known Trevor long enough that if you do, the consequences will always be greater than anything else. Doesn't matter the reward. He is essentially hell walking on earth." Michael confirmed my ideas on Trevor. He was too dangerous to be careless in the escape, and to use any type of weakness that might have him open up to me. I'm pretty sure that was the general escape plan that I had seen in movies; get the kidnapper to trust you, and either convince him to let you leave, or trick him, hurt him, or kill him to escape. Trevor was too smart and too dangerous to even try and manipulate him. He would probably catch on so quickly that he would just put a bullet through my brain.

"Well, when shit hit the fan, we'll be able to back you up." Franklin added. Their support meant a lot, even if it was going to minimal. Anything at this point would be helpful.

"I appreciate it." I nodded. I couldn't thank them yet, when I got out of here, that's when I would and if they kept true to their word.

"Here are two vanilla shakes and a chocolate shake. Anything else I can get you?" The sound of the large glasses tapping on the table and the waitress's voice made me look up at what was in front of me. The drink was covered in sprinkles and whipped cream. I excitedly shook my head and took a drink. I heard Michael's voice.

"Yeah, can I get an order of fries?" I looked up, as the waitress walked away. He looked at me and said,

"You look stressed, and you said you love fries the last time we were here. Might make you feel better in this crappy situation." I smiled. Michael was very thoughtful for someone associated with Trevor.

"Imma take some too." Franklin said, as he took a drink from his shake. Michael laughed and nodded,

"Sure, sure. We're all gonna share." I sat back.

 _These are some of the people I want to protect._


	21. Make Decisions

We were back at Michael's house, with Franklin making the executive decision that we should relax and watch TV. It was a little late into the evening, but it didn't sound like a terrible idea. I also didn't mind the fact of the extended hang out time with them. Michael kind of acted like a father figure for me. He was kind, remembered a lot of things that I liked and we actually had a lot in common. Franklin was pretty cool too, he was very down-to-earth. It kind of made me question why he associated with Trevor and Michael, more importantly how. The way he talked and acted, he seemed to be a native of LS, while Michael and Trevor lacked what LS thrusted on to people. The accent, the attitude; the two of them were simply out of place compared to the rest of the population of the area. Franklin is also clearly closer to my age, rather than Michael's and Trevor's. I'm wondering what kind of mess Franklin got into, that lead him to get involved with them. I was curled up next to the armrest, lazily zoning in and out of the sports program that was on the tv. I looked towards Franklin and Michael who were deep in conversation with each other over what they were watching. I looked at the clock that was hung on one of the adjacent walls. It was close to midnight, and I was already falling asleep. I was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of loud pounding against Michael's front door. Michael got up and as he walked towards the entrance, under his breath he swore,

"Fuckin' bastard." Franklin and I quickly looked at each. I sat up with a speed like no other, and Franklin turned off the tv. We heard Michael open the front door and Trevor loudly proclaim,

"Took you long enough! Maybe you should lose some weight and you'll be able to answer the door in a more timely manner."

"Oh shut the fuck up. What do you want?" Michael's voice was drowning in irritation.

"I'm just here to see my good friend, and my maid. Speaking of which, where is she?"

"Cut the bullshit Trevor. Everyone knows she's your hostage." I could hear Trevor's tone change.

"Good, don't fuckin' forget it. Where is she?" I stood up, and walked down the steps of the living room, where upon taking a left, I came face to face with Trevor. Actually it was face to chest, as I bumped right into him. He smelled awful like usual. I tried to quickly take a step back, but he was quicker to react; grabbing both my shoulders, pulling me closer, forming my arms around him and hugging me.

"I didn't know you were a hugger! Don't be shy. There we go! Nice hug." He squeezed me tightly, making it difficult to breath. As he let me go, I took a step back. I felt dirty after hugging him, as if all of the dirt he was caked in, fell on to me in that hug. I cringed and tried not to think too hard where the dirt or smell came from.

"Great news!" Trevor exclaimed. I looked up at him, thinking of the worst and what could be considered as good news. "We are going back home!" My face changed into shock. "Buuuut, we gotta make a quick stop somewhere, soooo I need you to come with me, behave and we'll be on our way with no problem or incident." Trevor's hands were on his hips, with a wide grin on his face. I'm not sure why he seemed proud of himself, but he was. "So, I'll wait here and you get all of your things!" I looked towards Michael who was frowning,

"Hey, is there a reason why you're taking her with?" Trevor quickly looked towards me, and then towards Michael.

"Lily, go get your things. I have to talk to Mikey." From Trevor's tone, he wasn't fucking around. Horror-stricken, I quickly went to the stairs and started walking up, practically running, skipping steps as I went. I ran into Tracy's room and started grabbing all of the clothes I had neatly placed in an empty drawer. I quickly placed them in an old duffel bag that Tracy had given me. It looked fairly new, even though she had tried to convince me that it was about 3 years old. I tried to put them in as neatly as possible, but with everyone's voices rising, I didn't have time to let my OCD take over. I zipped up the duffel bag and bolted out of Tracy's room and down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, Franklin was standing between Michael and Trevor, hands extended out to make them both stop yelling or doing whatever it was they were going to do.

"Ya'll both need to stop. You both aren't doing the greatest things, no matter how you look at it. So just take a step back." Franklin stated loudly.

"He's the one talkin' bullshit!" Michael and Trevor yelled at the same time.

"I don't care. Everybody talks bullshit. Now just chill the fuck out!" Franklin yelled back. I stood silently at the bottom of the steps until Trevor noticed me when he yelled in frustration. The anger was still grossly etched into his face when he walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and started heading to the door.

"We're fuckin' leave. I'm tired of your bullshit." I heard Michael and Franklin sigh in defeat, as we walked out of Michael's home. He practically shoved me into my seat when we got to the bodhi. As we started driving off, Trevor clipped Michael's front gate. The scraping sound almost made me yelp in surprise.

"Can you believe that fucker?" Trevor gripped the steering wheel. I clutched the edge of the seat. "He thinks he can get off by telling me what to do, what I'm doing wrong, when that selfish fucker can barely follow his own god damn advice. His family left him, and now, NOW he misses them. I can't fuckin' stand that stupid fucker sometimes. I can't believe I call him my best friend." He was practically screaming at this point. I was pressed up against the door, staring at him, making sure he wasn't going to randomly swing or deck me while recklessly driving. He had hit a few curbs, an innocent pedestrian and had drove on the sidewalk a few times. I didn't think it was a good idea to interrupt him though. It seemed like there was no point; the anger could get directed towards me. We suddenly came to a rough halt, I felt my whole body lurch forward, almost running into the dashboard. Trevor suddenly got out, and before I knew it, pulled me out of the bodhi.

"Come on, no time to waste, we got shit to do." I came stumbling out of the bodhi, with his hand squeezing tightly around my upper arm. I tripped every so often because of the way he was dragging me.

"Do you know how to fuckin' walk?" Trevor spit at me. I cringed and tried to wipe off the spit that had landed on my arm. I tried to walk normally, but the steps he was taking, were too big and fast for me to keep up. I looked up to try and get a good idea of where we were going. My eye twitched as soon as I saw the sign. _The Vanilla Unicorn._ _What?_ As we entered, people looked at us with some concern but no one did anything. Trevor looked like an intimidating guy, and he is, but because Los Santos is Los Santos as Franklin put it in the diner, everybody would be just looking out for themselves. I shouldn't expect help. As we walked in, the smell of body odor and I could feel the sweat just immediately hit my face. I wanted to gag. We walked into a large open room, women walking around half-naked and men oogling them like they were candy. I could feel my stomach churn as Trevor looked around, and then start walking again towards a small table in the corner of the room. He shoved me in a chair and got extremely close to my face. I could smell his breath and I was sure I was going to barf.

"Listen here. If you leave this fuckin' table under any circumstance, I'm going to cut off your fuckin' legs, and shove them down your goddamn throat. Do you understanding me?" I nodded quickly. He hadn't been that scary in a while. "Good." He lightly kissed me on the forehead. "Now be good." He walked away quickly. I sat shocked. _Like I said. Unpredictable._


	22. Lazlow Part 2

There was nothing to tell the time in where I was. Trevor had been gone for what seemed like hours. I had seen him once or twice kind of run around the club, but he didn't even look at me. I felt like everytime I even shifted my legs, he was going to appear. I was afraid if I did end up leaving, he would catch me and torture me. I sat anxiously at the table, trying to ignore what the environment was around me, drumming my fingers on the table. I had turned to looked around again, just to see if I could see Trevor, but heard someone move the chair that was across the table. I turned and saw Lazlow. He wore a somewhat gross looking outfit; black sweats, black leather jacket and a weird tie-dye shirt. He looked at me and grinned.

"What a coincidence that you're here too. I didn't know you frequented here." I narrowed my eyes and furrowed my brows.

"I don't." I replied with disdain. I looked away and continued, "I'm waiting for someone." He laughed,

"Waiting for someone here? Is it a boyfriend, because I can tell you right now, you got ditched honey. Oh wow." He started laughing harder. When he stopped, he put his arm on the table, to try and look cool and leaned towards me. "Listen I can show you a way better time, and take you to a better place. I'm a real classy guy." His hand stretched out and tried to touch my knee. I shifted my body completely and moved my chair away from him. I raised an eyebrow.

"So classy that you're here? In a strip club?" I frowned. He looked at me and shook his head,

"I'm just here for… a friend. Of sorts." _Sure. Sure._ "Anyways, back to what I was saying on how you and me should get out of here? I mean that creepy dude isn't here. Is he?" I looked at him.

"What if he was?" Lazlow took a noticeable move backwards. His chair practically squeaked across the floor. He quickly looked around and stated,

"I-I-I don't see him."

"Oh?" My tone was seeping in sarcasm. I turned my attention back to the center of the room.

"He-hey, no hard feelings about the diner right?" I raised a brow at him again. "Just kidding. That was my bad." He put his hand up and tried to laugh it off. "So, um, let me get you a drink."

"I'm good." I was quick to say it. Anything he gives me, I certainly wouldn't trust.

"Ah come on. It'll be good for ya." I attempted to say no again, but he stood up and walked away towards the bar. The woman behind it looked normal enough, until Lazlow started speaking and her face contorted in disgust. She looked at me, and I shook my head. She said something to Lazlow and handed him a single drink. _Oh wow, I can't believe that worked._ As he turned around and walked back, disappointment had been etched on his face. He sat down in front of me again, placing his drink in front of him before speaking.

"I have no idea what her problem was, but she didn't give me a second drink for you. That was so weird."

"Oh?" Disdain could be heard in my voice now.

"Here, you can have mine." He slid it towards me. I shook my head and pushed it back.

"No thank you. I don't drink and like I said; I'm waiting for someone." Hurt spread across his face.

"Oh come on, one little drink ain't going to hurt." I looked around. No one else was paying attention to me. I didn't see Trevor anywhere. I shook my head again.

"No thanks." _This guy needs to back off._

"Listen, this might be hard for you to understand." _Oh look, his confidence came back._ "But I'm a huge celebrity, everyone knows my name. I'm very well known and I can blow your mind! I am the Da Vinci of celebrities, everyone wants to be a part of what I do! If you play your cards right, I can change your life for the better! I know everyone in Vinewood! You have this absolutely drop down gorgeous body and everything! I can get you a modeling gig, acting, anything you want! I could make you super famous in no time! Think about how much you could buy! The people who would probably jump in front of cars for you!" _Uhhh, what?_ "And it all starts here. You take a drink, then we can get started on making a new life for you. What do you say?" His grin made me cringe. His whole spiel made it sound like he was a con man waiting for the next sucker to come around and just hop on this train of bullshit. He had pushed the glass towards me again. I pushed the glass away, all the way back to him.

"Like I said, no thanks. I'm not interested in what you're offering." His face contorted into disgust and anger.

"I'm not going to take no for an answer."

" _What?_ " My thoughts and voice lined up. Confused, I sat back. He grabbed the drink and took a swig of it. _Ugh, that looks terrible._ Out of nowhere, he grabbed my throat and shoved his lips onto mine, his tongue forcing my mouth open and pushing the bitter liquid into my mouth. I raised my knee, hitting him directly in the balls. I pushed him backwards, where he fell and withered in pain. I coughed out some of the liquid, but due to me having the worst luck lately, some had gone down my throat. Everything about that was awful. I fell out of my chair on my hands and knees trying to gag and throw up the rest. I looked up to see Lazlow looming over me.

"Okay, now we can take this party elsewhere."

 _Oh fuck._


	23. Something Happening

My entire body felt weak. I couldn't move anything. Everything was blurry and fuzzy, it felt like there was pressure everywhere. I tried to force my mind to push my body up and stand but no amount of strength could even lift me from the ground. The whole room began to spin, I heard only murmurs, sounds. I felt something grab my arm tightly and all of a sudden I was on my feet. I felt like jelly, I could feel my leg snag on something, but with my consciousness going in and out, I had no idea what was going on. Did I trip and fall and someone pick me up? Did someone catch me? I was so confused and scared, my heart beat racing. I tried to speak; I had no idea if I was saying something or if I was unable. My hearing was slowly going out. Black dots speckled my vision. I no longer knew if I was moving or not. My eyes and everything else felt so heavy. Everything went black.

* * *

I regained consciousness. I was terrified to open my eyes. I was terrified to move. I squeezed my eyes tighter together. I had some feeling back in my hands, and could feel my fingers twitch as I attempted to remain still. I felt something cold and wet touch and start to rub against my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes, scared at what I might see. My glasses were still on my face; my vision, unlike before was clear. I was laying down, and sitting up next to me was Michael.

"Michael?" I mumbled. He weakly smiled,

"Hey kid. You're awake." My eyes were still fighting me in terms of staying open. I could feel tears start to form in the corner of my eyes. I started to attempt to get up and move.

"Wha-" Before I could ask my question, Michael interrupted me, and gently pushed me back down onto whatever it was I was laying on.

"Just relax kid. You're safe now. Trevor's dealing with that creep right now." I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks, I whimpered. Michael quickly wiped them away and kept talking,

"Don't worry, we've got your back. This ain't your fault." I weakly nodded, unable to stop the tears. There was suddenly a loud bang and Michael quickly looked up towards it, away from me. I couldn't move too much but I heard the loud, practically slamming his feet against the floor, walk of Trevor. I could hear him take a deep, long sigh and I heard him sit on something.

"How'd it go?" Michael inquired. His eyes quickly darted to me, as if to say stay quiet and don't move. I complied.

"How do you think it went? Look at me. That fucker got what was coming to him. How's she?"

"Better. I think the drug is wearing off."

"Good...good." I could hear him groan. "That motherfucker. I can't believe I let him get so close to her. Fuck."

"Hey, we all were distracted."

"I don't give a fuck. I should have been paying attention only to her. Fuck, fuck, fuck." I could hear Trevor's knuckles crack. I heard the door open again.

"Yo dawg, that dude ain't a problem no more." It was Franklin.

"Good dawg. See, this is a good homie." Trevor stated, clearly aiming some criticism at Michael.

"Hey I'm being a good homie! I'm helping Lily." I heard Michael chuckle.

"How she doin'?" Franklin asked.

"Better." Michael answered. He wiped my forehead again.

"Yo, you fucked up that dude. I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that to another human bein'." Franklin's voice had a tint of disbelief in it.

"I should have fuckin' done more." Trevor's voice was coated in disdain, and self-hatred.

"Dawg, that's one dude. He only got so much on him. If you did anymore he would have died, that and I think I've seen enough for one lifetime." Michael's eyes darted back at me, the eye contact we made seemed to give me the signal that I should move. I placed my hand flat, pushed it back so that I could get leverage to sit up. I groaned as I sat completely up.

"How you feel kid?" Michael questioned.

"Not so great. Now that I'm sitting up, I feel like I'm going to vomit." My other hand I set to rest on my stomach. I felt horrible.

"Here." Michael moved a small trash can over. I immediately grabbed it, and emptied whatever contents were in my stomach. Michael pulled my hair out of my face. I looked around quickly. I was in Trevor's office in the strip club. I saw Franklin walk to the fridge, but I was unable to see what he grabbed as I immediately puked again. _Everything burns._

"I'm taking her back to my place." Trevor said quietly.

"What?" Franklin and Michael asked in unison.

"She'll be safer there." Trevor reasoned.

"Yeah, safer who knows where. Who knows what you'll do to her!" Michael retorted.

"Oh yeah and you think you can keep her safe you fat snake?" Trevor stood up and walked to Michael. I noticed now that Trevor was covered in blood from head to toe. _He could get a disease if he doesn't wash that off._ Franklin handed me a water bottle and stood in between Michael and Trevor.

"We should just let her go. She's still technically a prisoner." Franklin argued. _Good to know someone gets it._

"The issue with that is Haines or Weston will probably take her then. They'll have their eyes on her every minute and then try and use her against us." Michael stated.

"I have no doubt in my mind that they will take advantage of that situation." Trevor agreed.

"Once they cut us loose, we can let her go." Michael said. _So I'm a prisoner now for my protection from someone else. What a complicated situation._

"Maybe." Trevor quickly replied. We were all looking at him. Trevor stood defiantly. I immediately turned away to puke again. I took a sip of water. As everyone continued to argue, I turned towards Trevor. I spoke.

"Trevor." Everyone turned towards me. Silence quickly filled the room. Trevor looked at me in confusion. I raised the bottle and then squeezed it, shooting water at Trevor's face. He jumped back in confusion and then yelled,

"What the fu-" Michael began to laugh.

"The blood on your face could get you sick. You should wash it." I laid my head onto an armrest. My eyes felt heavy again. I heard my name once or twice and then I blacked out again.

* * *

Upon waking up, I realized I was in a big soft bed. I reached around for my glasses, finding them on an end table to my right. I quickly put them. I didn't actually know where I was. A door opened, revealing Michael.

"Michael, wher-."

"My room, kid. Quieter in here than Tracy's room, especially since Trevor's been yelling and throwing a tantrum the whole time." I looked at him curiously before he continued to explain, "Trevor was mighty angry that you got hurt and sprayed water on him." Michael chuckled. "After you conked out again, he paced back and force, started banging his head up against the wall and all kinds of stuff. He refused to let any of us carry you, so he did it himself and he placed you here." I looked around, I could see mud and a bit of dried blood stains on the white sheets to my left. I shot him an awkward smile, that tried to be a toothy grin but it looked like I was trying too hard.

"Sorry." Michael shook his head.

"Nah, it's not your fault. Trevor can't control himself, and I should have expected it. I mean, I've known him for a really long time, far longer that I ever thought I would." I laughed. Michael seemed to always say the right things to cheer me up. Michael had been smiling but it suddenly his facial features became serious. "But I think you need to be more careful." I stopped smiling. "Trevor is becoming more and more attached. It won't be long until he thinks you're made for each other and thinks you too are in love. He ain't the marrying type, let alone someone who is into relationships, but when he looks at you...I'm pretty sure that's how I used to look at my wife. Our relationship is on the rocks now, but when we first met, I was in a complete daze, head over heels. When I looked at Trevor look at you, I can tell it's almost the same look. I'm not sure if he's capable of love or loving someone, but I'm warning you now, because I want to help you out." I slowly made myself to the edge of bed, slowly placed both feet on the ground and stood up. I felt solid on the ground. "Listen kid, I think it's getting close for you to make your move. We have a lot of things going on right now, and I'm positive, he's going to loosen his grip very soon." I walked over to Michael. For someone who under also under Trevor's tight grip, he certainly does fight against him. I hugged him. _This is the one person I can trust._ I could feel tears threaten to fall out of my eyes. I could feel Michael hug me back.

"Hey kid. It's gonna be alright. Frank and I; we got your back. We're going to make sure you get out of this alive." He patted my back as I hugged him tighter. I was terrified of what was to come, what Trevor will do, if I'll even make it out from his grasp alive. Michael was the only person right now keeping me going. I'd like to say I was going for myself, but with Trevor continuously at my back and all of the problems that come with being around or associated with him, it's getting harder and harder to think about the next day. It's getting harder to think of escaping, because of all of these distractions. He's doing a good job keeping me here, making me think for too long and hard on something. _He truly is making everything a living hell._

* * *

Michael and I sat in the dining room waiting for Trevor to wake up and come down stairs. Apparently he decided to commandeer Jimmy's bed, while Franklin slept on the couch. Franklin was also out cold, lightly snoring in the other room. Michael had kindly gotten me a glass of water. While I took a slow sip, he put a bowl of fruit in front of me.

"They're good for you. According to my wife." I slowly put the glass down and smiled. The bowl was mostly filled with apples and oranges. They looked a bit iffy, but the apple actually looked like a good idea. I grabbed it, only to have it taken out of my hands by someone and heard the loudest crunch. I turned and saw Trevor. The hair he had left was sticking up, and he just looked awful in general. He swallowed the large piece of apple he ate, and then chucked it at Michael.

"What the fuck?" Michael said angrily.

"That should be my line." Trevor looked down at me and then jabbed my shoulders. "Make me breakfast. I'm feeling pancakes." I looked at Michael before hopping off the chair and walking over to the kitchen cabinets. I heard Michael sigh loudly and then something get thrown into the trash. As I began mixing, I heard Trevor's voice behind me,

"Hey." I turned around, bowl in hand, still stirring. He still looked exhausted. "Got a question for you. Something I been thinking about." _Did I really have a choice?_

"Sure." I replied. I turned around real quick to add the next ingredient.

"How did you consume that drug Lazlow gave you?" I stopped and turned around to face him again. Both people were looking at me curiously. I continued to stir.

"He forced it down my throat." I winced at the thought. His lips on mine, and his tongue in my mouth was probably one of the most disgusting things to ever happen. Though, that being said I didn't know what was worst; Lazlow or Trevor.

"How?" I clutched the bowl and spoon more tightly. After a few moments of silence, Trevor spoke, voice full of anger. "I asked you a question. Lazlow said you took it willingly because he was offer-" I slammed the bowl onto the table. I could feel my anger rush up into my face. I turned around and walked towards Trevor. With only the counter between us, I got as close to him as I could, leaning over to the point where my stomach hurt.

"I want to make it very clear that, that disgusting man wrapped his hand around my throat and forced himself on me. He forced my mouth open to make me drink it. I, in no way, shape or form, took that fucking drug willingly." I could feel that my face was flushed and a cool wave of anger ran over me. My brows were furrowed and I could feel how tense I was, how tightly I clenched my teeth. "I get that I owe you for helping me out there, but let me remind you. You are also the one to leave me there. Not only that, but you told me that I couldn't even leave that seat, no matter what, and I fucking didn't." I pushed against the counter and went back to my bowl. Embarrassment swept over me and I could feel my face get hot as the silence continued to linger. I had let myself slip in a moment of anger, and I was probably going to regret it. I pulled out a pan quickly, and turned on the stove. I was waiting for Trevor to just explode, let the dam burst as I had. Trevor had left me there for who knows how long and his accusation tone made it seem like it was my fault. That fucker had another thing coming if he thought he could victim blame me. I didn't mean to yell at him or really say anything of those things in that tone, but it happened and now there was no looking back. I tapped my fingers against the stove and counter.

"Franklin, wake the fuck up." I heard Trevor's voice. He was in the living room. I turned around and heard Franklin groggily reply,

"Whatchu want dawg?"

"We need to get the guy."

"The guy?"

"Yeah, the fucking guy. He lied to me, so we're going to pay him a nice little visit."

"Oh shit dawg, a'ight. Lemme just get my shoes on and shit." I looked at Michael, who slowly walked towards me. He kept his back to me, facing the doorway of the living room. He then stood completely in front of me, blocking my view. It was almost as if he was protecting me.

"Now, Michael. Lily. I am heading out with Franklin. We now have some unfinished business. I'm still going to want those pancakes." The next thing I heard was the front door slamming shut.

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

After a few hours, Trevor and Franklin came back. Before Michael could ask anything, Trevor sat down and wolfed down the cold pancakes that were sitting in the middle of the table. Franklin actually had the patience to wait for me to heat them up. Franklin had also washed his hands. I guess whatever they did was messy as Trevor was caked in dirt and who knows what. It was absolutely disgusting how he looked and that he was perfectly fine eating in that condition. I cringed at the thought of bits of dirt going into his food that he was shoveling in his mouth. I quickly dissolved the thought in my mind. _Imma barf if I think about this any harder._ I turned towards the sink to complete the dishes. Michael and I had talked about what they possibly could be doing. We had the same idea, but you could never know with Trevor. I was certainly worried that he was going to believe Lazlow over me. If he did, I certainly would rather die than be victim-shamed. _That's where I draw the line._ After Trevor finished eating, with the last few bites in his mouth, he spoke.

"Hey, remember when you said you owed me." I turned towards him. He had a serious look on his face. My eyes darted to Franklin and Michael, who all seemed to be doing the same thing as me.

"Yes." I attempted to sound sure of myself, but it came out uneven and high pitched.

"Well, I found out how you can pay me back." _Oh god. Please nothing weird._ "You and I are going to have a nice, relaxing date." I stopped. _I don't know if that's weird or not._ I honestly didn't know if he was fucking with me or now, but there was clearly confusion written all over my face. "So I want you to look really nice, and I'll take you out somewhere tonight. Michael, I will need you to call Tracey for a...favor."

"What kind of favor?" Michael questioned. He sounded suspicious of Trevor's motives.

"Lily has no fashion taste, Tracey does. Even if she looks like a tramp, not hurry the fuck and call her. I don't have all fuckin' day." Michael sighed and reached for his cell phone. I made eye contact with Franklin, who looked just as shocked as I probably did.

"Hey Trace." I turned to see Michael talking into his phone. "Yeah, I know you hate me, and you're mad at me, but Trevor has a favor to ask of you. Very close to a demand. Lily and your Uncle T are going on a date, and you need to make sure she looks good okay? Yeah. Yeah I know. I have no fuckin' clue. Thanks. Love you." Michael turned to Trevor. "There. She's on board. She also said she'll do your hair and make-up." The last bit he turned towards me. It was all pity in his eyes. I felt my own eye twitch as Trevor stood up and said,

"Alright well, you get ready. I'll tell Tracy where we're meeting."

 _What did I get myself into?!_


	24. Trying on Something New

I stood awkwardly in the store. Everything was overpriced and while Tracy dressed me up to fit in, I still felt like I stuck out terribly. Everyone else seemed to be wearing the same thing; tube tops, short shorts, skirts, had piercings, fancy shoes and here I was wearing a tank top, a plaid shirt and short shorts. As I was taking in my environment, I felt Tracy's hand grab my own and drag me further into the store.

"Girl you need to look good for my Uncle's date! Now let's see…" Tracy let go of my hand and started going through dresses that were hung up against the wall. _Ugh, I can't believe that's happening._ I grimaced. I really didn't want to do this, but after what happened, I certainly didn't have any choice in the matter. He saved my life big time, and dealt with the guy. The frown on my face remained as Tracy turned around, two dresses in hand. Upon looking at the one in her right hand, I immediately shook my head.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I am not wearing that one on the right." It was black, spaghetti straps, but very short. _What would that even cover?_

"Oh come on! You would look so hot in it!" I cringed. She saw my reaction and immediately continued, "At least try it on." She had this look on her face that was practically begging me to try it on.

"Fine." I groaned, giving in. She giggled excitedly.

"This is going to be so fun!" She turned and started making a bee-line to the dressing room. I followed her, practically dragging my feet. As I caught up with her, she placed both hangers in the dressing room, and then pushed me into it. As she shut the door, she said,

"I'll bring more clothes for you to try! But don't you dare change without letting me see each outfit!" I locked the door and begrudgingly said,

"Okay. I will." I turned around and grabbed the black dress. _Might as well as get this one out of the way first._ When I finally got it on, I realized how more revealing it was than how it appeared on the hanger. There were slits on the side, on an already short dress, that practically came up to my hips. The backing was practically open, with straps that were criss-crossed being the only pieces covering the middle of my back. It was tight pretty much everywhere and I felt beyond uncomfortable. I was showing more cleavage than I wanted to. I felt so exposed. I heard a soft knock from outside. Tracy's voice followed.

"Hey Lily, lemme see!" I sighed. I opened the door and walked out. Her eyes seemed to light up as soon as she saw me.

"That's perfect! I knew you would look super hot in that one. You are eye candy!"

"I don't even know where we are going. This doesn't feel appropriate. For anything."

"Uggggh." She groaned. "Try on the other one, but this definitely my first choice." I walked back into the dressing room and quickly got out of the black dress. _Alright let's see the next one._ It was a sundress; spaghetti straps, knee length, a soft white with sunflowers bordering the bottom of the dress. It was comfortable, more my style. I walked out. Tracy, with more clothes in her hands, looked me up and down and had a large grin on her face.

"You look so beautiful! I knew you would look good in that too. Not sexy, but still a jaw dropper. Here are some more clothes. Hurry up and put these on." I had this weird feeling, I wasn't going to like any of them.

After a full two hours of trying clothes on, we had decided on three outfits; the black and white dresses and then a short mid-thigh skirt, black leggings that stopped in the middle of my shins, a blue tank-top and a long open hoodie, that was actually huge, the back of it stopped in the middle of my thighs. The hoodie's sleeves, practically covered my hands spare the very tips of my fingers. Tracy said it was a boyfriend outfit. I felt my brows furrow. That word being used to describe Trevor's and my relationship was just disgusting. He was my kidnapper, not my boyfriend.

"Okay, so I'm going to do your hair and makeup, so we like have to hurry home." She quickly walked over to her car's driver seat and got in. I quickly followed, sitting in the passenger seat, bags placed on the ground in front of my feet. As she drove, she continued to talk to me.

"I can't believe how Trevor acts around you. He's so protective and sweet! I mean like, he's always been this psycho we've been running from our whole lives. But around you he's like totally chill and respectful, not as crazy or psychotic. I saw the way he looks at you! He is so totally into you." I cringed at the thought. There was nothing worse than your psychotic kidnapper being in love with his victim. "Like when he rescued you from those creeps, like he hugged you so tightly, the look on his face was like fear. He was totally going to cry. I've never seen him like that! O-M-G, you must be like totally special to him. Maybe that's what he needs to calm down, is actually settling down with someone. Someone sweet, cute, caring; oh wait that's you!" _Why is she convincing me to be with him? He's psychotic. You shouldn't go into a relationship with the hopes of changing someone._ "Listen, I don't want to force you, but honestly it would be doing everyone a huge favor if you did get together with him. He's so more relaxed, he doesn't seem to insult my parents as much. It's like you mellow him out." _Well he's always on meth, so I'm not sure it's me mellowing him out, rather him coming down from a high._ I raised an eyebrow towards her,

"How do you know that's not just him being possessive over someone he thinks he has control over? How do you that he isn't just putting on a facade so that he can slowly manipulate those around him? How do you know that he isn't just doing all of this to give a false sense of security before a huge storm of him freaking out and going crazy?" I questioned. I realized she truly didn't understand my situation and if she were in my shoes, she would have done things completely different. I'm surprised I'm not dead not, but Tracy would have either conformed to what the kidnapper wanted or gotten killed. She wouldn't sit in this undefined line that I'm sitting in. Tracy was deep in thought and then replied,

"Uncle Trevor is very like unpredictable, but like I don't know. Like, you also don't know him either, so he totally could be into you. I've known him for like my whole life." _I think you're missing the point._ I frowned. "Maybe you should give him a chance." Tracy smiled gently. "Uncle Trevor can be really sweet. But I mean there are some bad times. Like he and my dad totally just ruined my life, not once but like twice." I could feel my face contort in confusion.

"Like mostly my dad though. He embarrassed me in front of my friends; I was just hanging out with them on a yacht, and like he came out of nowhere and beat up my friends just 'cause they were shooting porn on it. And then the most recent one, both my dad and Uncle T busted in on my one chance at Fame or Shame, like that was one of the only times for me to get famous and do what I love and they both ruined it! Ugh I am still like so mad at them." _How is any of this supposed to convince me?_ "But it's okay! I still love them though. I guess." _You guess? How unsure can you be?_

"Well, hopefully everything just goes well." I said with a sigh. I just wanted to get this done and over with. The more stuff like this happens, the more Trevor's going to think that there's some type of connection between us. Out of all the things I didn't want to happen, him thinking we were in a relationship was one of them. When I said owed him one, I didn't think he was going to say I'd have to go out on a date with him. I thought he was going to tell me to shut the fuck up and stop getting into trouble.

"So where are you going to eat?" Tracy broke into my thoughts.

"Oh, uh I'm not sure. I think Michael or Trevor is supposed to text you." I replied quickly. That was the other thing, I had no freaking clue what he had in mind.

 _Well this will be interesting._


	25. A Night to Remember

I stood inside the waiting area of a really nice restaurant. I didn't even know the name, I just knew that Tracy was extremely excited for me to go there. I had been waiting for about thirty minutes at this point, wearing the black dress that I had been dreading. Tracy recommended it, and since I got here, people had been staring at me. _It could be because I'm revealing so much skin, I might as well as not wearing anything at all._ I felt uncomfortable and I squirmed in my seat hoping Trevor or someone would show up any moment. Michael waited across the street in a car, watching me under Trevor's command.

My heart stopped as Trevor walked in. I was kinda hoping he would have forgotten or changed his mind. I had fully expected him to dress how he usually does but today he completely caught me off guard. He was actually dressed very nicely; a black collared shirt, a casual suit jacket and black suit pants. Who ever forced him to dress up like that did a great job. _Wow._ I watched Trevor talk to the man at the front, scan the crowd and then our eyes met. He didn't immediately walk over to me, rather we stared at each other for quite a while, before he finally made his way to me.

"Hey." The way he said it, it came out gentle, soft, almost like silk.

"Hey." I said quietly. We stared at each other for a short while. I had questioned whether or not I had been faltering, and I had been right. Trevor was distracting me from my main objective and I was letting him. There was something about him in this moment that was dragging me in and keeping me there. It felt hard to move, to fight back. I blinked rapidly and then said,

"Sh-Shall we go?" I coughed.

"Yeah, let's go." Trevor took my hand, and led me to a small table. He pulled out my chair for me and then moved his own so that he sat closer to me. I suddenly felt more exposed than ever. The dress that Tracy had forced me to wear, made me more aware of my environment and who I was sitting next to. Even though, we were somewhat surrounded by people, it felt like we were the only ones in the room.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Trevor practically whispered. His voice washed over me. His hand was gently resting on top of my own. I could feel the blood rush to my face. My face felt hot and I could feel the embarrassment show in my expression. I turned my head away. I quietly replied,

"Thank you." _I should compliment him._ "You look...very nice…" I couldn't form the words, everything other than Trevor looked blurry as if the rest of the world didn't matter. My face felt hotter than before. Trevor's other hand reached over, gently touched my cheek and turned my head and attention back to him. His eyes were half-lidded, lips were parted. I licked my lips, which must have been the signal for Trevor to get closer and press his lips against mine. I could feel his thumb caress my cheek. His lips were rough against my own. As we both pulled away, I became greatly aware of where we were. Embarrassment washed over me, and I pulled away even farther, although our hands remained together. _I don't know what's wrong with me today. I shouldn't be like this with him. If this goes any further, I won't be able to turn back._

"If I knew this is how you were going to react, I would have worn this sooner." His voice came out husky, seductive. There was something in what he said that made me shiver. I was so focused on his voice that I only noticed his hand on me when he began to rub my knee. The only thing actually between him and my knee was the panty hose that felt rough against my skin. Every now and then, his finger tips would tease the hem of my dress, sneaking underneath. Flustered I shifted my knees a bit, breaking eye contact. My heart was racing as I reached over to my water glass and took a sip. I coughed. _Let's dissolve this current situation._

"So how's the thing you were doin?" _Oh yeah, real conversation start there._ Trevor must have taken the hint as he removed his hand, and replied,

"Wish I could say things are getting better, but there's this asshole who keeps getting on my back. If he doesn't pay us for the hard work we are putting into his business, ohhhh, I can't exactly tell you what I'm going to do to him." _Oh good, something he's mad about. Good going there._ I wagered against not asking for detail, cause anything else would cause a scene probably, but I decided to anyways. I couldn't stand another awkward silence.

"Who's the asshole?" I looked at his face. It was contorted in disgust as he spoke.

"Some fucker named Devin Weston." _That's a very familiar name._ "He's such a fuckin' dick. I think he's just playing us." He clenched his fist. I could tell he was trying to not work himself up. His knee was bouncing, and he kept opening and closing his fist as if to calm himself. I looked around, with people peeking at us to see what the commotion was about. I reached my hand over and placed it on top of his closed one. Trevor looked at me, and his facial expression relaxed. Trevor cleared his throat.

"So. How is it living with Michael?" The question caught me off guard. I quickly removed my hand and placed it back onto my lap.

"Oh, um. Pretty nice. He's very friendly and we have a lot of things in common." I could see a tinge of jealous run across Trevor's face. "He totally reminds me of my dad." I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure he's a slob." Trevor scoffed. I chuckled.

"A little, but nothing compared to another person I know. " Trevor placed his hand flat on to his chest and attempted to look offended.

"Excuse me, but my trailer just has some personality." I looked at him confused, but with a smile on my face I replied.

"Personality? You mean one to match your own?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed and said,

"A homeowner, such as myself, should have some way to express their personality through their home. You should consider it an art." I giggled. _Art? Yeah right. Even if you dress up a pig, it's still a pig._ I looked at Trevor, who had chuckled after what he said.

"Also if you want to replace a father figure, you shouldn't do it with that fat snake. He'd eat his own fuckin' kids."

"Hey, he isn't half bad. He's very nice, just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood I think is a too of a nice way to put Michael." The silence crept in again. I shifted in my seat, wondering what to say. After a few moments and a waiter taking our order, I tried to move back into conversation.

"Where did you meet Ron?" Trevor raised a brow at me.

"I met that poor soul some time again, lost, and controlled by the Man." _Woooow, that cleared up so much._

"And you… saved him from the Man?" He took a quick drink of his water before replying,

"That I did. Out of the kindness of my heart, I took him under my wing and gave him the independence he needed to build himself back up. Gave him a position in my business and had him focus on being my CEO, lots of responsibilities." I nodded slowly, trying to take in the bullshit answer he just gave me.

"I see, and you and Ron are like what? Best friends? Associates?" Trevor looked at me and stated,

"Ron is… my business partner and friend. Very reliable." _That's a nice way to say grunt._

"Cool." I replied. "What made you move out into the desert?" He smiled and answered confidently,

"Well you see, it's away from it all. It's a nice slice of paradise compared to the rest of this shitty plastic state. It's where all the real people are at, and you can't put a price on real people."

"As true as that may be, kidnapping Ron from normal life seems a bit out there."

"Kidnap is a strong word. I was his eye opener."

"I see, and you did that by removing him from a life that he actually liked?" I scoffed. Trevor shook his head.

"What you don't see, is the grand scheme of things. You see, when you're out there in the desert, you get away from it all. You see what the world really is and what it really should be! No Bean Machines or anything like that. It's all real people and doing real things. The real backbone of the country is all the meth heads and drug dealers." I raised an eyebrow to him.

"How philosophical." I replied sarcastically.

"It fuckin' is. I know what I'm talking about. You ever live in the desert? It gives you a different sense of the world." I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah, I have. You kidnapped me from one?" The look on his face suddenly became plain, unsure how to register what I just said to him. "Do you even remember that you kidnapped me?" I could feel my voice weakening. _Did my own kidnapper forget that I'm his hostage._

"No. I didn't. I was just hoping we were past the point of hostage and kidnapper." I sat up straighter, shocked.

"I think until you let me go, I can't forget the fact of what we really are. Our relationship only goes so far; hostage and kidnapper." I motioned to the both of us. "I'm not on vacation and I'm not a guest. I haven't forgotten that." My own words echoed in my head. The amount of hurt that could be heard in my voice, was also expressed on my face and his face.

"Well, I just thought, that since it's been almost half a year, maybe you could forget about your old life. I mean, what else could be waiting for you? You said it yourself the other night. Life didn't stop when you walked into my trailer or any of that shit. Life is still going on and it's technically left you behind. Can you really catch up to what's already ahead of you?" _Whoa._ I lost track of time somehow. What could be possibly waiting for me out there? I mean my family would, but by now, who knows where anyone else is. Too many of my life is technically lost. I stared at the table almost in defeat. _No. I will not let him break me down. I...I can still build my life. I can still do things. I will not be a prisoner for the rest of my life._ I looked at him and furrowed my brow.

"Yes. Yes, I can. I may not live in the same place or go to the same school, but I still exist as a person in and out of this situation. My roommates may have moved out, gotten a new roommate or whatever, but I can get new roommates. I can live by myself. My school might still accept me back, or I could go somewhere else. That wasn't a dead end, I'm still going forward, whether I was going there or not. It's the same here. I'm going to continue moving forward, whether that means walking out of your life or not. I told you I wasn't taken advantage of you. This is me, taking a step back, and telling you I will never take advantage of you, because taking advantage of someone's sensitivity is something that I don't want to do. That will definitely make me worse, if not the same as you." Trevor sat quietly. I could feel a large distance come between us, almost if a brick wall was built. I let him think about what to say. Saying anything else know, would probably drill in the point, but it might irritate him. His fist was clenched, this time I did nothing to calm him. If he wanted to cause a scene and leave, it actually might be good for me. Then I could just walk out and find my way back home from there. In fact, if he created a huge scene, the police might be called. But, he has always been unpredictable, so he might not even react to how I would want him to. Trevor slowly stood up. He took me in hand, gently and lead me outside. _This is it. This was the deciding factor and I fucked up. What I was saying was true, but maybe I said it at the wrong time._ The cold air hit my face as he walked to the side of the building. I could feel myself trying to desperately to keep up. _He yelled at me the last time, but he's making it too difficult to walk._ We finally stopped behind a trash can. I was expecting him to slam me up against a wall and yell in my face. I stood shocked and he pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly as if he was terrified of me running away. He was breathing deeply, as if he had been holding in his breath. His heart was beating so quickly. I could feel him practically shaking, as if he was freezing. He quickly covered my head in kisses and rocked back and forth.

"I know I can't convince you to stay. But-but-but-but I still want you to. I feel like you're the one person whose honest with me, even if you hate my fucking guts. I know some days I treat you wrong, and I left you alone in that strip club and let that fucker touch you. But...But I can treat you right. I think I'm getting a better handle on it. I-I-I can do better." He started to rub my back. "I just don't want you to leave." I felt something wet hit my forehead. _Oh shit._ I craned my head up. Tears were running down his face. He let me go and crumpled into a heap. He started to sob loudly. _Ohhhhh fucccckkk._ I stood, unsure what to do. _Well I certainly can't fucking comfort him._ I watched him cry louder and louder. He quickly turned to me, as if a switch had been turned off.

"Why don't you comfort me? Even like this?" I tried not to look like I was pitying him. _The best thing to do at this point is to be hella fuckin' honest. I have no other choice._

"Cause it'll look like I'm taking advantage of you. I don't want you to think I'm manipulating you. You're a tortured soul who doesn't need me to mess with you head." I crouched down, so I was at eye level with him. "It's true. I do hate your guts. But you're still a person, just like I'm a person. You're just having a moment of weakness, and I'm going to let it happen. Sometimes it's good to let your frustrations and insecurities out in some form." He was quick to draw me into another hug. I didn't wrap my arms around him. He continued to sob into my shoulder, so loudly I thought I was going to go deaf. At this point, he was practically wailing. I looked towards Michael's direction, only to notice he wasn't there.

 _This fucking sucks._


	26. Returning to the Desert

Twenty minutes went by, Trevor had calmed down. He had shifted from my shoulder into my lap. I sat on the dirty alleyway, waiting for Trevor to make a move. There was a chill in the air, that made me shiver and shift in my spot. Trevor's arms were tightly wrapped around my hips, holding on to me for dear life. We sat in silence, listening and feeling the wind. I shivered again, and Trevor sat up.

"You must be cold." He had said it so quietly, I almost misheard him. I gently nodded. He took of his suit jacket and put it over my shoulders. "We should get going." He continued. I waited for him to stand up first, and then I gently followed. The jacket he had placed over me was so warm, I could no longer feel how cold it was around me. As I followed Trevor out of the alleyway and what I was guessing towards his bodhi, I kept thinking back to the events that just transpired; whether or not the decisions I made were the right ones. A ping of regret ran through me. _Should I have done something different?_ I had been trying to think through all of my choices. I let myself go last night in the heat of moment, a rather large mistake, but when it comes to the bottom line, I pulled back. I don't know if it was enough for him to get the idea that I am still his prisoner, and that I don't want to stay there forever. I mentally groaned. _I just keep digging myself a deep hole every freaking time something happens. This fucker is just bad luck all around._ I continued to follow Trevor around a corner. _As soon as I get the chance, I'm making a run for it. I stay around him any long, and he's going to keep thinking that I want to stay here._

The sound of a car door brought me back to the streets of Los Santos. Cars passing by, the wind gently blowing my hair back, as Trevor's arm wrapped around my shoulders and led me to the passenger seat. I allowed him to push me into the seat, and gently shut the door as I got situated. Trevor quickly walked around the front. I lost track of him, as my focus was drawn to my shoes. _As soon as I get back to Michael's, I'll let him in on my plan._ The roar of the engine drew my attention to the vehicle parked in front of us. _If I could get to some mode of transportation that leaves the state, maybe I could time it to where Trevor is 2 to 3 hours away from me. Then by the time he notices or gets back to where he's keeping me, I'll be long gone. I should make sure not to go back to where I was living at the university. He'd probably expect that._ The bodhi came to a strong halt, and my body was pulled forward. I watched as Trevor's hands death-gripped the steering wheel, practically shaking as he glared forward into the traffic that forced him to stop. He grit his teeth as if to stop himself from yelling at the top of his lungs at the innocent driver. My focus returned to the street. _I'd have to go somewhere that he wouldn't expect. Probably somewhere up north… or maybe not. I do have family up there, but I still don't know what resources are available to him. If he found out where my family was, he probably would think to look with them. I could go farther up north, past the Canadian border, but where would I go then? Would it matter as long as I was away from him? It would truly depend on where my final destination would be. With bus hopping, I'd have to change buses every two states, so it would truly depend on which state the first one would take me and then my possible options from there. I could choose a random state. Would it confuse them enough to choose the state over, or two states north? What about one that I had no connection with? The criteria to fit for that would be to know nothing or anyone within that state. Although most people I do know, are in the central and west coastal states, scattering throughout the south east and onto the north east coast. Getting to those eastern states would be a challenge. How many busses would that take to get there? How would I get there with no money on me and would they figure it out and find me on the way? How fast could they find me in the first place? I didn't have my cell phone so they can't track me but Trevor was pretty smart to estimate where I would be going. He always seems to know what I'm thinking too._ I glanced towards Trevor's direction. His jaw was still clenched as if he was trying to keep quiet. _I guess neither of us want to break this silence._ I gently shook my head. _I couldn't do a bus. With no money, sneaking on would be near impossible._ The sound of a distant train whistle hit my ears. I straightened my back, pretending to readjust into a more comfortable position. _Of course. A cargo train. If I'm careful enough, I could hop on one. I do know from the time spent at Trevor's trailer that there is one close by. I would just have to figure out what times it passes by._ I looked from the corner of my eye back at Trevor. His facial features seemed more relax now that we were cruising at a faster speed. I blinked. _Wait…_ I took a quick glance around. Instead of tall lit up buildings, there were rolling hills and a large mountain in the distance. _Where are we going? This looks nothing like the way to Michael's home. Like 100% sure._

"What are you thinking about?" Trevor's voice made me jump a little.

"Where...are...we… going?" The strain and uncertainty could be heard in my voice. _Cooling down with a drive maybe?_ Trevor cleared his throat before answering,

"We are heading back home." _Huh?_ "I realize that spending time with Michael has been a bad influence on you." I raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?"

"Well you see, I like to describe Michael as soft and get a little heavy because of his… laziness. I don't want that rubbing on you. You have to realize that Michael will make you… lazy too." I coughed, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Oh, and you're a good influence on me?" Trevor nodded.

"The best type of influence. You learn how to live on your own, in the wild with real people. Not get corrupted by fake, plastic people. Michael is slowly becoming one of them, so I'm going to take you away from that… situation. Regroup, recuperate. Spending time with Ron will be good for you. He has his eyes wide open. Michael on the other hand has become blinded with fake ideas and wants. I'm going to reopen his eyes, but I need to be alone with him to do it." I felt my eye twitch at the sound of Ron's name. _If you think that fucker Ron is the best type of influence for me, you are dead ass wrong._

"So I'm heading back to your trailer… to stop the process of me becoming...lazy and a plastic person?"

"That's what I'm saying. You see, Sandy Shores is one of the realest places you can go. Quiet, a herd of drug addicts, and me as the shepherd leading them towards a non-government tainted salvation. I will teach you the ways of living as a free person. No government to take over your mind with things that you think you need or Michael who will make you fat and lazy." A part of me wanted to bust out laughing. I coughed again.

"What kind of things could you teach me to be a… free person?" _I honestly don't even know what that means._

"Well you see, a free person is someone away from it all and from the man. I'm a great example of that. I'm sane, top of my game, prime of my life, and financially successful. Name one other person like that."

"Michael." It slipped out of my mouth a little too quickly.

"Nu-uh. You're forgetting what I just said. He's missing several of those things if not all. He's not sane. Not at the top of his game, far from it actually, and he is at the slowest of his life. I'd say he's waaay below what I just listed."

"Oh… Franklin." He shook his head.

"No. He's not at the top of his game, he's still a rookie."

"Ohhh, I get it so you're supposed to be all four."

"Yeah, yeah all four." He chuckled lightly.

"Ron."

"No. He's not financially successful, and he's also not at the top of his game."

"Tracey."

"She's a plastic person. Doesn't count."

"Ahhh, okay. I think I know who."

"Sure. Sure."

"This Devin Weston person you mentioned early."

"God damn it no. Fuck, see I told you. No one is comparable to me." _Ain't that the truth._ "You couldn't name a single one. In fact I'm sure you just named almost everyone you could think of or know." _Hey, whatta know? That's the truth too._ I smirked.

"Wait, what's wrong with Ron? You said that he would be a good influence on me."

"I said he would be a good influence, not a great influence. Learn some things from him, not everything. Like I said he's not at the top of his game. You can learn everything else from me." A strained laugh came out. I tried to hide it by coughing.

"What's so funny?" His voice had a tinge of irritation.

"How...uh… high of a pedestal you put yourself on."

"Oh? Is that a problem?" He raised his voice a little bit.

"No, no. You have the confidence of a…" _Very ignorant person._ "Man at the top of his game and in the prime of his life. Just as you describe you certainly would be a better influence than Ron."

"Hey, I don't need you mocking me over here. I get it, you don't believe me. Well in the next few weeks, you will learn and understand that you too can be just like me. Free and understanding the rest of the world, while everyone else's mind is clouded by stupid shit."

"Sure. Sure." I nodded as if in understanding.

"Good." He sighed loudly. I could hear him relax back into the driver's seat as we continued down the road. With very few street lights illuminating the way, it was difficult to tell how far away we actually were from Sandy Shores. All other lights seemed so far away, almost unreachable. I relaxed back into my own seat, closing my eyes, feeling the cool breeze run over my face. _My first time in this state and I get kidnapped by a psychopath… My first… time._ My eyes shot open, as an epiphany just slammed into me like a truck. _Hold on a sec!_ I could feel my brow furrow.

 _I know a motherfucker in this state!_


	27. Cuffed

As we continued down the road, getting closer to Sandy Shores it seemed, I remained still, in thought. _I do know someone here. I could reach out to… maybe even hide there while I try to get out of state. That might work better than trying to just stay there._ My heart dropped into my stomach. _How would I get ahold of them? By what chance would I even see them here? Do I even know where they live?_ It might be completely useless to know that someone did live in this state, but anything might help in the end. _I could use that as a diversion. That's right, pretend that I'm heading there, make sure my friend's cleared out, plant something there or somewhere else. It might distract them long enough to get more space between me and them._ If I can figure out where my friend is, then maybe, just maybe, I could use that in my favor. As selfish as it seems, as long as I'm able to get in contact with them and let them know to clear out of the area, then I'll go through with dropping hints that I know someone here, create a small diversion. I peaked over at Trevor. His brown eyes focused on the road, relaxed, not crazed as I had normally seen him. Trevor would probably be smart enough to know I might not actually go there, so I'll have to do something to make him doubt himself. I felt my body being pulled forward again as Trevor slammed his foot onto the brakes and his left hand onto the horn. His right hand shot up, flipping off the driver that may or may have not cut him off.

"Fucker." He cursed under his breath. His hands went back to gripping the steering wheel, waiting his turn to pull forward. From the small hill we were on, it was the last stretch until we hit Sandy Shores. I looked out past Trevor. It was decently dark out, Sandy Shores being the only small amount of light as dust clouds covered bits and pieces of the town. A feeling of dread washed over me as the distance between us and the trailer became smaller. _He certainly will have more control of me here._ I kept trying to think of ways to contact people, but all of my options were too far-fetched, unrealistic to the highest degree. We crossed over railroad tracks; the speed that Trevor was going forced the both of us to be thrown around the truck, my head hitting hard against the back of the seat. I started to rub the back of my head, eyes closed, trying to dissipate the pain. A giant hand covered my own, using it to rub my head aggressively.

"Sorry about that." Trevor murmured. His hand returned to the steering wheel, turning it to the left, before coming to a complete stop. _We aren't that far from the train tracks. Don't know if that's a good or bad thing yet._ I had had the helmet on my head before we left, but it was pretty obvious that no big changes had come to the place. I thought about opening the passenger door, but Trevor had already come to my side, opened it quickly, took hold of my wrist and pulled me out. I was practically being dragged back into the trailer. As the door slammed behind me, Trevor's hands moved to my shoulders, gripping them tightly. He pushed my back up against the wall parallel with the bathroom. Leaning in, he whispered,

"I want to get this very clear." I could feel a large lump forming in my throat. "I may have been soft on you while we were in Los Santos, but don't get any ideas here." His right hand moved from my shoulder to my throat, gently caressing it with his hand, trailing it up to my chin. "I know what I said in Los Santos. That all still stands, but," His hand tightened around my neck. Both my hands shot up to grab his wrist, his grip was so strong that no amount of effort could budge it. "If you try anything here, I won't hesitate to hurt you far more than you could imagine." His eyes were wide, pupils dilated, jaw clench and teeth gritted together as if in a snarl. "Do you understand?" His face close to mine, his breath practically suffocating me. I attempted to nodded.

"Y-Y-yes." My voice croaked. As his hand quickly released my throat and took a step backwards, I took several deep breaths, trying to get the feeling back in my face. My left hand covered where his hand once was, I could feel tears threatening to fall as I tried to get my bearings back. Coughing, I could hear him take a step up to me again. As I looked up at him, his glare burning a hole into me, he closed the distance between us. His chest touching mine, he snaked one hand to my lower back and the other to my head. Pressing me up against him, he whispered in a softer tone,

"I'm sorry I have to act all tough around you like this. Don't want anyone to try and take advantage of my sensitive side. You understand?" My body was frozen as I attempted to answer confidently or at least sure of myself,

"I understand." _That certainly did not sound how I wanted it to._ Trevor breathed in deeply, my body rising with his. He moved away from me as the front door slammed open.

"Trevor! You're- oh." Trevor stepped away and I made eye contact with Ron. Both of our brows furrowed as Trevor's booming voice permeated our ears.

"Ron, it took you long enough to get here!"

"Sorry Trevor, I was a little… busy." Ron didn't break eye contact with me.

"How's the fuckin' business?" Trevor stood a step forward, creating a wall between the two of us. Ron took a step back, and stuttered,

"W-W-Well it's be-"

"I know you've been doing jack shit around here. So I've got another job for you, since you are so fucking inept at this one." Ron blinked in confusion and then apologized,

"Sorry Trevor. I'm a fuck-up."

"Yes, you are. Anyways, you're new job will be for you to watch Lily again." I could see Ron internally groan. _You're not the only one buddy._ "You are to set a good example, so behave." Trevor turned his body so that he was facing the both of us, looking left and right, nodding as he did so. I crossed my arms across my chest. "And there's an added bonus. She can't stay cooped up in here so you need to make sure she gets enough fresh air." _What am I a dog?_ "You'll also need to go grocery shopping, and because I'm such a nice person, you get to take her with you!" Ron had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"But T, what if she tries to make a run for it?" Trevor had a wicked grin on his face.

"That's the added bonus." Trevor quickly grabbed my right wrist and Ron's left, shoving us together, he pulled out a pair of cuffs. He quickly clasped them on to the both of us. We looked down at the cuffs, then at each other. "Now, you have to play nice!" Both of our face contorted in looks of disgust.

"Wait!" Ron and I yelled at the same time.

"Now I have to go out and do something. Stay here and play nice." Ron and I stood shocked in our place, watching Trevor leave the trailer nonchalantly. Look back at each other, I was sure had the same idea.

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_

Four hours. Four fucking hours of being stuck together, until Trevor realized that it couldn't work that way. He gave Ron the key, who in turn immediately freed us.

The immediate aftershock of Trevor leaving was both of us trying to get apart from each other. From jiggling the chain, to trying to pull it apart hoping the cuffs were cheap, and then thinking we could break the chain in between before realizing Trevor will absolutely destroy us if we continued, we came to the conclusion that these were police issued handcuffs and that he killed a man for them. After the first hour, we decided to sit and wait at the table. Our hands had accidently touched, his hand on top of mine. I looked down and back at him before asking,

"What are we?" He looked down at our hands, moved his away and glared at me like something fierce. I was sure that he was going to punch me if he already didn't know that would drag down the both of us. Hour two hit and we were sitting on the futon watching the TV. We got into a thirty minute argument over what was the most comfortable position for our hands. The conclusion was to turn off the TV and just stare at the wall for the next hour. In the last thirty minutes, Ron made an off comment about how if he had just been better at his job, he wouldn't be cuffed to someone like me.

"You're right. You fucking suck. Get your shit together." I retorted. Still staring at the wall he angrily replied,

"I'd like to see you try and run this type of business. That's right you can't. You don't have the mind or will to do what we're doing."

"Oh sure, get addicted to drugs that are from, possibly your own stash. That's how the job is done."

"That's not what we do! I mean Trevor gets out of hand and somethings rejects business that he had just made but that's because he has a good intuition and knows they're bad partners in the end!"

"Sure, sure. Which is why you have no business and why we're fucking cuffed together."

"This is your fault too!" I raised a brow.

"The fuck are you talking about? You have more freedom than I do! I'm a prisoner remember? You kidnapped me almost a year ago!"

"Well maybe if you'd just comply and try not to think of escaping, maybe Trevor wouldn't have done this to us!"

"What are you talking about?! Man you are both fucked up! Comply to what? Being a prisoner, becoming part of your group of dumbasses and psychopaths? I'm sorry that I didn't and still don't think that because I'm in this current situation, that you think is an actual opportunity to become "free" thinking or whatever the fuck, that I should fucking go with the flow." I shook my head. "Man, you are really not sane. The fuck was Trevor saying about you just not being at the top of your game? You're missing a couple more things there." I groaned loudly. "Also why wouldn't I try to escape? Isn't that normal?" Ron was silent for a few moments.

"Well Trevor is right about me not being at the top of my game. But I've got alimony to pay, it's hard to earn out here."

"That's what we're focusing on? What Trevor said? You are delusional." The silence that grew between us wasn't completely unbearable, didn't have to hear him complain about Trevor saying something mean about him. From the corner of my eye, Ron's eyes remained forward. Looking at him this close, I could see the wrinkles on his face, stress lines probably from Trevor, lips chapped and cracked, scabs decorating part of his face, eyes were dull, bored, freckles and specks from years of drugs. He definitely looked as older than when I first met him. I thought he would be in his later thirties but looking at all of his features now, he was probably late forties, early fifties. _Too old to act like a fucking child._

It made me think of Trevor's age. How old could he be? He could be in his fifties, but with all of his drug abuse, he could probably looked twenty years older than his actually age. Maybe he was thirty-something or forty-something.

"Ron?" My voice came out quiet.

"Hmmm?"

"How old is Trevor?" Ron shifted in his spot.

"Why?"

"Why? Why not?"

"Well… who cares?" He was already looking at me, by the time I looked back him.

"I'm just wondering. I mean, I was just thinking that a bunch of old people fuckin' abducted me."

"How old do you think I am?"

"Fuckin' old."

"That's not a number."

"Older than sliced bread."

"That's still not a number."

"Yeah it is, it would make you at least 96."

"Do you think I'm 96?"

"Maybe. You act like a man-child most of the time." He sat up to glare at me.

"I'll have you know, Trevor and I are in the prime of our lives. We're actually the same age."

"Ahh, makes sense. 96 is the new 30."

"We are not 96!"

"Whose 96?" Trevor's voice halted our argument and turned our gazes to meet his. Ron began to answer,

"I was just informing Lily that we are not 96 years of age. Rather we are at the golden age of everything." I raised an eyebrow. _If you kiss any more ass, I'm pretty sure you'll find some shit._ "She thinks that we act like children."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I only said you act like a child. Didn't say anything about Trevor." I scoffed.

"She is lying."

"I don't give a fuck." Trevor stated firmly. He took two long steps towards us, yanked up the cuff on my hand before revealing a key. I immediately stood up, practically dragging Ron with me. As the metal came off, the feeling in my hand returned. I flexed my fingers as Trevor did the same to Ron who moved quickly to the other side of the trailer.

"Ron, fuck off."

"Of course T. Right away." He practically ran from the trailer, leaving Trevor and I standing in the middle of it. My focus remained on my wrist, red circular lines and indents that sent small pings of pain as I touched it. _Ahhh, sweet freedom._

"Any time you walk out of this trailer you'll have to wear those handcuffs. I'm going to ask nicely this time that you don't fight with Ron while you go out and about."

"Trevor."

"What?"

"If you say I'm a guest here, why am I wearing handcuffs?" My arms crossed my chest. An awkward silence sat between us as we stared at one another.

"Because. If given the chance you would leave. I'm not ready to give you that choice yet." My tense shoulders relaxed, realizing that this was the sensitive side that we had talked about. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes in thought. _I don't want to agree and just take it. I'll deal because between the two of us, I'm leaving soon._ I nodded solemnly, a piece of me still holding onto the grief of having to be handcuffed to Ron.

"Good. Good." Trevor's voice was low as he approached me. His long arms wrapping around and pulling me closer. "I know this is far from ideal." _Truth._ "But I promise, when I'm ready, I will let you go. I… I just need time. Time to sort out my feelings, and to sort out some business. I-I-I feel like with you, I can relax, I can focus. I feel so calm around you, not this crazy, always running, always working person. I know you said you won't manipulate me, a small piece of me still worries, but a huge part of me though trusts that you won't. You don't seem like the type of person who would manipulate my feelings. Even now." My ear was pressed in his chest, his heart pounding, racing as if panicking. "It scares… actually terrifies me to tell you this, especially knowing how you feel about me. I don't know how true it is because I'm so confused." My heart began to race. "But I think…" His voice grew weaker, and in between a choked sob. "I think I'm falling in love with you." His arms shifted, practically clinging to me at this point. I felt like crumbling. With no words to reply with, I stood silently, arms remaining down by my sides.

 _How do I even reply to that?_


	28. Winning the Battle But Losing the War

My heart was pounding so loudly, I was sure that Trevor could hear it. His own heartbeat was racing. The silence that filled the room was growing more uncomfortable. Trevor continued to hold me tightly. I don't know how long we had been standing like this, but hopefully it would end soon. The ring of a cell phone echoed in the trailer. Trevor groaned loudly, pulled away and answered,

"I'm in the middle of something. What do you want?" A few moments of silence.

"How about you fuck off? What gives you any power to order me the fuck around?" He sighed loudly.

"Fine, you fucking fuck. I'm on my way." He angrily hung up and returned his focus to me. "Mother fucker." Murmuring under his breath, reached over, lightly kissed my forehead, turned towards the door and yelled,

"Ron! Get your ass over here. I got work to do!" I touched my forehead in slight disgust.

A few moments later, Ron appeared. Breathing heavily, nodding, he waved at Trevor.

"Hey...Hey T. Heading out?"

"Good, you're not fucking deaf yet. Watch Lily, be nice to her, or I'll ring your fucking neck. Understand?" Ron meekly nodded. "Good, good. I'll be back soon. If I find out either of you," Trevor pointed to the both of us, "are fucking around, hurting each other; there will be fucking consequences." Ron and I both nodded quickly as Trevor walked out.

As soon as he left, we glared at each other. Ron was the first to speak out,

"If you want to leave anywhere, you are to give me two days notice and even then I can't promise that we can go, because I'm a very busy and important person." Ron gestured to himself.

"Sure, sure. So important that you can't let someone get fresh air. Aren't you supposed to be nice to me?" I retorted, leaning onto the counter.

"You're not nice to me."

"Trevor didn't tell me to be nice." The smirk on my face grew into a grin. At the mention of Trevor's name, Ron obviously twitched. _I have this… really weird idea._ "Anyways, I'm not always going to want to go outside, so don't worry. Although Trevor," Ron shifted uncomfortably, "obviously treats you like a dog, you have my word that I won't." I put my hand in the air as if swearing an oath.

"Well I'm sure you're word is worth shit." The grin on my face remained.

 _Oh, I'm sure it won't be soon._

* * *

Ron set a large microphone onto Trevor's table, adjusting it side to side, fitting it between many other pieces of equipment I couldn't identify. I leaned on the counter, watching him hurriedly work, look at his watch and then back again at the equipment, making a few adjustments here and there. When he was satisfied with his work, he stepped back.

"Whatcha doin'?" I inquired. He shot me a glance, brows furrowed with irritation.

"I, unlike you, am a free thinking mind, and am kind of enough to pass that onto the public. I have a podcast and I speak to other freethinkers or those who are trapped under the man and want a way out. I speak to them, call out to them and lead them out of the herd so that they too can be freethinkers."

"But if you pulled people out of one flock, aren't you just herding them into another? You know, if you make everyone a freethinker, aren't they just following your voice of quote on quote reason?"

"That's not how it works."

"How do you know? How many people have you herded out of that flock and into yours?"

"Because when a number of people become freethinkers, they become freethinkers. They aren't part of any group or anything."

"But you're clearly giving them a label, so that already puts them a group, and therefore are all being hurdled into a single direction that you have given them." I stood up straight. "I mean, how do you know that the government isn't just messing with you and having people call you or talk to you so that you aren't going to the public?"

"Trevor's heard my podcast."

"Oh? How do you know that was Trevor?"

"He's told me in person?"

"And you don't think Trevor is a liar?" I lowered my voice. "Maybe you're so off the mark and bad at what you do, they feel sorry for you. So they're watching you to make sure you don't hurt yourself. I mean, I've heard you are a bad shot. Not at the top of your game. People could be watching your back." Ron shivered where he stood. He clenched his fist and said through gritted teeth,

"I can promise you that no government is watching me. I'm a man living off the grid."

"How do you know that? They can track just about anyone with anything. Maybe you're right in their backyard and you don't know it."

"Stop!" Ron yelled. "You're just trying to make me paranoid!" He quickly glanced at his watch,

"And now I'm late for my program! If you even think of interrupting me, I am going to tell Trevor."

"Sure. Sure. I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Trevor would approve. Coffee?" Ron angrily nodded, as the cup I handed him was yanked from my grip.

"I'm going to hurt you if there's salt in here again." _No promises._

"Sure. Sure."

 _Here we go._

* * *

After Ron's program ended, he turned towards me proud as ever.

"You hear that? People want to talk to me. Thank me for freeing them from the clutches of oppressing forces."

"I mean good on you for doing the community a great service. Trevor must appreciate it. Coffee?" Ron passed me his cup. As it was being filled, I asked,

"How many times a week do you do this podcast?"

"About twice a week." I handed his coffee cup to him.

"Wow, twice a week for almost three hours people hear your voice non-stop. That must be the reason for the number of increased accidents in the area on those days." Ron shot me a disapproving look as I continued,

"I'm kidding." _I mean not really_. "What's next on the list?"

"What do you mean?" Ron looked at me curiously.

"I mean, what else do you do around here when Trevor's not around? Last time we were a little busy trying to plan meals for him, well I mean I was. You were a little busy putting my clean plates all over the floor."

"And you were too busy rigging that chair to think of something interesting to do."

"What can I say? I was on a tighter leash then. How's that knee by the way? Now I can go outside with the minor set back that I'm handcuffed to somebody who left a cockroach on my counter. Now we got a hole in it."

"It's doing just fine. Thanks for asking. Says the person who underfilled my coffee cup."

"Good to hear it. You were the one to shove my things in cabinets too high for me to reach. A little hard to concentrate on things to do when you can't find your things."

"You moved a chair as I was going to sit down and I ended up hurting myself."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I clearly remember you missing that chair. You were so far off the mark of actually sitting in it, I'm surprised you didn't crack your head open."

"I'm still pretty sure you moved that chair."

"Accusations from a man who says he's a freethinker. Accidents happen buddy. It's about time you realized that." I raised my coffee up. "I'm sure Trevor understands it to be an accident and that's okay. Coffee?" He nodded again as I reached for the pot.

"Fine, changing the subject. What did you _used_ to do when you were bored?" As I filled his cup, I replied,

"Well I took nice long walks. I went out to the grocery store because it's fun to see what's on sale. I drew, listened to music. Maybe played some games. I did lots of stuff." After being filled, Ron retracted his cup, taking a sip and asking,

"You can draw?"

"Not well. I can't draw people, I'm an abstract artist."

"Doesn't seem like much of a talent. Do you have any talents?"

"Do you?" I retorted. Ron sat offended as I took a long sip from my coffee cup.

"I can shoot a gun."

"Not well I hear."

"I am very good at finding business."

"Just not lately right?"

"Great at public speaking."

"Ehhh, how are you ratings?" Ron sat silently in thought. _Guess it's short pickings._ "I heard you're paying alimony. That doesn't exactly spell top of game to me." I hid my facial expression with my coffee cup by taking a sip. He looked at me in disgust.

"Oh so you know?"

"Sure do. You bitch about it enough to Trevor. Coffee?" Ron held the mug out for me to grab. I refilled it quickly. Handing the mug back, I watched Ron shift uncomfortably in his seat. Before either of us could break the silence that had developed between us, his phone rang. He answered it with some enthusiasm,

"Yes Trevor? Of course. Of course. Yes T. Okay. Yeah I know. I'll get right on it. Ba-" Ron moved his phone back into his pocket. _Seems like Trevor hung up on him._

"Well, I have things to do. You know, being an important person and all that. Unfortunately you have to come with me to do those things."

"Oh?" Now I was very curious as to what these 'important' things were, but I was pretty sure I was going to be in the dark about it.

"Yeah, so let's go." Ron approached me with the handcuffs. _Out of all the things I have to do, I have to embarrass myself like this._ "Because I have to drive, I need your left hand." We realigned ourselfs, the cuff on my left and on his right. It fit around tightly, a frown growing on my face.

"Let's go." I sighed.

As we approached a large airfield, another vehicle came into view that was parked outside. When we stopped, I recognized Wade and Floyd outside talking. They both turned their heads as Ron and I got out. I had to stand up, try and walk out of the drivers side so that Ron wouldn't have to take off the cuffs. Floyd immediately jogged up.

"Lily! You're alive!"

"Floyd! You're alive too. I'm surprised Trevor hasn't lost his patience with you yet, but he has with me." I raised my hand up to show the handcuffs.

"Oh gosh, Trevor has you stuck like that? That's awful!"

"It is! I hate this guy!"

"Hey! It's only when she's outside." Ron interjected. I shook my head, keeping my attention on Floyd.

"How's it been going?" Floyd frowned.

"Not too well. Trevor orders Wade and I around like animals all the time. I had to give him a leg rub earlier today. It was much uncomfortable. We also are stealing from my place of work so there's that too." I returned his facial expression.

"Man, neither of us can catch a break."

"You probably won't ever." Another male voice, a bit high pitched was heard behind us. A man, around probably the age of early forties, overweight, glasses and a cane wobbled quickly towards us. "You have no idea who you're dealing with or what they've just done." Floyd and I looked at each other curiously while Ron interjected.

"I'm going to have you to leave, this is private property."

"Oh private? It won't be soon. Trevor has got himself in deep." My eyes widened. _Whatever he did, it must have been serious._ Wade approached the man,

"Okay well, Trevor will… deal with it I'm sure." Wade reached out, gently touching me man's shoulder as if trying to push him back. The man raised his cane and gave him a whack on the shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Back! Do not touch me!" He hit Wade again who quickly hopped back to get away from him.

"And you!" The man turned towards me. "You are beyond unlucky. Unfortunate you were kidnapped and stuck here, worst news is you're probably stuck here forever."

"What? Why? How do you know that?!" I felt my brow furrow.

"Cause Trevor is probably never going to set you free, and he's got the FIB on his side." Ron started to pull on the handcuffs. Feeling my hand being pulled back, I pulled against it, keeping Ron in place.

"What do you mean he's got the FIB on his side? Are you sure you're talking about the right person?"

"Trevor Phillips? Yeah, we are. He must have convinced them that he'll work for them without complaint if they do nothing about you, because FIB have pulled everything down about you being a missing person and aren't even watching you anymore. Now they don't care whether or not you're killed, just as long as Trevor works." I could feel Ron getting more and more antsy as he tried to pull me back with him.

"Ron! Stop it, I'm trying to figure something out. What you know about me- does he know?" My heart dropped scared of what he might say.

"He hasn't inquired yet, but I have." He put his hand up to me. "But, we can keep that between the two of us." I sighed in relief. _Oh man, that was terrifying. Who the fuck is this person?_ The sound of a helicopter behind us made Ron pulled on the handcuff one more time, making me turn around so that I could watch it too. It carried a large yellow object below it, which, as it came into closer view, was a submarine. The confusion could be seen on my face as the submarine was dropped first, a few meters away from us and the helicopter landed beside it on the opposite side. The top hatch opened and Trevor's head appeared, screaming,

"Woooo!" He turned towards us, a huge grin on his face. The man with the cane

started walking towards him, yelling,

"Do you know what you've done?! The wire is going fucking crazy!" As Trevor climbed down the submarine, he replied calmly,

"Oh, and good to see you, too!" He jumped down the last step to the ground and approached the man, "What's it been huh? 10 years?"

"After this, the government won't care how long it's been. They're gonna put you and everyone you ever knew on their kill list. And you!" The man turned towards the end of the submarine. Michael and Franklin appeared walking around it towards us. "I thought you were smarter than this!" Michael with equal confusion on his face stopped next to Trevor and asked,

"What did I do?"

"Stealing a super weapon to sell to the Chinese!" I could feel the rest of us stop in our places. I looked at Floyd who was visibly hoping he was back in his home, minding his own business and Wade who was still rubbing his arm from this man's beatings. Ron stood, stone face, silent. _Wow, no words can describe how fucking terrifying it is that Ron is treating this like a daily occurance._

"Damn T. This some nuke or some shit?" Franklin asked.

"I thought you said you talked to him?" Michael's voice had a tinge of irritation, bordering on anger. _Who ever this guy is, he seems close to the two of them._

"Yeah I did!" Trevor defended himself. "Okay? Kind of. I mean, he was all woozy and shit. It doesn't matter, alright? It's done. We got it." Trevor motioned to the sub.

"Well we could put it back." The man suggested. "Drop it in the sea. By the time they get a salvage operation together…"

"No!" Trevor interjected.

"Oh, so you want a drone circling your trailer?"

"Drone?!" Ron questioned. Trevor glared at Ron, who immediately quieted down. His nervousness could be heard in the handcuff chain that was between us, shifting from side to side.

"We'll get you another score, Trevor." Michael suggested. Trevor paced back and forth, growling and groaning, before he approached Michael, pointing a long finger in his face.

"You owe me!" He turned towards Wade. "Wade, get in that chopper. Listen to whatever this fuckin' moron has to say."

"Okay!" Wade yelled, running off, Floyd following closely behind.

"Alright, on that note I'm outta here. See ya, Lily." Michael said, walking away from the rest of us. I waved at him. "You won't be seeing me back here in a long time."

"Hey!" Trevor called after Michael. "We need a score! Remember!" I could hear Franklin's voice following Michael into the distance,

"Man, I thought I was done not gettin' paid for this licks."

"Hello?!" Trevor screamed. "Me too!" Michael and Franklin entered a vehicle, driving off as Trevor ran his head into a wooden pallet that lied on the side of the hangar. I jumped back in shock. He rammed his head a couple more times against it, leaving small specks of blood. He started cursing, almost incomprehensible between his banshee like screams. His phone suddenly rang. A menacing grin etched its way across his face before answering,

"Ah. Brother O'Neil. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You're the guy stealing contracts. You had too many brothers! They needed culling. Aren't we all? We live and we die, that's our curse. Hey, you want to expedite the situation, come fucking find me. Vespucci Beach, Los Santos, you inbred hillbilly fuck." He hung up the phone abruptly, before turning towards the hangar and throwing his phone towards it. He was breathing heavily as he turned towards Ron and I.

"Ron, we're heading back home. I'll drop you off, borrow your vehicle and fucking leave. I'm a little busy dealing with our former business partners." Ron nodded and replied,

"Of course Trevor." Ron and I quickly approached the vehicle, a truck similar to the bodhi, about to step onto the bed, but out of nowhere, Trevor stopped the both of us.

"Ron! What's the rule about my things in the back?" His voice was seething with anger.

"You only put things in the back that you don't mind losing?"

"So then why is Lily going into the back?" Ron looked hurt, looking at me and then back at Trevor.

"What about me?" Ron whimpered.

"What the fuck did I say? Uncuff Lily and get in the fucking back!" Ron quickly fished out the key from his pocket and uncuffed me. He frown deepened as Trevor grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the passenger door. As he shoved me inside the truck, Trevor yelled,

"I said. Get. In. The. Back." Ron quickly hopped into the back, as Trevor ran to his side and started the truck.

 _Hopefully it's a quiet ride there._


	29. Paranoid to the Max

The ride had been full of Trevor mostly seething. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Upon getting to the trailer, we were both kicked out and left outside as Trevor drove off. Ron dragged me inside, shutting the door behind him. I sighed loudly, laying down on the futon. I closed my eyes. The sounds of crickets, the wind against the trailer, Ron had moved to the table to fiddle with a radio; it was hard to forget where I was.

"Lily." Ron called out to me. Opening my eyes and looking in his direction curiously, I asked,

"What?"

"Think you have something next to you." With my body freezing up quickly, I glanced to my right to see a cockroach, just hanging out next to me. I screamed loudly and quickly ran to the other side of the room, back up against the wall.

"Get rid of it!" I yelled.

"What's wrong with one bug?"

"That thing is fucking disgusting and I will straight up walk out of this trailer if you do not do something!" Ron stood up, exasperated and picked up the cockroach. A shiver ran down my spine. I noticed fairly quickly that it didn't move upon Ron picking it up. Out of confusion, I stopped pressing myself up against the wall. Ron took the opportunity to chuck it at me. I screamed again, and curled up against the wall. As the bug hit my arm, I felt the panic leave me. While weight frightened me at first, it was a lot lighter than I thought. As it lied on the floor in the front of me, I saw the back of the bug didn't shine like it usually would. Approaching it slowly and cautiously, I came to the quick conclusion that it was a fake, plastic bug. And that I was going to kill Ron. Looking up at Ron, who was covering his mouth and trying to hide his facial expression, I spoke quietly,

"Ron. Why do you have a fake bug?" I kept my focus on him.

"What do you mean? That's not a real one?" _He is absolute shit at lying._ He put his hand down, he was clearly trying not to grin.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You want to start this shit again?!" My brows began to furrow. Ron's began to do the same.

"What shit do you think I'm starting? I'm just asking you a question!"

"Oh sure! Acting so concerned!" I stated sarcastically. "You are walking right into some shit if you wanna do this!" He and I were now just a few steps apart, glaring at each other, and fists clenched.

"Oh please! What could you possible do to me that you haven't already done?! You already broke my knee!"

"And I'll break it again motherfucker! You are on!"

 _Man, this isn't going to end well._

After the yelling match Ron and I had, I ended up going to Trevor's room and slamming the door. I originally was going to sit on the bed, but a piece of me still didn't trust it. His room was still a bit messy for neither of us actually being here. Ron banged on the door.

"I'm not going to break this door down, but you better open it!"

"No! This room is messy so I'm going to clean it!" A loud groan could be heard on the other side of the door.

"You can clean and keep the door open!"

"The mess is behind the door, so you'll just have to wait." I began to pick up the few clothes off the floor, separating, putting some on hangers and others in a basket. I could hear Ron tapping his finger against the door.

"Open up Lily." I didn't reply. Keeping quiet, and not moving, I looked around quickly. Nowhere really to hide, but… under the bed. I grimaced, but I did want to scare him a little. I quickly scooted under the bed. It was a little dusty, but I had cleaned it the last time I was here, so it wasn't absolutely terrible.

"Lily?" Ron sounded more worried. I heard the door open, frantic footsteps in front of the bed, the opening of the closet, and then silence as Ron stood in the middle of the room, looking around panicked.

"Come on Lily! Stop messing around! This isn't cool!" "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Ron left the room, and after hearing the front door close, I quickly got out from under the bed, straightened my clothes and hair and went back to cleaning. An idea came quickly to me and I yelled,

"Ron?" I walked around the trailer. "Roooon!" Footsteps running up and into the trailer. Ron busted in, sweaty, eyes red and a crazed look on his face.

"Where did you go?" I asked, concerned and serious look on my face.

"What do you- Where did you go?!" Ron responded angrily.

"What are you talking about? I've been here the whole time." I responded calmly. Ron looked around quickly, walked into the bedroom, and then walked back out.

"I-I-I-I was sure you weren't here. You were gone. I'm sure of it."

"See this is what happens when you get high off your own supply." I mocked.

"I am not! I am a professional! And I know for a fact you weren't here!" Through gritted teeth, he practically spit at me.

"And I'm telling you, I was here!" I yelled back. We glared at each other.

"Fine, fine." Ron said. "I'm going to keep a close watch on you."

"You do that. I don't give a fuck." I crossed my arms across my chest.

 _Oh this is going to be fun._

For the next few days, Ron and I went back and forth getting back at each other. He kept putting those fucking fake bugs everywhere. I hadn't eaten in two days because of it. He kept putting them next to and in my food, one time he put it in a glass of milk I had and the final straw was when he put it on my face when I was sleeping. My immediate thought was to kill him, but decided there was an easier revenge.

3:00 a.m, I got up gently. Ron snored loudly against the front door. He was seated strangely on the chair; the nape of his neck resting on the top of the chair, arms and hands hanging downwards and his legs in a weird open position. I never noticed how he slept normally but it was already hilarious seeing him seated like that. Carefully opening a kitchen drawer, the plastic wrap came into view. Ron always made a fuss about dishes, so I cooked every other day and forced him to buy me plastic wrap to keep leftovers fresh. Lifting it up, I closed the drawer and turned towards Ron. I just had to set this up just right.

I woke up to an incredibly loud scream. I jumped up, confused and heart beating so loudly in my chest I thought it was going to pop out. Upon seeing Ron, a loud hearty laugh came out. I had wrapped Ron not only to his chair, but to the door. His arms and legs were trapped in plastic mess and as he struggled, the plastic wrap tugged tightly against his limbs. Ron shot me a glare that would have normally frightened anyone else, but it was so funny seeing him stuck in plastic wrap that it lost any danger it had.

"Get me out of this! Now!" Ron shouted.

"After breakfast. I am super hungry and you keep putting fucking bugs everywhere so now, I'm going to enjoy a meal in peace."

"I hate you so much right now!"

"Awww! I hate you too! Don't worry, I'll free you when I'm done eating. And if you're good, you'll get some too."

After freeing Ron, he angrily asked for breakfast. I hadn't tried to leave, I simply ate breakfast in front of him, talking about every detail and making fun of him.

"You are seriously asking for it!"

"That's what you get for the bug thing! Fuckin' try me!" We were once again in a standoff. Both of our chests were puffed up, backs up straight, fists almost ready to punch someone's lights out as we stood defiantly against one another.

 _This motherfucker is going down._

Ron was the one to make the next move. I had decided to take a nice long shower. It was pretty cold with the evening air, the wind blowing through the little cracks in the trailer and the rain that gently tapped on the roof. The running water on my shoulders and back was the only comfort I had out here. I thought of my family, my friends, and school. I wondered how everyone was, what they were doing, thinking of, if they were thinking of me or if they had all given up. I wouldn't blame anyone who did. It was almost a year since I had been initially kidnapped and trapped here by Trevor. A lot had happened, and this was the first time in a long time, where I finally had some peace and thought of my family. My parents were probably worried sick if anything. I wasn't too sure of my brother; he was a busy person with many things to do and to think about, so I wouldn't blame him if he didn't even notice. He was running his own life and should focus on it, with all of the issues that he already had, me being taken was the last thing he should think about. My roommates probably were wondering if they could even afford rent. The place we were living at was expensive and it was the only place that was close to affordable and to the university. I loved it there with them, and we had many nights where we would just stay up and talk about life. I was sure right now, they were focused on finals. I was probably was the last thing on their minds, but I kind of hoped people wouldn't forget, or think I was dead.

Turning off the shower and drying off, I continued to think about what I was going to do when I got home. If the government had already taken me off any type of missing persons list and even stopped looking for me, who knows what kind of bells would be rung if I ran from here. It would be difficult to even get around if Trevor had some type of government goonie under his thumb tracking me. Maybe that's who the man with the cane was; someone who was so smart but so weak that Trevor had manipulated them to becoming a part of his 'work.' If I left, who knows how quickly or how long it would take them to find me. Putting on my clothes, I continued my train of thought. I need to think of a point A and a point B. If I can get to my university, and my apartment, I could change how I looked. I usually wore glasses but as an emergency I had contacts. Who knows if they would still be good though? How long did those things last? The next thing would be a change of clothes. One of the roomies could dye hair, maybe that would work. But I'd have to work incredibly fast, in and out. Maybe go in, get rid of the glasses and then change clothes. I didn't have many apart from the ones Trevor had given me, so I'd be able to blend in pretty easily with different clothes. I'd have to grab a backpack and then headout, flow in with the crowd on the busses and head onto the train station again. Where I lived didn't have many places to go and the only way out was the trains. If I were hop on one and head north, maybe I should go where they think I would go, but think I was too smart to go into something so obvious and therefore head east. That might be able to trip them out, long enough for me to get over the Canadian border.

I heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You done yet? You've been in there forever and I'm hungry!"

"I'm coming out now." I heard Ron shuffle away from the door. I sighed loudly and then walked out, before coming to an immediate halt. In front of me were containers, bowls, pots, pans and cups filled with water and a white powder.

"Ron?"

"Hmmm?"

"What the fuck?"

"Oh, well you see, I'm kind of in the middle of an experiment. It's this thing I found on the internet that is supposed to help detect whether or not government men, lizards or aliens are coming through the doors at night. So you use water and flour, because it confuses them."

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"You sleep in front of the door."

"Well you never know!"

"Oh I fucking know! I'm just going to assume that you just wanted to make a goddamn mess." I picked up a bowl of flour. _Are you kidding me?_ Ron quickly came over, stepping gently over the dishes and flipped the bowl towards me, covering me in the substance. Furrowing my brow, I quickly grabbed a cup of water and dumped it on him. It became an all out war of throwing flour and water at each other. Clumps were all over the furniture and counters, some I was sure on the ceiling but mostly on each other. Some of the plastic dishes I was able to throw at him, but the glass ones I had to be careful. Although he showed no hesitation to put them carelessly aside almost dropping them on the floor. Near the end of it, we started throwing clumps at each until both of us slipped on the floor. I sat up and looked around at the mess we caused. It was such a disgusting mess, but at the same time kind of funny. I burst into laughter as I looked at Ron, clumps of the mix in his hair, flour on his face and drenched clothes. I heard him laugh as well, I'm sure I looked just as ridiculous. My stomach began to ache as I laughed harder.

As the laughing died down, I stood up slowly, trying not to slip. Sighing, I turned towards Ron and stated,

"Well, I gotta clean this up."

"I'll help."

It took four hours to clean it out of the futon, counters, floor and everything else in between. The last thing was to retake a shower. Looking at each other, Ron had to make a decision.

"I have an idea but you aren't going to like it." Ron said confidently.

"Okay?"

"You take your shower first and then I'll tell you."

"Fine?" Unsure and curious of his solution, I took my shower first. It was awful to say the least. I had tried to take out as many of the clumps as I could and the flour off my face so it wouldn't get stuck in the shower drain, but there was so much more in my hair that it still kind of clogged the drain. When I finally came out of the bathroom, Ron stood up from leaning on the counter.

"Okay, what's this idea?"

"Sit on the futon." Following his orders, I sat down. He walked over, grabbed my wrist and put a handcuff on, putting the other on the futon arm.

"Ron!" I looked disapprovingly down at the handcuff and back at him.

"I have to make sure you won't run! Anyways, just hang out."

"Ron!" Ron grabbed a bundle of clothes he had left on a chair and headed into the bathroom.

"I'll be right out!" He called as he closed the door behind him. _Goddamnit Ron._ Groaning, I leaned back and got comfortable.

 _Great. Guess I gotta wait._

At the same time of all this madness, Trevor was calling in the evenings. The first night, he seemed very tired. Ron had reluctantly given me his phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lily. It's Trevor."

"Hey Trevor. You sound like you need coffee." I turned towards Ron, phone in hand. Ron grabbed a cup and handed it to me. I went and pour coffee into it and handed it back.

"Yeah, sure. That's what I would need."

"What's up?" I tried to sound casual.

"Just checking up on you and Ron. Need to make sure you aren't killing each other." I laughed.

"No, we haven't killed each other." _We're getting close though._

"Alright, hand the phone back to Ron."

"Okay. Bye Trevor."

"Bye Lily." While the conversation had been short, it was if he was actually in the trailer. Him checking on us didn't make it all the easier. After a few more days, it seemed like things were getting worst for him, and the times he would call became more infrequent. Ron, after each call, was begging me to keep trying to cheer him up. I understood Ron was worried about him, and at the same time, I was beginning to get increasingly worried about both of them. Ron was becoming more and more concerned, worried and crazed anytime he heard Trevor's voice or name. He kept telling Trevor how much he missed him; I'm sure though that he was easily getting dismissed. Ron slept at the front door, and kept waking up, yelling his name. Trevor sounded more and more tired, like he had been dragged through dirt. His voice became less aggressive and enthusiastic. The calls became longer and most of it was spent with us in silence, just waiting for someone to break it.

"Sorry for calling so late." He sounded more upset than the day before.

"It's okay." I yawned in between my words. "How are you?"

"I could be better. Things are going into hardcore shit on this side." I frowned.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I have no goddamn control of the situation. I feel…." Trevor trailed off. I knew what Ron had said. I didn't want to do anything that would make Trevor think I was going to pick him up from the hole he was in, only to put him back into it. But I needed to do something or the current situation with Ron would get worse.

"Hey." I broke the silence.

"What's up?" Trevor's tone changed.

"When… When are you coming home?" Trevor chuckled.

"You sound like Ron."

"Oh what? Forget that mess. I'm just wondering. You know Ron isn't thaaaat interesting. You certainly have more character, personality than he does."

"Oh? Has my manly charm become more appealing?" I laughed.

"Who said it was about your so called manly charm. Maybe I just enjoy your company. Maybe things are better when you're here rather than seeing Ron's sad face 24/7." Trevor cackled loudly.

"Well, maybe me being there does break people's spirits. I know my particular energy and personality brings out the best in people and lifts people's spirits. It's totally fine, if you want to admit you're attracted to me while you're at it. I need the boost right now."

"Ha! I can boost your ego, but not that much. Like I said, it's going to take a lot more than manly charm and looks to sweep me off my feet."

"Hey, I can't do the first thing you said, but maaybe I can do something else?"

"Like what?"

"That's what I'm asking you." His voice was low, husky and something else that I couldn't exactly pinpoint. "You know, I have this feeling that you have a crush on me. I see the way you look at me and then look away. Don't think I don't catch you staring at me. I'm pretty sure there's something there." I laughed again.

"I'd like to formally inform you that as your hostage, formal prisoner, enforced and entrapped guest, there is nothing there."

"Oh so you staring at my face is just nothing?"

"Don't know what you're talking about. You have got a scary lookin' face."

"Ha, not as scary as some people's."

"Ron's without coffee is like that, Trevor." I caught myself. I turned towards Ron who handed me a screwdriver. We both looked down at it and then at each other. I grabbed the mug Ron had been drinking out of, filled it and handed it back.

"I think you're wrong on the Ron thing. His face is more sad and weak if anything."

"Sure sure. How would you describe your own face?"

"Hmmm, tough but gentle when I let my sensitive side out and about, which I'm sure the ladies absolutely love." I coughed, trying to stop laughing.

"Whatever you say, not going to argue with that."

"What, you wanna argue?"

"No, no. I'm just saying that… those ladies have some interesting tastes."

"Good tastes. I'm the best that you can get." It was getting harder not to laugh.

"For some women that maybe true…"

"Oh you think there's someone better than me?"

"You mean at what you do or…?"

"I mean everything." There was a low growl that came out of the phone.

"I'm just saying that everyone's tastes are different. I can certainly be the one to tell you that my tastes are different than theirs." There was a quick pause between us.

"Are you trying to manipulate me?" His voice sounded unsure, almost shakey.

"No." I said firmly. "That's why I'm not flirting with you back. Merely making conversation. I told you before I wouldn't do that."

"What if you change your mind on how you feel?" I could almost imagine his pained face as he said those words. "My feelings… the way I feel about a woman is stronger than what any other man is going to feel. So when I say, I'm in falling in love with you, I mean it. I'm not screwing around, my heart and mind have already been chewed up and thrown up before. My feelings for you are real, the realest that anything can get. I'm not trying to manipulate you. I mean what I say, that I am falling in love with you." My heart stopped. My mind in the midst of confusion went silent, blank on anything to retort or say. "You still there?" My mind came back to me, a flood of thoughts whiplashed and anything I could have said was out the window.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm just soaking in what you're saying."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is… I'm not just going to hear what you say. I am listening to what you say and how you feel about me. I don't know if I'll change my mind, don't know if I could, but I can tell you right now that if that were to ever happen, I would tell you. I'm not stringing you along and I hope you understand that. My feelings right now are pretty clear and I don't want you to think otherwise. You feel, how you feel. I can't control that. It's strange that you would fall in love with me even though I'm still your hostage, you know how I feel and you don't really know anything about me."

"That's the beauty of it. You are… you're not some hot shot, not some snobby plastic person, idiot vegan hippie or hipster or someone out to manipulate the masses. You're this kind person, who won't and hasn't taken advantage of my feelings. You're gorgeous and patient and, and, just this amazing cook and person. There's really no way to describe how amazing you are, or why I'm falling in love with you. It's simple and it's complicated." There was something about his words that kept trying to drag me in, believe in this short facade of the type of person he liked to show only those he wanted to manipulate. I almost wanted to believe it, but at the same time, I had a goal, a life beyond this small trailer in Sandy Shores, San Andreas.

"I'm not sure what to say. But thank you for telling me, and try to explain it to me." Trevor paused.

"Thank you for understanding. I guess I'll let you go. Ron must be hopping on one foot at a time to talk to me."

"You wouldn't be too far off the mark." I laughed.

"Bye Lily."

"Bye."

"I love you." I froze, phone in hand and Ron looking at me, waiting for me to pass it over. "You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to let you know."

"Okay." It came out quiet, almost difficult to hear. I quickly handed the phone to Ron.

 _I am fucked._


	30. Rest and Almost Relaxation

The last day that Ron and I were stuck together in the trailer was calm and was busy with his radio, while I sat in silence, watching him work; neither speaking a word to one another. I thought back to when I had hung out with Tracey; Ron didn't make me feel uncomfortable. He could say all he wanted that he was armed, but in the end, I don't think he would shoot me because of Trevor.

As we were getting settled into the evening, we heard the sound of a large vehicle park out front; it didn't sound like the bohid. We both stood, glancing at each other, before Ron went to peek through the blinds. He let out a sigh of relief before turning to me.

"It's Trevor. Thank goodness." I held my breath, waiting for Trevor to walked through the door. Ron approached me and handing me a mug from the counter. I took it, filling it half way. When he did come in, the first thought in my head was _oh shit_.

Trevor was carrying a, somewhat old, woman in his arms, her wrists and ankles were duct taped and the look in her eyes was one of panic.

"Hello! Trevor is home!" Ron suddenly hit my arm. I looked down to see the radio in his hand, just whack my arm. _That is not a coffee mug. Where did he put that?_

"Coffee?" I choked out quickly, unsure what to say. I quickly grabbed a mug, filling it and handing it to Ron. He took it happily while Trevor set the woman down on one of the chairs.

"Yes please." Trevor replied sighing. While curiously looking at the frightened woman, I filled another, passed it to Trevor.

"Fuck! I forgot you had this one as a hostage too!" I turned to see Michael, left eye twitching and confused.

"Mich-"

"Shut up Mikey!" Trevor barked. He ripped the tape of the woman's mouth. She whimpered at the pain. "Listen… beautiful, y'know I'm sorry about everything that's happened, and I, y'know. I can't guarantee you no harm's gonna come to you. Might have to chop you up into little pieces before spraying your pulped mess down the drain, but… I really hope it doesn't come to that." He spoke quietly, gently, almost sincere. It was odd to hear him talk that way, but maybe it was to stop the woman from panicking? The woman replied in a thick hispanic accent,

"I appreciate your honesty. You are a good man. I can see that." _Huh? What kind of response is that?_

"You need your eyes examined then." Michael said in a solemn tone. _Agreed._ Ron and I had moved towards the sink, while Michael was closer to Trevor and the tv. Trevor quickly stood up, handed Michael the coffee mug, passed the counter and approached Ron aggressively.

"Ron. You miss me?" _That's an odd question to ask. Ron's been going crazy on this side of the spectrum. He's been practically begging for Trevor to come back._

"Yeah, Trevor," Ron tapped my arm with the mug, "a bit, I mean." _What a fuckin liar._ Trevor looked curiously at the mug, then me and back to Ron with a confused look. I grabbed the mug and filled it with coffee. _Almost feels like I've been the one that's been Pavloved._

"How's the fucking business?" Trevor practically yelled, and Ron wincing in fear. I continued to hold on to the mug, unsure if I should hand it back to him. Trevor took it out of my hand, chugged the coffee and broke it across the floor.

"I-I-I tried." Ron stuttered. "I've been doing what you said, watching Lily."

"If you're going to give me a sob story, I'm going to rip your fucking throat out and shove a turd down the hole. Have you been treating Lily like your fucking maid? I told you that she's a fucking guest. I'll have you know that she is a respectable, honest and kind person and you shouldn't treat her like that! I will rip your fucking arm off if you ever make her get your coffee again." _Oh shit. Welp._ Ron quickly replied,

"It's not a sob story! It's just not quite come good yet. I haven't been treating her terribly and I'll treat her better. I promise." _It weirdly feels like my dad is yelling at some guy- you know what scratch that thought, I don't want to think about it._ I felt a gentle tap on my arm. Turning my head, I saw Michael who moved closer to me, almost as if ready to protect me from Trevor. "But I heard about something!" Ron continued. "To do with Merryweather!"

"Those assholes again." Trevor stated.

"Big cache of weapons they got coming in," _When did Ron have the time to find that out?!_ "So I thought you might want, to err… requisition it."

"Fantastic! Let's go!" Trevor yelled excitedly. _Oh good, more crime._

"I'm in." Michael said. _Oh, this seems opportunistic._

"Whoa! No, no, no, not you. Sit down. You're a wanted man. Stay low… and watch these two okay? Be nice to them." Trevor walked out, Ron tailing behind quickly, saying just as fast,

"Good to meet you Michael."

"Will you hurry the fuck up?!" Trevor's distant yell rang through my ears.

I turned towards Michael who quickly said,

"I'd like to let you both go, but I don't have a vehicle, I am a very much wanted man, and Trevor would kill me and my family." I nodded.

"I gotcha. I'll behave."

"Appreciate it." There was a short pause. "Wait, do you usually not?" Michael was sitting down on the futon now.

"Well… Ron starts fights, I just end them." Michael laughed. We both turned towards the older woman in the chair. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay? Do you need water or anything? Sorry I can't untie you." She looked at me, weariness could be seen in her face.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you dear. Who are you?"

"I'm Lily. I'm Trevor's I guess _first_ hostage? Maybe? I don't know. I'm not here on my own volition." She looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Oh you poor girl! Although, he does seem to be a very nice man." _Trevor? Nice?_

"Well, sometimes he can be. Who are you?"

"My name is Patricia." _Why would he kidnap her?_ I looked towards Michael, almost demanding an answer.

"Listen, Lily. It's tough to explain but we were doing a favor for her husband. Trevor lost his temper, stole the guy's car and his wife." I flinched. _Trevor… are you insane?!_ "So we are exiled until we can come to terms with the guy." _Exiled?_

"Exiled? From…?" Although trying not to sound too alarmed, I was sure that my facial expressions gave it away.

"Los Santos. And not just me, both of us." Wide-eyed, I asked,

"What about your family?" Michael frowned. The same weariness seen in Patricia's face mirrored his.

"They left. They're really upset with me so they left me. Maybe it's for the best and I know that they're safe, if they're away from me." The sadness in his face said anything else that needed to be said. He was right though. That whole family was continuously butting heads; this space will act as a breather and hopefully give them the opportunity to talk to one another.

While waiting around with Michael, I learned everything that had happened when I left. They had been going around, forced to help the FIB, people calling in favors; they were practically being ragged-dolled around. It explained why Trevor sounded the way he did on the phone.

Trevor and Ron came home, smelling of gunpowder and smoke. As I quickly grabbed them cups of coffee, Trevor, beaming, stated,

"We got so much done today! Let's go ahead and relax! Ron, go and find more work. You're not needed."

"Absolutely!" Ron stated loudly. He took the cup from my hands and ran off. Trevor gently taking the cup out of my hands, and saying a quick thank you, headed over to Patricia.

"Hello beautiful." He groaned as he sat down, getting comfortable in the chair across from her. I was anxious for her. Trevor had definitely not threatened her like he did my own, but I was thankful for that at least. She seemed nice, delusional but nice. At the same time though, he acted so strangely around her. His voice was always low and gentle, almost like he was coaxing a scared animal to him. As Trevor began to take the duct tape off her, he spoke quietly,

"Let's get these off."

"Mrs. Patricia. Would you like some coffee?" I asked gently. Patricia, looking at me, smiled and nodded.

" _Gracias, mija_." I smiled and handed her a filled cup of coffee.

" _De nada._ " I replied. Trevor caressed her wrists before taking the cup from my hands and passing it over to her. She continued to smile, not seemingly uncomfortable in this situation. _I wonder… if this happens to her often…_ That might be bad to think about, but at the same time, she's so calm. _OR, her husband is a piece of shit._ Trevor gently led her to the futon, Michael moving over to make room for her. Leaning on the counter I thought:

 _This is so weird._

"Now you heat it up."

"Okay!" Excitedly, I gently placed a tortilla onto the heated pan. _Please don't burn you stupid tortilla._ After Trevor had just sat her down, I realized that they might be hungry. I offered to make food, and Patricia, eyes almost full of stars, stood up and offered to help me. Burritos were the first thing to come to mind, and she immediately hopped on the 'let's make fresh tortillas' train. Trevor and Michael sat, watching us cook, in silence. It was odd not to hear them bicker with each other, but also kind of nice. Every now and then I would attempt to peek at the two of them, Michael staring at me would notice and smile. Trevor's eyes were fixated on Patricia, almost like a predator to prey. I wanted to stand in front of her, as if I had the strength to protect her, but a piece of me knew that he was going to hurt her. As I went to grab the tortilla, from the corner of my eye, Trevor was standing up. He approached us, keeping his focus on the woman beside me.

"How about you sit down? I think Lily's got the rest." Patricia looked towards me, almost a concerned look on her face.

"He's right. I've got this!" A large smile spread across my face, one that she returned.

As they headed to the futon, I went back to work.

"Should I make one for Ron?" I asked. Trevor was quiet. _That's new_. Turning my head, I saw him whispering into Patricia's ear, her smile remaining on her face. _As long as she isn't uncomfortable._ _I'll make another, just in case._

While Ron wasn't called back into the trailer to eat dinner, I decided to save it for him; just so there wouldn't be any reason for him to whine later. I started cleaning dishes, as the TV blared some type of program.

"¿ _Por qué estás aquí?"_ I turned towards the futon. Trevor had fallen asleep with his arm around Patricia. Michael had switched to a chair and was watching the program with bored eyes.

" _Por Trevor._ " She looked towards Trevor, frowning. She turned back to me before asking,

"¿ _De dónde eres?_ "

" _Yo soy de… una universidad de otro estado._ " Michael looked between the two of us, confused.

"¿ _Comprendes espanol?"_

" _Sí, lo comprendo."_

"¿ _Y él sabe también?"_ I looked at Trevor.

" _No sé. No sé lo que él sabe de me. Pero,_ ¿ _por qué estás aquí? Yo sé que Trevor le trajo aquí._ ¿ _Qué hizo su esposo?"_ Patricia sighed.

" _La situacion aqui es la culpa de su esposo. Martin. Tonto. Él es un hombre tonto. Pero, no sé los detalles con los chicos y mi esposo."_ I frowned. _That certainly didn't help_. Michael continued to look back and forth between us.

"What. The fuck are you saying?" It came out exasperated, shocked and unfortunately loud, waking Trevor.

"Wha-What's goin' on?" Trevor groaned awake. He moved his arm away from Patricia and rubbed his eyes. Michael was the first to reply,

"Nothing. Lily said something… weird."

"Oh. What she say?" Everyone turned their focus onto me. _Oh man, you think I can make shit up on the spot?!_

"Err… I think Ron kind of… sucks."

"Okay?" Trevor questioned. The look on his face was that of being half-asleep and confusion.

"I mean Ron was so mean to me, he uhh… practically forces me to get him like six cups of coffee a day. He drinks so much coffee, like… I think he's completely addicted to caffeine. I think we need an intervention." I started clapping my hands together awkwardly at each word I said. With my hands together, pointing at both Patricia and Trevor, I took a step back and heard a door slam open. I jumped, and turned towards the door.

"I do not drink that much coffee!" Ron angrily stepped in, glaring at me. I turned towards him, hands on my hips in a defiant pose against him. He clutched the mug that was taken earlier.

"Trevor would know as well that you drank eight cups just yesterday!" Ron extended the mug out, motioning for me to take it. With a confused look on everyone's faces but my own, Ron went back to yelling,

"I don't know what you did, but you're the one making me drink all of the coffee!" Quickly taking the cup from his hand, and placing it on the counter, I responded,

"Just wasting Trevor's coffee! Trevor sure would appreciate that!" Ron handed me two mugs. The disgruntled look on his face said everything.

"You need to make this stop!" Ron practically screeched.

"Make what stop?! You constantly want coffee and I don't know why?!" I yelled back. Michael was standing now,

"What. The fuck is going on?" In a loud roar, Trevor inserted himself into the conversation,

"I don't know what the hell is going on here, but this ends now!" He quickly stood up and approached me. The boom from his voice, made me wanted to hide somewhere. Having no control of my body or emotions, shaking where I stood; I knew my facial expression was similar to Ron's earlier that day. Fear, and regret was written on my face.

"What did you do to Ron?" There was a hint of anger in his voice, it was a bit low, as if attempting to be patient.

"Well, simply a little joke…" I whispered, unsure as to how to explain Ron's "problem."

"Doesn't seem like a little joke to me." Trevor was close to me now, growling with each word. I should have thought about this ahead of time. The plan was originally to pavlov him for something else, but realizing too late, it couldn't work that way from the start. I also didn't know if he was acting this way because people were here or not, but all it did was make me want to get out and away from him as soon as possible. I had to think of an excuse, fast.

"Just a little payback from what he did earlier. So harmless joke against another seemingly harmless joke." I tried to sound confident and unafraid, but my words shook with each syllable, voice cracking and my lower lip trembling. Trevor, face quickly easing up, took a step back and then looked at Ron.

"What he do? What did you do?" With the glare he was sending towards Ron could've burn a hole into him. "Didn't I tell you two to get along?" He looked back and forth between the two of us. " Did you not take her outside? Didn't I tell you to be nice?" The volume of his voice growing with each word. "You two are acting like fuckin' children everytime I go away. Can't seem to fuckin' trust you with anything," motioning towards Ron, "you let a small woman get to your head," turning towards me, "and you! I asked you to be nice to Ron. What happened to that?" His voice suddenly spoke at a quieter tone.

"Uhhh… Ron keeps being mean to me! He took me outside only once! And he was the one to start playing practical jokes on me! Putting fake bugs in and near my food! I didn't eat for two days because of him!" By the time I realized what I had said, it was too late. Ron had stood up for me the day he was in the hospital, and yet here I was, throwing him under the bus. I had to think quickly of what to say next. "Although…" I started, looking down as I spoke, "That's not to say I didn't get back at him! I… uhhh…." _Oh man, I am dead meat!_ "I… plastic wrapped him to his chair… and the door." _This sucks!_ I couldn't bear to look up at him. I could just imagine the facial expression he wore on his face. It was probably full of anger, frustration; maybe this is the day he takes me out back and shoots me. _This is it._ Trevor took a long, deep breath. Trevor's large boots remained planted in front of me. I began to fidget in the silence. A hearty laugh came out of Trevor's mouth.

"You what?" Finally looking up, the happiness in his face made me feel a bit better. I remained quiet, unsure what to do or say. I didn't know if his personality was about to switch and unleash a rage seen like no other or if he would continue to laugh. Trevor turned to Ron, speaking in a somewhat upbeat tone,

"You are a complete idiot. Anyways, I think it's about time we all went to bed! Michael, you get the floor. Ron, you are in front of the door as usual and Lily, you get the futon."

"What about Mrs. Patricia?" I inquired. I didn't want her sleeping on the floor either.

"She'll have my bed." In-a-matter-of-fact tone, Trevor turned away, leading Patricia to the next room. I looked at Michael, who frowned, glancing at the floor.

"Don't worry, it's clean," I tried to ease his mind, "but if you'd like, you can have the futon." I smiled in his direction, but the frowned remained.

"Nah, it's cool kid. I'm just thinking about how fucked up this whole situation is." I nodded in agreement.

 _Two hostages? Man how has the government not taken this guy out?_

The next morning, I got up quickly to start breakfast. Looking towards the bedroom door, the first thing on my mind was hoping Patricia was okay. _I hope she's alright and he didn't do anything weird to her._ No sooner than I thought it, out the door came Patricia. We made eye contact as she gently closed the door behind her.

" _Hola mija._ " She quietly crept towards me. Ron at the door and Michael on the floor next to table were still sleeping soundly.

" _Hola señora."_ I smiled as I pulled a pan from the bottom shelf.

" _Por favor, llámame Patricia. Tú estás en la misma situación como yo. Pero… te tengo una pregunta."_

" _Sí, díme."_

" _¿Por qué…. Por qué Trevor está triste? Ayer Trevor lloró, pero no dijo por qué."_

" _No sé. No sé nada de él. Lo siento."_

" _No necesitas disculparte. Comprendo tu situación aquí."_

" _Le gustas o le amas?"_ She looked me for a moment, concern in her eyes. She spoke slowly and gently.

" _El amor que él tiene para mí es uno de familia, uno para su madre. Veo comó él mira a ti. Eso es amor."_ I paused. _I know Trevor told me he was in love with me, that he was falling for me, openly ended our call with that he loved me. I didn't know if this was a new way to manipulation people for him or if he had been doing it for ages. I felt uneasy knowing how he felt and that this woman, who has seen many years beyond me, even agrees with me. I don't know what he said to her._ I looked at Patricia with a smile. _But it's seems like he's got her wrapped up in his spell._

" _Ah, ¿tú quieres desayunar?"_ She returned my smile.

" _Sí, por favor. ¿Qué es?"_

As the morning crawled through, Michael and Ron woke up at the same time, while it took Trevor another two hours to get out of bed. He yelled at Ron to get him coffee, as I made a plate of food for him. He sat down at the table, groggy and half-awake. As I pulled away from putting the plate down on the table, he grabbed my wrist.

"Sit down. You must be tired." I sat in the chair next to him, taking a quick glance towards Patricia and Michael. They sat neatly on the futon, having a seemingly pleasant conversation. Trevor moved closer, glanced towards the futon and back to me, whispering,

"Listen, you and I are going for a little walk after breakfast." _Oh?_ "Gonna have a nice little chat, me and you." I nodded confused. _I wonder what we're going to talk about._

After Trevor scarfed down his breakfast, he told Michael that he and I would be right back. As soon as we walked outside, he gently took my hand, intertwined our fingers almost too tightly, and lead me away from the trailer. Rocks kept finding their way into the sandal as we walked in the street. The first few minutes were of silence spare the sounds of daily routines, cars passing by slowly and a train in the distance. The wind gently picking up the sand every so often scuffed my shins creating an itch I couldn't scratch because of Trevor's grip.

"About Patricia." I turned my attention to him. "Listen, I know how this looks. How I talk to her, what I say to her, how I treat her; I know this looks like I'm favoring her and that I might like her. I want to say that I do like her." _Okay? Why tell me this?_ He squeezed my hand more; I could feel my hand losing circulation. "I-I-I like her, but… I am in love with you." My heart raced into my throat. _I… I do know that…_ "That hasn't changed. She's nice to me, she doesn't scowl or look at me with a glare or hatred. But…" _Buuuut…?_ Trevor stopped speaking, and when he found the words he was looking for, his voice shook, "I never know what to say around you. I'm not very good with describing my feelings, but I do know that everytime I see you, I just want to make you mine. I want you to be mine. I want to hold you, do so many things with and to you. When we spoke on the phone… I couldn't help but wish you were with me. It felt so good, knowing you were home, waiting for me. I'm sorry." My heart dropped. "I don't think I'll ever be ready to let you go." I stopped moving. I know I already resolved to leave no matter what, but I piece of me was hoping he would just let me go. Wishful thinking, but it was a minor thought within me nonetheless.

"Is there anything I could do… to make you not feel this way? A-a-a-anything I can do," I could feel tears well up, threatening to pour out, my lip quivering, "to convince you to let me go?" His dark brown eyes bore into me. The amount of hurt on his face mirrored my own.

"No. I don't think so." He pulled me into him, hugging, clinging, fearful of the inevitable. "I… I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. At first I thought you were going to get on my nerves, bug the shit out of me, attempt to run, get into trouble or kidnapped by some other people… You've done none of those things. You're so smart. You haven't manipulate me, you're so honest. I've never met anyone like you. I-I-I never realized how much I wanted to be with a person until I met you. I know you want to leave, but… I can't let go. I'm scared that if I do, I'll never see you again, never be able to be around someone as amazing as you." He squeezed me tighter. "This whole situation is fucked. I took you from your home, and I want to change the relationship because I didn't realize I was kidnapping the love of my life. I don't want this to change. Ever. You and Ron playing pranks on each other all the time, it's fine. I've never laughed so hard in my life. Everybody seems happier when you're around, people listen when you're around. I can't help but want to keep that forever." He pulled away quickly, held both of my hands, got down on one knee. My eyes grew wide. _What the hell is going on?_

"I know it's wrong for me to ask but if I take you home, let you see people, let you hang out for a while, can I ask you to come back with me? Stay with me? You can continue to do schooling and what not but I… I want to be with you. I don't think I can taste what it was like being alone again."

 _I… I have no idea what to say._


	31. A Few Weeks

I stood silent, my hands in Trevor's. I was unsure how to answer such a serious question. I made a quick glance around me; we were still in Sandy Shores, but standing in front of a large body of water. With each wave of water, I could feel a few specks splash onto my arm or leg every so often; Trevor's body acting more like a shield towards it as the wind began to pick up. When I found a few words, I began,

"T-Trevor…" Trevor's face practically crumpled, letting go of my hands, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my abdomen.

"I don't need an answer now, I can wait. I-I-I-I…" His words became screeches, almost banshee like, "I don't want to be alone! Please!" I could feel his tears through my shirt, discomfort flooded through me. Unsure what to do, but wanting this particular moment to end, I called out to him,

"Trevor!" Sniffling and choking on sobs, he looked up at me. His eyes were big, tears streaming down his face, lower lip trembling; almost like a child wishing their mother wouldn't leave them. "Calm down okay?" I sighed. "I do need time to make a serious decision. I want to go home, stay home, live my life. I think in your mind, you want me to stay in the trailer. For good. And I don't think I can do that. I have really big plans in my life, it's not over. It doesn't matter how much of my life or the people within it have run past me. I'm going to continue aiming for my goals that I've laid out no matter how long it will take me. Life is not a race to see who finishes last, that doesn't make sense. It's a time to try and experience new things. I don't think, currently, that I can accept your offer, because there are so many more things I want to do." I held his face in my hands, hoping it would calm him down, bring him a little more comfort than I could currently give him. "My life is going in one direction and yours is going in another. I think it's still kind of wrong for a hostage and kidnapper to even have this type of relationship. You might hate that thought, but that's the reality of it. Even if you were to let me see my friends, family, school and continue what I was doing; am I really free? Am I really living my own life? Or am I living in an illusion that you created so that you can have piece of mind? While I think about answering your question, and I will seriously think about it; I want you to seriously think about what I'm saying. Maybe you should take a step back. You already admitted that it's fucked up, but only stopped half-way through that thought. So I'd like you to think a little bit harder on it. Realize that my position right now is not one where I can immediately jump on a different boat." I pressed my forehead up against his. _I'm putting a little bit of trust into you to give you comfort._ Sighing I continued, "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes either. Do you understand?" Tears still trickled down his face as I caress his cheeks. His skin was rough, scars scattered everywhere. His face still spelled the pain of being told no, but this was for the best. Blinking away the rest of his tears, he grasped my hands, pulling them down and away from his face. He slowly stood up.

"I… I understand what you're saying." The solemn tone hit me hard. Unable to look at him, I decided to stare at his feet. "I just ask… I just…" He let go of my left hand and placed it under my chin, using one finger to force my head up to look at him. "I'm asking for a chance to show you that I'm not lying to you. I'm not trying to manipulate you. I love you for you. Just please. I want to know, what love is like, when it's returned. I feel with you… it can be real." His face moved closer, his lips were so close to touching my own. I could feel his breath on my face.

"What kind of chance are you asking for?" Pausing only for a moment, his eyes quickly glanced between my own and my lips.

"Treat me like I'm not the person who stole you away. Treat me… like someone you would love. Even if you don't mean it now… I want to know what that's like."

"What do I get out of that?" Slightly taken back, he spoke slowly,

"I… don't know. I can give you more freedom outside. I could beat up Ron for you." _Wow, I'm really tempted to accept that buuuuut he can do better._ "I… could let you communicate with people you know… or want to." _That will be a huge advantage. I… I could do something with that._ I nodded.

"Okay. It's a deal then." As if that was the singular green light he was waiting for, Trevor closed the distance between us, crushing his lips against mine. He removed his hands from my chin and right hand, tangling one in my hair and the other around the middle of my back. The height different was more noticable. He would have to lean down even farther to wrap around my waist. My own hands, trailing up, cupped his face, kissing back with the same passion he did. The first time he had kissed me, it was rough, his tongue had forced its way into my mouth, explored as much as it could before Tracey was able to interrupt. This kiss was beyond different. My mind felt far more dizzy, my arms and legs almost becoming jelly as he continued to cling on to me. His tongue teased at my lips, asking for permission; it almost felt like he was scared to make the wrong move on something that he had forced on me before. Parting my lips, I greeted his tongue with my own. My mind kept trying to race back to reality, but it became more and more evident this was a losing battle. Trevor through breathless words whispered,

"You should only be thinking of me." His hand that had been clutching my left side at the ribs, trailed slowly across my back towards the right side. It sent shivers down my spine as he leaned closer in so as to move his left hand farther down to grasp my hip. His right hand untangled itself out of my hair, mimicking the other. My own hands trailed down to his shoulders. He moved from my lips to my neck, covering it in kisses, every now and then grazing his teeth against my skin. "I've dreamt about you." The sound of his voice, vibrating against my skin made me shiver; blood rushing to my face in embarrassment as he continued to speak, "I thought about the first time I kissed you, replaying it in my head. How sweet you tasted and how soft your lips were." My whole body shook as he bit a particular spot near the nape of my neck. The air caught in my throat as he switched between biting and sucking it. "I'm going to make sure everyone knows that you're mine." My hands gripped his shoulders. I felt a wave of what could be described as cool heat wash over my body. His hands, no longer gripping my hips, were kneading my breasts roughly over the tank top I wore. "So soft." Completely lost in what I was feeling, I jumped at the sound of a phone ringing. It took me a short while to realize it was phone while Trevor paid it no mind. I stuttered out,

"T-Trevor. Your ph-phone." He pulled away in a groan, angrily answering his phone,

"The fuck. Do you want? I'm in the middle of something." He was breathing as heavily as I was. I attempted to fix my shirt, mind still fuzzy, as Trevor began to yell more into the phone,

"Are you so fucking inept that you can't even fucking watch one single person?! Are you fucking stupid?! I don't give a fuck what he said to you, do your fucking job!" He quickly hung up the phone, grabbed my hand and started speed walking into the direction of the trailer.

"Sorry we're in a bit of a rush. That was Ron being a little bitch." As we approached it, I saw Ron pacing back and forth on the porch in a craze. Trevor stopped just a few yards short, turning towards me in a curious fashion.

"I forgot Michael was here and you have a rather large hickey on your neck. I'm going to call RON! Over here and get you a light jacket to hide it." He had a grin on his face, lopsided, almost dopey, as Ron ran to meet us.

 _Oh man… what have I done?_

The next few weeks flew by. Patricia and I spent time cooking together, while Michael sat back and relaxed. Ron and Trevor, I was sure, were off causing trouble, wrecking havoc, normal routine. Trevor would take Patricia on long walks every now and then. She would relay excitedly to me the type of things he would say and how kind he was. I guess her husband was a piece of work for her to think Trevor was the best thing. Michael continuously complained about Trevor, leaving him behind and having a high school romance with Patricia. He had made an off comment about the hickey left on my neck, leaving me embarrassed and non-responsive to his questioning. There were a few times Trevor came home drunk. Michael and Patricia protected me from him; irritating him in a way that would make him go for a walk, taking Patricia with him on the way out. She could so easily calm him down in a way that, as soon as he came home, he would crash. She usually would go into the same room as him, and the next day tell me the very close to horrifying things he planned to do to me.

The first time, he told her that while he had no problem with Patricia in the bedroom, he just very specifically wanted me that night. Told her that he wanted to taste me, feel what it was like inside of me. It sent a shiver down my spine just thinking about it, and I would shift in my seat anytime he sat next to me. A few times he told her and Michael that it was time that he ravaged my body. He described in detail to Michael how he wanted our first time to be, and what he wanted to say. Michael told me, 'you don't want to know,' but after pushing him a bit he regrettably told me. Patricia made sure that she was the first to greet Trevor. He never would push past her, ignore or or hurt her in any way.

But the days passed by nicely enough. Ron and I hardly spoke which was great but it was also a problem. I had no idea what Trevor was doing. He would sometimes come in smelling like gunpowder and smoke. One of the few times I had to patch him up was when a bullet had grazed his back, horizontally across. He was laying down in his bedroom, door closed as I tried to clean it out .

"It's not that bad!" He protested. A loud hiss came from his lips as I poured a bit of alcohol over the injury, catching it with a cloth.

"Sure, sure. You aren't just bleeding all over the place, didn't just ruin three shirts in a row." It came out exasperated, thick with sarcasm.. _He seems to have a death wish, putting himself in all these dangerous situations._

"Well that's why I have you. Patch me up, make me one piece again and then I can do what needs to be done for my business." The pride in his voice made me want to laugh. _Sure. "Business."_

"Here sit up." I got off the bed, as Trevor shifted so that his legs dropped to the floor. I moved in, wrapping gauze around his abdomen so as to cover his back and stomach. I was practically hugging him. "Let me know if it's too tight." I put on the finishing touches and stepped away from him, putting the remaining gauze into the first aid kit. _We are going to need more gauze at this rate._

I felt arms around my stomach, hot breath in my ear.

"Thank you." I felt light kisses on my ear, trail down to my neck. My hand reached up, touching his face.

"Trevor, we have guests." He began to nuzzle my neck.

"I know, but I don't really get any moments like this with you." He breathed in deeply. "I want to savor it." His hands trailed up, cupping my breasts. "These are perfect." He started kissing and biting my neck, hands exploring my body. My own hands, covered his own, trying to stop him from touching and grabbing things that he shouldn't. "I need you now." His husky voice made me quiver. He gently shook off my hand, changing our roles.. He pulled my hand down and towards him, forcing me to feel and rub how hard he had gotten. "Fuck." He hissed against my skin as he bucked into my hand. He removed his hand from mine, quickly pulling down his pants to free himself. I moved my hand away, but it was quickly snatched back, closing around something hot and wet. I could feel him moving behind me, thrusting into my hand. "Fuck…feels… so good." He breathed heavily into my ear, blooding rushing to my face. His other hand found its way to my own area, shoving into the front of my shorts, breaching my underwear. I grabbed his hand, desperately trying to pull it away, using all my strength to move him. "Don't think I forgot about you. Do you want it?" I shook my head vigorously. He bit the top of my ear hard, making me gasp as he inserted a single thick finger into me. Tears burned my eyes as I struggled to move away from him. "It feels like you do, so fucking hot." Finally finding the words to protest, I stuttered out,

"S-s-stop. Trevor."

"Ju-just a little longer. I'm going to cu-cum." He started moaning in my ear, the sounds embarrassing me even more. His finger starting to thrusting in and out of me. "It seems like I'm not the only one who needs a little more. So fucking wet." His hips began to thrust erratically, wet squelching sounds and his moans fillings the room. "I'm so fucking close." He whined.

"T-Trevor. Please stop." I begged. Every now and then his finger nail would scape the inside, causing me to jolt in pain.

A loud bang on the door, and a shout from the other side broke the small bubble we had placed ourselves in.

"Trevor! What the fuck is taking so long?!" _Michael!_ Trevor growled loudly,

"What the fuck is your problem?! I'm in the middle of something!"

"Your fucking maid wants to start a fight and I'm going to fucking deck him!" Groaning in frustration, he let go of everything. I removed my hand from him as his finger exited my body. He was quick to turn me around and crush his lips onto mine, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Pulling away, he spoke in breathless words,

"Don't worry. I'll make you feel good soon enough." As he walked, pushing past Michael; I straightened my clothes out, continuing to stare at the floor.

"Hey, kid." Michael called out to me. I jumped at the sound of Trevor screaming at Ron. I clutched my arms, gripping tightly to calm myself down. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Michael.

"Are you okay? What did he do?" Anger grew in Michael's voice. "Trevor! What the fuck did you do to Lily?!" Trying not to cry, I whispered,

"It's okay Michael. It's okay."

"It's not fucking okay. Trevor! I'm going to fucking kick his ass." I grabbed onto Michael's arm, stopping any more movement towards Trevor's direction.

"Michael, it's fine! I-I am…" I was trying to whisper, "I made a deal with him, I didn't think it would include this but I don't think there will be anything you can do. If I do this, then I'll be able to contact people, people I know." Michael looking at the hurt in my face replied,

"I understand what you're trying to do, but this isn't good for you. For anyone. No one should do this to themselves." He pulled me into a hug. "I promised I would help you remember? I won't break my word." Hugging back I replied in choked sobs,

"Thank you."

 _At least there's Michael._

For the next week and a half, Michael was keeping close to me in everything that I did. Cooking, cleaning and even relaxing, Michael was either helping me or creating a wall between Trevor and I.

One particular evening, Trevor was relaxing with Patricia, watching TV. I had just finished the dishes with Michael and joined the both of them on the futon. The program was nothing short of boring, and after an exhausting day of cooking and cleaning, I could feel my eyes getting heavy. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I thought I had fallen asleep leaning on the back of the futon, but as I jolted awake, I found that it was Michael's shoulder. Trevor angrily sending Michael daggers as he stared at him.

"Ignore him, you look tired. Go ahead and sleep." I smiled tiredly and fell back asleep. I was woken back up to him moving and dropping my head to the futon. Half-asleep I sat up, looking up at Michael. He stood defiantly against Trevor, while Patricia stood between them saying,

"Boys, boys. Mija is sleeping. Stop this nonsense."

"Fine. Fine." Trevor barked. He backed off, and headed to the bedroom, Patricia following quickly behind. The door gently closed behind them and Trevor's squeaky and frustrated voice could be heard, but no words deciphered.

"You're okay kid. Trevor was just being a jealous asshole." I nodded, confused. "Just head back to sleep." Readjusting, and putting my head back on the futon, I could feel sleep take me again.

 _So...tired._

Probably the strangest event to occur was when Michael, Patricia and I had sat down to assemble a puzzle Trevor had brought us. He got up for a quick cup of coffee as someone entered the front door. Paying them no attention, we continued to talk and assign parts of the puzzle to each other.

"I would like the bottom corner here, with the little house." I stated.

"I'll take the little market on this side." Patricia pointed to a rather large part of it.

"I'll take… wait…." Michael got quiet. "That just leaves me all the goddamn trees! Those are the hardest pieces to put together!"

"Oh come on!" I laughed. "There's nothing wrong with a little challenge, I have a couple trees."

"Yeah, but I get the whole upper region, and it's all motherfucking trees. Trevor's side is all flowers and that's waaaay easier than fucking trees." Michael retorted. Patricia started laughing,

"Mijo, the trees are fun to do, look at all of the pretty leaves."

"Sorry Mrs. Madrazo, but all of the leaf pieces look the same. Here let me show you." He started pooling all the pieces together. "Look at this one, ahhh nice leaf shape, oh wait here's another. The same leaf shape, what a surprise. Oh look another." As Michael became more and more dramatic, I began laughing too hard to even say anything. Michael while laughing continued,

"I'm just saying that I'm right." He put his hands up. I clutched my stomach.

"Ahh it hurts." Trevor quietly joined us and started working on his side.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I still didn't agree to this!" Michael exclaimed.

"Well I'm working on this side so you are defaulted to that one." Trevor said nonchalantly. It was a out of character for him to just blow someone off rather than argue. "When you buy a puzzle, you can choose the main side you want to work on." Michael groaned, working on his side, bitching every so often.

 _This is weirdly comfortable._

It was a strange thing to see Ron in the trailer after a couple weeks of him not being there. Trevor and Michael had left to do something 'important' I guess. I was sitting next to Patricia at the table, finishing the section Michael had given up on.

"Lily." So rarely did I hear Ron use my name. I turned towards him. The look on his face was odd, as if he was anxious about something.

"What's up Ron?" I smiled at him. _Something's up._

"I… I was wondering," He started, "can't you and Mrs. Madrazo stay here? Ca-Can you convince Michael too? To stay I mean." Taken back, I asked,

"Whoa, whoa. What's up all of a sudden? Why are you asking us this?" I motioned between Patricia and I, who shared the same shocked expression.

"It's just that… he had this look on his face when y'all were putting the puzzle together. It looked like he finally had everything he wanted, like everyone he desired was in one spot. He… looked so happy." Patricia and I exchanged glances. I returned my attention to Ron.

"Ron…" I started.

"Mija, I will tell him." I turned to look at Patricia. "We are not from here. I made a vow to my husband that unlike my husband I will keep. Lily has obligations elsewhere. I am sorry, but we can't stay mijo." Ron frowned. Patricia then turned to me.

"Mija, lo siento. No, no le convencí. Te ama… mucho." I nodded, a solemn look on my face. I turned away from both of them. Ron sighed in disappointment.

"Okay, well it was worth a shot." I nodded, still looking away.

A loud bang could be heard at the door.

"Great news! I am no longer in exile!" Turning my attention to the front, I saw Michael, with a large grin on his face and Trevor who seemed to look the opposite. He said nothing to Michael as he passed him, making a beeline straight for Patricia. I stood up quickly, giving them space and heading over to Michael.

"What do you mean?" I said in a low voice, glancing in Trevor's direction to see him practically crumble into Patricia's lap.

"We got something to make that crazy mexican motherfucker chill the fuck out, make us even, and as long as we give back his wife, all will be well." I grinned and replied,

"At least you can get out of here." His grin disappeared, returning my tone.

"I'm sorry I can't bring you with me. I tried to talk to him about it, and we agreed on Patricia, but you… I'm sorry. His attachment to you is something I can't break. When he gets attached, he gets attached. I'm… really sorry."

"Don't be! I'm happy for you. It's better that only one of us is stuck here, rather than three of us." We smiled at each other.

"You really are too nice." I looked at Michael confused, when Trevor spoke up.

"Lily." I turned towards him. "It's time for Patricia to go home." He was trying so hard not to cry. Patricia walked over to me, and brought me into a tight hug.

"Mija, you stay strong." She whispered ever so quietly. "I'll be rooting for you."

"Gracias… Patricia." I hugged her just as tightly. This woman had been so kind to me, protecting me from Trevor, but it's true. Neither of us belong here.

 _The two people who protected me are leaving me. I'll have to leave soon to protect myself._

The room felt quiet without Patricia. Michael gave me a tight hug.

"Be good kid. Make Trevor call me if you need to talk okay?" I nodded, a small silent smile on my face. Pulling away, I replied,

"I will! Hopefully you'll be able to talk." Michael shook his head,

"I'll make time. You're in a situation that you're going to need it. I apologize ahead of time if Tracey takes the phone from me, I already know she's going to." I laughed,

"I'm sure too." Trevor barged in, red eyed with a deep frown on his face.

"Fuck off Mikey."

"Ehh, fuck you too." Michael walked out, waving back to me. Trevor remained quiet in the middle of the room, looking at me. I approached him gently, concerned,

"Trevor?" _I know he just dropped her off, but what's wrong._ He started a sentence, but immediately, dropped to his knees and started sobbing. I thought back to what we had agreed upon, the deal. _Act as if he wasn't the person who kidnapped me._ I took a deep breath, sank to my knees, wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He reciprocated by hugging me back, squeezing me tightly.

"I… I just feel like everyone I love, abandons me." He cried.

"We aren't abandoning you Trevor. We're going home." I said quietly. He pulled away from me, and as my arms set back down in front of me, I saw large tears roll down my face.

"I can't lose you. I can't handle you leaving too." He took both of my hands into his. "Please, promise me."

"Trevor…"

"Please." He began to loudly sob, burying his head into my lap. I lifted his head,

"Trevor, you know I can't promise that." His eyes focused away from me. "And about our deal." Trevor's eyes were full of panic.

"Trevor, I want you to understand that while I despised you at first from taking me from my home; I think my feelings have changed to ones of indifference right now. I don't despise you, but I don't think I'm at the stage of liking you yet. I want to go home, where I'm free to go where I please. Right now I feel like a caged bird, that's pretty to look at, but seeing it fly away would hurt more than it dying. I'm willing to make you a deal though. If I go back, and see that the entire rest of the world has left without me and I have _no_ chance in hell in getting my life back on track, then fine. I'll come back and stay. No questions, no arguments. But I need you to understand that I'm not someone for you to put chains on and keep, I'm a person. Not a two dimensional piece of paper that has no depth or ideas." He nodded quietly. He gently placed his head on my lap, removed his hands from mine and wrapped his arms around me. I could still hear him sniffle every now and then.

 _Well this went as bad as you could expect._


	32. The Beginning of the End

After Trevor's crying fit, I tried to take Patricia's lead. I laid him gently on the bed, let him hold me as long as he wanted and just tried to comfort him. I ended up falling asleep, wrapped in his arms, against his chest. I woke up, gently to the sound of my name.

"Lily." My eyes fluttered open. I expected to see a chest, instead it was Trevor's face.

"Morning." I mumbled. Usually Trevor's face would have me wide-awake, but for some reason, I still felt as tired as I did the night before. _Maybe this is some weird dream._ My eyes shut again, still heavy with sleep. I felt a pair of lips brush my own before pressing them against mine. Trevor easily part my lips, exploring my mouth as I caressed his cheek with my hand. Kissing back, I shifted my arm so that my hand could touch his other cheek. _This has got to be a dream, I don't ever feel this comfortable with him._ I felt his hands massaging my hips, roughly moving his hands upwards. He broke the kiss, moving to my neck to nibble and suck at. I trailed my hands down to his shoulders. He removed one of his hands from my chest, took my left hand and-

I jolted awake to the sound of clanging metal. Turning in the bed, immediately sitting up, I came face to face with Ron banging two pans together.

"It's noon! Get up!" _YOU FUCKIN-_ _$#%!_ I jumped out of bed, glaring at Ron who had turned around and walked back into the kitchen. With my heart pounding loudly in my chest, I followed Ron angrily.

"Where's Trevor?" I inquired, a strong hint of irritation in my voice. _$# $#%$^!_

"He had something to do, told me to let you sleep in, but you have chores." _%#$%$!_

"Sure, what are they?"

"Well first off, I suck at making coffee, so I need a new pot. Second we need to clean the trailer, you haven't been doing a good enough job." _Oh straight up, I'm going to kill him._

"Fine, but why the fuck are you in such a bad mood?" Ron silently glared at the floor before speaking,

"Because Trevor's leaving and not coming back for a while, so I'm going to be stuck with you for maybe even longer." _He's leaving soon._ A light bulb went off in my head. _This is my chance to put my plan into action._

"Bitch, I should be the one in bad mood." _Play it cool, act normal._ "The thought of being stuck with you for another month again makes me want to barf."

"Not like we can do anything about it." _Maybe not you._

"Sure, but if you pull one prank, I'm going to make you regret it." He turned his attention to me,

"Let's remember who won last time."

"You lost if I recall."

"Well you recall wrong!"

"You know what-"

"What?" A low voice interrupted my sentence. I turned towards it, Trevor leaned on the door frame. The dream popped back into my head, and instead of discomfort, embarrassment flooded my body.

"Trevor… and I made a deal and he said he would beat you up for me." I blurted it out quickly, hoping to sound natural. Ron looked between Trevor and I.

"T-"

"It's true and I will do it if you mess with her." _Another light bulb went off in head_.

"He woke me up by banging two pans together. I was so scared." I forced myself to frown. I placed my hand on my chest, feeling my heart beat; embarrassment was causing my heart to beat fast. "Ahhh, it's still beating really fast." The anger in Trevor's face was almost indescribable. He grit his teeth, tightly clenched his fist.

"Well now I'm just going to FUCKING punch you for not FOLLOWING MY GODDAMN ORDERS!" Trevor reeled back, throwing a fist at Ron's face. It was so fast, Ron flew back a bit, crumpled to the floor, knocked the fuck out. _That went WAY better than expected!_ Looking back at Trevor, the anger dissipated from his face, as he approached me.

"I have something to tell you." He gently grabbed my hand and led me back to the bedroom. I closed the door behind me as I entered.

"I'm sure Ron already told you that I'll be heading out soon." He reached for my other hand, which I gave. He rubbed my knuckles. "I don't know when I'll be back because of some assholes, but…" He pulled me into a hug. "Please try and be nice to him. I know he's an asshole but you two fighting doesn't make my life easier." I returned the hug.

"I'll try, but he starts it." I said exasperated.

"I get that." Silence crept. I decided to speak first.

"What time do you leave?"

"Tonight."

"Oh…" Unsure what to say, we grew quiet again. _This will work in my favor greatly._ Trevor began to rub my back. I suddenly felt tired again, closing my eyes for only a quick second.

"Lily!" I jolted awake. I found myself on Trevor's bed, with him gently caressing my face.

"Are you okay?" I nodded.

"Just very tired." I tiredly replied. I smiled up at him.

"Makes sense, you really didn't get that much sleep last night." Trevor returned my smile. "How about you sleep some more?" A piece of me for some reason felt panicked.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, anxiety could be heard in my tone. He looked a little shocked at first, before move to the other side of the bed, laid down and pulled me into his arms. I held onto the with my own hands. "You can't go anywhere yet. I want to see you off." Everything was coming out mumbled, unsure as to whether or not he heard it.

"Okay." He whispered. I was out like a light as soon as he said it.

 _Time for my plan to go into action._


	33. Let's Do This

Hello! Thank you for reading this far! This is the final chapter of Part 1! I will be starting Part 2 and will be posting on a more consistent pace! Please let me know what you think!

I was gently woken up by Trevor stroking my hair. I looked up to see his face; relaxed features, almost mesmerized by something.

"Hey." Trevor whispered with a smile.

"What time is it?" I asked returning his smile. Moving my head slightly I found myself laying on his upper arm, rather than the pillow I was sure to have first been on.

"It's about 8 o'clock in the evening." I groaned as I stretched and sat up. _I'm leaving soon._ Before I could move anymore, I felt Trevor's arm across my waist drag me closer to him. His other arm fully wrapped around my back, my head laid on his chest. "I'm going to miss you." There was this lack of discomfort in this moment that I should have felt. I wasn't sure why that was, but I had no time to think about it.

"I'm going to miss you keeping Ron in line."

"You're not going to miss me?"

"I'll miss you, I'm just more worried about Ron being a jerk."

"Oh that won't be a problem. That punch'll keep him down for a while. Maybe not incapacitated, but he'll behave." _He'll check himself before he wrecks himself._ Trevor shot me a toothy grin. He swooped in, pressing a quick kiss on my lips. "I'm glad that you'll miss me though."

"T-T-Trevor?" Ron's nervous voice came through the door.

"What do you want Ron?!" Trevor yelled.

"You said to let you know when it was 8…"

"Fine, get my shit ready." We moved away from each other. Following him into the kitchen, Ron stood with a bruised face with the nice touch of a black eye. His lip had split and his nose looked a little fucked up. Dry blood was still on his face, cracked against the skin of his cheek and upper lip. Trevor and Ron picked up two large duffel bags.

"Gonna need these." Trevor grunted as he picked one of them up. The clang of metal could be heard as they continued to move to the door. I looked at each of them.

"Do you need help? Can I come outside too?" Trevor smiled and replied,

"You can come outside, just wait in here until we come back." I nodded. As soon as they walked outside the door, I ran to the cupboards. Out of one, I grabbed a hoodie and out of another I grabbed packs of sugar. _Will this be enough?_ Quickly closing the cupboard, shoving the packets into my pockets, I waited for Trevor and Ron to walk back in. Only Trevor came back.

"Ron's trying to get the bags into the back, come on." He held his hand out to me. I took it, and was led outside to the cool desert air. Ron was at the bed of the truck, struggling to pull up one of the bags. _Where's Wade when you need him?_ Trevor let go of my hand to help Ron, while I walked around the bodhi. Trevor was making Ron go through a whole list of things, to ensure he didn't forget any of Trevor's belongings. As they spoke, Trevor getting angrier and angrier, I gently opened the gas lid. I saw Trevor quickly run back into the trailer, while Ron ran after him. _They… forgot about me? Doesn't matter!_ I quickly started placing the packs of sugar into the tank, pushing them down as quickly as possible.

"Where is it?!" I heard Trevor yell. I quickly closed the gas tank up, ensured no more sugar packets were in my hands, and moved to the duffel bags. They were uneven, strange shapes poking and pushing fabric outward. I attempted to pick one up, but the weight was far more than I could lift. "You're supposed to be outside idiot! Why did you follow me in?!" Ron busted through the doors, sweat and blood running down his face; a sigh of relief escaping his lips as he saw me. He ran towards me, stopping in front of the bags.

"Well… I guess I was right about you not being able to do your job." I smirked. Ron, irritated, retorted,

"Shut up! I'll have you know that this work is harder than anything you can possibly do!"

"Sure, sure." Trevor came out of the trailer, slamming the door open and rushing over to us.

"Found it you stupid fucker. It was on the table." Ron embarrassed apologized,

"Sorry Trevor."

"Better be fucking sorry. You trying to waste my precious fucking time?" Trevor growled, his entire body ready to pummel Ron into submission. "Now go wait by the fucking door." Ron started walking away, until Trevor screamed, "Run!" in which he picked up the pace and booked it to the trailer. Trevor's brows were still furrowed in irritation as he turned to me. I had hopped on the tailgate with the bags to my left.

"Now then," His eyebrows quickly relaxed and his voice melted into a low tone, "I was kind of hoping we would have time to get to know each other a bit more intimately," he moved closer, resting one hand on my hip and the other on the tailgate, "but it seems that will have to wait." _I'm still supposed to pretend._ I placed my hands on his chest, looking up and commented,

"I guess it will have to wait. Do you know when you'll come back?" My hands trailed up to his shoulders.

"No, and I'm hoping this whole thing will blow over soon, 'cause it's a waste of my goddamn time but I don't have a choice in the matter currently. But when it does, I'm hoping maybe we can redo that date."

"Sure, maybe somewhere not so fancy. I think there was a little too much pressure to do that… but I did like the suit." I smiled. _I did like that suit._

"Maybe I'll find an occasion to wear it, but I'd like you to wear that dress again." His voice was low, seductive.

"I wouldn't mind that too much, although I think you stare a little too much." I joked.

"Well how can I take my eyes off such a beautiful lady?" One hand had moved to my thigh, gripping it, while the other caressed my cheek, trailing and entangling itself into my hair, before pulling me forward into a warm kiss. He pulled away first, "We'll finish this later but I do have an important thing to do, so I gotta cut this short." He stepped back, giving me room to hop down.

"Ron!" Upon hearing his name, he came out running towards the truck. "Take Lily back inside." Trevor pushed the tailgate up. "I'll be back whenever I get this shit done. So be good. If I heard on the phone that you're harassing her or she's not eating because of you, I'm going to fucking break your legs do you understand?" Ron nodded vigorously.

"Absolutely Trevor! Going to treat Lily very nicely."

"Good, good." Trevor walked away, while I followed Ron back to the trailer. We watch Trevor drive away, speeding down the roads of Sandy Shores.

"Come on, let's get back in." Ron stated. I nodded. As we walked in, I turned towards Ron.

"Do you have Michael's number? I wanna talk to Michael." Ron looked at me confused,

"Yes… but why?" The grimace on his face said he was trying to not be mean.

"I'm sad. I wanna talk to Michael. I don't think Trevor would really let me borrow his phone to call Michael. I promise I'll be good if you let me talk to Michael." I whined. I know he overheard Michael and Trevor talking about letting me call them from anyone's phone, and with anticipation, I held my hand out. Ron hesitantly handed it to me, frowning,

"Okay… but not too long, I never know if Trevor's going to call me."

"Oookie." I snatched the phone, running through the numbers to see Michael's name. Clicking it, I held the phone up to my ear, while Ron stayed close by. _So nosey._ A voice on the other side picked up,

"What reason do you have to call me?" It came out tired.

"Hi Michael." His tone changed,

"Oh hey Lily. They letting you call?"

"Yeah, Trevor left and now I'm stuck with Ron. It sucks." Ron sent me a glare.

"That does suck kiddo." I paused before starting.

"I'm finishing the puzzle tonight." Michael paused. On one of Trevor and Patricia's long walks, we had talked about Michael helping me escape. We needed a signal, something that no one else would know or think nothing of. I had just placed a piece of the puzzle into its neat slot, the door of the cottage.

"We'll go with this puzzle. When you're ready to make a move, call me, tell me you're finishing the puzzle." We decided to leave it, pretend we were bored of it and play some card games. It was the best and simplest idea we could come up with. With Ron's impatient face eyeing his phone, I was waiting for Michael to reply.

"Oh?" It sounded like he was faking a curious tone.

"Yep, Everyone finished, but you left your section incomplete. You know the left side looks great but the upper region, which is yours, does not."

"Listen those trees, were hard."

"Excuses, excuses. I gotta pick up the pieces and finish everything. I mean you aren't going to visit."

"I'll visit if Trevor let's me, but it might be more of an enforced desert. I don't like the desert." Ron impatiently crossed his arms across his chest and glared at me.

"Ugggh, Ron is making me give the phone back. It was good talking to you."

"It was good talking to you too. Good luck with the trees."

"They're going to suck, but thanks." I hung up the phone, passed it over to Ron, who quickly put it back into his pocket.

SONG 1: I think Tik Tok (Nightcore Version) goes very well with this! If you don't like nightcore then an alternative is The Turntable Turnabout (Mystery Skulls- Money).

Tik Tok: watch?v=TIAT58S1CiY

Mystery Skulls: watch?v=lhjk5x54bsE

An hour passed, Ron stared boredly at the tv, while I sat next to the puzzle. Ron turned to me, pulled out the handcuffs, and stated,

"I'll be right back." He handcuffed my right hand and then to the chair.

"Come on, I need that for puzzles. I'm right-handed." He groaned, taking them off, forcing me to move the chair and handcuffed the left hand.

"Thank yooou." He walked away, irritated. Hearing the door close, I quickly turned my body towards my left, lifting the top of the chair off, pulling the handcuff up. I put it back down, and focused on the final handcuff. Pulling a bobby pin out of my hair, I quickly opened it up, placed one half in, turned 70 degrees, put the back of the pin in and turned. As the handcuffs unlocked, I pulled it off, and grabbed my chair. I placed it in front of a cupboard, opening it to find a large rope. I quickly stepped off the chair, and tied one end onto the door handle. Taking the other end, I tied it to one handcuff, closing the handcuff as tightly as I could. Taking the handcuff connected to the rope, I quickly wrapped it around the leg of the futon, cuffing the metal seat. _The door moves inward, so I don't get much time with that._ Moving to the other end of the futon, I reached under, grabbing the sneakers I came here with. I quickly placed some socks and sneakers on. _I know that the front door is rigged, I watched him do it._ I moved towards the tv.

Lifting the window, I crawled through and fell to the ground. My feet began moving on their own. I ran to the other end of Trevor's trailer, jumping the fence into Ron's trailer space. With the darkness helping hide that I was there, I continued to run in the same direction, hopping a few more fences before I crossed left to another few houses. I saw the railroad tracks up ahead. I crossed the main road, jumping the small ditch that lay before the tracks. As my left foot touched down on the soft sand, I slipped down, falling on my back. The wind knocked out of me, I tried to get back up. _That train is going to be here soon, I need to be on the correct side!_ My legs and arms trembling, I coughed as I stood. A slight dizziness hit me as I climbed the small ditch again, walked over the tracks, and crouched on the other side.

The lights of the railroad gate being to light up, a ringing sound stinging my ears. The sound of the train horn echoed through the area. _It's heading… south._ I kept crouched, letting the train pass only a short ways before I stood, running with the train. I caught the sight of an open door just behind me. Looking forward, a small bridge with a metal rail was coming up. Trying to move faster, I ran onto the metal bar, finding myself even with door. I jumped in, landing on one foot and rolling. With both hands on the floor of the freight car, I quickly stood, and closed the door of the side aiming towards the highway. The other door, I closed half-way, needing to see where I was going. I slumped back against the wall, exhausted from the run. I reached into the pocket of the hoodie and pulled out a small headphone piece.

Before Michael had left, he had handed them to me, telling me to keep it hidden. He had mentioned that it had a great range and I would be able to track everyone's move. I had my doubts but if he said so, then I would believe him. Placing it into my ear and turning it on, I was greeted with a loud, angry booming voice.

"I'm asking you for fucking help so you BETTER FUCKING HELP. YOU OWE ME ONE REMEMBER!" Trevor, furious continued to yell and rant, "I don't know why but my fucking truck is being a piece of shit, she locked Ron into the bathroom AND she got out!:

"Trevor! Maybe it's a sign that you should let her go!" Michael argued back.

"Oh you fat fucking snake! I'm sure you had something to do with this didn't you?!"

"Dawg, why don't you just let her go?" Franklin's voice came in confused and angry.

"Neither of you understand how I feel! I… I'm not ready to let her go! I… We made a deal! I need more time!"

"You're coming up with excuses to justify how much of a fucking psychopath you are!"

"Michael… You fucking owe me. I'm not going to tell you again, call everyone and get this fucking shit done. I need her alive and unharmed, do you fucking understand me?!" Anger and desperation rang through his tone. He sounded like he might cry.

"Fine! We'll fucking do it! Where do you want us?"

"Michael, go get Lester. Franklin come pick me up, I'm on the highway, just about to enter Los Santos."

"On it." Michael and Franklin said it, in unison. I brought my knees up to my chest, holding them closer to me than they already were. I heard two clicks and then silence set in. _Someone didn't hang up._ Keeping my breathing under control, I tried to listen who could still be on the line. _Isn't it supposed to shut off when everyone leaves the call, why would the call still go on if there is only one person._ There was another click.

"Trevor?! Where are you? I'm still stuck in here!" The distressed tone of Ron rang through.

"Ron, what were you doing?" Trevor's voice sounded weaker than what it did before. "Why weren't you watching her?" His voice began to crack.

"I handcuffed her to a chair! I Swear I did! There's no way she could have gotten out!" Ron sounded more and more frightened.

"Well she fucking did!" Anger brought his voice back together. "I trust you with one thing. One fucking thing that means the world to me! I love her! And as soon as I get her back, oohhh, I'm going to make sure both of you understand what it means to not FUCKING LISTEN. If she's going where I think she's going… I'll meet you there. I-I'll be there to pick you up and… take you home." Trevor began to sob.

"I'm sorry Trevor." Two clicks, and I was in silence again. I sighed in relief. Looking outside, I saw trees, ranging in size.

 _Guess I'll be here for a while._

After some time passed, I found myself at a loading bay. I quietly snuck off as the train was coming to a halt. As I snuck around, looking for a train bound for my destination, I overheard a distant conversation,

"Hey, where's this one going?"

"This one? Ah, it's heading out of San Andreas. Two states over." _That's my train._ I looked towards the direction they were focusing on, a large train, twice as long as the other one. I started moving towards an open door. Gently climbing on, I quickly closed the doors, and heard voices again.

"Michael, Frank's got me, where are you?"

"Waiting on Lester, he's coming out of his home now."

"Good, good. I have to go free Ron from a situation, so meet me back at the trailer."

"Got it."

"Do we have any idea where she going?" Franklin asked.

"I'm guessing back to her home state. It's two states over, heading east." Trevor replied.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Michael protested.

"Hey they just built that brand new bridge, so we should be fine! The problem will be tracking her. Lester in the car yet?" Trevor asked.

"Right here." My blood ran cold. The man with the cane, who already knew so much about me, was going to help Trevor find me. "Well, we already know, she's probably not going to steal a vehicle, she won't have money for gas so that isn't going to work. She can't head into Los Santos and sneak on a plane, that's too hard. Let's see here, she doesn't have a pilot's license so she isn't stealing one of yours." Lester rambled. _Trevor has a plane? He can fly?!_ _ **W H A T.**_

"So that leaves the trains." Trevor said firmly.

"That would be correct. There's a cargo train leaving in that direction… right now." As soon as he said it, the train I was on came to life and moved at a slow starting pace. "She could be on that."

"Yeah, but how would she get to it? All trains leave from the same station, it's about an hour away. No way she could have run there." Michael asked.

"It's possible she's train hopping. She could have gotten on one in Sandy Shores and ridden it there." Lester immediately said.

"A moving train?" Franklin questioned. Before Lester could answer, Trevor broke in.

"Lester, I want you to understand that if you lie to me about anything, I will hurt you. Now tell me the goddamn truth." A deadly silence broke in. Lester started talking,

"If… If you were to see the credentials that she has under her belt, there would be no question as to how she got onto the train."

"What are her fucking credentials? She's a college student." I could hear Trevor grind his teeth together loudly.

"She's also 27 and only started going back to college. She started as a psychology major, dropped out of that fairly quickly, only one semester. Then she went around and got odd jobs and certifications. Let's see, we have volunteer firefighter and police officer, about five years for those. She also knows first-aid, CPR, AED… uhh.. Let's see… she has run some charity and local marathons for her community, some 5ks. She has taken some classes for being a mechanic…"

"That would explain the truck." Michael stated, almost solemnly. Trevor huffed,

"Well no one mentioned anything to me." Irritation thick in his voice.

"Well, you're the one who kidnapped her. Why would she tell her kidnapper what she can do? And goddamn, she know a lot. What the hell is she going for? Why she in college?" Franklin asked bewildered.

"Well sometimes you have to go to college to do bigger things. She's pre-med." Lester said flatly.

"A doctor? Oh boy, that's intense." Michael sounded proud.

"Anything else?" Trevor desperately asked.

"Well, for one that train is going to be an hour or two ahead of us." Lester pointed out.

"So we need to go free your associate, is he coming with us?" Franklin inquired.

"Yeah. He and I will use his vehicle. The more vehicles the better. Where does she live?"

"Well… she's no longer included in where she used to live. Guess that's what happens when you're gone for a year." Lester's tone was almost condescending. "That doesn't mean she won't head there. We could try and meet her there, but we might miss her."

"You think that's not her final destination?" Franklin seemed to be the only one super unsure in the group.

"She's too smart to head back home. No, no, no. She knows we'll go looking, which means… she got family anywhere?"

"Let me see… It seems like she's got some family up north. We can try and catch her in her hometown, if we miss her, well we can just head up north."

"Think she's making a run for the border?" Michael inquired.

"Well we've got Haines to do that work don't we?" Franklin asked.

"Over my dead fucking body. He can watch the border, but we're the ones taking her back." Trevor growled.

"And lose her across the border?" Michael questioned in a defensive tone.

"If we let Haines get her, then she can be used as a bargaining chip against us. It's best if we get to her first. We already know what Haines is capable of with what he's already making us do." Trevor argued.

"He got a point Michael. I think we should try our hardest to find her first. She might be put into unnecessary danger if Haines gets to her." Franklin noted.

"That's not going to be the only problem. She's now on Devin Weston's list too… Haines must have told him about you holding her." Lester's worried tone mirrored my feelings. "The police have also been told to back off, like everywhere. Stating that they'll personally deal with it, and don't want people to panic."

"Fuck." Trevor's frustration rang through my ears. There was a click and the silence came back. I gently opened the train door a crack. It was incredibly dark, but I couldn't hear any water. _Not crossing yet._ I closed the door back up. I had to stay awake to know what they were doing. I knew this would take about 14 hours. I had to be ready.

 _I have to be ready._

SONG 2: Stitches by Shawn Mendes (I listen to nightcore but either version works) another song that I found works is The Wolf by Siamese.

Stitches (Nightcore): watch?v=5R1In8ae-JU

Stitches (Normal): watch?v=4iNC0NXKyNE

The Wolf: watch?v=lX44CAz-JhU

I hadn't heard anything from anyone for hours. I hadn't brought anything to actually check time so I had to wing it. Opening the door again, light poured in, and the familiar scene of trees, and mountains, of my home, came into view. Looking around, I estimated that I was about 2 miles away from home. _I'll have to take some public transportation._ I walked to the other side, carefully opening it. I could take a downhill jump, might cushion the fall if I roll and I might not be seen by the locals. I pumped myself up, and jumped feet first in a running motion. My right foot touched down and I curled up, causing myself to roll down the small hill. I rolled onto one foot, and pushed myself up and forward, running south towards the direction of home.

I needed to avoid the main roads here too. I quickly went through the streets, keeping my hood up, and passing people. I hit a hiking trail, running through and passed people, until I tripped. I fell onto one knee, out of breath, thirsty. _I'll drink when I get home._ Standing back up, I kept jogging. Running up and down hills, slowly losing power as I hit the top of the final hill. In front of me was my house. I looked around. No cars in front, and there was nothing on the headset. I made a run for it, stopping at the door and reaching under the welcome mat. We always kept our spare key there. Unlocking the door, walking in and relocking it. I fell to my knees. Everything felt like jelly, with no will power to move at the moment, I slumped against the door. After five minutes, I stood up, grabbing water out of the kitchen and thinking of what to do next. Walking through the house, of course none of my stuff was there, but my roommates' stuff were. One of them was the same height and almost same build as me, so it wouldn't be a problem changing clothes. I quickly took a t-shirt, black yoga capris, changed my socks and kept my hoodie. Going into her bathroom, I brushed my hair. It had certainly gotten longer in the past year. Now sitting in the middle of my back when it was originally at my shoulders, I quickly grabbed several hair ties, typing my hair up with one of them.

I jumped at the sound of voices on the headset.

"Alright we're here, which roads do we take to get to her house?" It was Trevor's voice.

"You'll take a left on 12th, head straight down for 5th and take another left. Her house is number…256." _Shit they're close, but at least I know which road they're taking._ I looked around. I couldn't go through the front. A small window above her bathtub though, that could fit me. I gently opened it, using all of my strength to pull myself up and through the window. I couldn't exactly close it, but it would have to do. I landed on my knees, quickly standing up and making a run for it towards campus. _I'll lose them through there, get some distance with the traffic. Head north again and hit the next train. All of the trains out of here except for San Andreas go to North Yankton, the closest to the border._ Booking it through the woods, I was jumping over logs and rocks. On the headset I could hear Trevor,

"Alright we're here."

"See if you can-" Lester was interrupted by the sound of a breaking door.

"I'm in, but don't hear anything."

"Well now you won't! She probably took her chance to go through a window or something."

"Ron check the second floor, I'll check the first." I was back at where I first saw the bodhi. Quickly crossing the road, I headed towards the on-campus busses. Their main platform should be busy right now. I ran towards a crowd of students, two busses stood at the platform waiting. _Second bus it is._ I quickly ran onto the second, taking a seat as the bus filled with a sea of people. _I feel a bit safe right now._ Trevor's voice came back on.

"Nothing here. Guess she tailed it out, bathroom windows open. She's heading south."

"She's probably heading towards campus to try and lose you. See if you can cut her off somewhere." Lester responded. _I knew this place a lot more than they did so I could just bus hop._ The bus came to life and moved forward. Everything felt so familiar yet so foreign. I hadn't been here for over a year, and it was crazy how things have changed. Buildings, that I had seen being worked on were now complete, standing tall and full of staff members and students. At one of the main platforms, I hopped off, waiting for the city bus. _I'd like to take that one farther, but this'll work._ With another bushel of students, I moved onto the next bus, blending in with the crowd.

 _Hopefully I can beat them to the destination._ After a while on the city bus, we came to the connection center. Few students remained on the bus, and as I exited with a couple others, Ron's vehicle came into view. _The easiest way to get on the train is to the left, but they seem to be waiting for someone to go that way._ Changing trajectory, I headed to the right. _Guess I'll take the long way._ The headset became filled with voices.

"Don't see anyone matching her description… Some students came off the bus, but they none of them seem… to be… her." I followed a pair of students heading in the direction of downtown. I nervously stepped closer to them, making it seem like we were a group.

"Well I'm sure this is as far as she can go on a bus, if I'm correct, all of the other buses cost money." Lester said.

"Alright, let's wait for one more bus and then we'll start driving around." Trevor concluded. A click was heard, and I could feel the panic in my step because of how close they were to me. As I passed train tracks, and got away from their view, I booked it across another street, heading deeper in the downtown region. I took a hard left. _I know of an unknown path that will take me close enough to the train and at an easy angle to jump in._ I kept up a solid pace until Trevor's voice rang through my ears again.

"Michael, I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Don't know what you're talking about." Michael said with a defensive tone. _Goddamn he has amazing instinct, how does Trevor seem to fucking know everything?!_

"Come on Mikey. How long have we known each other? There's no way, she spent as little as she did in her house, or her throwing away the opportunity of a shortcut to get away from us. She would have taken the shortcut in a heartbeat, but it seems like we can't be in sync." Michael paused and asked, keeping his defensive tone,

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying Michael, that you're fucking relaying information to her." Trevor growled.

"I'm fucking not. Cut the bullshit. I'm worried about her getting caught by Haines or Weston. The faster we get to her, the faster we can get her safe. I'm not relaying shit to her so as to ruin that." Michael barked.

"Sure sure, but I still know, you fucking helped her. I don't know how, but I fucking know." Seething with anger, Trevor yelled, "Just fucking find her!" I heard a click, and looked around. I didn't see anyone in any direction. Looking up to my left was a steep hill. _That's the destination._ I began to hike up it, careful as to who might see me and the speed I was going. I couldn't waste energy on this. As I got to the top, I quickly jogged to the other side of the tracks, and crouched down, in anticipation. I heard nothing on the earpiece, taking the silence that they were looking in all the wrong places. I took a deep breath. _I can do this, I'm so close._

Everything shattered within an instant as a yell rang through my ears, and pain flew through me as a body tackled me. I struggled and squirmed, trying to get away from my mystery attacker, only to take a second to breath and see Trevor and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Trevor! Let go!" I tried to move my legs away, as he grab at the rest of my body, trying to bring me closer to him. I heard the distant horn of a train.

"Trevor, please! The train is coming!" I begged, trying to tear him away from me.

"Please!" He roared. "You don't understand, you could get caught by someone else! You need to come home!" I stopped struggling for a minute as he spoke. "There are others looking for you, if they do find you, I don't know what'll happen to you." He quickly pulled me into a fierce and tight hug. "Please." He choked on sobs. "Come back home with me. I can't live without you." I squirmed,

"Trevor, look at me!" I pushed him away, took his crying face in my hands. "Listen to me!" I looked towards the direction of the train horns, it was getting closer and closer. "We made a deal! I don't want to be told that everyone's moved on! I want to see it for myself." Looking towards the train again, I could see the front's lights. "I need to do this for myself! I need to know. Trevor… Please." Tears filled my eyes. In a last moment of desperation I moved forward, kissing him hard. He didn't kiss back, and as I pulled back, he had a shocked look on his face. My hair began to sway as the train grew closer. "Please." He looked down at my lap, and then at the train. My hair flowing back as the train passed. He stood up quickly, practically dragging me to my feet. We ran for the train, and when an open door was seen, he practically threw me in. I landed on the hard metal, pushed myself towards the door, and quickly looked outside.

"I'll meet you up North!" Trevor waved. I waved back.

 _This is it._

SONG 3: This Feeling by the Chainsmokers :

watch?v=YuPzpoC3QNc

As the train moved along, I kept thinking back to Trevor. My last act of desperation to wake him up, and my first idea was to kiss him. I mean it worked, but my stomach was still in a knot from embarrassment. I thought back to our deal. My roommates clearly moved on, but that's okay. They're people too. I can't expect the world or really anyone to wait for me, although there is one person who is waiting for me. Looking out to the fields we were speeding past, made me think about what it was going to be like at home. My family would probably wait for me, but a piece of me also thought it would be sad to leave Michael. He's been my number one supporter, he kind of reminded me of my own father. Franklin seemed nice of enough and Tracey was nice but a little shallow. I was going to miss them. In a weird way I might also miss Ron. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't there, things would have been worst. I thought back to Floyd and Wade. Who knows what happened to either of them. I'm pretty sure in Trevor's mind, he thought of them as being disposable. It made me smile thinking about Floyd. He kind of acted like a mama bear when I was around with Trevor. I wish I could have called them too. The sound of the train running over the tracks, and some birds every now and then were the only sounds around me. It almost felt lonely without hearing the voices I had become somewhat accustomed to. It felt strange to think that if everyone had moved on I would have to back to Trevor. I don't think it would be too awful though.

I sighed, relaxing as exhaustion flooded through my body. I certainly did have time for a nap. Closing my eyes, the movement of the train lulled me to sleep.

 **I woke up alone in Trevor's bed. Confused, I got out and looked around the trailer. With no sign of Trevor or Ron, I walked outside. The warm sun kissing my skin and the sand so bright it almost blinded me.**

" **Hey." Turning around, Trevor was suddenly behind me. He was smiling down at me, wearing a dirty white shirt, grey stained sweatpants and almost military style boots.**

" **Trevor." He approached me, pulling me into hug. I hugged back tightly. The warmth that I usually found was not there. It felt cold. Empty. He said something but I couldn't understand. I kept calling out to him, but there was a sudden wall between us.**

" **Trevor!" Banging on the wall.**

I jolted awake, looking around quickly. I was still on the train, moving at a steady pace. Looking out the door I saw empty farmland. _I guess because of how cold it's been they haven't been able to farm_. The train horn went off, and it started moving at a slower pace. I put my head out the door and saw a large water tower, North Yankton. _I made it_. The cold wind hit my face as I looked for a place to jump off. Seeing a small ditch ahead, I prepared myself. _Oh this is going to be FUCKING COLD._ Jumping with both feet forward, the tips of my toes touched the ground first, and I rolled again into the ditch. I brushed myself off, and started walking behind the buildings through the town. Two people were still out looking for me. Taking a deep breath, I quietly moved from one building to another. The earpiece had been silent since I left my state, but I knew sooner or later I would hear their voices. I stopped near some bushes when I saw my home. The familiar sight of my parents' cars outside. While there was no snow, the chill and frost from the dew that morning encrusted everything. I looked everywhere for someone waiting for me, but when it came inconclusive I waited until a car passed and then quickly ran to the back porch. Going up the stairs, I could hear them talking through a window.

"Where do you think she is?" My mother's voice shook as she spoke. I tried to look over to see their faces. Looking around again, I continued to listen.

"I'm not sure, but… _sigh_ … hopefully she turns up soon." My dad sounded tired, as if he spent nights just waiting for me to walk through the front door. As I went to knock on the back door, I heard a gun cock behind me. A gunshot and I fell. My vision blurred, almost jiggling. Black loafers appeared in front me. Looking up, I saw a man in his late thirties, wearing a big winter coat that had FIB written in the front, and brown hair. His square chin creased as a large grin spread across his face, his piercing blue eyes digging into me. I watched his lips move. I couldn't exactly hear what he said, as my vision grew darker and I closed my eyes falling into unconsciousness.

 **I found myself standing in the desert, looking around I could see Trevor far off in the distance. I was hesitant to run towards him, when the dream shifted and I saw Michael, Patricia, Trevor and I working on the puzzle together, laughing, and talking. The dream shifted again and it was Patricia and Michael saying goodbye. Tears began to roll down my face as the dream shifted again. Trevor clinging to me, begging me to come home and my last act of desperation. The dream shifted back to the desert and Trevor staring off into the distance. I moved forward slowly at first, but I began to gain speed, and I was in full sprint, calling out to him,**

" _ **Trevor!"**_


End file.
